Un Amor de Pelicula
by Qiutyvampire
Summary: Despues de 5 años de estar lejos Ikuto decide volver a Japon para arreglar todo con Amu, pero que sucedera cuando Amu empieza a ser acosada y amenazada por su antiguo novio.Podra la relacion de Amu e Ikuto superar todas las dificultades que se presenten?
1. SUGOI CHARAS?

YAHOOOO MINNAA! Aquii QIUTYVAMPIRE yoroshiku..sip decidi unirme al maravilloso mundo del fanfic.! Ok estoy nerviosa es mi primera vez y noc que hacer asi que comenzare de una vez! Los personajes son los de siempre..! ESPERO QUE NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN..!porfavoor cuiiden de mi xD!

DISSCLAIMER: SHUGO CHARA y todo lo relacionado con ello NO ME PERTENECEN..son propiedad de PEACH PIT! Ja…disfruuten!

UN AMOR…DE PELICULA!

BY

QIUTYVAMPIRE

CAPITULO#1: "Sugoi Chara"?

Normal POV

El cielo estaba obscuro, no había ni una sola estrella, lo único que lo iluminaba era la brillante luna. Una chica la observaba desde su balcón, tenia el cabello largo de un color rosa palido que sobrepasaba su cintura, era esbelta y vestia un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas estaba descalza. En su rostro se podía observar cierta tristeza, mientras que sus ojos dos grandes orbes color miel, irradiaban nostalgia.

Suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos

En una noche como esta…..te marchaste-dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

S-si su-supieras- dijo entre sollozos. Inhalo suavemente la fresca brisa para calmarse un poco.

Si supieras..que aun te sigo esperando. IKUTO-dijo melancolica

AMU POV

Si supieras…que aun te sigo esperando. IKUTO- dije entre suspiros.

3

2

1

AREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? IKUTOOO?- dije sorprendida, tan grande fue la sorpresa que cai del balcón a unas colchonetas

COOORTE-escuche decir al director-PERFECTO AMU CHAAAN…MUUY BIIEN MINNA BUEN TRABAJO! NOS VEMOS MA-ÑA-NA.

Peroo..-intente protestar.

Nada de peros AMU-CHAN-dijo mientras se marchaba

Suspire.. estos van a ser unos meses muy muy cansados..y embarazosos para mi.

Ohayoo minna..se que han de estar confundidos y se los explicare, pero antes, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu tengo 17 años estudio en Seiyo High y voy en el ultimo año. Claro, nos conocimos hace5 años, cuando estaba en primaria.

Se preguntaran que estoy haciendo, bueno pues como sabran, en la primaria quedaron guardianes ellos están a punto de graduarse y como a Hikaru le pareció tan divertido todo esto de los Shugo Charas decidió hacer una especie de…secuela?,si es que asi podría llamarse, de nuestra historia la cual decidió llamar "SUGOI CHARA", lo se yo también me quede WTF cuando nos lo dijo. Deberia pasar menos tiempo con Ami.

Asi es como los guardianes, ex-guardianes, Utau y yo terminamos aquí. Tocando la "PUERTA AL ESTRELLATO o algo asi" como Utau lo llama.

Amu-dijo Rima- te encuentras bien.

Haai..-dije mientras rascaba mi cabeza-Gomen Rima, no quise preocuparte.

Mi amiga solo se limito a sonreírme dulcemente mientras mostraba un leve sonrojo.

AMUUU CHIIII…-sip es justo quien se imaginan-MOO AMU CHIII nos hiciste preocupar-dijo la- siempre-hiperactiva Yaya.

Gomen ne Yaya-dije mientras una gotita resbalaba por mi frente.

Normal POV

Las 3 chicas salieron caminando del estudio para dirigirse al centro comercial. En el camino iban conversando acerca de la grabación:

Nee Amu-chi-dijo Yaya- porque te sorprendiste cuando estabas grabando tu escena.

Eh…E-Ettoo….jeje-dijo la pelirosa nerviosamente.

Amu..?-esta vez era Rima quien interrogaba-no me digas que no repasaste el libreto?-dijo con una mirada punzante.

Eh jejeje…q-q-quien quiere helados je?-pregunto la pelirosa

AMU..-dijo con voz enojada Rima.

Amu chan- gritaron en unisono sus 5 charas-.

Es hora de ir a casa o mama se enojara- dijo Miki

Vamos Amu Chan…Chara Change..!-dijo Ran.

Al momento aparecieron alas en sus muñecas y en sus zapatos.

HOP..STEP..JUMP!- grito mientras Amu salía disparada hacia su casa.

E-espera Raaan!-gritaba Amu-nos vemos chiiiicaaaas jaa!

Las chicas se quedaron viendo como su amiga se alejaba..La rubia suspiraba mientras la castaña reiia.

Vamoos Rima-tan quiero un helado gritaba mientras arrastraba a su amiga dentro del centro comercial.

AMU POV

Llegue a mi casa mas rápido de lo que esperaba.. en el camino iba regañando a Ran por lo que había hecho, pero dentro de mi me alegro que me haya salvado de esa situación.

Ya estoy en casa-grite. Al parecer no había nadie.

Subi a mi habitación dispuesta a darme un baño en el camino pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en estos 4 años…Pare en seco.

Ya pasaron 4 años! Dije en asombro. Mis charas me veian extrañadas pero solo una comprendió el motivo.

Amu chan-dijo Sora-recuerda que estoy aquí.

Le di una mirada tierna mientras abrazaba a mis charas. Me di un baño y me fui a acostar mientras veía como las chicas entraban a sus huevos a dormir, todas entraron menos sora ella se acerco y puso su manito en mi mejilla.

Veras como todo se solucionara-dijo. Y regreso a su huevo este se cerro y yo cai en un profundo sueño.

QV: Minnaaaa que leeees pareciooo! Tengooo miedooo no see si estará bien.!

Aconsejeeenme !

EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO SE DESCUBRIRA QUIEN ES SORA Y PORQUE ESTA AHÍ! YA SE LO HAN DE IMAGINAR.

CAPITULO#2 Flashback: Lo que paso en estos 4 años!

Espero que les haya gustado! Por favooooor R&R! neecesito saber que les pareció sino me acobardare =( como se diga

?= En verdad no tengo idea de porque sigues viva

QV= o_o otra vez tuuuuuuuuuu!

?= como seaaa! -_-! Hmp…te estare observando ^^

QV= waaaaaa TASUKETEEEE! T_T


	2. Flashbackparte1:Hace 2años y medio

Nee nee minna! He vuelto con el Segundo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado..!

El capítulo de hoy hablara sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido en los 4 años! Deséenme suerte y en verdad espero que les guste! Gracias a las personas que me dejaron Reviews ^^ honto ni arigato! Les dedico este capítulo a ustedes pues me animaron a continuar con la historia so! Al final les diré a quienes y en vdd espero que les guste! Gracias por su apoyo minna!

¿?: hmp! Así que lo lograste –" bueno después arruinare tu vida! Muahahaha

QV: tsk! Estoy empezando a hartarme de esto! Nee disfruten _!

Por cierto ya que con el primer capítulo me fue bien hoy he traído a alguien para que haga el disclaimer…preséntate!

….

Etto…jeje Shugo chara no me pertenece..! Sino a peach pit! Ja ne!

Tsk donde se habrá metido…!

Capitulo#2 FLASHBACK parte1: Lo que paso en estos 4 años!

AMU POV

Desperté al día siguiente con el sonido del teléfono. Cuando baje a buscarlo medio dormida casi me caigo de las escaleras de no ser por las chicas me hubiera golpeado realmente fuerte.

Moshi moshi- dije ahora si completamente despierta.

Amu chan-escuche al otro lado.

Ee? Mama? Que sucede- respondí

Amu-chan gomen ne pero debemos quedarnos más tiempo..tu abuela se enfermo y no sé cuando estaremos de vuelta! Estarás bien tu sola por unos días?- dijo algo preocupada.

Hmm! No te preocupes mama..igual por las filmaciones no pasare mucho en casa y podría dormir donde Rima, Yaya o Utau. Saluden a la abuela Ja!-me despedí- mama soltó un suspiro de alivio

Arigato Amu chan.! Ja cuídate-dijo con su usual y dulce voz. A lo lejos pude escuchar unos gritos deben ser de papa escuche algo sobre chicos y..abuso? aah típico de papa. También escuche a mama diciendo que ya estoy en esa edad. y a Ami gritando!

Colgué mientras reía, a lo lejos pude escuchar mi puerta cerrándose y supe que las chicas habían regresado a la habitación. Cuando me voltee vi a Sora y recordé como había nacido.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_2 años y medio atrás_

_**AMU POV**_

_Aaaaaah…-suspire. _

_Últimamente suspiras demasiado Amu-dijo Rima con tono aburrido._

_Es porque ya es esa época del año-dijo Dia sonriendo_

_Aaah? Cual época del año?-pregunto Yaya sin ocultar su interés._

_La época de la melancolía de Amu chan-dijeron mis 4 charas al mismo tiempo. Yo solo suspire..de nuevo.._

_Aah…-dije_

_las 4 sonrieron! y empezaron contar_

_5-dijoDia_

_4..desuu- dijo Suu_

_3-dijo Miki_

_2 Yaii-dijo Ran_

_1-¿?_

_Are?- dijeron las 4._

_**Rima POV**_

_Are?-dijeron Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia._

_Notamos que del bolso de Amu salía un huevo, parecido al de ellas solo que este era morado y la franja de en medio era celeste con unas huellas de gato que se dirigían hasta una gran nube blanca con una estrella negra en medio._

_Amu-dije regresando a Amu a la realidad. Se veía asustada y no quitaba su mirada del huevo que acababa de aparecer. Yaya y yo nos miramos y luego miramos preocupadas a Amu._

_Amu chi- dijo Yaya-que está ocurriendo._

_Escuchamos a Amu suspirar como la millonésima vez en el día..Estaba empezando a molestarme._

_Solo un suspiro más Amu-pensé-solo uno ma.._

_Chicas-dijo Amu interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.-Yo…Aaah!_

_Se acaboooo- grite mientras todas me veían horrorizadas. me levante y golpee la mesa con mis manos-me vas a decir que ocurre aquí y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo- había perdido mi paciencia._

_**Yaya POV**_

_Rima tan estaba enojada y la única persona que podía sacarla de ese trance era Nagi..pero el estaba en su práctica de basket._

_Yaya- me dijo Rima-ve por la soga._

_N-nani?-dijo una muy horrorizada Amu Chi_

_R-Ri-Rima Tan hay que calmarnos un…_

_Calmarnos mi trasero-woow nunca había visto a Rima así. De repente vi algo en sus ojos..no era enojo..ni ira..ni siquiera era fastidio..era.._

_Rima Tan!-dije suavizando mi voz lo mas que pude mientras le lanzaba una mirada triste a Amu y colocaba mis manos en el hombro de mi rubia amiga._

_Qué tal si somos sinceras Rima-dije sonriendo cálidamente. Su mirada se apago mientras aparecían unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus doradas orbes._

_Así es lo que vi en sus ojos era…decepción y tristeza._

_**AMU POV**_

_RI-Rima-dije con tristeza._

_Amu-me dijo Rima un poco más calmada- Por favor..he sido amiga tuya por más de 5 años tú no sabes cuánto sufro cuando te veo así._

_R-Rima-fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Ella se quedo ahí parada esperando. Pero yo no podía articular palabra._

_Está bien…- dijo ella y suspiro. Creí que se había acabado pero no..La bomba que había estado ocultando no dio más y exploto._

_**RIMA POV**_

_Mi paciencia no dio más…y eso que necesite de Kusukusu para calmarme un poco. El chara change se rompió y yo…explote. Mire a Amu con odio…Note en su cara que la había herido, pero ya no me importaba..ya no._

_Es…-fue lo único que dije. Unas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de mis ojos sin poder detenerlas._

_Eso fue todo…HINAMORI AMU- grite. Amu y Yaya sin contar a todas nuestras charas se quedaron viéndome con los ojos abiertos._

_Rima tan..-escuche decir a Yaya. Lo siento Amu, Yaya..chicas._

_Estoy segura que si fuera Nadeshiko…-Amu abrió aun mas los ojos.- si fuera Nadeshiko la que te lo preguntara se lo dirías sin dudar…No-grite._

_Si aquí estuviera Nadeshiko ella ya lo sabría..ya sabría que te está molestando y si ella estuviera aquí tu ni siquiera estarías suspirando…_

_Rima..yo-dijo Amu pero no la deje terminar._

_Cállate…cállate-grite mientras tapaba mis oídos. Ya no lo soportaba mas tenía que salir de ahí._

_Más de 5 años Amu…Nadeshiko se fue..te abandono después de un año-le grite enojada._

_Cállate Rima tú no sabes nada de mí-me grito histérica. Abrí los ojos tanto que parecía que se iban a salir._

_Rima l-lo s-siento.-me dijo._

_No sabes cómo duele que le des 5 años de amistad a alguien..5 malditos años Amu..en que confíes en esa persona creyendo que eres correspondida. Incluso UTAU….Amu…INCLUSO UTAU….ella era nuestra enemiga e incluso a ella le tienes más confianza que a mí- decía sollozando_

_La confianza lo más grande que se puede dar a otra persona..a parte del amor-_

_Yo te la di Amu y que sucede..que estaba equivocada creí que eras mi mejor amiga..pero solo eres una más de las personas que me ocultan cosas. Otra más de esas que me lastima.-ya no sabía qué era lo que decía..había perdido el control sobre mis palabras completamente._

_Amu se quedo estática…Unas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla pero no me importo..no planeaba parar._

_Amu chan..el huevo esta frio- de repente alguien grito._

_**DIA POV**_

_Ciertamente Amu chan a estado actuando muy extraño últimamente….la razón era "El". Hoy era el día en que "EL" se marcho._

_Me quede viendo el huevo..este había dejado de moverse, Volé hasta él para tocarlo esta frio.._

_Amu chan- grite. La discusión paro y todas me quedaron viendo- Amu chan el huevo esta frio._

_Los ojos de Amu se abrieron y empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas._

_Corrió y abrazo el huevo mientras murmuraba algo totalmente inaudible._

_**AMU POV**_

_Lo siento..lo siento-murmuraba-no quiero perderte a ti también-lo decía cada vez más bajo._

_Nadeshiko….Kairi….LuLu…Rima…-el huevo empezaba a ponerse tibio.- Iku…to?- murmure finalmente._

_Así es Amu chan…-se escucho un crujido y el huevo escapo de mis manos. Una luz brillante lo rodeo y el cascaron se abrió…._

_De una chica "cool & spicy" a una chica sentimental. Chara change..Beso, Abrazo, Sonrojo.(QV:Lo siento no se me ocurrió mas =S)Grita al cielo tu verdad Amu chan._

_Una pequeña nube morada con una huella de gato encima apareció en lugar de mi broche de cruz._

_Me voltee hacia Rima y la mire fijamente.._

_Rima- le dije mientras la abrazaba- no es que no confié en ti..en realidad estoy agradecida por tu amistad._

_La mire a los ojos y le dije_

_No es que no confié en ti…es que no quisiera angustiarte con mis problemas..me da miedo que me veas cómo alguien débil..pues tú confías tanto en mí..Rima no quiero que estés triste- lagrimas caían de nuestros ojos._

_Amu- dijo Rima Suavemente- Para eso son las mejores amigas..para compartir no solo tus momentos alegres sino también los que te aflijan….Amu._

_Ambas sonreímos mientras nos abrazábamos, Yaya feliz también se unió al abrazo._

_Moooo a Yaya no le gusta ser excluida- grito mientras hacía chara change con Pepe y empezaba a patalear._

_Ne Yaya que tal si vamos las 3 por un helado._

_Amu chan- me dijo Ran._

_El huevo-pensé._

_Me voltee y ahí fue cuando la vi. Tenía unos ojos color Morado y su cabello ondulado era de un blanco casi gris con unos rayito negros, llevaba puesto un vestido fucsia hasta la mitad de sus muslos con una cinta negra en sus caderas que terminaba en un lazo, encima llevaba un chaleco negro hasta abajo del pecho y lo llevaba abierto …de su cuello colgaba un colgante en forma de nube de color gris y en su cabeza un cintillo dorado con una estrella color negro._

_T-Tu..-grite asustada._

_Mucho gusto en conocerte Amu Chan.-dijo con una cálida sonrisa._

_Quien eres y porque estás aquí?- pregunto Yaya en un tono acusador_

_Mi nombre es Sora(significa cielo por si acaso=D)…y naci del deseo de Amu chan de no perder a sus seres queridos.-dijo de forma calmada._

_E-etto..-dije algo avergonzada.-Sora nació un mes después de que Ikuto se marchara._

_EEEH?-gritaron todas- y luego voltearon a verme enojadas._

_HINAMORI AMU- grito Rima enojada. Definitivamente no me gustaba como lo decía._

_Lo siento Minna..estaba esperando a que naciera..pero por alguna razón no lo hacía- dije mientras una gotita resbalaba por mi nuca._

_Eso Amu chan-dijo Sora-se debe a que yo no podría nacer hasta que tu aceptaras que Extrañabas a Ikuto..el momento en que solo mencionaste su nombre con nostalgia fue el que me despertó-explicaba con una gran sonrisa._

_Lo sabíamos- dijeron todas al unisono..yo solamente suspire._

_Siiii una vez más el momento melancólico de Amu chan-gritaron mis charas y esta vez Sora se les unió._

_5-dijo Sora_

_4 desuu-dijo Suu_

_3-dijo Miki_

_2-dijo Ran_

_1-dijo Dia_

_Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?- grite mientras me agarraba el cabello._

_Jajajaja eres tan lenta Amu chan- dijo Sora con burla._

_Soraaaa- dije llorando- creeei que no eras asiiiii._

_Moo Amu Chi-dijo Yaya- vamos por el helado…Mientras nos agarraba a Rima y a Mi…Pepe y _Kusukusu_ Se llevaban a mis charas._

_y así fue como nos conocimos eh…bueno Sora mientras te tenga aquí se con seguridad que Ikuto volverá…. O por lo menos mantengo la esperanza-dije mientras éramos arrastradas por Yaya a la heladería.._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

SORA POV

Amu chan estaba ahí parada sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa y me acerque hasta su hombro puse mi mano en su mejilla nuevamente. Me alegro mucho de haber conocido a Amu chan.. mis hermanas bajaron inmediatamente gritando..y rompieron el silencio entre Amu chan y yo.

Amu chan ya es tarde- gritaron Ran, Miki y Suu..Dia solamente me observaba con una sonrisa de aprobación la cual devolví.

Ambas reíamos mientras veíamos a nuestra dueña tropezar con todo lo que se le cruzaba para alistarse rápido..

Si fuera con calma terminaría más rápido- dijimos Dia y yo. Sonreímos y subimos al cuarto donde Amu chan ya casi estaba lista solo le faltaba cepillarse el cabello.

Me alegra que haya tanta diversión porque estoy segura que después habrán tiempos difíciles.

Una vez mas Dia me observo y ambas asentimos serias.

Ya había llegado el momento.

_Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Woooow me inspire demasiado pase como 2 horas haciéndolo..! esperoo que les guste!_

_El siguiente capítulo se titula_

_CAPITULO#3 Flashback parte2: Conociendo a los guardianes._

_ariigatoo a SOVAY CHANCELLOR por cumplir mi pequeño deseo y ser el primero jeje espero que te guste este de aqui con mucho cariño para ti!_

_y a ti tambien ANGELZK arigatoogozaimasuuu ne espero que te guste y graacias poor tu animo y apoyo! =D_

_se que solo son 2 pero se que si me esfuerzo pronto obtendre mas!_

_Onegaaai Mishelle sama quiere Reviews..la hara muy feliiz saber que piensan los demas de su historia! =) ja ne  
_


	3. FlashBackp2:En estos 4 años

Yo! Minna. Qiutyvampire está de vuelta!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior..Estoy muy contenta porque me apoyen a diario =) me esforzare por ustedes.

El capítulo de hoy es la segunda parte del Flashback!

Hoy si podrán saber lo que paso en estos 4 años!

NE Arigato por leerme! Qiutyvampire no posee Shugo Chara ni sus personajes. Ja!

…..

CAPITULO#3 FLASHBACK parte2: Conociendo a los guardianes.

**EN EL ESTUDIO**

**UTAU POV**

No puede ser...Amu va a llegar tarde otra vez-dijo Rima cerrando su teléfono.

Todos suspiramos.

Tsk…estúpida Amu-dije enojada-cuando empezara a ser más responsable.

Bueno Utau-Chan no hay que amargarse...-escuche decir a Tadase.

Muuy cierto…Utau y yo le daremos su merecido cuando llegue-dijo Iru mientras golpeaba el aire con sus puños y finalmente pateaba a Eru.

Todos dejamos caer una gotita por nuestra frente mientras la veíamos riendo.

Han pasado tantas cosas- dijo Yaya de repente. Todos asentimos ante esto, era verdad, desde que Ikuto se marcho han pasado muchas cosas … me pregunto cuándo volverá hace mucho que no se dé el. Suspire con preocupación…

Utau Koi..Te encuentras bien?- me sonroje ante esto, cuando me voltee vi a Kukai con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Voltee mi rostro para ocultar mi sonrojo pero me encontré con la mirada picara de todos.

Q-que?-dije con fastidio..Odiaba que me miraran así.

Moooo Kuukaii..- dijo Yaya tirándosele encima…porque tiene que seguir engriéndola-pensé enojada,

Que ocurre U-ta-u - dijo Rima apareciendo de la nada.

N-nada..- rei nerviosamente- Acaso eso – dijo apuntando a Yaya tratándole de quitar un dulce a Kukai- Acaso te molesta?

Cl- Cla- ro que noo!- grite provocando que todos me voltearan a ver.

Eh….jejeje Rima que gracioosa eres!- dije abrazándola.

No me metas en esto- dijo fríamente separándose de mí.

Le lance una mirada asesina la cual respondió…empezamos una guerra con ellas…no iba a dejar que esa mocosa me ganara. De repente sentí un brazo en mi hombro..Voltee para encontrar mi mirada con una seria de Kukai.

Hey Rima- dijo el molesto..De repente sonrió.

El único que puede desafiar a Utau soy Yo- dijo apuntándose con el pulgar con esa gran sonrisa característica de él. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me sonrió de esa manera.. La vez que hicimos el desafío del Ramen. Sonreí… últimamente no hemos tenido desafíos de ningún tipo- pensé.

Ne Kukai..- lo mire desafiante y el devolvió la mirada- estas pensando lo mismo que yo?.

Nos quedamos viendo y de repente el aire se tenso. Todos nos veían con gotitas en su frente.

**TADASE POV**

Kukai y Utau salieron corriendo del estudio mientras todos los observábamos riendo.

Ellos nunca cambiaran- dijo Nagihiko riendo mientras se acercaba a Rima y pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella. Rima le lanzo una mirada asesina y el solo sonrió nervioso mientras alejaba su brazo y unas gotitas caían de su nuca.

Ri- Rima chan- dijo nervioso mientras se alejaba.

Si que ocurre Na-gi-hi-Koi..- dijo Rima dulcemente pero con una mirada malvada en su cara mientras avanzaba hacia el…el retrocedía con cada paso de ella.

Detrás de el había un bote de basura…

Fuji..-intente detenerlo pero Rima me lanzo una mirada asesina.

Tadase..- dijo fríamente- no deberías meterte en problemas de pareja- me lanzo otra mirada sonriendo malévolamente.

Traje saliva pesadamente mientras le sonreía nerviosamente y veía como mi amigo se acercaba al bote..Cerré mis ojos.

Pooom…escuche antes de abrir los ojos y ver a Rima tirada en el piso riendo junto con Yaya. Rima había hecho Chara Change inconscientemente y ahora estaba con lagrimas en sus ojos y agarrando su estomago de la risa.

Sonreí sabia que ella ahora era feliz…sus padres se reconciliaron y ahora eran la familia feliz que eran antes del incidente con Rima.

Corrí en dirección de Nagihiko para ayudarlo a salir del bote.

**NAGIHIKO POV**

Escuche pasos detrás de mí, pero no les preste atención, estaba muy ocupado tratando de no quitarle la vista a Rima.. Escuche como le gritaba a Tadase y me alivie un poco pero de repente sentí su mirada asesina en mi de nuevo.. Di un último paso hacia atrás y solo vi a Tadase cerrar sus ojos… Vi como Rima corría hacia mí con su Chara Change y me empujaba mientras Yaya ponía su pie detrás.. Sentí el empujón de Rima y de repente todo fue oscuridad.

Escuchaba las risas de Rima y Yaya y abrí los ojos..Me di cuenta que estaba en..Un bote de…BASURA?. Suspire… por lo menos me perdonara después de esto.. Verdad?

_**FLASHBACK **_

_NORMAL POV_

_Una pareja caminaba por un parque agarrados de la mano… se podía ver como el chico decía cosas para hacer sonrojar a la chica, ambos sonreían. De repente el chico empujo a la chica con su hombro mientras sonreía.. Se podía ver el enojo en la cara de la chica así que el chico se acerco para disculparse.. Cuando lo tuvo cerca ella sonrió._

_Caiiste..- gritaba la rubia mientras empujaba al chico y salía corriendo._

_R-Rimaa chaan…eso es trampa- gritaba mientras corría detrás de ella._

_Cuando la alcanzo la agarro de la cintura y la alzo dándole vueltas..Ambos rieron._

_De repente el chico tropezó y ambos cayeron al césped._

_La chica abrió los ojos._

_Na-Nagi esta…-pensaba mientras se sonrojaba._

_El chico se dio cuenta de esto y se separo rápidamente._

_Rima chan yo..- pero fue interrumpido._

_Bakaa..-grito sonrojada mientras salía corriendo._

_Rima chan grito el chico..Pero ella ya se había perdido._

_Rima chan- suspiro tristemente._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

**RIMA POV**

Es cierto que Nagihiko y yo llevábamos meses saliendo pero…nunca nos hemos besado y..Ayer..Yo… me sentí muy feliz.- pensé mientras sonreía mentalmente.

Rima tan estas bien- pregunto Yaya- estas toda roja.

Ahm.. No te preocupes fue por reírme mucho- sonreí.

Además creo que ya con eso fue suficiente- murmure mientras veía a Tadase ayudando a Nagi a salir del bote.

Me acerque a él cuando salió del bote…y me sonrió cálidamente. Le devolví la sonrisa mientras reía suavemente.

Me perdonas- escuche decir a Nagi

Guiñe mi ojo mientras sonreía.

Tomare eso como un sí- dijo mientras me abrazaba. Me sonroje pero le devolví el abrazo.

Seguro que ayer fue la primera vez que hacías eso..Lo hiciste demasiado bien- susurro en mi oído con una voz que nunca le había escuchado.

Al darme cuenta de a qué se refería me sonroje y le di un golpe en el estomago.

Tenias que arruinar el momento- dije toda roja mientras me alejaba.

Vamos Rima era una broma- decía mientras me seguía. Salí del estudio con el atrás.

**YAYA POV**

Vaya..Esos dos son imposibles- decía Tadase mientras reía.

En verdad que han pasado tantas cosas- dijo Kiseki.

Asentí entusiasmada y empecé a recordar

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**En el Aeropuerto (5 años atrás)**_

_**Los chicos veían como Amu volvía con la mirada baja. Todos se preocuparon.**_

_**Amu chan- pregunto Tadase.- Te encuentras bien?**_

_**Ella solo asintió. **_

_**Amu chii- dijo Yaya corriendo a abrazarla. Pero cuando ella alzo la vista.. **_

_**SONROJADAA?- gritaron todos cuando la vieron. Esto solo aumento su sonrojo y se gano la mirada curiosa de todos lo que estaban ahí.**_

_**Los chicos salieron corriendo de ahí… mientras reían y molestaban a su sonrojada amiga.**_

_**CONCIERTO DE UTAU (4 años atrás)**_

_**Amu- dijo Utau sonriendo.- Ah? Vienes acompañada**__**?**_

_**Utau- dijo Amu- Ella es Rikka una gran fan tuya.**_

_**Mucho gusto – dijo Utau sonriendo.**_

_**ROYAL GARDEN(4 Años atrás )**_

_**Les presentare a los nuevos guardianes que quedaran junto con Yaya, Rikka y Hikaru.**_

_**Sus nombres son Takeuchi Shion-kun**_

_**El ocupara el puesto del Rey- dijo Tadase.**_

_**Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo el chico de cabello castaño con ojos grises.**_

_**Y para su escudero- dijo Ran entusiasmada.**_

_**Los ojos de todos los guardianes se abrieron en sorpresa mientras el castaño los miraba extrañado.**_

_**KAIRI..!- gritaron todos mientras corrían hacia él para abrazarlo.**_

_**Los Shugo charas hacían los mismo con Musashi.**_

_**EN EL AUDITORIO DE LA ACADEMIA SEIYO (2 Años atrás)**_

_**Felicidades a nuestros nuevos graduados- decía Tsukasa en el micrófono.**_

_**Yaya, Kairi FELICIDADEES- gritaban con entusiasmo sus amigos después de la ceremonia.**_

_**Así que ahora vendrán con nosotros eh?- decía Rima con cara de fastidio- Bueno..Ya los extrañaba- dijo sonriendo.**_

_**Moo Riima Tan tú siempre tan mala- gritaba Yaya.**_

_**Hora de despedirnos Rikka, Hikaru y Ta-Tan- dijo Yaya con lágrimas en sus ojos.**_

_**Les dejos estos registros con todo lo que deben tener en cuenta en lo que sigue- dijo Kairi poniendo 3 pilas de carpetas y libros en la mesa.**_

_**Todos lo miraron con gotitas en la frente.**_

_**Ettoo Kairi- dijo Amu- no te preocupes ellos lo sabrán llevar bien.**_

_**Todos sonrieron y escucharon unos gritos en la puerta.**_

_**Chottoo Kukaai- gritaba Utau siendo arrastrada por Kukai.**_

_**Ohayoo!- gritaba Kukai saludándolos.**_

_**Oh Kukai lo siento mucho- grito Tadase**_

_**No se preocupen- dijo sonriendo el castaño.**_

_**Kuukaaai- Grito Yaya llorando.**_

_**Porque eres tan malvadoo…cuando yo voy a la preparatoria tú te graduuuas! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- empezó a llorar Yaya aun con más fuerzas.**_

_**Ya-Yaya gomen- dijo Kukai rascándose la cabeza- Te recompensare si?**_

_**Qué clase de recompensa.?- le brillaron los ojo mientras todos caíamos de espaldas- Es tan fácil llamar su atención.**_

_**Que hago yo aquí- dijo Utau reclamando.**_

_**Cierto Utau-Koi de aquí iremos a la nueva tienda de Ramen no te desesperes- dijo Kukai sonriendo.**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**QUE…?- gritaron todos sorprendidos menos Amu.**_

_**Kuukaaai!- grito Yaya- porque no me lo contaste?- reclamaba.**_

_**Lo siento chicos..Lo olvide jeje-**_

_**Todos quedaron viendo a Amu con una mirada asesina.**_

_**Go-gomen U-u-Utau me prohibió contárselo- dijo Amu nerviosamente.**_

_**Minna- dijo Tadase.-Ellos 3 se encargaran de los guardines a partir de hoy.**_

_**Vieron a Rikka, Hikaru y Shion…les dedicaron una sonrisa de aprobación y les desearon buena suerte.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

**YAYA POV**

Después de eso Sora nació mientras Rima Tan y Amu Chi discutían… -dije recordando todo.

Si y no hay que olvidar el gran suceso de hace 1 año- repitió Tadase.

Me quede pensando un buen rato y luego abrí mis ojos en sorpresa.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**EN EL PATIO DEL COLEGIO (1 Año atrás)**_

_**Amu chan- dijo una voz detrás de nosotras.**_

_**Amu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa..Yo seguí su mirada y…**_

_**NADESHIKO- dije.**_

_**Vi como Amu tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Nadeshiko se acerco a nosotras y me pidió que la acompañara.**_

_**Yaya Chan- dijo ella con tristeza- perdóname por haberte mentido tanto tiempo- hablaba mientras llevaba su mano a su cabeza y…**_

_**Tape mi boca con mis manos y ahogue un grito**_

_**Na- Nagi?- dije en shock.**_

_**Nagi me explico todo y me pidió que la dejara solo con Amu chi. Asentí pues sabia el cariño que tenia Amu chi por "ella". Me escondí detrás de un árbol mientras veía la escena…estaba muy lejos así que no pude escuchar nada de lo que decía.**_

_**Vi que "Nadeshiko" se acerco a Amu, hablaron un poco y note angustia en la cara de Amu…Cuando Nagi se soltó el cabello vi como Amu lloraba mientras negaba con la cabeza, escuche como gritaba.. -mentiroso es mentira..No es cierto- y se alejaba de Nagi.**_

_**El se acercaba y ella se alejaba…Nagi dijo algo y Amu quedo en shock.**_

_**Corrió a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente..Ambos sonreían.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Recuerdo que todos estábamos angustiados por el futuro de Sora después de eso-dije.

Tadase sonrió tristemente.

Sora nos explico que nació por el deseo de Amu de que Ikuto regresara y poder eliminar completamente su fachada "COOL & SPICY" en frente de el- dijo con voz decaída…

Nee Tadase Kun recuerdas cuando Ikuto llamo a Amu y Sora hizo Chara Change cuando contesto- dije riendo.

Empezamos a reír a carcajadas nunca había visto a Tadase Kun así..A excepción de cuando Kiseki hace chara change con él.

_Y después vino la confesión de Nagi a Rima- dijo Tadase un poco más calmado._

_El sonrojo de Rima le gano al de Amu ese día- dechu – intervino Pepe - que plebeyos tan problemáticos- se quejo Kiseki. _

_Eso fue hace solo 5 meses eh?- dijo Tadase._

_SIP..- asenti  
_

_Y luego vinieron Hikaru y Sanjo san a darnos la noticia de la grabación- dijo Musashi._

_Kairi salió de una puerta con un ramo de rosas._

_Eso fue hace 1 mes- dijo el tendiéndome el ramo- y hace un mes me dijiste que si..Yaya._

_Tome el ramo mientras me sonrojaba y le daba un gran abrazo a Kairi._

_Tadase nos sonrió y escuchamos el sonido de la puerta abriéndose._

_Jaaaaaaaaaaaa! Te gane- gritaba Utau mientras Kukai corría atrás de ella._

_No es justo..Me distrajiste tirando ese autógrafo..- se quejaba Kukai- pero gracias preciosa siempre he admirado a ese jugador- dijo besándola._

_Consíganse un cuarto hay muchos por aquí- dijo Rima fríamente mientras entraba seguida por Nagihiko. Rima llevaba un helado en sus manos mientras que Nagihiko tenía helado embarrado en toda su cara y el cono estaba pegado a su nariz con una liga..SIP esto era obra de Rima._

_Utau y Rima empezaron de nuevo su guerra de miradas cuando…_

_**Yume no tsubomi Hiraku**_

_**Mabushii sora w..**_

_Qué?- chillo molesta Utau sin apartar la mirada de Rima_

_Al parecer nadie contestaba porque volvió a gritar molesta_

_**UTAU POV**_

_Estoy segura que estaba ganándole a esa pequeña mosca cuando.._

_**Yume no Tsubomi Hiraku**_

_Genial- pensé justo ahora_

_QUE?- conteste molesta..Claro que no iba a dejar ganar a esa mocosa así que no aparte mi mirada de ella._

_Nadie respondía lo que me molesto más._

_Mira Amu si eres tu más te vale que no me hagas enojar más..Me oíste! Hace más de media hora tenias que estar aquí..-iba a seguir gritándole cuando fui interrumpida_

_Yo.!-_

…_._

_Kyyyyya!_

_Neee miinna! Les guustooo lees gustoo?_

_Onegaaaaai! Díganme quee si!_

_Pooor favooor..ustedes son muy maalvadoos….!_

_¿?: Entiéndelo no te quieren.!_

_QV: deja de seguiiirme! Y eso no es verdad.! Ellos me lo demostraran_

_Por favor calleen a este pervertido que me ha estado siguiendo…podrán hacerlo solo aplastando un botón..Ya saben cual es un botón y sus sue__ños se harán realidad..!_

_¿?: Que estas promocionando algo? Jajajaja sigue intentándolo tus esfuerzos serán en vano ^^ Ja!_

_QV: Moooo!*Mirada asesina* Aplasten el…. botón..!_

_O_O gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!_

_^^ Nos vemos mañana o tal vez no..! Booooo jijiji_

_Ja!_

_Ooops casi lo olvido! Sabii Chan ariigatooo por tu review…ne me alegra que te guste y que te empiece a interesaaar y este capituulo..Es para ti! Ja!_


	4. Una sorpresa inseperada!

Yoo! Minna!

Como estaaan! Jijiji me alegraa un mooontooon! Que les haya gustado el cap. anterior ne ne! En serio me pone muy feliz y me inspira a seguir escribiendo! Hooy les traeré una gran sorpresa en vdd que no se la esperan muahahahaha..Eheem! bueno diisfruten y recuerden

Shugo Chara no me pertenece es de Peach Pit!

**CAP. ANTERIOR**

_Amu va a llegar tarde de nuevo- dijo Rima_

_Han pasado tantas cosas- dijo Yaya recordando mientras todos asentimos_

_**Yume no tsubomi Hiraku ..**_

_QUE..?- contesto Utau enojada._

_YO.!-_

**Capitulo#4 Una sorpresa inesperada.**

**Normal POV**

Aah..?- dijo Utau sorprendida..De repente una venita salto en su cabeza- QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?- grito furiosa.

**Tadase POV**

Utau neechan estaba muy enojada cuando se volteo y se encontró con Kukai en el teléfono.

Ya te dije U-ta-u Koi..Solo puedes competir contra mí- dijo en el teléfono.

Kuuukaaai- grito aun mas furiosa mientras cerraba el celular.

Todos dejamos caer una gotita…esto estaba mal. Nos quedamos viendo como Utau neechan se acercaba amenazando a Kukai con el puño..Este se veía muy asustado pues tenía la cara totalmente azul mientras muchas gotitas caían por ella.

De repente el sonido de un violín lleno el aire..Todos nos miramos sorprendidos.

**AMU POV**

Rayos ..Como se me pudo hacer tan tarde- grite mientras corría por el parque- Me van a asesinar.

Amu chan- dijo Miki

Tu prometiste ser puntual- desuu – continuo Suu.

Típico de Amu chan- dijo Ran.

Baaasta..!- grite sonrojada mientras ellas reían…note como Dia y Sora no habían mencionado una sola palabra desde que salimos de casa y ambas tenían una mirada seria.

Me detuve y chasquee mis dedos frente a ellas sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hey- dije en mi tono "Cool & Spicy"- que está ocurriendo?

Amu chan- dijeron ambas sorprendidas..Se miraron y dijeron- que no ibas tarde?.

Mi fachada se rompió mientras corría gritando…Me van a mataaaar!

Mis charas dejaron caer una gotita en su nuca con un suspiro.

Amu chan- dijeron mientras me seguían. Después me tendrán que decir que está ocurriendo.

**EN EL ESTUDIO**

**KAIRI POV**

Qué es eso?- pregunto Yaya con curiosidad

Viene de detrás de esa puerta- dijo Rima fingiendo desinterés.

Nos acercamos mientras abríamos la puerta. Vi que yaya tenía un bate en la mano.

Ehm Yaya chan- dijo Tadase mientras caían gotas de nuestra frente.

Nunca sabremos que podría pasar- dechu – dijo Pepe.

Volvimos a nuestro semblante serio mientras la puerta se abrió completamente.

Ikuto?- dijo Utau sorprendida.

Ahí frente a nosotros estaba…

Es perfecto verdad…~!- nos dijo nuestro director, mientras en una gran pantalla se reproducía una grabación de Ikuto en un parque tocando el violín .

Todos nos vimos con decepción y con gotitas en la nuca mientras Utau tenía varias venitas saltando en su cabeza y frente.

Como te atre….- grito furiosa pero fue interrumpida.

**Yume no tsubomi Hiraku..**

Maldición!- dijo contestando el celular.- Mueve tu trasero para acá A-HO-RA- escuche gritar aun mas furiosa a Utau.

**UTAU POV**

Maldición Amu- pensé mientras contestaba.

Mueve tu trasero para acá A-HO-RA- le grite estaba totalmente furiosa. No..Estaba triste pero intente ocultarlo con enojo.

Uu..Que fría hermanita! Al parecer pasar mucho tiempo con Amu te esta A-fec-tan-do- dijo riendo la voz al otro lado.

Me quede helada…esa voz, estaba a punto de pegar un grito.

Ni lo pienses- dijo la voz enojada al otro lado adivinando lo que haría.

Pero..- intente protestar.

Nada de peros…ahora aléjate de todos. Debo decirte algo muy importante- asentí mientras me alejaba.

**KUKAI POV**

Pude ver como Utau se alejaba…estaba en shock, me preocupe, pero después le preguntare

Minna..Gomen- grito Amu entrando al estudio.

Ugh..- escuche un quejido y voltee para ver a Utau tragando saliva pesadamente con una cara asustada y con una gotita en la frente, me miro suplicante y asentí, le di una mirada de confusión y ella solo movió lo labios diciendo- te lo explicare luego.

Suspire y le guiñe un ojo, ella solo se sonrojo mientras se volteaba. Dios como amo a esa mujer- pensé.

Bueno Hinamori- dije mientras la despeinaba- deberás ser castigada- dije mientras la sacaba a rastras del estudio.

Todos nos seguían con una sonrisa malévola en sus rostros. Bien! Eso le daría más tiempo a Utau.

Lo siento Amu- murmure por lo bajo.

Utau Kooi- grite para llamar su atención- saldremos a castigar a Amu, nos alcanzas luego. Ja!

Utau se sonrojo y asintió mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente.

Utaaaau.. Sálvame!- gritaba Amu desesperada.

Sean buenos con ella y no la cansen mucho- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Utau..Gracias- dijo Amu con lágrimas en los ojos.

Porque la mejor parte me toca a mí- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

Utauu..- dijo Amu llorando.

La puerta se cerró tras de mí, dejando a Utau sola en el estudio. Nuestras charas y las de Utau nos seguían.

Estaban todas o eso creo- pensé preocupado- Naah si deben estar- me tranquilice.

**UTAU POV**

Gracias- murmure mientras veía la puerta cerrarse tras Kukai.

Utau- escuche decir a Ikuto algo fastidiado.

Lo siento Ikuto- dije rascando mi cabeza- ahora dime qué es eso importante que debes decirme.

Escuche que estaban grabando una película- dijo Ikuto con aburrimiento.

Ikuto- dije seria- eso no fue por lo que llamaste verdad?

Escuche a Ikuto suspirar del otro lado. Hubo un silencio muy largo, hasta que decidí romperlo.

Te desapareces por más de 3 años, después de venir solo 1 día en el cual ni siquiera te vi, no recibo ni una sola señal.. Ni siquiera una llamada tuya..He pasado todo este tiempo preocupada y lo único que haces es llamar asustándome diciendo que es urgente…y para variar te quedas callado..-dije reclamándole.

Inhale pues dije todo eso de corrido.

Ikuto solo se quedo callado pero suspiro para que supiera que sigue ahí.

Sabes cómo me he sentido..Y lo que es peor sabes cómo se ha sentido A-M-U – dije enojada y al borde del llanto.

Amu?- pregunto cortante- Utau yo..

Dime- dije sollozando.

Utau lo lamento pero..

Pero qué?- dije llorando

Utau encontré a nuestro padre-

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

Que..?- dije en un tono muy bajo

….

Neee minna! Que taaal? Que tal el capítulo de hoy? Tengo miedo a la mitad se me fue la inspiración pero pensé en ustedes y pooom hehehe!

Espeero que les guste!

Me despido agradeciéndoles

Graciias chiicos por su apoyo Angel y Sabii..!

Mooo sabii chaan como crees que voy a ser tan mala para no decirles que paso en la llamada de Ikuto!

Solo que eso se los dejare para después!

Espeeren siip! Onegai!

Miinna Daiisuki! JA!


	5. Por nosotros

Ohayoo Minna! Goomen si el capi anterior no fue como lo esperabaaan! Peeeeeeeeeeeero…Jejeje estoy segura que este los va a dejar o_O!

Disfruuten y recuerden que Shugo chara no me pertenece! Ne

Y recuerden hacer feliz a su queriida amiga aquí presente..Ustedes saben cómo…

Ja!

…..

**En el capitulo anterior**

_Qué rayos estás haciendo?- grito Utau enojada- Kukaai!_

_El sonido de un violín lleno el aire._

_Ikuto- dijo Utau._

_Es perfecto..~! Grito el director mientras veía una grabación de Ikuto._

_Mueve tu trasero para acá- grito Furiosa Utau._

_Que fría hermanita-_

_Ikuto por eso no fue por lo que llamaste- dijo seria._

_Encontré a nuestro padre- dijo fríamente Ikuto._

_**CAPITULO#5 Por Nosotros?**_

**UTAU POV**

Q-Que?- murmure suavemente**.**

Así como lo escuchas- dijo Ikuto serio.

N-no puede s-ser….como es eso posible- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Utau- dijo Ikuto aun más serio- No voy a volver a Japón.

Las lágrimas se empezaron a desbordar de mis ojos.

Qué?- nada mas salió de mi boca.

**AMU POV**

No puede ser- gritaba mientras Kukai me arrastraba corriendo de un lado al otro- Basta ya no puedo.

Vamos Amu chan! Animoos- gritaban Ran, Miki y Suu.

Are?- dije parando en seco, Kukai me miro extrañado- Donde están Dia y Sora?- pregunte..La cara de Kukai cambio a una nerviosa.

Q-Quien quiere heladoos?- grito.

Yaya se le tiro encima.

Yaaai..~! Arre Kuukaai- dijo Yaya mientras todos los veíamos con gotitas en la cabeza.

Se fueron, bueno, Kukai se fue corriendo mientras un carruaje se estacionaba en frente nuestro.

Suban- dijo Rima abriendo la puerta.

De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Kairi subiendo seguido de Tadase.

Utilería- dijo fríamente Rima mientras Kusukusu reía.

Por fin, un transporte digno de un Rey- dijo Kiseki.

Rima se quedo viendo a Nagihiko que aun estaba alado mío.

Qué esperas no se va a halar solo- dijo con fastidio en su cara.

Nagihiko soltó una gotita.

Ri- Rima chan- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Rima solo le lanzo una mirada asesina, sus ojos brillaron. Cerró la puerta del carruaje haciéndola sonar.

E=Etto- dije mirándola.

Tú camina..Llegaste tarde recuerdas- dijo fríamente.

La mire con ojos llorosos.

Qué esperas…a que Kami lo mueva?- dijo Rima mirando a Nagihiko claramente enojada.

No..A que me mate- murmuro por lo bajo.

Qué?- dijo Rima con maldad.

Nada Rima Sama!- grito mientras empezaba a halar el carruaje.

Más rápido- grito sacando un látigo.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos.

Utilería- dijo ella.

Empezó a azotar a Nagihiko con el látigo.

Auuuh! Auuuh! Rima chan eso duele..~!- gritaba Nagihiko adolorido.

Dije que lo saque de la utilería…no que era falso- dijo mirándolo.

Todos caímos de espalda.

A veces Rima puede ser realmente malvada- pensé.

Me miro como si supiera que estaba pensando.

Muévete- me dijo con una voz que me hizo estremecer- te toca pagar a ti…es tu castigo..~!- grito mientras el carruaje se alejaba. Aun se podía escuchar el sonido del látigo contra Nagihiko.

Suspire…Primero voy a buscar Sora y Dia

**DIA POV**

Ehm..Sora dónde estamos?-le pregunte asustada.

Creo que nos perdimos- dijo ella sonriendo.

Una gota bajo por mi cabeza.

Sora..~!- reclame- dijiste que sabias a dónde íbamos.

Siip. ..Eso fue lo que dije- dijo sonriendo aun mas.

Suspire.

Bueno solo busquemos la salida- le dije.

Moo…Ikuto!- escuchamos gritar.

Esa fue la voz de Utau chan- pensé.

Utau chan?- llamo Sora.

Le tape la boca…ella quiso soltarse pero luego desistió.

Sigamos escuchando- le susurre, ella solo asintió.

Mientras escuchamos la conversación vi que Sora se estaba poniendo pálida.

Sora- dije suavemente- Que ocurre?

Vi como lentamente el huevo de Sora aparecía y empezaba a cerrarse.

Sora .- grite- Sora!

Dia?- escuche a Utau chan preguntar sorprendida..Se estaba acercando a donde estábamos- Que ocurre?- pregunto asustada

Sora..Que te ocurre- grito alejando el teléfono.

Yoru!- se escucho desde el celular- que ocurre- gritaba desesperado Ikuto. Yoru!

Utau le preguntaba que ocurría mientras cambiaba el celular a altavoz.

Yoru está desapareciendo dentro de su huevo – gritaba Ikuto aun más desesperado.

Ikuto?- dijo Amu desde el otro lado del estudio.

Amu!- gritaron Utau e Ikuto sorprendidos.

De repente el huevo de Sora se cerró y se empezó a poner negro.

Amu chan- grite angustiada- Sora esta…Amu chan! Estas bien?

Vi como Amu chan estaba tendida en el piso mientras el huevo de Sora regresaba a su pecho.

Del lado de Ikuto solo se escucho un golpe y luego el tono de marcación.

Ikuto- grito Utau.

Tsk….donde están todos?- pregunto desesperada.

**Yume no ts…**

Hola?- contesto con angustia en su voz.

Utau Koi? Que ocurre- pregunto Kukai asustado.

No t e preocupes- dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarse- es que Amu esta molestándome.

Estamos en la heladería esperando por ustedes..Por que se tardan tanto?- dijo él un poco más tranquilo.

Si….es que Amu esta cambiándose de ropa, les dije que no se pasaran- decía mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Je…ya me conoces amor! No se demoren- dijo él en su tono habitual.

Hmp…Ja!- cerro el teléfono.

Se limpio las lágrimas y suspiro. Empezó a caminar hacia Amu chan para ayudarla.

**UTAU POV **

Como que no regresaras a Japón- grite. Escuche un sonido a mis espaldas pero no le preste atención.

Así es- dijo Ikuto fríamente.

No regresare…solo- rio- Acaso pensaste algo más her-ma-ni-ta?

Empezó a reírse fuertemente.

Me sonroje y sonreí… Ikuto estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

Mooooo!- dije suavemente- Ikuuuto- grite molesta.

Haha..Hermanita sigues siendo igual de tonta!- se burlo Ikuto.

Sora!- escuche un grito a mis espaldas.

Dia?- pensé viendo por encima de mis hombros, vi a una muy asustada Dia.

Dia!- grite mientras me acercaba- que ocurre- le pregunte asustada separando el teléfono de mi oreja.

Sora? Que te ocurre- vi con horror como el huevo de Sora se cerraba.

Escuche a Ikuto gritar el nombre de Yoru, así que lo puse en altavoz..De repente..

Ikuto?- me voltee y vi a Amu.

Amu!- gritamos Ikuto y yo sorprendidos. Vi como Amu se desplomaba y el huevo de Sora regresaba a su pecho, escuche un golpe y el teléfono perdió la conexión con Ikuto.

Ikuto- grite preocupada.

No sabía a quién pedir ayuda..Estaba sola

Donde están todos- pensé preocupada.

**Yume no **

Gracias a Kami- conteste rápidamente.

Que ocurre Utau Koi- era Kukai..Quería llorar, pero no, no los preocupare.

Amu se va a cambiar, les dije que no sean tan malos con ella- me queje intentando sonar tranquila mientras las lagrimas se asomaban por mis ojos.

El rio y respondió tranquilo. Cerramos y me seque las lágrimas.

Amu!- corrí a ayudarla.

**AMU POV**

Entre por la puerta trasera buscando a Dia y a Sora, Cuando escuche a alguien sollozando.

Utau- pensé mientras corría preocupada a buscarla.

Como que no regresaras a Japón- grito.

Me pare en seco, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Intente escuchar algo más.

No no puede ser verdad- murmure por lo bajo.

Ikuto- la escuche gritar enojada.

Sentí como mi cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía como si mi corazón se detenía..Un dolor agudo golpeo mi pecho y no podía respirar bien.

Me acerque lentamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Todas mis esperanzas estaban perdidas..Ikuto no volvería a Japón. Pero lo que me dolía aun mas es que no sabía porque me sentía así.

Vi como Utau cambiaba el celular a altavoz.. Vi a Dia y a Sora!...Noo!- pensé pero el sonido de la voz de Ikuto me mareo…

Solo lo escuchaba hablando ..Pero no entendía nada de lo que decía..

IKUTO!- grite inconscientemente.

AMU!- escuche a Utau y a Ikuto gritar sorprendidos

Sentía que lo estaba perdiendo..No podía dejarlo ir! No sin antes..

Ugh! Mi pecho temblaba..Mi corazón ya no dio más y de repente todo se volvió negro!

Sentí algo frio atravesar mi pecho y entrar en él.

Amu chan..- fue lo último que escuche.

…

Nooo Amu no sufrió un infarto por si acaso!

Mi oniichan me dijo esooo!

Eh minna gomen pero mañana no voy a poder subir así que decidí adelantarlo!

Esperoo que les guste eh!

Y que esto compense el anterior!

Cuídense..Ja!


	6. Sora desaparece Los sentimientos de Amu

Yooooooo! Minna...lamento la demora pero es que puuuf….he estado súper ocupada! Además ya empiezo la universidad! Por eso es por lo que he actualizado rápido últimamente…espero que me perdonen en el capítulo de hoy..Pero será cruel!

No me odiien por favor prometo arreglarlo!

No me odiien onegaai!

Minna daisuki Arigatooo a Mi confiable Sabii chan y a Angel…siip y ahora se ha unido alguien que espeero también se sume a mi lista confiable…Okairinasai Jannanyan!

Saabii chan noo me odiiies por favor jajaja el capiitulo anterior fuuy muy mala onegaai! Jajajaja pero en este seré como el mismo diablo así que perdooname!

Ja! Disfruten el capítulo de hoy. ^^ Att. Qiutyvampire.

….

_**En el capitulo anterior.**_

_**Como que no volverás a Japón..?-….IKUTO!**_

_**Sora!- grito Dia- Que ocurre?**_

_**Ikuto!**_

_**Amu!- gritaron Utau e Ikuto**_

_**De repente todo se volvió negro.**_

**Capitulo#6 Sora desaparece! Los sentimientos de Amu.**

**AMU POV**

Amu chan- fue lo último que escuche.

De pronto me encontré en un lugar oscuro y frio.

Donde estoy?- pensé angustiada.

Amu!- dijo gentilmente una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas.

Ikuto!- murmure mientras me volteaba.

Nos quedamos viendo durante un rato y de repente se giro y empezó a caminar alejándose de mí.

Corrí detrás de el tratando de alcanzarlo, pero mientras mas corría el mas se alejaba.

Ikuto….espera! No te vayas Ikuto- gritaba desesperada mientras corría detrás de el.

El se detuvo.

Por que debería quedarme- pregunto mientras me miraba por encima de su hombro.

Me sonroje…no esperaba esa pregunta, no supe que responderle.

Pues…..yo- dije nerviosa.

Tu?- dijo Ikuto esperando mi respuesta.

Yo….- no sabía que decir.

Entiendo- dijo mientras seguía alejándose. Lo agarre del brazo para que no se fuera, me sorprendí ya que hace un momento no lo alcanzaba.

El se giro sorprendido ante tal acción, luego me dirigió una mirada tierna mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Amu…- dijo mirándome a los ojos, me perdí en esos hermosos ojos zafiro, esos ojos que me volvían loca….esos ojos que tanto extrañaba.

De repente se movió rápidamente hacia adelante..Ya no sentía frio…era un sentimiento cálido que cubría mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que el me estaba…..abrazando.

Lo siento- dijo muy bajo- perdóname por abandonarte tanto tiempo….Amu…Yo…- suspiro mientras se acercaba a mi oído- Te Amo…

Abrí los ojos en sorpresa mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, hace tanto que quería escuchar esas palabras.

I- Ikuto!- dije sollozando mientras lo abrazaba.

Y-yo…Y-yo…Yo también Te amo- empecé a llorar, el se separo y puso su frente en la mía.

No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso- dijo mientras nuestras narices se rozaban..Pude sentir su aliento tan cerca aturdiéndome y decidí acortar el espacio entre nosotros…pare dudosa sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer…el lo noto y termino de hacerlo.

Sentí sus labios contra los míos y ambos cerramos los ojos mientras correspondíamos ese dulce beso…estaba lleno de ternura y amor.

Te amo….mi Ikuto- dije separándome sin abrir los ojos.

Ah..? Mi Ikuto?- escuche una voz gritar sorprendida, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Utau viéndome extrañada.

U-U-U-Utau..~!- grite asustada.

Que estabas soñando pequeña pervertida!- me dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Deje caer una gota mentalmente…Vaya que se parece tanto a Ikuto- pensé.

Amu chan- escuche una voz preocupada.

Dia!- dije mientras la atraía hacia mi pecho y ella me abrazaba.

Amu chan…Sora esta- dijo con tristeza.

Lo sé- dije mirándola con tristeza- pero te prometo…que la traeré de vuelta- dije sonriendo.

Amu chaan!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras me sonreía.

Vaya que me has hecho asustar Amu- dijo Utau aliviada.

Lo siento- dije mientras me paraba con la mirada gacha.

De pronto Utau me abrazo fuertemente.

Amu Baka Baka Baka- gritaba mientras lloraba- no vuelvas a asustarme así- dijo abrazándome aun más fuerte.

Utau- dije con voz quebrada, empecé a llorar. Nos quedamos abrazadas un buen rato hasta que ella se separo.

Vamos.. Todos deben estar esperándonos preocupados- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba mi mano y salíamos del estudio.

Mire hacia atrás recordando a Sora y mi cara sonriente se transformo en una seria.

Te prometo que te traeré de vuelta..Sora- repetí en mi mente- solo espera un poco más.

**UTAU POV.**

Amu tonta..Me hizo asustar demasiado- pensé mientras caminábamos por el parque.

Utau- dijo de repente Amu, su voz sonaba seria. La mire extrañada y ella se sonrojo.

Jaja tonta~! No cambia- pensé burlona pero a la vez aliviada.

Ikuto- dijo..Dudo un segundo sobre continuar pero prosiguió- En serio Ikuto..No volverá?- dijo mirando al cielo.

Suspire…así que eso era, bueno ya me lo imaginaba.

**IKUTO POV( Así es ..Finalmente LOL)**

Te amo….mi Ikuto- esas palabras resonaban en mi hermosa cabeza una y otra vez (QV: Lindo -_-")

Toque mis labios….aun sentía sus labios contra los míos.

Solo fue un sueño Ikuto- me dije intentando volver a la realidad.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido cuando recordé.

Amu- grite preocupado, recordé que Dia y Utau gritaron asustadas antes de que me desmayara.

Yoru- pensé mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, me entro una gran tristeza cuando lo encontré, su pequeño huevo estaba tirado en el frio piso de madera.

Lo agarre y lo envolví en una toalla para mantenerlo cálido.

Espera amigo, nos veremos pronto de nuevo- dije sonriendo tristemente.

Escuche la puerta principal cerrarse. Había vuelto a casa.

Dónde estabas- pregunte bajando las escaleras- creí que habías huido de nuevo- afirme burlón con los ojos cerrados.

Hijo- dijo una voz suavemente.

Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa.

Mama?- pregunte extrañado- que estás haciendo aquí?

Que no puedo visitar a mis hombrecitos?- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Voltee a ver a mi padre.

Ikuto- me dijo serio- tenemos que hablar- jamás lo había escuchado hablar tan seriamente.

**UTAU POV.**

Suspire aliviada como si me hubiera quitado una gran carga de encima.

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto Amu aun si poder creerlo.

Sip….el siempre tuvo la intención de volver- dije fastidiada recordando lo mucho que me hizo asustar ese neko estúpido.

Ya veo- dijo Amu sonriendo, se veía más tranquila.

**Yume no tsubomi Hiraku**

Debo cambiar ese tono..No me ha traído nada de suerte- pensé irritada.

Hola- dije en tono aburrido- mama?- pregunte sorprendida.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida mientras la escuchaba.

Qué?- murmure en shock. Se me está haciendo costumbre pensé…pero luego volví a la realidad.

**AMU POV**

Utau respondió su celular, se veía muy sorprendida, pero de un segundo a otro su cara cambio a una de shock.

Qué?- le escuche murmurar. Me preocupe un poco pero decidí a esperar a que termine de hablar para preguntarle.

Utau finalizo la llamada y camino hacia mí.

Que paso?- pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

Hmmm..- dijo ella negando con la cabeza- era mama, dijo que había ido a Paris a visitar a mi padre y a I-KU-TO- dijo enfatizando su nombre, lo que me provoco un gran sonrojo.

E-e-en s-s-s-serio- dije completamente nerviosa- n-n-no es que a m-m-mi me i-importe- dije desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

Rio por lo bajo.

Es cierto "El" ya encontró a tu padre- dije emocionada.

Utau trato de darme una sonrisa, no pudo lograrlo, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta.

Aja..Estoy muy feliz- dijo mientras se adelantaba- vamos Amu, debemos llegar rápido.

Llegamos a la heladería y todos nos miraron.

Gracias a Kami- dijo Kukai levantándose y caminando hacia nosotras- nos tenían preocupados- dijo abrazándonos a ambas.

Amu- dijo Rima aburridamente- Yaya comió muchos helados porque te tardaste mucho, así que la cuenta que deberás pagar será tan grande….tan grande, que los hijos de tus hijos deberán terminar de pagar tu deuda..Y… si y solo si tienes 3 hijos y estos tienes 5 hijos más cada u-n-o- término mientras comía un poco de helado.

Todos dejamos caer una gotita por nuestra frente.

Amu chan- gritaron Ran, Miki y Suu mientras se acercaban y buscaban algo con la mirada o mejor dicho alguien.

Donde esta Sora?- dijeron mientras todos se volteaban a mirarme extrañados al notar lo que decían.

Dia y yo nos miramos con tristeza mientras yo agachaba la mirada tapando mis ojos con mi flequillo y negando con la cabeza.

Que paso?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

Kuukai- dijo Utau mientras salía por la puerta seguida de Iru y Eru- tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de ella y se volteaba dándonos una gran sonrisa.

Kukai corrió tras de Utau seguido por Daichi para alcanzarla mientras yo le contaba a todos porque Sora desapareció.

Voltee para ver a Utau y Kuukai abrazados. Sonreí mentalmente, luego me voltee para contarles.

Dude en si volvería a ver a Ikuto así que Sora regreso a su huevo- mentí pues no quería preocuparlos, todos me miraron con tristeza…mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la perfecta parejita KUTAU.

Lo que vi me sorprendió tanto que al ver mi cara todos siguieron mi mirada y tuvieron la misma reacción que yo.

Lo que vimos fue como un muy desconsolado Kuukai estaba arrodillado en el piso mientras Utau se alejaba caminando.

Todos corrimos hacia donde el estaba, lo observamos con la cabeza gacha, el se levanto bruscamente y nos miro. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

Que paso Kuukai?- grito Tadase preocupado mientras Yaya lo abrazaba, el agacho su cabeza.

Los labios de Kuukai se movían y todo pareció ir en cámara lenta.

Yaya se separo de el cubriendo su boca con sus manos en shock. Mientras todos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos y volteamos para ver el camino por donde se había ido Utau, que ahora estaba vacío.

No..- murmure con tristeza mientras las lagrimas se asomaban por mis ojos y todos agachan sus cabezas y los Charas se acercaban a sus dueños a consolarlos.

**IKUTO POV**

Que es lo que me quieres decir- le pregunte a mi padre mientras mi madre regresaba con el teléfono en las manos.

Ya le avise a Utau- dijo desanimada.

Como reacciono- pregunto mi padre esperanzado.

De la manera que esperábamos- dijo tristemente.

Y?- dijo con el mismo tono- Acepto?.

Mi madre solo asintió, la escuche sollozar.

Que es lo que acepto?- pregunte confundido pues no entendía nada.

Ikuto- dijo mirandome a los ojos, pero luego aparto la mirada hacia un lado.

Utau se mudara a Paris con nosotros, ya hablamos con Sanjo san y ella está de acuerdo- le dirigí otra mirada de confusión..Pero esta vez había algo más..Era..Miedo?

Nos quedaremos aquí- lo mire aterrado aun sin comprender..Bueno sin querer comprender- no tenemos planeado volver a Japón- dijo esta vez fijando su mirada en el piso.

Abrí mis ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza en shock y pude sentir como unas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Amu…-fue lo único en lo que pude pensar.

**KUKAI POV**

Que paso Kuukai?- grito Tadase preocupado.

Solo pude agachar mi cabeza, no podía verlos a los ojos mientras se los decía, Yaya me abrazo.

Utau se va a mudar a Paris con su familia, ellos no tienen planeado volver a Japón- dije de la manera más suave que pude.

Yaya me soltó mientras cubría su boca en shock. Todos se quedaron callados mientras Daichi venia y me abrazaba la mejilla.

No…- escuche murmurar a Amu.

Todos volteamos a ver el camino por donde el amor de mi vida acababa de marcharse.

**AMU POV**

Ikuto…tú estuviste de acuerdo con esto- pensé mientras lloraba y gritaba por dentro.

Te odio- pensé- no solo te fuiste dejándome sola por tanto tiempo, sino que ahora te llevas a una de mis mejores amigas, una de mis hermanas.

Te odio…..Tsukiyomi Ikuto…Te odio!- me sentí vacía y escuche a todos gritar mi nombre con sorpresa.

**IKUTO POV**

El pecho me dolía, sentía que mi corazón estaba siendo estrujado, pero no era por la noticia, era por algo más.

**La la la uta wo utao**

**Kage ago kokoro no mama**

Me quede escuchando en shock…ese era el tono de llamada para….Amu!- grite mientras contestaba desesperado.

Ikuto- dijeron fríamente del otro lado.

**AMU POV**

Alce la vista para ver que ocurría.

Sora!- grite, pero, cuando la observe bien…mis ojos se abrieron totalmente…todo en ella era negro..Menos su estrella que ahora era roja y estaba partida en dos por la mitad, sus ojos se veían sin vida.

Que ocurre Amu chan?- preguntaron mis charas asustadas.

De repente me sentí controlada y mis broches de cruz cambiaron por dos nubes negras, me sentí sin vida y así me debía ver pues todos me miraban asustados y en shock.

Grita a la oscuridad tu verdad..Amu- dijo Sora con voz tenebrosa.

Mecánicamente tome mi celular y marque un número.

Amu!- me contesto del otro lado una voz desesperada..La que reconocí como..

Ikuto- dije fríamente- Te odio.

**IKUTO POV**

Te odio- escuche decir en el mismo tono- Te odio- repitió.

Me dolía tanto escuchar eso…sentía una punzada en mi corazón cuando lo decía

Te..- iba a repetirlo pero la interrumpí.

Basta Amu..Ya detente, que es lo que estás diciendo, que rayos te pasa- grite histérico..No aguantaba el dolor..Y lo que es peor no tenía idea de que había hecho para merecer esas duras palabras por parte de mi ángel.

No te hagas el tonto..Tu sabes perfectamente que RAYOS me pasa- dijo haciendo énfasis en lo que le había dicho.

No sé de qué demonios estás hablando Amu- le grite con algo de enojo.

Pero que cínico que eres…no sabes que me está pasando! Oh Kami tengámosle piedad al pobre chico al que todo le sale mal…no todo gira en torno a ti sabes- me grito furiosa.

Qué?- le grite confundido.

Quieres saber qué me pasa! Pues te diré que demonios me pasa..Es tan simple- dijo ella fingiendo aburrimiento- UTAU- grito- Utau es lo que me pasa.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido..No sabía que se iba a enterar tan rápido.

Amu..Yo..- dije apenado- déjame explicarte!

Cállate- me grito cortante- ya es demasiado tarde..Para ambos.

A que te refieres con-

Que se acabo…es así de sencillo! Se acabo- iba a seguir pero no lo soporte las lagrimas ya estaban resbalando por mi barbilla.

Amu..Espera por favor- intente detenerla.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto- dijo fríamente…sentí como si miles de cuchillas atravesaran mi corazón.

Te odio- repitió una vez más antes de colgar.

**AMU POV**

Te odio- dije, como recordándoselo, antes de colgar.

El chara change se rompió en ese momento y caí de rodillas al piso mientras rompía en un mar de lágrimas.

Estuve un buen rato así…hasta que escuche una risita burlona.

Alce la vista y vi a Sora riendo malévolamente.

Que pasa Amu CHAN..Acaso eso no era lo que querías decirle a Tsukiyomi Ikuto?..O ya veo te falto decir mas..No te preocupes si qui-

CALLATE!- grite adolorida- NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MAS DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA.

Sora me vio adolorida pero a la vez satisfecha y entro a su huevo una vez mas..Este tenía una gran X.

IKUTO- gritaba con dolor- IKUTO~!

**IKUTO POV**

Corrí hacia mi habitación y me encerré en ella.

Me apoye en la puerta y caí sentado mientras unas gruesas lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas.

Llore como nunca en mi vida había llorado..Bueno nunca en mi vida he llorado! Pero esta chica me ha hecho sentir tantas cosas que en mi vida había sentido y ahí fue cuando lo note.

PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDES- grite mientras me levantaba.

TE AMO~!...- gritaba aun mas- TE Amo~!- decía bajando el tono.

Agh~! MALDITA SEA!- grite mientras estampaba todo lo que encontraba a mi paso contra la pared.

Amu- gemía con dolor..- Amu!

Me levante decidido mientras agarraba un bolso y unas cuantas prendas de ropa y las guardaba en el.

Debo volver a Japón- dije decidido.

…..

Chiiiicos~! Que les pareciiio!

Lo se soy malvada pero no me odiien! Estoy pasando una etapa algo difícil en este momento..Un corazón herido!

Lamento haberme desquitado con Ikuto y Amu pero les prometo que les va a encantar!

Recuuerden tal vez sus Reviews me quiten la pena! Jajaja ustedes saben que quieren hacerlo.

Ja!


	7. El largo viaje de Ikuto

Yooo! Minna

Goomeneeeeeeeeeeeeeee T_T lees diije que se iban a enojar conmigo por el capitulo anterior pero ne Minna acaso no están felices de que Ikuto va a volver? Poor favooor noo sean tan malvados onegaai!

Espero que en el capítulo de hoy me perdonen aunque sea un poquito. Siip! Onegaaaai?

Minna daiisuki…disfruten

Ja!

…..

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**Te amo- susurro en su oído.**

**Yo también te mi…mi Ikuto- dijo ella separándose.**

**Amu Baka baka baka..No vuelvas a asustarme así- grito Utau abrazándola.**

**Yume no tsubomi..**

**Mama?- pregunto sorprendida- ..Qué?- dijo en shock.**

**Utau se mudara a Paris, su familia no tiene pensado volver.**

**Te odio..Tsukiyomi Ikuto- dije en el teléfono.**

**Amu..Espera por favor- grito llorando.**

**Ikuto agarro una maleta y metió su ropa dentro.**

**Debo volver a Japón- dijo decidido.**

_**CAPITULO#7 El largo viaje de Ikuto.**_

**IKUTO POV**

Ikuto…hijo te encuentras bien- pregunto mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ikuto…tu madre te está hablando- esta vez fue papa el que hablaba y se notaba preocupado y enojado..Luego suavizo su voz- por favor hijo mío, estamos muy preocupados por ti.

Hubo silencio unos segundos..Hasta que decidí abrir la puerta, tenía mis ojos cerrados para que no notaran que había estado llorando.

Rayos- dije fingiendo molestia- es que acaso alguien no puede dormir tranquilo en su propio cuarto sin que lo fastidien- dije esto abriendo un ojo.

Mama me abrazo en seguida- lo que hizo que abriera ambos ojos en sorpresa.

Ikuto..Que ocurre- pregunto papa con tristeza. Mama se separo de mí volviendo a su lado mientras él la abrazaba- tu madre y yo escuchamos tus gritos y muchas cosas rompiéndose.

Maldición- pensé- con todo esto había olvidado que ellos estaban abajo.

Papa miro por atrás de mi hombro y vio la maleta en la cama.

Para que es eso Ikuto- pregunto con curiosidad- que tienes planeado hacer?- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos..De repente su mirada cambio.

Ugh!- pensé mientras veía esa mirada- no puede ser…esa mirada no puede ser!

Acaso te irás a buscar a tu novia- como se llamaba- dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón como recordando.

Amu…Hinamori Amu- dijo mama con la misma sonrisa en su rostro y con un leve sonrojo adornándola.

Esa misma-dijo papa apuntándome acusador con su dedo.

Me voltee..Esa mirada en sus rostros era de picardía..Pero a la vez de felicidad.

Es tan hermosa..- dijo mama.

Eeh?- dijo papa sorprendido- como es que la conoces.

Es la mejor amiga de Utau..siempre va a casa con ella…entiendo porque Ikuto quiere ir a verla, la conozco desde hace 5 años y te podría decir que ha madurado tanto, se ha convertido en una chica sumamente preciosa- dijo ella mas para mí que para mi padre.

No me extraña que tenga tantos pretendientes siempre siguiéndola- dijo aun mas alto mientras podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda.

Apreté mis puños mientras sonreía débilmente y unas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Pero ella siempre los rechaza- dijo suavemente- y siempre se sonroja cuando pregunta por ti…Ikuto.

Abrí mis ojos…pues una imagen de Amu sonrojada se me vino a la mente y…me sonroje? Maldita sea ya parezco niña!- pensé mientras sonreía mentalmente.

Hijo- dijo mi padre poniendo ambos brazos en mis hombros- ve por ella!

No cometas el error de tu padre de dejar sola a la mujer que tanto amas..Pues en algún momento alguien que quiera poseerla lo hará- dijo serio mientras veía a mi madre…ella tenía lagrimas en sus ojos.

Pero..-dijo ella débilmente- recuerda que aunque otro la convenza- siempre te tendrá en su corazón pues en verdad Te ama.

Ambos se abrazaron mientras mi madre lloraba.

TSK…-dije rompiendo el momento- en que siglo viven- dije volteándome a verlos con una sonrisa burlona.

Gracias- pensé.

Bien hijo..Que vas a hacer- pregunto papa sonriéndome- sabes que tienes nuestro consentimiento de marcharte si así lo deseas.

Hmp!- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- lo iba a hacer aun sin su consentimiento- dije sonriéndole.

Ese es mi hijo- dijo él mientras mama le daba un golpe suave en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Ve por ella mi niño…lleva años esperándote- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Tome mi bolso y mi violín y me dispuse a salir cuando papa me llamo.

Ikuto….!- abrí mis ojos en sorpresa ante lo que me dijo y les sonreí burlonamente.

Recuerda que lleva la sangre de mama y tuya…es muy terca….estoy seguro que tampoco tenía planeado hacerlo- dije mientras me volteaba y miraba por encima de mi hombro a la feliz pareja que tenia atrás- pueden considerarse engañados. Ja!

Me despedí con la mano mientras caminaba y pude escuchar a mi madre decirle a papa.

Parece que hemos perdido a nuestros hijos..Aru-koi.

Solté una carcajada ante el sobrenombre.

Es en serio?- pregunte y me voltee riendo.

El miro a mi madre mientras la besaba tiernamente en frente de mí..A propósito.

Ugh!- me voltee y seguí mi camino.

Así parece amor…así parece!- dijo…luego escuche la puerta cerrarse y me voltee.

Sonreí mientras le daba un último vistazo a la casa..Gracias papa..Mama-dije mientras me volteaba.

DE NADA IKU-KUN!- escuche gritar desde dentro.

Me sonroje…Que? De nuevo? Maldición debo controlarme sino cuando vea a Am..- me detuve y saque el huevo de Yoru de mi bolsillo.

Vamos Yoru ya es suficiente..-le dije mientras golpeaba suavemente el huevo.

Ne Ikuto..Eres muy malo nya…!- dijo Yoru saliendo de su cascaron sobando su cabeza.

Eso te pasa por haberte quedado escondido ahí...en qué momento planeabas salir- lo mire molesto.

Ikuto nya!- dijo llorando mientras abrazaba mi cabeza- perdóname nya!- siguió llorando.

Sonreí y lo abrace.

Baka..Estoy feliz de verte! Me hiciste asustar mucho- dije mientras lo colocaba en mi cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Maldición-grite mientras lanzaba cosas contra la pared.**_

_**Escuche un ligero crack! Y me voltee un poco para encontrar los pequeños y amarillos ojitos de Yoru viéndome con tristeza desde dentro de su huevo al parecer no había notado que lo estaba viendo. Se metió de nuevo a su huevo…supongo que quería darme tiempo.**_

_**Agarre una maleta y guarde todo, ya estaba más tranquilo. Ahora me faltaba recuperar algo más.**_

_**A mi pequeña pelirosa- murmure mientras escuchaba a mi madre llamarme tras la puerta.**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ikuto…que vamos a hacer nya!- dijo Yoru encima de mi cabeza.

Recuperar a Amu- dije decidido.

Al parecer todo se iba arreglando poco a poco- pensé mientras recordaba lo que papa me dijo.

**FLASHBACK.**

_**Ikuto- me llamo mi padre.**_

_**Dile a Utau que puede sentirse libre de quedarse en Japón…al igual que tu, no queremos que dejen a sus seres queridos por nuestro egoísmo..Después de todo ya son mayores… si deciden quedarse, que estoy seguro, así será! Por favor vengan de visita para las fechas importantes! Nosotros también iremos de vez en cuando…Ah! Y siéntanse libres de traer a sus parejas cuando vengan- sonrió burlón.**_

_**Bueno Ja! Hijo- dijo él mientras abrazaba a mi madre.**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Viejo idiota- pensé mientras sonreía.

Llegue al Aeropuerto y me dirigí a tomar el primer vuelo que saliera hacia Japón.

Eran las 12 de la mañana en Japon (QV: Así es todos estos problemas pasaron en menos de 5 horas. he he)

El siguiente vuelo a Japón salía en 45 minutos.! Corrí a comprar un boleto, por favor que aun quede alguno, no me importa cuánto debía pagar siempre y cuando lo consiga.

Lo logre- pensé mientras me sentaba en mi asiento- las azafatas que pasaban a mi lado me sonreían y se acercaban por cualquier cosa intentando hablarme…por supuesto que les respondía cortante y fríamente, mi cariño..Mi sonrisa y todo mi ser…ya pertenecían a alguien y no pensaba dárselo a nadie más.

Me toco en primera clase..Lo cual me alegro pues no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y como la mayoría de personas en ese avión son ejecutivos ocupados y amargados no tenia que preocuparme por eso. El avión despego y yo me recosté en mi asiento cerrando los ojos.

Disculpa..Escuche una voz cercana a mí. Gire la mirada en dirección a la persona y me encontré con una chica rubia, no tan alta, que llevaba un vestido celeste.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto- dijo ella sorprendida.

Yoru apareció en el momento seguido de una chara.

LuLu de morcerf- dije en tono aburrido mientras la veía de pies a cabeza…has crecido- dije burlón.

Hmp..! Cállate- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Ehm.!-la mire extrañado.

Este es mi asiento- me dijo molesta.

Ya veo..- fue lo único que dije.

A dónde vas?- le pregunte pero luego me di cuenta de la idiotez que había dicho.

Duh!- me dijo ella como adivinando lo que había pensado.

Bueno..Pero que vas a hacer- le dije con fastidio- vienes sola!- dije mas en afirmación que en pregunta.

Me miro sorprendida y extrañada.

Qué?- pregunte con curiosidad.

Nada!- dijo cortante.

Idiota- le escuche murmurar.

Cuál es tu problema..?- pregunte molesto.

No sabes qué día es mañana?- pregunto con sorpresa.

Claro que si…y el idiota soy yo?- dije molesto.

Dímelo entonces- dijo desafiante.

Pues mañana para su información Su MAJESTAD- dije fastidiado.

Es 24 de SEP-TI-EM-BRE!- dije haciendo énfasis en el mes. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

I-DI-O-TA- escuche a LuLu mientras miraba al frente sonriendo.

24 DE SEPTIEMBRE!- grite en shock mientras todas las personas me miraban entre molestas ..Asustadas y sorprendidas.

Las azafatas se aglomeraron en frente nuestro preguntando qué ocurría.

Lo siento- les dije cortante- no ocurre nada..Muchas gracias por favor retírense.

Se fueron desanimadas mientras algunas le lanzaban miradas asesinas a LuLu.

Me miro asustada ante tal reacción.

Yo solo me reí en su cara.

Pobre Amu…ya sé como se ha de sentir cuando está contigo- dijo asustada.

Agache mi cabeza ante su comentario.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto?- pregunto asustada- lo siento dije algo malo.

No..En absoluto- dije mirando por la ventana.

De repente recordé y me empecé a halar los cabellos con mis manos.

Aun no le he comprado nada a mi pequeña- pensé angustiado.

Sabes lo que le gustaría a Amu- dijo LuLu como adivinando en que pensaba.

Que tú estés ahí será suficiente regalo para ella- dijo pérdida entre sus pensamientos.

Yo le hice esto- me dijo sonrojada mientras me mostraba un collar con 5 corazones pequeños atravesados. Uno rojo, uno azul, uno verde, uno naranja y uno..Morado? del cual colgaba un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Es hermoso- dije pero luego la mire con desconfianza.

Tranquilo- dijo ella..Ya deje ese tipo de cosas cuando me Salí de Easter- dijo sonriendo.

Suspire aliviado mientras veía el corazón morado.

Ahora que lo recuerdo ella tiene un quinto chara..Bueno, tenía, porque según lo que escuche en mi última llamada para Utau...Ella se encerró en su huevo.

Recordé la última llamada que me hizo Amu.

Pero si ella está en su huevo- pensé preocupado- entonces la que me dijo esas cosas verdaderamente era...Amu- sonreí con tristeza mientras apretaba fuertemente mis puños.

**LULU POV**

Este chico...Ikuto, es tan extraño, de un momento a otro sonrió mientras apretaba sus puños tan fuerte que se empezaban a poner blancos.

Quiero decirle algo pero mejor lo dejo solo pues no se veía muy feliz cuando vio que tenía compañero de asiento pero creo que no le importo mucho por ser yo.

Observe a Nana discutiendo con Yoru mientras sonreía...Estaban peleando porque Yoru dijo que Nya! Era su frase! Jajaja igual que la primera vez que se conocieron.

Voltee a ver a Ikuto y note que se había quedado dormido. Suspire…tal vez lo mejor sea que también descanse ya que íbamos a llegar a Japón entrada la nnoche y al siguiente día tenía que correr para la fiesta de Amu..Vaya que se sorprenderá cuando nos vea.

Cerré poco a poco mis ojos hasta que me encontré profundamente dormida.

**IKUTO POV**

Mientras LuLu observaba a Yoru y su chara Nara..Nala, como sea. Yo me partía la cabeza pensando en si la que me llamo era mi Amu o tenía su chara change… después de todo la vez pasada que la llame exactamente para su cumpleaños ella hizo chara change sobre Amu sin su consentimiento.

**FLASHBACK**

_**IKUTO POV**_

_**Hoy es 24 de Septiembre eh ?- dijo Yoru mirando el calendario- que piensas hacer Ikuto Nya~!.**_

_**Hmp- le dije mientras salía de la habitación- ya regreso voy a dar una vuelta.**_

_**Escuche a Yoru gritar antes de que saliera. Camine hasta un parque y me senté en una banca frente a una fuente saque mi celular y le marque a Amu.**_

_**Eran las 7 de la mañana por lo tanto en Japón eran las 3 de la tarde. Bien Amu ya debería haber salido de clases y como su fiesta sorpresa era después de clases de seguro ya han de estar llevándola hacia allá.**_

_**Hinamori Amu! - dijo la voz de mi preciosa del otro lado.**_

_**Oh..Mi pequeña ya es toda una mujer- dije fingiendo emoción.**_

_**I-IKUTO!- grito Amu.**_

_**Escuche unas risitas y unos murmullos de seguro eran los guardianes.**_

_**Amu chan- dijo una voz desconocida- quieres ayuda con eso?- le pregunto entre risas.**_

_**Ah? Amu con quien estas- pregunte algo enojado de que no me estaba prestando atención.**_

_**Amu chan porque estas tan roja- escuche la voz acercándose.**_

_**Sora…no te atrevas…Sora! Te lo advierto detente no te acerques mas..Sora!- escuchaba gritar a Amu desesperada.**_

_**Amu te encuentras bien- le pregunte preocupado pero sin dejar que ella lo note.**_

_**Grita al cielo tu verdad- escuche que alguien dijo.**_

_**Amu?- repetí- Amu estas ahí- dije fastidiado de que no me responda.**_

_**Oh que pasa? El pequeño Ikuto está enojado porque está siendo ignorado- abrí mis ojos en sorpresa era la voz de Amu pero…ella no es así.**_

_**Hmp…ya quisieras que eso pasara princesa- le dije sensualmente. No dejare que ella me gane.**_

_**Claro que si Iku-kun! Me alegra tanto que me hayas llamado..Pero dime alguna razón en especial?- pregunto bueno ella sabia porque, solo quería escuchar que lo admitiera.**_

_**Oh acaso debería tener alguna razón para llamar a la razón de mi existencia- dije en tono burlón.**_

_**Claro que si- dijo como si estuviera recalcando lo obvio**_

_**Mm pues en realidad..No lo creo- dije- a excepción que tú quieras que sea así.**_

_**Claro que no-**_

_**Claro que si-**_

_**Que no-**_

_**Que si-**_

_**Está bien- **_

_**Que…que dijiste?- dije fingiendo que no la habia escuchado.  
**_

_**Que está bien..Si quisiera que tuvieras una razón para llamarme…en especial hoy!- dijo expectante.**_

_**Ehm..Pues yo- me había dejado sin palabras. Escuche risas al fondo.**_

_**Ikuto- me dijo Amu- Hmm no..- dijo dudando- Ikuto KOI- dijo recalcando.**_

_**Hum? – pregunte como si no hubiera escuchado nada.**_

_**Que frio I-Koi..Acaso no me quieres?- dijo fingiendo tristeza.**_

_**Estaba confundido no sabía que le estaba pasando a Amu.**_

_**Bueno en realidad no- dije sin saber qué hacer.**_

_**Escuche un suspiro en la otra línea.**_

_**Supongo que acabo de ser rechazada verdad Iku- kun- me dijo Amu haciéndome quedar sin palabras de nuevo.**_

_**A –a- a que te r-r-r-refieres?- dije tartamudeando de los nervios.**_

_**En qué momento yo Tsukiyomi Ikuto empecé a tartamudear.**_

_**Usualmente yo soy el que hago tartamudear..A mí nadie me hace tartamudear- pensé con el orgullo herido.**_

_**No te preocupes Iku- kun..No tienes porque apenarte por eso- me dijo….burlándose?**_

_**Jajajajaja- la escuche reírse- es en serio?- me pregunto incrédula.**_

_**Que es tan gracioso- dije molesto y….avergonzado~!- qué rayos me está ocurriendo usualmente los papeles son invertidos en nuestras conversaciones.**_

_**Te sonrojaste?- pregunto Amu intentando contener la risa.**_

_**P-p-pues cl-cl-claro que n-n-no!- dije intentando sonar frio.**_

_**Escuche como todos estallaban en risa…acaso ella tenía su celular en altavoz?**_

_**Vaya hermanito..Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te vería así- escuche gritar a Utau muerta de **_**risa.**

**Así****?A que se refería con así?- pensé enojado.**

**Oh pobre Iku- kun tan indefenso- dijo Amu- Si yo estuviera ahí I-Koi te protegería de esta mujer malvada.**

**Te abrazaría y sobaría tu cabeza mientras te doy besitos en tu frente..Te gustaría I-Koi- dijo con ternura.**

**A-Amu de qué demonios estás hablando!- dije notando que mucha gente que pasaba me veía extrañado.**

**Camine hacia la fuente y note porque!. Ahí se encontraba reflejado un muuuy~!sonrojado Yo.**

**Maldición- pensé perdiendo la paciencia.**

**Jajajajaja- escuche a todos reír de nuevo.**

**Quisiera estar ahí con una cámara grabando todo esto- rio Utau.**

**Silencio!- grite.**

**Oh vamos I- Koi no te enojes…acaso no puedes soportar una simple bro…**

**Cerré el celular. Ya no aguantaba más la vergüenza…regrese a mi habitación y Yoru me veía divertido.**

**Que ocurre..?- le pregunte aburrido.**

**Yoru me jalo hacia la computadora y ahí se encontraba un mail de Kuukai.**

**Era una foto de Amu hablando por teléfono mientras reía. Esa debería haber sido tomada mientras hablaba conmigo- pensé algo enojado. Pero solo con ver su foto me sentía extraño..Era la primera vez que veía a Amu desde que la deje.**

**Estaba tan hermosa…totalmente cambiada. Pero… vi algo que me llamo la atención en lugar de ver su broche de cruz..Vi una pequeña nube gris con una huella de gato encima.**

**Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuche el sonido de la canción que Amu había cantando ese día en el parque mientras yo tocaba el violín.**

**Hola- conteste aburrido.**

**Ikuto- escuche a Amu apenada.**

**Hum..Que ocurre- pregunte algo molesto..Que ya no había tenido suficiente.**

**Lo siento- escuche que decía muy bajo.**

**Porque- dije fingiendo desinterés.**

**Por lo de hace rato..Es que Sora hizo chara change conmigo cuando te conteste.**

**Sora?- pregunte extrañado había escuchado a Amu gritarle antes.**

**Quien es ella?- pregunte.**

**Hm..Es mi nueva chara- dijo algo apenada.**

**Otro más?- le dije sorprendido.**

**Amu…sabes empiezo a creer que tienes problemas- le dije burlándome.**

**Cállate- le escuche gritar enojada.**

**Oh si Amu había vuelto- sonreí.**

**Está bien te perdono- le dije- o eso creo..No lo se me lastimaste tanto- dije con dolor fingido.**

**Moo…Ikutoooo!- me grito enojada.**

**Jajajaja empecé a reír.**

**Amu- le dije serio.**

**Hum..- dijo fingiendo desinterés.**

**Ha bueno si no te interesa- dijo intentando molestarla.**

**N-n-no me i-i-interesa…p-p-pero no me h-h-haría nada mal escucharlo- dijo fingiendo desinterés.**

**Feliz Cumpleaños- dije suavemente.**

**Escuche como Amu reía nerviosa- G-g-gracias por recordarlo- me dijo tiernamente.**

**Hm oye en verdad me quieres?- le pregunte serio.**

**Cuando vuelvas lo sabrás- me dijo misteriosa.**

**Eh.?- pensé confundido.**

**Sora~!- escuche gritar a Amu**

**Adiós mi princesa..Disfruta de tu fiesta- dije sensualmente.**

**Are? Que fiesta?- pregunto Amu sorprendida.**

**Rayos- murmure por lo bajo.**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto~!- escuche gritar enojada a Utau.**

**Adiós mi pequeña..Te quiero- dije mientras colgaba.**

**Suspire…**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

En ese momento me desperté abruptamente.

Rayos- murmure- estoy tan muerto…Utau de seguro no ha olvidado eso- murmure con algo de temor por su reacción.

Primero debo arreglar las cosas con Amu- pensé mientras veía a LuLu que estaba ahí parada con su equipaje.

Vamos Ikuto- me dijo- El avión ya aterrizo- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Baje del avión y observe todo a mí alrededor.

Estoy de regreso…Amu- dije mientras me dirigía a la salida del aeropuerto.

…

Ehm…Yooo?

Ya me perdonaron por lo anterior?

Suspirooo~

Onegaaaai…perdooonenme me he esforzadoo demasiado.!

Chiiicos recuuerden muchas graciiias por su apoyo.

Sabii chan por favor no me lleves contigo…ya lo arregle..Ne Ne? Te gusta verdad. Jejeje*risa nerviosa* Cuídate y espero que lo hayas disfrutado..! =D

ANGEL…!

Jejejeje buueno me disculpo por casi infartarte! Pero aquí esta lo que esperabas jejeje disfrutaloo! Ja! Hasta la próxima.


	8. Bajo el mismo cielo!

Yo! Minna

Bueno deberán saber que ya inicie la Universidad.! Y estoooy muriiendo…me han mandado tantaas tareas que ya no aguanto la cabeza.!

Pero hoy no hubo clases así que estoy libre..Decidí que ahora iba a subir cada 2 días así un día escribo y si puedo actualizo…sino queda para el día siguiente..!

Gomen..O taalvez si se portaan bien lo hare día tras día..Jejeje!

Hoy será el capitulo en el que sabremos que ocurrió mientras Ikuto viajaba…El nombre es tan estúpido como común así que gomen.!

Ja…disfruten =D!

Ahí sabii chan no creas que me he olvidado..Pero al final ya tendrás mi venganza jejeje…*sonrisa malévola* te quiero Ja!.

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

…

**En el capitulo anterior.**

**Ikuto Pov**

Iras a buscar a tu novia?- dijo mi padre- como era?

Hinamori Amu- dijo mama repleta de felicidad.

_**En el aeropuerto.**_

Por favor que aun queden boletos- pensé mientras corría.

Lo logre- dije sentándome.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto..

LuLu de morcerf- dije aburrido.

24 de Septiembre- pensé angustiado.

Que estés ahí será el mejor regalo-

El avión ya aterrizo..Vamos Ikuto- dijo LuLu con su equipaje.

He vuelto…Amu!

**Capitulo#8 Bajo el mismo cielo.**

**KUUKAI POV.**

Amu fue la más afectada con la noticia. Después de unos minutos en que estuvo en el suelo vimos como el huevo de Sora flotaba frente a ella.

Aunque la culpa me carcomía por dentro, me sentí aliviado, pues Sora es la que siempre anima a Amu en estos momentos. Pero había algo que me molestaba y no sabía que era, mis sospechas se aclararon cuando el huevo de Sora se abrió.

**YAYA POV**

Yaya estaba asustada…Sora estaba rodeada por un aura maligna (QV: Sabii chan! X3) y se veía muy siniestra….le daba mucho miedo a Yaya..Pero Yaya fue valiente y no lloro…

Amu chii- grite asustada al unisono con los demás. Pues la sorpresa fue demasiado grande.

Amu chii levanto la vista cuando vio el huevo de Sora..Pero entro en shock cuando vio en qué estado estaba.

**RIMA POV**

Amu- dije suavemente aunque con algo de miedo.

Amu se empezó a alejar mientras Yaya me abrazaba con miedo. Notamos que Amu empezó a marcarle a alguien pero no pudimos escuchar de qué hablaban pues se alejaba cada vez más.

**KAIRI POV**

Finalmente Amu desapareció de nuestra vista por el mismo camino por el que había desaparecido Utau. Me acerque a Yaya y me abrazo llorando, tenía el chara change.

Nos sentamos esperando a Amu en una banca y Yaya se quedo dormida en mi regazo.

**NAGIHIKO POV**

Esperamos por unos minutos.

No aguanto más- Rima se levanto y se empezó a alejar.

Cara de niña- le grito a Tadase- Tu el de la sonrisa grande- llamo a Kuukai.

Vengan me acompañaran donde Utau..Debo saber qué rayos está pasando- dijo demandante.

Pero- Kuukai intento detenerla.

Acaso no ves que Amu mañana cumple 18 años y que nada está saliendo bien en este día- grito irritada.

Utau jamás se marcharía con Amu cumpliendo años mañana- dijo Rima con una sonrisa- Esta me la va a pagar muy caro- decía sonriendo aun mas.

Quien se cree para intentar planear sola el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga- dijo con venitas en su cabeza.

Y tu sonrisitas..Tú eres parte de su malévolo plan- apunto a Kuukai.

Jeeez~! Al parecer ya nos descubrieron!- dijo Kuukai sobándose la cabeza- Bien llamare a Utau..Esto me va a costar algunos gritos pero di todo lo que tenia.

Tu..El de lentes trae a Yaya con nosotros- ordeno mientras Kairi cargaba a Yaya en los brazos.

Si mi Reina- dijo mientras avanzaba con Yaya en los brazos.

Tadase, Kuukai y yo nos vimos con gotitas en la frente, mientras, Rima sonreía triunfante.

Ehm! Sanjo kun.. Ya dejamos eso de los guardianes recuerdas- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ugh!- Rima me lanzo una mirada asesina.

Vamos avancen- dijo mientras todos se alejaban.

Nagi- me miro tristemente- por favor cuida de Amu y trata de que no se entere de la verdad, sé que es cruel pero mañana ella nos podrá hacer lo que quiera- dijo sonriéndome.

Bien..Pero si las cosas se ponen mal tendré que contarle la verdad- dije suspirando.

Bien..Pero trata de que no sea así- grito mientras se alejaba.

Que no sea así jijijijiji- grito Kusukusu alejándose hacia Rima.

Yo! Bro y ahora que hacemos- pregunto Rythm.

Creo que debemos tranquilizar a Amu chan- dijo Temari.

Pero..- dijeron ambos preocupados- Donde esta Amu chan?

Ran, Miki y Suu se acercaron asustadas hacia nosotros.

Ayuda! Amu chan esta….Amu chan esta..- gritaban asustadas.

Tranquilas chicas- dijo Temari.

Dígannos por donde se encuentra- les dije intentando tranquilizarlas.

Llegamos donde Amu, estaba sentada en una banca, tenía su cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y rastros de lagrimas secas en sus mejillas. Vi que brotaban más de sus ojos cerrados así que me acerque y con un pañuelo se las seque.

Pego un brinco del susto mientras abría sus ojos..Estaban rojos e hinchados. La mire con tristeza mientras ella me sonreía débilmente.

Nagi- dijo con fragilidad.

Amu chan.. Te encuentras bien- era extraño estaba tan tranquila. Ahí me di cuenta…en lugar de su broche de cruz tenia uno de diamante.

Amu chan – gritaron sus charas mientras la abrazaban..Dia estaba en uno de sus hombros sentada.. La miro dulcemente y se unió al abrazo sin romper el Chara change.

Mis ojos se dirigieron con tristeza hacia sus piernas donde tenía cerradas sus manos…estaba sosteniendo el huevo de Sora que ahora tenía una gran X.

Ella lo miro y me dirigió una sonrisa despreocupada.

Aun no pierdo la esperanza de ver a Ikuto de nuevo- dijo ella mientras miraba al cielo y luego rápidamente guardo el huevo de Sora.

El chara change se rompió y Dia quedo tendida en el regazo de Amu.

Dia! - gritaron sus hermanas.

Shhh!- dijo Amu suavemente- Dia está cansada chicas.

Mientras veíamos como el huevo de Dia se cerraba..Amu lo tomo entre sus manos y lo guardo también.

Me miro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se detuvo y se las seco.

Donde están todos- pregunto extrañada.

Me sorprendí pues jamás había visto a Amu chan resplandecer de tal manera.

Estaba triste..Eso se notaba a leguas..Pero estaba intentando ser fuerte. Sonreí inconscientemente mientras Amu me veía extrañada.

Yaya se quedo dormida..Así que Kairi la llevo a casa.

Rima, Tadase y Kuukai fueron a pagar la cuenta de los helados. Por cierto..Rima puede que este algo enojada por eso, así que te recomiendo que la dejemos descansar por hoy.

Yo vine aquí para llevarte de paseo..Así olvidaras tus penas- dije mirándola alegre.

**AMU POV**

Estaba tan triste, no podía creer que le haya hecho algo así a Ikuto.

Vi como el huevo de Sora estaba a mi lado. Las chicas ya no estaban y Dia se poso en mi hombro… me sentí más tranquila y note que Dia había hecho Chara change conmigo..Me sentía aliviada y tranquila aunque quería llorar y gritar intente ser fuerte.

Gracias Dia- dije sonriéndole.

Tome el huevo de Sora..Pero del susto casi lo suelto, estaba helado.

Sora- murmure por lo bajo- discúlpame.

Me senté en una banca cercana..Sentí a Dia en mi hombro.

Ikuto- pensé mientras veía al cielo.

El día que te vea Ikuto….vas a pagar por esto- pensé mientras sentía como el huevo de Sora se volvía cálido.

Sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos, sentía unas lágrimas asomándose, escuche pasos así que retuve las lágrimas hasta que deje de oírlos y las deje salir.

Me asuste cuando sentí que secaban mis lágrimas. Abri mis ojos y me encontré con Nagihiko.

Me miro con tristeza y le sonreí.

Nagi- dije suavemente.

Amu chan.. Te encuentras bien- me pregunto algo preocupado.

Amu chan – gritaron mis charas mientras me abrazaban.. Dia se unió al abrazo después de un rato.

Nagi se dio cuenta del huevo de Sora.. Lo mire con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Aun no pierdo la esperanza de ver a Ikuto de nuevo- dije mirando al cielo, sentí como el huevo de Sora se movía y note que su X ya no estaba más…sonreí mientras lo guardaba en mi bolso.

El chara change se rompió y Dia quedo tendida en mis piernas donde antes estaba Sora.

Dia! - gritaron Ran, Miki y Suu.

Shhh!- dije suavemente- Dia está cansada chicas.

Lo tome entre mis manos y lo guarde junto al de Sora.

Mire a Nagi con lágrimas en los ojos. Pensé en Dia y las seque con mis manos.

Donde están todos- pregunte extrañada de no ver a nadie.

Nagi sonrió y lo mire extrañada, que se traía entre manos.

Yaya se quedo dormida..Así que Kairi la llevo a casa- me dijo un rato después..

Rima, Tadase y Kuukai fueron a pagar la cuenta de los helados. Por cierto..Rima puede que este algo enojada por eso, así que te recomiendo que la dejemos descansar por hoy- deje caer una gotita mentalmente y suspire..Espero no haberlos preocupado.

Yo vine aquí para llevarte de paseo..Así olvidaras tus penas- dijo sonriente.

Gracias..Nagi- le sonreí sincera..Me alegra tener buenos amigos.

Por cierto que hora es? Que acaso hoy no íbamos a grabar?- le pregunte algo sorprendida.

Nagi rio por lo bajo.

El director suspendió la grabación de hoy. Recuerda que aun no tenemos un Ikuto- dijo riendo..Luego cubrió su boca y me miro preocupado.

Rei por su reacción.

No te preocupes Nagi no ha pasado nada- le dije sincera…estoy segura que lo volveré a ver- pensé esperanzada.

Escuche una risa proveniente de mi bolso y pude ver a Dia y a Sora viéndome desde dentro.

Sonreí y luego desvié la mirada hacia Nagi.

Y bien?- pregunte.

Son la 1 de la tarde- me dijo viendo su reloj- que quieres hacer?

Bueno..Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones de Easter- dije animada.

Me parece bien- dijo Nagi mientras tomaba mi mano y caminábamos hacia allá.

Me sorprendió tanto la vez que el me dijo que era Nadeshiko pero aprendí a asimilarlo…es como tener una mejor amiga y un mejor amigo en uno solo.

Amu chan- dijo Nagi sacándome de mis pensamientos- Ya llegamos.

Ahí estaba..El mismo parque de diversiones al que fuimos la vez que nos graduamos de la Academia Seiyo y el día que Kairi volvió.

Vamos Amu chan no perdamos el tiempo- dijo jalándome del brazo.

Nos divertimos tanto..Subimos a todos los juegos a los que aun podíamos subir.

A la montaña rusa..Bueno Nagi me arrastro y nos encontramos con Hikaru y Rikka.

Amu- dijo Hikaru saludando con la mano.

Hola Amu!- grito Rikka.

Chicos- grite mientras corría hacia ellos con Nagi.

Ararara! Que tenemos aquí…acaso será esto una CITA- dije burlonamente.

Ambos se sonrojaron en respuesta.

Oh…..que tiernos! Pero Rikka no sabía que te gustaban los chicos menores hahaha- Rikka inflo sus cachetes molesta.

Amu chan- Nagi señalo su reloj- ya son casi las 9 debemos irnos.

Bueno chicos diviértanse- dije despidiéndome con la mano- Nos vemos en el set el lunes. Ja!

Vi como ambos se despedían agarrados de la mano y muuuy~! Sonrojados- rei ante tal acción y luego me voltee y mire a Nagi.

Qué pasa?- pregunte curiosa.

En serio quieres saberlo- me dirigió una mirada divertida.

Me sonroje y voltee la cara.

N-no realmente- dije en mi tono "Cool & Spicy".

Nagi rio ante esta acción y se detuvo frente a mí.

Tienes hambre?- pregunto sonriendo.

No- dije fríamente.

Pero mi estomago me delato….me sonroje.

B-Bueno tal vez un poco- repuse en el mismo tono.

Vamos te invito a comer- dijo riendo.

Mooo~! Nagii- dije siguiéndolo mientras empezábamos a correr.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigíamos a mi casa eran ya casi las 12 de la noche…faltaban exactamente 10 minutos.

Llegamos a la entrada y Nagi me sonrió..Iba a entrar pero me detuvo del brazo..Escuche unos sonidos desde el arbusto pero no le tome atención.

Feliz cumpleaños Amu- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Me sonroje y le sonreí agradecida.

Gracias Nagi- dije extrañamente feliz- y gracias por lo de hoy.

Eres de lo mejor- le dije sonriéndole dulcemente.

Cuídate y no me agradezcas nada..Sabes que para eso estoy.. Te lo dije hace 1 año lo recuerdas- dijo refiriéndose a su confesión de que era Nadeshiko.

Sonreí.

Nos vemos mañana..En casa de Utau es como para despedirla- dijo mirando al piso.

Mi sonrisa cayo mientras asentía débilmente.

Sonreí para despedirme.

Hmm- dije asintiendo- Ja ne!.

Adiós Amu- dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Escuche otro ruido en los arbustos así que entre rápidamente.

**IKUTO POV**

Salí del aeropuerto seguido de LuLu. Ella se embarco en un taxi hacia un hotel.

Decidí caminar para ver que tanto había cambiado el lugar eran ya casi las 11 de la noche.

Iba por un parque algo oscuro así que decidí caminar por la principal. Doble una esquina y me encontré frente a un café mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi quienes estaban en la parte de afuera.

Eran Amu y su amigo ese que parece niña Nadeshiko creo que se llamaba..Como sea..Que hacia el ahí con Amu..MI Amu!- pensé enojado. Decidí espiarlos.

Estaban riéndose mucho..De seguro se estaba riendo de su cara y de su vestuario, digo quien sale así a la calle- no entendía porque estaba así.

Acaso estaba celoso?

No eso no puede ser….soy el GRAN Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Bueno aunque también me he estado sonrojando últimamente …que estoy diciendo claro que no estoy celoso.

Eh?- mire por todos lados…se habían ido.

Faltaban 20 minutos para las 12..! Decidí entrar por el balcón de Amu para desearle primero Feliz cumpleaños- sonreí mientras me dirigía a su casa.

Antes de que pudiera saltar al árbol escuche pasos así que me escondí en un arbusto.

Genial no solo me sonrojo y me pongo celoso sino que ahora también tengo que esconderme.

Espera celos? No jamás..Eso no puede ser.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi como la señorita jalaba a Amu y la besaba?(QV: Desde el Angulo donde se encontraba Ikuto se veía a Nagihiko de espaldas..Así que el supuso que fue un beso en los labios. -_-" pervertido :D TE AMO IKUTO SAMA!.)

Maldición-dije enojado..Me moví y al parecer Amu lo noto así que me calme.

Eso..Había besado a MI repito MI Amu…como podre soportar eso. Seguí escuchando.

Pasaron el día juntos? Como es posible que hayan hecho tantas cosas si hace como 10 horas habíamos tenido una discusión de gran magnitud. (QV: Solo 10 horas pff Que esperabas 1 año -_-")

Seguí escuchando..Eh? Que paso hace un año..!

Esto se está poniendo sospechoso..Nagi? Así se llamaba…bueno.

"Nagi" se fue… así que planeaba salir para hablar con Amu pero cuando ella escucho el sonido de los arbustos se metió rápidamente a su casa!

Bueno..Aun me queda el balcón! Dije mientras subía y me paraba en el..Intente abrir la puerta rogando que Amu aun la dejara abierta…

Clic! Si..Esta abierta- pensé emocionado.

Espera..Emocionado?

Esto está llegando muy lejos…después tendré una plática muy seria conmigo mismo.

Espera..Eso se escucho estúpido..Como sea!

Estaba a punto de abrir la ventana para entrar a la habitación sigilosamente y vi una sombra acostada en la cama de Amu..!

Cuando escucho la puerta se despertó y se sentó esperándola.

Me sentí desconsolado..No podía creerlo.

En qué tipo de mujer se había convertido mi princesa.- pensé triste mientras dejaba la ventana medio abierta y me disponía a saltar hacia abajo.

Espere a que ella entrara para poder observarla bien así que me oculte en una esquina del balcón.

Vi como la sombra se impacientaba y planeaba bajar pero escucho a mi ángel subir las escaleras.

Se puso atrás de la puerta..Eso me pareció extraño..Pero luego pensé que tal vez ella lo buscaría y él quisiera sorprenderla por su cumpleaños- entristecí con solo pensarlo así que salte por la ventana.

Cuando caí al piso pude escuchar la puerta del cuarto abriéndose y vi la luz encendida…

Kyyyyya!- escuche el grito de Amu pero luego se detuvo.

Al parecer la sorpresa funciono- dije mientras intentaba alejarme pero la curiosidad no me dejaba en paz..Así que decidí ir a dar un vistazo.

Vi como las charas de Amu salían del cuarto hablando.

Vi a las 5- sonreí pues ahora sé que Amu no fue la que dijo en si todo eso.

Me acerque a la puerta y..Estaba abierta

Amu- pensé molesto cuando empezara a ser más…

Abrí mis ojos….y si..?

Millones de ideas siniestras pasaron por mi mente…entre a su casa sigilosamente mientras subía las escaleras despacio, le pedí a Yoru que fuera a buscar a las charas de Amu..El asintió y se fue.

Cuando iba subiendo escuche gemidos…escuchaba mas y mas desesperados.

Mi corazón se estaba partiendo en 2..no podía ser que mi princesa este en "ESA" situación.

Dude en abrir la puerta pues los gemidos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes..Escuche un golpe y luego otro..

Mi corazón estaba saliéndose de mi pecho..Y cada golpe me dolía más.

Mire por el espacio de la puerta..Ahí estaba un espejo..Pude ver a Amu besándose con un tipo que nunca había visto.

Mi corazón termino de romperse…Baje las escaleras cabizbajo..Cuando escuche otro golpe…

Zorra!- escuche gritar al tipo.

Mi sangre estaba hirviendo..

Grave error…nadie le habla así a mi Amu.

Subí enfurecido las escaleras pero claro sigiloso y volví a escuchar gemidos..Vi por la puerta medio abierta y lo que vi reflejado me enojo aun más.

Ahí estaba Amu con la boca cubierta con cinta con ese imbécil en frente…en sus ojos había terror…mientras él la golpeaba contra la pared cada vez que se movía.

Me sentí estúpido por creer que Amu estaría con alguien más.

Vi como el tipo levantaba su puño y golpeaba a Amu.

Se acabo pensé mientras veía como Amu lloraba cerrando los ojos..La sangre me hervía y no pensaba contenerme.

Entre…a la habitación.

Ese sujeto no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que hoy es su última noche en este mundo- pensé mientras me dirigía a él.

El se volteo y me miro..Primero asustado..Luego saco un arma de su pantalón.

Pooom (QV: Que asco de sonidos que tengo T_T)...Sentí un dolor insoportable mientras Amu abría sus ojos con horror.

Caí al suelo mientras Amu se levantaba y golpeaba al tipo con una bate que tenía cerca.

Lo último que vi fue al imbécil caer inconsciente mientras Amu se acercaba a mí.

Ikutoo~!- la escuche gritar llorando y..Perdí la conciencia.

….

Hey!

Eso es para recompensar el no haber actualizado en estos 2 días..Hehe

Mi venganza esta completa Sabii chan..Muahahahaha!

Angel…lamento que resultes afectado con esto =( jeje! Espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy

Yaaai! Ikuto está en Japón *risa nerviosa*.

Jannanyan! Graax por tu review…aquí está tu esperada continuación..Jejeje.

Matta ne minna!


	9. Adios no es para siempre?

**Yoooo! Minna**

**He vuelto..Lamento la demora pero recién hoy tuve mi primer examen en la universidad.! FUE HORRIBLE T_T!**

**El capítulo de hoy los sorprenderá…Sabii chan aun tienes que pagar mi puerta -_-".**

**Angel…por favooor no me dejes eres el uniico cuerdo aquiiii! Jejeje**

**Caty….Bienvenida! Jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado..Y deberás saber! Ikutooo es miiio..!=D…espero verte seguido así como a este par de looquitos que tengo aquí! Jejeje.**

**Diisfruten..El capi de hoy lo escribí en mi clase de Biología..No preste atención así que más les vale que me dejen muuuchos Reviews por estoo! LOL**

**MINNA DAIISUKI.**

**ATT. QIUTYVAMPIRE.**

**DISFRUTEN…JA!**

**PD: Tienen que leer hasta el final…por más que les duela..=S**

…**..**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Donde quieres ir?- pregunto Nagihiko.

Vamos al parque de diversiones- grito Amu emocionada.

Ikuto salió del Aeropuerto mientras LuLu tomaba un Taxi.

**IKUTO POV**

Doble una esquina y…

Amu…?- susurre en sorpresa. Estaba con su amigo que parece niña.

Me adelantare a su cuarto- pensé sonriendo.

Una sombra estaba en su cuarto acostada. Salte del balcón en dirección a mi casa.

Kyyyyya!

Amu!- ...El tipo saco una pistola de su pantalón…

Ikuto!- fue lo último que escuche.

_**CAPITULO#9 ADIOS NO ES PARA SIEMPRE.**_

**AMU POV**

Ikutooooooooooo- gritaba desesperada mientras intentaba despertarlo.

Ikuuto…Ikuutooo! Por favor no te vayas…Ikuto no me dejes de nuevo..!- alce la vista y me encontré a mis charas con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras el huevo de Yoru se encontraba en el piso!

Ikutooo~!- gritaba llorando..Mi vista estaba nublada.

No me dejes esta vez Ikuto…porque sino jamás podre verte de nuevo..- llore unos segundos en su pecho- Ikuto necesito decírtelo..Por favor despierta..Ikutoo valdrá la pena te lo prometo.

Mis charas empezaron a acercarse mientras todas tenían lágrimas en su mejilla.

Jajaja…ya entiendo..Jajaja- empecé a reír mientras las lágrimas caían en el rostro de Ikuto.

Baka! Neko perezoso despierta jajaja- continuaba mientras mis charas me veían con pena.

No me engañas Ikuto Jaja…-

Ikuto~!- lloraba en su pecho- Por favor Ikuto..Quieres saber..

Te AMO~!- grite con todas mis fuerzas..Una vez más vi su rostro parecía que estuviera durmiendo.

Ikuto..- murmure mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro y llegaban a su barbilla.

Pose mis labios en los de él..Me quede así un buen tiempo, me separe y me acosté a su lado.

Amu!- escuche que gritaban desde abajo. Cerré mis ojos.

**1 mes después.**

**NORMAL POV**

Las campanas se escuchaban en la iglesia mientras un pequeño grupo salía de ella. Subieron a sus autos y se bajaron un poco más adelante.

Caminaron por el verde pasto hasta llegar a un lugar donde había flores de diversos colores.

Una chica con un hermoso vestido de novia se alejo del grupo y camino hasta adentrarse en un pequeño bosque, llego a un claro y coloco su ramo en el piso mientras se tumbaba en el con rudeza, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Utau?- preguntaron del otro lado del claro.

Amu!- la chica alzo la vista con rapidez mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, busco a la dueña de la voz.

Como te a…- iba a reclamar pero se quedo pasmada cuando la vio.

Lo siento- dijo la pelirosa bajando la cabeza- Lamento haberme perdido tu boda.

La rubia la miro dulcemente mientras se acercaba a ella y la abraza con cuidado..Como si fuera algo muy delicado que pudiera romperse en algún momento.

La pelirosa levanto la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

Amu..Hace cuanto que no vuelves a tu casa?- pregunto preocupada mientras veía el estado en que se encontraba su amiga.

No lo sé- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hasta un punto del piso.

Debes volver..Amu estamos preocupados por ti- dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde veía su amiga.

Se quedaron viendo mientras sonreían y se abrazaron. Ambas lloraron.

Ven te llevare a casa- dijo la rubia.

Espera- la detuvo su amiga- no quieres despedirte? Después de todo te vas a Paris?

Si pero solo de Luna de Miel- dijo ella con una sonrisa- No pensaras que te dejare sola tontita!

Entonces te dejare sola..Voy a saludar a los chicos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía corriendo hacia la dirección por donde vino su amiga.

Amu!/ Amu chii!- se escucho gritar a los chicos que estaban del otro lado.

La rubia sonrió mientras tomaba su ramo y lo colocaba suavemente en la tierra.

Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí- dijo sonriendo mientras sus ojos una vez más se llenaban de lagrimas.

Se las limpio bruscamente con la manga de su vestido.

No te preocupes yo cuidare de ella- dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

Ja Ne- se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba- Nos volveremos a encontrar….. hermanito.

En el césped se podían observar algunas fotos.

Una era de la chica rubia junto a la pelirosa sonriendo mientras a un lado de la cámara se veía un poco de cabello azulado, tenía una reseña abajo donde estaba escrito…Utau, Amu e Ikuto! Los quiere Mama..Souko, tenia escrita la fecha de un día antes de que Ikuto se marchara hace 4 años y a un lado con tinta azul decía..Tsukiyomi: Utau, Ikuto y Amu-Koi Nya! =p debajo de eso en tinta rosa decía..Neko Hentaii -/-" y a un lado decía Ikuto Baka =) con rojo!... Otra era de un grupo donde estaban todos sonriendo sosteniendo un cartel que decía…Feliz Cumpleaños Ikuto! Y finalmente otras 2 que habían sido pegadas una junto a la otra en la que estaban la pelirosa hablando por teléfono riendo y junto a esa estaba la de un chico peliazul sentado en una banca en un parque con una mano en la frente sonrojado con una gran sonrisa también hablando por teléfono detrás de él se podía observar la Torre Eiffel y a un lado de la cámara se veía una pequeña patita azul.

Las fotos estaban frente a una Lapida que decía..

Tsukiyomi Ikuto…Amado Hijo, Hermano, Amigo.

Y abajo había un pequeño corazón dibujado con las iniciales A-I en su interior, y unas palabras a un lado que decían...Te amare por siempre...Recuerda lo que me dijiste una vez…

Adiós NO es para siempre.

_**FIN**_

…

…**..**

**Jajajajaja…quisiera verles la cara en este momento! Han de querer matarme…**

**Bueno esa es mi venganza para Sabii chan..Una vez más Angel querido lamento que salgas lastimado…pero eso también va para ti por morir y amenazarme y no olvides..Dejarme sola con Sabii chan! =S jeje ya ahora sí! Continúen con la verdadera historia jeje lo siento es que estaba aburrida en la clase de Técnicas de Estudio y se me ocurrió esto…Taalvez por eso hoy me fue medio mal en el examen..!=(**

**Los dejo y me disculpo con Jannanyan porque ella en verdad no tuvo nada que ver con esto al igual que Caty..!**

**Gomen minna pero esto que viene..Puf les va a encantar creo -_-' más les vale.!**

_**CAPITULO#9 Encuentro.(Me recuerda a Death Note =S)**_

**AMU POV**

Luego de que entre a la casa iba a tomar un baño, pero, escuche un sonido frente a la casa Salí despacio pero no había nada..Así que volví a entrar, cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras escuche algo que cayó al suelo frente a la casa de nuevo, esta vez decidí ignorarlo. Cuando iba a seguir subiendo mis charas me detuvieron.

Amu chan- dijo Dia preocupada- tengo un mal presentimiento.

Si, Amu chan- apoyo Sora preocupada- tal vez debas llamar a Nagi.

O a Tadase kun- dijeron Ran y Suu.

Ellos viven cerca después de todo- continuo Miki.

No chicas no se preocupen- dije tratando de tranquilizarla- Además es demasiado tarde.

Pero..Amu chan- dijeron las 5 preocupadas.

Ok..Pero primero déjenme tomar un baño, luego le diré a Nagi que me venga a hacer compañía- les dije suavemente.

Está bien- dijeron más tranquilas. Aun así pude ver a Sora y a Dia lanzándose miradas preocupadas…Siempre están pensando lo mismo?- pensaba mientras abría la puerta y encendía la luz.

En cuestión de segundos vi la ventana abierta..Y supe que había cometido un grave error..Pero ya era muy tarde.

Sentí como me agarraban por los hombros, cerré los ojos y sentí como me estampaban contra la pared.

Kyyyyya!- grite pero taparon mi boca. Abrí mis ojos para ver a mi atacante y..

Mis ojos se abrieron aun más con sorpresa, miedo y algo de rabia.

Kira!- grite con enojo pero a la vez suspire aliviada.

Amu Koi!- chillo emocionado- Feliz Cumpleaños!- dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Kira!- le grite enojada- ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así.

Pero…Amu Koi- dijo fingiendo un puchero mientras colocaba ambos brazos a mi lado para evitar que escapara.

Ki-Kira- dije con temor- vete! Mis padre llegaran en cualquier momento.

No no..Amu Koi no me mientas, se que están de viaje- sonrió malévolamente.

Me has estado siguiendo!- le grite enojada pero en realidad tenía mucho miedo.

Claro que no SEXY como crees que YO haría algo así! – rio mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza.

En cuanto me entere que mi amada novia estaba filmando una película para la gran compañía Easter- se detuvo como pensando que decir- decidí hacerle una visita y justo estabas saliendo de tu casa.

No es mi culpa que hables sola Amu Koi- sonrió cínico- yo solo escuche por error, así que decidí esperarte a que llegaras para darte tu regalito de cumpleaños.

Ah así que solo para eso estas aquí- le dije acusadora- no veo razón por la que estés aquí, después de todo tu y yo ya no somos NA-DA- grite enfatizando la palabra.

Me agarro las muñecas y me golpeo contra la pared.

Kira..Suéltame!- grite aterrada.

Suéltame o grito!- lo amenace.

Vine preparado para eso- dije mientras se pegaba a mí.

Me pareció escuchar la puerta, no sé que era pero aproveche a gritar, tal vez alguien me escuche.

Abrí mi boca lista para gritar cuando Kira se me lanzo violentamente golpeándome contra la pared.

Empezó a besarme mientras llevaba mis brazos a su cintura y las sostenía fuertemente.

.m..m…- intentaba alejarlo pero no me dejaba lo único que salía de mi boca solo eran quejidos mientras más lo alejara el más me tiraba contra la pared.

Mis ojos casi se me salían cuando me pareció ver a Ikuto reflejado en el espejo..Pestañee del asombro pero cuando regrese a ver ya no estaba.

Al instante intente liberarme de Kira de nuevo así que mordí su labio inferior, me separo bruscamente y me lanzo contra la pared tan fuerte que me mareo un poco y luego caí sentada en el piso.

Zorra!- grito mientras pegaba cinta en mi boca. Me golpeo con su mano dejando mi mejilla marcada.

Intente ser bueno incluso después de que me dejaste sin ninguna razón- grito mientras alzaba su puño para golpearme.. Cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe.

Mentira..Mentiroso- gritaba en mi mente mientras lloraba- tu me engañabas con cualquiera que se te cruzara en el camino..Incluso intentaste hacer que Rima te besara.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y unos pasos apresurados.

Abrí mis ojos para ver como Kira tenía un arma en la mano apuntándole a Ikuto mientras él se le lanzaba encima, quite la cinta de mi boca mientras me paraba.

Ikuto~!- grite mientras agarraba un bate que estaba por ahí (Qv: muy conveniente…que sorpresa -_-'') y golpeaba a Kira en la cabeza con todas mis fuerzas.

Cayó a mis pies inconsciente. Corrí hacia Ikuto pasando sobre él.

Ikuto- susurre mientras tomaba sus manos y veía como sus ojos se cerraban- resiste Ikuto.

Justo en ese momento llegaron mis Charas con Yoru..Me alivie al verlo pues sabía que Ikuto no estaba tan mal si él seguía aquí.

Ikuto nya~!- escuche llorar a Yoru.

Ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama- le dije suavemente a Yoru.

Ikuto se transformo en Black Linx aunque estaba muy pesado Yoru me ayudo bastante, lo lleve hasta mi cama y lo recosté, Ikuto regreso a ser el mismo mientras seguía durmiendo.

Me acerque a su frente y vi que la tenia hinchada, limpie un hilillo de sangre que bajaba de su ceja.

Caminé a recoger el arma y cuando la sostuve en mi mano se la lance a Kira en la cabeza.

Tsk! Es falsa- dije mientras mi cabeza se llenaba de venitas- me acerque a Kira y empecé a pisarle la espalda.

Es- patada- TU- golpe- PI- patada DO- mientras agarraba la cinta y lo ataba a una silla.

Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia me miraban con gotitas en la frente.

Sora~!- grite cuando se rompió el chara change.

La escuche reír nerviosa mientras se alejaba.

Alto!- grite volteándome.

Lo siento Amu chan- dijo rascándose la cabeza- es que cuando me enojo no puedo controlarme.

Tengo que buscar ayuda- pensé asustada.

Quédense aquí y cuiden de Ikuto- les ordene a las chicas mientras salía corriendo.

Sin darme cuenta llegue frente a la casa de Nagi.. Suspire mientras una gotita caía por mi frente.

Son la 1 de la mañana- dije mirando mi reloj.

Saque mi celular y le marque a Nagi.

Amu?- dijo Nagi medio dormido- Amu son la…1 de la mañana- se quejo.

Nagi necesito ayuda por favor! Tienes que ayudarme ahora- no sé como sonaba mientras se lo decía pero de repente escuche ruidos del otro lado y un golpe.

I-itai!- Susurro Nagi mientras una gotita resbalaba por mi cabeza.

Na-Nagi- rei nerviosamente.

Amu- dijo de repente Nagi muy serio mientras escuchaba pasos y la puerta abriéndose.

Donde est…- Nagi choco contra mí y cayó encima mío.

Me quedo viendo extrañado y luego se sentó, lo imite y me senté a su lado.

-…- hubo un silencio largo hasta que Nagi se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente.

Me asustaste Amu- dijo regañándome.

Dime que ocurrió- dijo desesperado.

Me levante y le tendí mi mano para que se levantara. Tomo mi mano y me sonrió mientras salíamos corriendo hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegamos Nagi tomo mi mano en la puerta antes de entrar y la apretó delicada pero fuertemente.

Me sentía protegida…desde que Nagi decidió confesarme lo de Nadeshiko el y yo nos acercamos mas..Tanto así que ahora lo siento como si fuera mi hermano…Esa es la razón por la que confió tanto en el- pensaba mientras giraba la perilla y entrabamos.

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante lo que vi y sujete la mano de Nagi aun más fuerte.

Nagi me miro confundido pero podía ver rabia en sus ojos.

Que hace EL- dijo señalando a Kira tirado frente a las escaleras- aquí?- pregunto furioso.

No lo sé- le respondí algo asustada- el simplemente entro….cuando yo llegue el estaba en mi cuarto.

Los ojos de Nagi se abrieron mientras miraba a Kira tirado en el piso… lo miraba con odio..Una mirada que jamás vi en él y que debo admitir me asustaba.

Te hizo algo?- me pregunto histérico.

Le di la espalda mientras negaba con la cabeza y tapaba mi mejilla…si él veía eso en ese estado no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Me volteo hacia el bruscamente mientras jalaba mi brazo y dejaba descubierta mi mejilla.

Empezó a apretar su puño mientras que en la otra mano apretaba mi muñeca.

Como se atreve..- dijo con rabia- como se atreve a venir a tu casa después de todo el daño que te hizo- murmuro más para el que para mí.

Nagi- dije intentando soltarme de su agarre- Nagi me lastimas..Suéltame!.

Soltó mi mano y me abrazo.

Lo siento Amu chan..Si solo no te hubiera dejado sola!- dijo arrepentido.

Qué clase de hermano soy- murmuro por lo bajo- pero alcance a escucharlo.

Nagi- dije feliz mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente- eres del tipo que siempre cuida a su hermanita..Pero no siempre vas a poder estar cuidándome- susurre en su oído.

Nagi se alejo sorprendido mientras le sonreía..Me devolvió la sonrisa y se volteo hacia Kira.

Tranquilo Na-gi - dije colocando mi dedo índice en su frente. Nagi suspiro y se acerco a Kira lo agarro de las piernas mientras lo arrastraba hacia afuera…cerro la puerta detrás de mí.

Así es…démosle su merecido a ese…-

Temari!- escuche gritar a Nagi.

Rei suavemente mientras las chicas bajaban del cuarto junto con Yoru.

Amu chan- dijeron Ran, Miki y Suu.

Estas bien- preguntaron Dia y Sora sonriendo.

Como esta Ikuto?- les pregunte sonriendo.

Eh!- dijeron todas.

Hmm?- pregunte algo preocupada.

Intentamos sacar a Kira de tu cuarto/ desuu- dijeron Ran y Suu.

Les dijimos que no lo hagan/ Nya~!- dijeron Miki y Yoru.

Cuando estaban en las escaleras- dijeron Dia y Sora sonriendo.

Se nos cayó desuu- dijo Suu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero..-dijeron las 5.

Ikuto despertó nya~!- dijo Yoru emocionado- y lo salvo nya~!- dijo orgulloso.

Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa..Donde estaba entonces?- pensé emocionada.

Pero..- dijeron los 6.

Kira despertó- dijo Dia mirando las escaleras.

Así que..Ikuto lo soltó y lo dejo caer- dijo Sora riendo con Yoru.

Una gotita resbalo por mi nuca.

Iku- to- dije riendo nerviosamente.

Empecé a subir las escaleras con las chicas y Yoru.

**La la la Uta wo Utao..**

Vi que era Nagi y respondí.

Nagi?- respondí extrañada.

Amu no te preocupes no volverás a verlo- dijo con malicia.

Eeh?- pregunte sorprendida

Ya nos deshicimos de el!- grito Temari del otro lado.

Nagi! Pero que pasara si encuentran nuestras huellas- pregunte aterrada.

Escuche a Nagi reír del otro lado.

Con las influencias de la familia, lo sacamos del país- grito Rythm.

Aaaah?- grite aun mas sorprendida.

Escuche a Nagi regañar a sus charas mientras reía.

Amu chan eres tan lenta- dijeron las chicas mientras Yoru reía.

Amu es tan tonta como una puerta- dijo Yoru riendo en el piso.

Me sonroje por lo que dijo.

C-ca-cállate Yoru!- grite avergonzada.

Jaja..No te preocupes Amu, el no te volverá a molestar, por ahora- dijo Nagi feliz- después veremos qué hacer si sigue molestando..Pero no te preocupes..Yo te protegeré- dijo confiado.

Soy tu hermano mayor después de todo- dijo animado..Sonreí ante eso.

Quieres dormir hoy en mi casa?- pregunto.

Quieres que duerma hoy contigo?- pregunte sorprendida, luego me di cuenta de lo que dije.

Eeh..- dijo nervioso- supongo que así podría decirse.

Lo siento Nagi- dije recordando a Ikuto- Hoy no creo que pueda.

Si te ocurre algo llámame sin dudarlo- dijo antes de cerrar.

Hm..Lo hare!- dije terminando de subir las escaleras- Ja ne!

Ja Amu!- cerramos.

Que fue eso?- escuche a mis espaldas..Estaba..Enojado?

A que te refieres?- dije en tono aburrido. Vi el reloj pronto serian las 2…vaya que día tan cansado he tenido hoy – pensé.

Todo esto…Quien era el de tu cuarto? Que tienes con este tipo.."Nagi", en serio duermen juntos?- dijo sin ocultar su curiosidad ni su ahora-ya-confirmado enojo.

Que te importa- dije fríamente mientras me volteaba hacia él.

Que se creía..- pensé enojada- desaparecer por 4 años y llegar el día de mi cumpleaños y reclamarme?

**IKUTO POV.**

No puedes exigirme nada- me grito enojada mientras se volteaba dispuesta a bajar.

La tome de las muñecas, estaba tan enojado, pero cuando vi su cara me preocupe.

Que te sucede?- pregunte preocupado- te hice daño?

No sucede nada y si..Si me hiciste daño, pero no te preocupes, llevas 4 años haciéndolo- me grito mientras bajaba corriendo.

Amu!- grite mientras corría detrás de ella. La alcance cuando abría la puerta para salir, la cerré de un golpe y la puse entre la puerta y yo, coloque mis brazos a un lado de ella acorralándola para que no escape.

Déjame ir Ikuto- grito mientras golpeaba mi pecho- Suéltame..Suéltame.

Por qué? Llevo años queriendo hacer algo y si te callas lo hare- dije mirándola seriamente.

S-s-suéltame~!- grito sonrojada.

Sonreí.

Te lo advierto Amu- le dije amenazante.

Haz lo que quieras, pero voy a gritar- dijo con mirada desafiante.

Me la quede viendo y ella escapo por debajo de mis brazos corriendo hacia la ventana.

Rei mientras la perseguía..Pude notar una sonrisa en su cara mientras abría la ventana.

Ah no..No escaparas, no hasta que arreglemos las cosas- grite siguiéndola.

Se arrodillo en la ventana dispuesta a salir, la jale de los hombros y cerré la ventana, ella se movía bruscamente.

No te muevas!- le grite- no ves que….

Muy tarde- pensé mientras caíamos.

Así es…terminamos en la misma posición que la primera vez..Pero esta vez mi mano estaba bajo su cabeza.

Itai!- murmuro mientras se revolvía en el piso.

Ba-ka~! Por eso te dije que no te movieras- dije mirando a otro lado..Note como nuestros charas se iban a la habitación rascándose los ojos del sueño.

Quítate! No puedo moverme- grito molesta.

Nop- le dije sonriendo.

Sip- me dijo con sarcasmo y enojo.

No lo hare- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Si lo harás- dijo clavando su mirada en la mía.

No-

Si-

No-

Si-

Déjame pensarlo…Nop!-

Id..

**AMU POV**

Abrí mis ojos…no podía creerlo.

Me quede paralizada un rato..Mientras mi cara ardía de la pena!

Ik-u-to- dije con dificultad- Le..Van..ta…te p-pe-pesas!- grite intentando moverlo.

Hum?- murmuro en mi hombro con los ojos cerrados se acomodo para dejarme respirar.

Sé que no estás durmiendo- le dije enojada- levántate!- le grite en el oído.

Levanto la vista y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

Q-Que?- dije usando mi tono "Cool & Spicy" pero al parecer no funciono.

Eres muy ruidosa! Como siempre..- dijo acercándose sin apartar la vista.

Me miro fijamente mientras sentí como se acercaba cada vez más.

Cerré mis ojos hasta que sentí el contacto de sus labios en los míos.

Empecé a corresponderle mientras él me abrazaba en el suelo y nos seguíamos besando fue igual que en mi sueño con ternura y mucho amor.

**IKUTO POV**

Cuando empecé a besarla casi me detengo de la sorpresa cuando empezó a corresponderme..así que simplemente la rodee con mis brazos mientras seguíamos acostados en el suelo.

Fue igual que en mi sueño..con ternura y amor.

…

OMG! KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA!

Jajajaja buueno he aquí el verdadero capitulo…querían AMUTO les doy AMUTO!

Jajaja minna! Espero que les guste este fue todas mis 3 horas de biología y una de técnicas de estudio. Jejeje que buena es la universidad  
Recuuuerden reviiiews daarling! Que aun falta! Jejejeje Ja ne minna! Sabii chan Angel….nooos vemoos después!

Jannanyan..Caty..espero que les haya gustado!

Minna daisuki Ja ne!

Si me demore..Lo siiiento minna pero mi computadora se volvió looocaaaa!

Jejeje espero que entiendan Sip! Y hare lo posible para que pueda actualizar mas rápido!


	10. Sorpresa de cumpleaños Pt1

Yooo minna!

Hooy subiré un capitulo maaas yaaay! Soon las 21:32 pm y no he hecho nada en todo el diia! Miiis padres me llevaron a otro lado con engaños! Pero al final todo resulto bien =D

Hmmm. estoy sufriendo un pequeñisisisimo bloqueo….peero me arriesgare y si no les gusta me lo dicen y simplemente mejorare el capi si?

Ariigato una vez maas a mis queriidisimas Sabii chan y Tai -_-''…x3, Jannanyan, Caty y una bienvenida muy dulce para Amu jeje Ikuto sama está feliz de verte aquí! Y a mi querido Angel que aunque no lo he visto sé que lo veré pronto ne ne?

Gracias por su apoyo…y ya que gracias a Sabii chan no tengo cama…estoy durmiendo en un colchón!

Caty gomen jeje no quise asustarte tu sabes cualquier reclamo es culpa de Sabii chan…! Disfruta el capítulo de hoy =D grax por tu apoyo! Yaaay!

Sabii chan….no sé en verdad cuál es tu supuesto yo..Pero Tai me asusta así que me perturba un poco esto…jajaja!

Jannanyan lo siiento tu tampoco tienes que ver con mis venganzas..Pero lo repito cualquier reclamo..Sabii chan jeje espero que te guste el capi de hoy y espero con ansias tus Reviews que me hacen reír en el buen sentido claro! =D

Y al último pero no menos importante Amuto4ever me alegra que te haya gustado el capi..Y lamento que te hayas asustado..Pero vamos quien mataría a Iku- Koi! Espero que los que vengan te gusten y espero que no se te ocurra amenazarme..Sino tendrás venganza jejeje!

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy..Recuerden lo mejorare solo díganme si no les gusto key?

Ja ne ¡!

Minna Daisuuki!

Qiutyvampire!

…..

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.**

**Nagi necesito ayuda-**

**Que hace EL aquí-**

**No te preocupes no te volverá a molestar-**

**Quieres que durmamos juntos hoy?-**

**Que fue eso?-**

**No puedes exigirme nada-**

**No escaparas hasta que arreglemos esto-**

**No te muevas no ves que….-**

**Ik-u-to..L-l-levántate p-p-pesas-**

**Se acerco y cerré mis ojos-**

**Fue un beso como el de mi sueño con ternura y amor-**

**CAPITULO#10 Una gran sorpresa de Cumpleaños! Parte1  
**

**AMU POV**

Aun no salía de mi asombro…Ikuto y yo estuvimos así durante un buen rato, Finalmente se separo y metió su cabeza entre mi cabeza y mi hombro mientras me abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

Todo fue silencio, sentía mi cara hirviendo y no podía pronunciar palabra, abrí mis ojos poco a poco y me encontré con el cabello de Ikuto a mi lado, aspire su aroma..Ese aroma que extrañaba tanto..No había cambiado para nada, era el mismo de siempre y seguía teniendo el mismo efecto sobre mí.

El piso me estaba empezando a incomodar pero no quería romper aquel momento tan mágico con Ikuto, al parecer él lo noto pues de un segundo a otro él me volteo y termine encima de el.

Me abrazo fuertemente una vez mas y puse mi cabeza en su pecho sentí como pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello y acariciaba mi cabeza con la otra mano, empecé a cerrar mis ojos despacio el solo hecho de estar junto a él me hacia olvidar todo…Las peleas, el que me haya dejado, Utau, solo me importaba estar con él no me importaba si había estado lejos tanto tiempo si no se había comunicado si me hizo pasar tantas amarguras..Lo único que me importaba era el ahora, el que estuviera ahí conmigo abrazándome..En sus brazos me olvidaba de todo..Incluso

Amu- dijo de repente suavemente.

S-si- pregunte nerviosamente- Q-que ocurre I-Ikuto.

Sentí como me acercaba un poco más a su cara.

Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo mientras posaba sus labios en mi cabeza.

Gracias- dije con un leve sonrojo- mientras ocultaba mi cara en su pecho.

Hasta ahora no he podido verlo a la cara..Me moría de vergüenza. Sentí una brisa venir de no sé dónde y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sentí como los brazos de Ikuto me rodeaban y me calentaba con su cuerpo. Me acurruque en su pecho y me quede dormida.

**IKUTO POV**

Amu se acurruco en mi pecho y se quedo dormida la tuve así un buen rato hasta que me di cuenta que la ventana estaba medio abierta y por ahí entraba una brisa muy fría.

La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta su cuarto, la recosté lentamente en su cama, nuestros charas ya estaban durmiendo..Vi la hora y me quede sorprendido eran casi las 4:00 am.

La observe un rato más mientras dormía, tome a Yoru y me dispuse a salir por el balcón, pero cuando iba a saltar la escuche sollozar.

Me gire rápidamente, aun dormía, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Me recosté a su lado y la abrace mientras la cubría con las sabanas.

Le di un beso en la frente y ella sonrió. La abrace aun más fuerte y ella se acurruco en mi pecho.

Te Amo- susurro entre sueños.

La mire sorprendido y le sonreí.

Yo también Te Amo- susurre mientras la acercaba más a mi- Te Amo mucho más.

Me quede dormido con ella entre mis brazos.

Al día siguiente desperté temprano y vi que Amu ya no estaba a mi lado, me senté en la cama y me rasque la cabeza extrañado, escuche murmullos en la planta de abajo y me dispuse a bajar pero a la mitad escuche que Amu estaba hablando por teléfono.

Es en serio Nagi, no paso absolutamente nada- decía Amu algo avergonzada- Acaso no confías en mí?

Vamos Nagi….Te juro que ni siquiera sabía que iba a estar aquí?- empezó a sonar histérica.

Me asome para verla mejor. Llevaba un vestido amarillo ajustado en el pecho y suelto debajo de él y unas sandalias plataformas Blancas que se cruzaban por delante y su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo...No había notado lo largo que estaba incluso recogido en una cola de caballo le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Nagi..Por favor como crees que te haría algo así- murmuraba.

Acaso olvidaste lo que hablamos ayer sobre nuestra relación- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ok debo admitirlo, eso me dolió. Después de lo que paso hace apenas unas horas…

Agache mi cabeza y subí al cuarto, cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Escuche pasos en la escalera y me dirigí al balcón.

Ikuto?- escuche gritar a Amu desde la puerta.

La voltee a ver y vi que tenía el celular en sus manos tapando el auricular.

Qué ocurre? A dónde vas?- grito mientras se acercaba el teléfono a la oreja.

Nagi te hablo después- dijo rápidamente- Ja ne!- y cerro.

Ikuto?- dijo mientras se acercaba.

No te acerques- grite lanzándole una mirada fría.

Ella se paró en seco. Me miro tristemente mientras intentaba acercarse de nuevo.

Quédate donde estas!- volví a gritarle aun más fuerte.  
Pero..Ik-

Cállate- grite mientras me volteaba hacia el balcón.

Espera Ikuto por favor- gritaba desesperada del otro lado del cuarto.

Tú ya tomaste tu decisión- dije saltando por la ventana.

Y al parecer no fui yo a quien elegiste- pensé triste mientras empezaba a saltar...ya me había alejado de su casa.

Ikuto espera- escuche gritar detrás de mí.

Cuando me voltee mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa era..Amu pero..Nunca había visto esa transformación.

Era un vestido morado con los hombros descubiertos como el de Sora hasta la mitad de sus muslos solo que al final era abombado así como la transformación con Suu pero no tanto..Tenía una gargantilla con una nube gris en medio y su cabello estaba suelto hasta un poco mas abajo de sus caderas y tenía un cintillo dorado con una estrella fucsia de un lado, todo iba normal hasta que vi a sus lados dos alas blancas inmensas..Eran casi tan grandes como las de Utau en su transformación con Eru.

Ikuto- gritaba mientras estiraba sus manos hacia mí.

Aléjate Amu- grite mientras le daba la espalda.

Pero no entiendo Ikuto..Todo estaba bien..Que ocurrió?- pregunto como si en verdad no supiera nada.

No te hagas la tonta- grite enojado mientras me paraba en un tejado y me volteaba hacia ella, ella se detuvo en el aire, parecía un ángel..No espera- pensé enojado conmigo mismo por ser tan débil- no caeré en su trampa.

Me miro extrañada.

Ikuto escúchame en verdad no entiendo por favor dime que ocurre así podre explicarte- dijo angustiada.

Como puedes ser tan cínica?- grite enojado- acaso esta es tu forma de vengarte?

**AMU POV**

Ikuto salió por la ventana y no planeaba dejar que se marchara.

No de nuevo- grite.

Amu chan- me dijo Sora sonriendo- Déjamelo a mí.

Asentí mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Chara Nari- dijimos ambas.

Amuleto Sora- grite mientras una luz me rodeaba y me transformaba.

Salí por la ventana, me sentía agradecida de que Sora fuera tan rápida.

No siempre he podido cambiar con Sora pues ella suele negarse, al igual que Dia, ambas son muy misteriosas- pensé mientras alcance a ver a Ikuto.

Ikuto~!- grite. Empezamos a discutir, no entendía porque estaba tan enojado.

Acaso es tu forma de vengarte?- me pregunto enojado.

Ehh?- le grite sorprendida- a que te refieres? Vengarme de qué?

Hmp!- dijo volteándose- al parecer no planeas decirme nada.

Ikuto-kun!- escuche decir gentilmente a Sora- yo sé a qué te refieres y esto es un gran malentendido- dijo suavemente.

Amu- chan – me dijo Sora- Hagámoslo.

Pero Sora..No creo que sea buena idea- dije dudando- eso jamás termina bien.

Porque esa es la manera en que debe de terminar- dijo intentando calmarme

**IKUTO POV**

Solo confía en tus sentimientos- note un leve sonrojo en Amu pero asintió decidida.

En verdad a madurado- pensé mientras veía que Amu me miraba fijamente.

Estrella de esperanza- susurro Amu mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Al momento me encontré en un lugar desconocido..Todo brillaba y había un silencio muy pacifico, era un lugar muy tranquilo que me hacía sentir en paz, era casi como el sentimiento que tengo cuando estoy cerca de..Amu- pensé mientras notaba que ella no estaba por ahí.

Sora aprecio frente a mí.

Dime lo que anhela tu corazón Ikuto-kun- dijo Sora mientras posaba su mano en mi pecho, donde se debería encontrar mi corazón.

Una imagen de mi padre, mi madre, Utau y yo juntos apareció alrededor mío.

Sora me miro y me dio una mirada desaprobatoria.

No lo ocultes Ikuto kun- dijo regañándome.

Al instante apareció Amu, era ella durmiendo mientras yo estaba a su lado.

Te Amo- dijo ella.

Era lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Amu despertando se intento levantar pero cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaba se sonrojo, levanto mi brazo suavemente y lo coloco en la cama mientras me veía sonriendo.

Pervertida- pensé mientras sonreía.

Sora me quedo viendo y sonrió.

**La la la Uta wo utao..**

Era mi celular?- no espera era el de Amu, tenemos el mismo tono- pensé feliz.

Nunca lo ha quitado a pesar de ser ella la que cante, le gusta tenerlo porque le recuerda sus momentos junto a ti- dijo Sora viendo la imagen que se proyectaba.

Nagi!- contesto Amu feliz.

Mi sonrisa cayó cuando vi esa expresión en su rostro. Mi enojo volvió.

No te apresures Ikuto Kun- dijo Sora sonriéndome.

Hmp!- fue lo único que dije mientras observaba a Amu salir del cuarto y bajar por las escaleras.

Fue a su cocina y empezó a buscar por todos lados algo.

Amu que tal dormiste ayer?- pregunto "Nagi", Tsk que fastidio.

Hmm- Amu se sonrojo- Perfectamente- dijo mientras se asomaba a la ventana.

Sonreí ante esto pero luego recordé lo que seguía en la conversación.

Qué bueno- dijo EL- estaba preocupado de que todo este asunto de Kira no te haya dejado dormir.

No te preocupes Nagi- respondió feliz- Dormí tranquila…me sentía protegida- dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia las escaleras.

Y bueno ya me vas a contar que paso antes de que me fueras a buscar?- pregunto curioso.

Es en serio Nagi, no paso absolutamente nada- decía Amu algo avergonzada- Acaso no confías en mí?.

No es que no confié en ti Amu..Es que no confió en EL…Porque fue a tu casa?- dijo enojado.

Vamos Nagi….Te juro que ni siquiera sabía que iba a estar aquí?- empezó a sonar histérica.

Seguro que no me estas ocultando nada- dijo más tranquilo- no tienes porque defender a alguien como él.

Nagi..Por favor como crees que te haría algo así- murmuraba.

Pero es que…me da..Me da rabia Amu..Me enoja el siquiera pensar que si no hubieras escapado..Yo..No sé qué hubiera pasado- dijo con tristeza. Amu sonrió.

Acaso olvidaste lo que hablamos ayer sobre nuestra relación- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ahí estaba esa parte de nuevo… porque Sora quería que lo viera- pensé enojado.

Lo sé..Lo se mi pequeña hermanita- dijo divertido.

No soy pequeña- dijo Amu haciendo un puchero- Moooo! Nagi eres un oniichan muy malo.

Amu se volteo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

Nagi..Espera un momento por favor- dijo suavemente mientras subía las escaleras.

Parpadee me encontraba de nuevo frente a Amu y ella me veía extrañada.

Que ocurrió Ikuto?- pregunto algo asustada.

Sonreí mientras saltaba a su lado y la abrazaba, ella se aparto y me miro extrañada.

De pronto su Chara Nari se deshizo y ella empezó a caer hacia el suelo.

La tome entre mis brazos y aterrice en un parque, se veía que no pasaba mucha gente por ahí.

Sora~!- grito enojada.

A-Amu chan- dijo Sora saliendo de detrás de un árbol rascándose la cabeza.

Te dije que no lo usáramos por esa razón- la miro mientras la regañaba.

Pero Amu chan- intento defenderse- si no lo hubiéramos hecho no se hubiera arreglado este malentendido.

Volteo la cabeza hacia mí y me lanzo una mirada asesina- retrocedí ante eso mientras ella se acercaba.

Seguimos así hasta que vi una sonrisa en su rostro…debo admitir que me dio mucho miedo.

A-amu cálmate- dije retrocediendo.

Su sonrisa se amplió aun mas, escuche un sonido familiar acercándose a mí.

Amu~!- grite mientras ella salía corriendo.

Corrí tras ella, la agarre por la cintura y la coloque encima de mi hombro.

Ikuto~!- gritaba mientras iba caminando hacia donde estábamos antes- Bájame! Estas mojado….IKUTO!

Tsk! Maldición Amu- pensaba mientras ella golpeaba mi espalda con sus puños.

Quédate quieta!- grite con venitas en la cabeza.

Hmp!- dijo ella mientras se detenía y luego empezó a hacerlo de nuevo.

Amu- dije con un tono malévolo mientras sonreía. Amu se detuvo y giro su cabeza lentamente hacia donde yo estaba mirando.

Ugh!- escuche como respiraba agitadamente, mi sonrisa se amplió mas- I-I-Ikuto- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Sí, que pasa princesa?- pregunte inocentemente.

Porque no vamos a casa para que te cambies jejeje- se notaba el miedo en su voz, me hizo sonreír aun más.

No lo sé, tengo calor, y parece que tu también porque estas sudando preciosa- dije fingiendo preocupación.

Ah! No no no, no te preocupes por mi Ikuto Koi- intento bajarse- porque no me bajas y caminamos a casa y en el camino compramos un taiyaki.

Me ofendes Amu chan- dije fingiendo dolor- acaso intentas sobornarme?

La baje y la puse enfrente mío, la tenia sujeta de la cintura para que no escapara.

Suéltame! Que haces?- dijo sonrojándose.

Oh, Amu Koi, aun después de tantos años aun te hago sonrojar- dije con orgullo.

Hmp! Engreído- me grito intentando escapar de mi agarre. Escuchamos el mismo sonido de antes y alce la vista sonriendo, aunque en mi interior estaba sufriendo un poco esto le ganaba a cualquier cosa.

Vale la pena, sinceramente- susurre.

Ikuto- dijo Amu con miedo mientras el sonido se acercaba más.

Por Favor!- dijo suplicante- son las 8;00 de la mañana, hace frio.

Bueno, eso debería decirlo yo, después de todo el rociador me mojo y tú no tuviste piedad de mí, tampoco te importo si hacia frio o no- dije frunciendo el ceño.

Amu me miro suplicante, empecé a dudar, pero no me arrepentí. Le sonreí dulcemente y la abrace, puse mi mentón en su cabeza, luego me separe y me la quede viendo, ella alzo su cabeza y me quedo viendo.

Era tan hermosa y seguía manteniendo esa cara de niña, esos ojos y esa mirada tan dulces como la miel…Igual que siempre.

Amu sonrió con burla.

Qué?- le dije molesto.

Estas…sonrojado!- dijo mientras ocultaba su cara en mi pecho y reía.

Hmp!- dije volteando la cara hacia un lado.

Amu me miro y yo voltee a verla y clave mis ojos en los de ella.

Ahí viene!- dije sonriendo, la sonrisa de Amu cayo. Tome su barbilla y acerque su cara rápidamente a la mía.

Quieres salir conmigo?- pregunte pegando mi cuerpo al de ella, me miro extrañada.

Te refieres a ..-

Si quieres ser mi novia Amu- dije pegando mis labios a los de ella.

Abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo, Los cerro mientras me besaba.

Pego un brinco cuando sintió el agua sobre ella, debo admitir que yo también lo había olvidado así que me asuste un poco.

El beso fue largo, lento, dulce y cada cierto tiempo sentía que la piel se me erizaba…. El rociador seguía mojándonos cada cierto tiempo.

Cuando nos separamos ella agacho su cabeza, tome su barbilla y alce su cara para mirarla a los ojos.

Deja de hacer eso- dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos- siento como si te estuvieras arrepintiendo cuando lo haces.

Lo siento- dijo con una voz tan dulce que hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco- es que me apena un poco por el momento, no estoy acostumbrada- dijo sonrojándose y alejándose un poco.

Sonreí y la acerque a mí de nuevo.

Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo- dije sonriendo mientras la besaba de nuevo.

…..

Bueno el siguiente capítulo lo tengo escrito y planeo subirla lo más pronto posible.

Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy y graciiias a tooodos por su apoyo una vez más!

Minna Daisuki…espero con ansías sus reviiiews..!

Ja ne minna! =D


	11. Sorpresa de cumpleaños Pt2

Yoooo Minna!

He vuelto…subí este capítulo mas rápido puues mi queriida computadora se está volviendo extraña y me da miedo que deje de funcionar en algún momento! Sería trágico =S bueno espero que les guste este capi..Lo hice durante Biología jejeje!

Jajaja Caty me alegra que hayas dejado tu comentario..Me encanto jejeje! Estooy feliz de que sigas mi historia =D me alegra hacerlos felices a todos…y debo admitir que me hizo reír un poco cada vez que lo leía jajaja! Espero que te guste este capi de aquí Yaaaaaaaaaay! Viiiva el AMUUTO…Ikutooo! Jajaja y siip es seeexy jejeje..Pervertiida jajaja! Nos parecemos en algo jajaja

Sabii chan jajaja después de todo es tu culpa…. Bueno digamos que es de Tai…pero está bien esta vez no hare nada malo..Solo porque me has tratado bien Jaja! Qué bueno que les haya gustado a ambas..Porque sino..Jajaja andaba corta de inspiración pero Naah eso ya quedo en el pasado y espero que en este capi de aquí no haya algo que las enoje…sufriría si así fuera.!

Nos vemos pronto Minna Daisuki

Ja ne!

Qiutyvampire

….

_**CAPITULO#11 Una sorpresa de Cumpleaños: Parte2**_

**AMU POV.**

No podía ocultar mi felicidad…..Ikuto me había pedido que sea su novia! Fue una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños, sin duda el mejor regalo que me pudiera dar! Ikuto siguió besándome seguido..Solo nos separamos para respirar.

Estaba tan sonrojada al principio…aun me sonrojaba claro pero ya no tanto.

Sora y Yoru habían estado viendo todo el espectáculo con unas sonrisas enormes hasta que Ikuto se dio cuenta y les pidió que se fueran a casa.

Eh…pero Ikuto- reclame- como volveremos a casa sin ellos.

Muy tarde ellos ya se habían ido.

Me miro y me dirigió una sonrisa..Que no me gusto para nada…ya sabía que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Caminando- dijo con sencillez mientras tomaba mi mano.

Lo sabia- pensaba mientras una gotita caía por mi frente.

Amu- dijo Ikuto mientras me agarraba de la cintura y se pegaba a mí.

Me sonroje un poco pero no iba a dejar que lo notara.

Hum?- pregunte en un tono aburrido.

Ah..Bueno si no quieres saber entonces…

N-no importa a-a-además no creo q-que sea un desperdicio..

Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa.

Dejavu!- susurre mientras recordaba la llamada.

Ikuto sonrió ampliamente, y claramente intentando retener una carcajada.

Que te causa tanta gracia- grite enojada.

Dejo de reír y se paro frente a mí, me detuve en seco mientras el tomaba mi brazo y me jalaba hacia él.

Tienes frio Princesa?- pregunto mientras sobaba mis brazos para darme calor.

Asentí sonrojada mientras el besaba mi frente.

Vamos a casa- dije levantando la cabeza y sonriendo.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazo una vez más.

Yo…-

Ah?- dije mirándolo curiosa.

Amu..-

Si?-

Amu yo…-

Ikuto Tu…?-

Escuche su estomago gruñir, una gotita bajo por nuestras frentes.

Tengo hambre- dijo aburrido.

Como puedes hacer eso?- grite mientras golpeaba con mi mano detrás de su cabeza.

Eres malvada- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Y tu arruinas los momentos, de una manera muy estúpida!- le conteste desafiante.

Ambos reímos, el tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida del parque.

**IKUTO POV**

Íbamos tomados de la mano por la calle, ya habíamos salido del parque y la gente que pasaba nos veía raro, después de todo no todos los días ves a una pareja mojada de pies a cabeza caminando por la calle como si nada.

I-Ikuto- me dijo Amu sonrojada- todos nos están mirando.

Lo sé princesa- dije normal dedicándole una sonrisa dulce.

Tsk, después de todo- dijo alzando su puño mientras unas venitas saltaban en su frente- porque decidiste ir caminando a casa- dijo dándome un golpe suave en el brazo..Y para variar mandaste a Sora y a Yoru a casa.

Rei ante esto.

Porque me prometiste Taiyaki, lo recuerdas Amu Koi- dije mirándola a los ojos.

Hmp!- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Mira eso- murmuraba una chica detrás de nosotros.

Qué guapo es- dijo la otra- Crees que esa sea su novia?

No lo dudaría, es hermosa- le respondió a su amiga.

Sonreí ante esto, no muchas chicas suelen actuar de esa manera, usualmente son envidiosas.

Si en verdad que lo es, será alguien famosa? Mira su cabello-dijo la otra- se me hace familiar.

Hacen una pareja muy tierna, no te parece?- pregunto a su amiga.

Que envidia…como me gustaría ser tan linda como ella- dijo la otra mientras note como miraba a Amu- taalvez tendría un novio así como el- suspiro mientras nos pasaban.

Hmp! Ni lo sueñes- dije en un susurro.

No seas tan engreído- me regaño Amu mirando hacia otro lado.

Una de las chicas se volteo y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, jalo la manga de su amiga y ella se volteo, tuvo la misma reacción.

Voltee a ver a Amu confundido, ella estaba mirando hacia adelante sumida en sus pensamientos, sintió mi mirada sobre ella y volteo a verme.

Que ocurre Ikuto?- dijo con una mirada preocupada/

Escuchaste, lo llamo Ikuto- susurro una de las chicas.

Sera ELLA?- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Mire a Amu de nuevo.

Oye Amu?- dije mientras miraba al frente.

Hmm?- pregunto aun sumida en sus pensamientos.

Kyyyyya~!-

El grito hizo que Amu volvería a la realidad pegando un brinco y agarrando mi brazo de la sorpresa.

Busque con la mirada y encontré a las dos chicas de antes viendo a Amu con…estrellas en sus ojos?.

Vi como se acercaban corriendo hacia nosotros.

Amu chan- gritaron ambas mientras se acercaban.

Ugh!- escuche a Amu tragar pesadamente.

Que ocurre Amu quienes son ellas?- pregunte aun mas confundido.

Amu chan- gritaban mientras se paraban frente a nosotras y la abrazaban- Feliz cumpleaños- gritaron al unisono.

Shhh!- dijo Amu haciendo señas con las manos de que bajen la voz.

Perdón si no te tenemos nada, no esperábamos encontrarnos contigo y bueno planeábamos llamarte después para encontrarnos.

Amu sonrió. No se preocupen chicas con que se hayan acordado me siento muy feliz…seria el mejor regalo que puedan darme ambas.

Como has estado Amu chan… hace tanto que no te veo…como te va en las grabaciones?- pregunto una chica emocionada sin dejar que Amu respondiera.

Amu tenía una gotita en la nuca.

Chicas lo siento- dijo mirándolas dulcemente- no puedo hablar sobre eso.

Las chicas se decepcionaron un poco pero luego volvió su emoción, abrieron la boca para hacer más preguntas, vi a Amu sonriendo pero se veía cansada, mire mi reloj y note que ya eran casi 10:00 de la mañana hace casi 2 horas que salimos de casa y aun no habíamos desayunado, sin contar que ya casi teníamos una hora con la ropa mojada encima.

Amu- dije interrumpiendo. Todas me quedaron viendo y de repente la otra chica se acerco y empezó a lanzar preguntas.

Quien eres tú? Acaso eres Ikuto? Son novios por fin? Cuanto tiempo llevan? Van a casarse? Donde se conocieron? Amu nos ha hablado mucho de ti-decía histérica.

Ambas chicas se acercaron viéndome entusiasmadas. Suspire pesadamente.

Porque preguntas si ya habías escuchado a Amu decir mi nombre- la chica se sonrojo mirando a su amiga que también estaba sonrojada, sonreí y les conteste- si soy Ikuto y si somos novios, tenemos casi 1 hora juntos y si ya les ha hablado de mi deben saber cómo nos conocimos- dije todo de una sola.

Las chicas iban a preguntar algo más.

Ikuto!- escuche gritar a Amu, voltee y vi que estaba rodeada de chicos que la jalaban de un lado a otro, cuando note como estaba me enoje conmigo mismo, Amu traía su vestido mojado así que lo tenía pegado al cuerpo dejando ver su figura entera, los chicos que la rodeaban querían abrazarla y tomarse fotos con ella.

Empuje a los chicos y les lanzaba miradas asesinas, estaba furioso, le puse mi abrigo encima de los hombros y la abrace.

Largo- dije fríamente.

Los chicos me miraban enojados, los fulmine con la mirada y poco a poco se fueron alejando.

Estas bien Amu- pregunte suavemente mirándola a los ojos.

Ella levanto su mano y

Auuch~! Amu- grite enojado.

Porque te demoraste tanto, estúpido!- grito enojada- como no te das cuenta de eso incluso estando a mi lado.

No es mi culpa- dije mirando a otro lado.

Como que no es tu culpa?- grito enojada mientras se paraba frente a mí para que la viera.

No es mi culpa, es TU culpa!- dije apuntándole la frente con el dedo.

Parpadeo y me miro enojada.

Ah? Y eso por qué?- grito furiosa.

Simple- dije acercándome a su oreja- por ser tan SE-XY- dije seductoramente resaltando la palabra.

Amu me empujo sonrojada.

NEKO HENTAI~!- grito enojada.

Escuchamos a las chicas reír mientras nos veían discutir.

Amu chan tu no cambias- dijeron ambas- nos das tu autógrafo?

Amu sonrió y tomo una libreta donde escribió una dedicatoria y firmo.

Gracias Amu chan- dijeron ambas con estrellas en los ojos.

Hmp! Como sea- dijo mirando en otra dirección- Vamos Ikuto- dijo mientras tomaba mi manga.

Kyyyyya~! Cool & Spicy- gritaron en unisono. Vi como Amu sonreía y se giraba hacia ellas.

Espero que nos volvamos a ver- dijeron tomando su mano- te hemos echado mucho de menos.

Las tres sonrieron y se abrazaron, vimos como se despedían con su mano, Amu agitaba la de ella con entusiasmo hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Adiós Amu chan~!- se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Tontas!- dijo Amu sonriendo- les dije que no gritaran mi nombre…Nunca cambiaran- la escuche murmurar.

Amu volteo a verme sonriendo le devolví la sonrisa mientras pasaba mi mano por su cintura.

Quienes eran ellas amor?- pregunte curioso.

Te interesa?- dijo mirándome con burla.

Hmp!- dije volteando mi cabeza hacia otro lado- eres mi novia después de todo.

Amu paró en seco, la mire extrañado, se sonrojo y me miro dulcemente.

Eran mis compañeras de clase en la Academia Seiyo- dijo mirando hacia donde se habían ido las chicas- estuvieron en Seiyo High el primer año, pero ambas se transfirieron a otro instituto a mediados del segundo.

En el primer año estuve sola porque Rima, Nagi y Tadase estaban en otro curso así que hablaba con ellas.

Y le contabas sobre mi eh?- dije poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza.

Tsk! Tenían que abrir la boca- dijo enojada y sonrojada.

Sonreí cuando vi su cara.

Entonces…- dije intentando retomar el tema.

Como te…extrañaba mucho, a veces me sentía desanimada así que les contaba lo que sentía y salíamos de compras después de clase- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

La agarre de la muñeca y empecé a correr en dirección al parque donde habíamos caído anteriormente, cuando llegamos seguía vacio.

Me detuve y me puse frente a ella, la abrace fuertemente.

Lo siento- dije suavemente mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma- discúlpame por haberte abandonado tanto tiempo Amu!

Ikuto- susurro abrazándome fuertemente.

Amu…- dije alzando su mentón para que me mirara a los ojos, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, se las seque con mi pulgar.

Amu yo…- de nuevo dude…porque? Yo estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Amu pero no entendía porque no podía decírselo.

Amu me miro dulcemente mientras sonreía- No te preocupes Ikoi!

Debo decírselo- pensé decidido.

Amu yo…

**La la la Uta wo utao…**

Levante una ceja claramente molesto, Amu se disculpo mientras contestaba.

Nagi?- respondió confundida, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

Utau?- grito sorprendida, abrió sus ojos de nuevo mientras separaba el celular de su oído.

AMU~!- grito mi hermanita del otro lado.

Ambos teníamos una gotita en la frente.

Si dime qué ocurre?- pregunto nerviosa.

DONDE RAYOS ESTAS HINAMORI AMU~!- grito de nuevo.

Ehm! Salí a comprar algo para desayunar-

MAS TE VALE QUE MUEVAS TU TRASERO A TU CASA Y QUE TE ALISTES PORQUE A LAS 3 TIENES QUE ESTAR AQUÍ!- grito furiosa.

Lo sé..Nagi me lo dijo ayer- respondió cansada.

ENTONCES QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?-

Amu suspiro.

Bien bien ya regreso a mi casa-

Por cierto Amu- dijo Utau en un tono calmado.

Empiezo a creer que tiene problemas de bipolaridad, cuando se encontraba conmigo era lo mismo.

Hum?- dijo ella curiosa.

FELIZ CUMPLEAñOS AMU!- gritaron en el fondo.

Ah? con quien estas- pregunto sorprendida.

Bien hecho hermanita- pensé mientras sonreía.

Ugh!- escuche en el teléfono.

Una carcajada intento salir pero la detuve a tiempo.

Estoy con Nagi y con Rima. Escuchamos ruidos mientras alguien tomaba el teléfono.

Amu – escuche decir a Nagi.

Nagi- dijo Amu con desesperación.

Lo siento Amu pero considere necesario contarles a Utau y a Rima lo que ocurrió- dijo intentando arreglar el error de Utau.

Oh ya veo, no te preocupes igual se tenían que enterar- como era de esperarse Amu cayo.

Escuche suspiros de alivio del otro lado.

Gracias por preocuparte Nagi- respondió feliz.

De nada Amu- respondió..Estúpido- pensé en mi mente.

Nos vemos hoy para la despedida de Utau…key?-

Sip…Ja Utau, Rima, Nagi- se despidió.

Ja ne Amu…MAS TE VALE QUE …- cerraron.

Amu y yo nos quedamos viendo y empezamos a reír.

No ha cambiado en nada- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Aunque no lo creas- dijo pasando su mano por mi cintura.

La escolto a su casa princesa?-

Seria un honor para mí- dijo mientras caminábamos en dirección a su casa, vi el reloj, ya eran las 11:00 de la mañana.

Llegamos a casa y Suu estaba haciendo el desayuno.

Subimos a bañarnos y a cambiarnos, claro por separado, no pude convencer a Amu de que nos bañemos juntos.

Amu chan el desayuno está servido desuu~!- dijo Suu mientras nos jalaba hacia el comedor.

Nos sentamos a comer.

Como piensas aparecer en la fiesta de Utau si aun no le has dicho que estas aquí?- me pregunto.

Cuando terminemos de comer iré a casa, te alistas y me llamas para que venga a recogerte, te parece?- pregunte mientras la veía con una sonrisa.

Claro que si- dijo entusiasmada- quisiera ver su cara..

Que ocurre Amu?- su sonrisa se había transformado en una triste.

Utau se marchara- dijo cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

No necesariamente princesa- dije acercándome y abrazándola.

Me miro confundida yo solo le guiñe el ojo.

Se sonrojo mientras se levantaba y recogía los platos.

Después de que dejamos todo limpio subimos a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama mientras veía como arreglaba mis cosas.

Amu, puedo quedarme contigo- le pregunte antes de salir.

Ella me miro y se sonrojo.

Se supone que estaré sola como un mes, así que me sentiría más segura si te quedaras conmigo- dijo sentándose en la cama.

Me senté a su lado y la abrace.

Yo te protegeré- le susurre mientras me acercaba a ella.

Nuestros charas tenían grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

Yaaay Amu chan- grito Ran.

Así se hace Ikuto Nya~!- grito Yoru.

El amor desuu~!- gritaba Suu.

Deberé retratar esto?- Miki que ocurrencia- pensaba- aunque si me gustaría verlo.

Las cosas son como deberían ser- dijeron Dia y Sora mirándonos.

Ambos le lanzamos miradas asesinas, ellos dejaron caer una gotita y se marcharon.

Volviendo en donde estábamos- le dije acercándome.

La bese suavemente mientras la sostenía en mis brazos y ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello.

Nos separamos y ella me miro sonriente.

Confió en ti- dijo mirándome dulcemente.

Escuchamos a nuestros charas reír del otro lado de la puerta.

Sora~!- grito Amu.

Entraron riéndose.

Vamos Yoru- dije parándome de la cama y acercándome al balcón.

Algún día podrás salir de mi casa como una persona normal- pregunto riendo.

Sonreí de vuelta mientras saltaba del balcón.

Algún día princesa- le grite mientras me alejaba.

Cuando vivamos juntos- pensé sonriendo- No falta mucho para eso.

…

Entonces? Que tal!

Jajajaja espero que les haya gustaaado…

Sabii chan no te he dado ninguna razón para que Tai me maltraaate! xD

Caty..algún diia se me ocurrirá hacer alguna escena pervertida para ti Jajajaja!

Y a Jannanyan y Amu..espero que les haya gustado este capi y el anterioooor! Graciiias por su apoyo chicas..las espero en cada capítulo a todas..espero que les guste a tooodos..cuídense minna!

Angel…donde estaaaas? No me digas que en serio te fuiste!

Con cariiiiño Qiutyvampire

Ja ne Hasta el sig. Cap. minna…!


	12. Sorpresa de cumpleaños Pt3

Yooo Minna!

Maal maal mi computadora esta muriiendo lentamente.!

Debo esperar hasta que me compren una laptop para mí en mi cumpleaños..Yaaay faltan 4 meses jajaja veré si logro que me la adelanten!

Buueno también he tenido exámenes en la Universidad de los cuales me libere recién esta semana..Aun faltan más!

Espero que les gusten los capítulos que siguen…estoy muy feliz porque me apoyan tanto y espero que en verdad este cumpliendo sus expectativas.

Yaaay! Se uniiio alguien maas…jejeje

Gabby..Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi….debes saber que me esfuerzo jajaja, y créeme que te sorprenderá mucho lo que sigue..Muahahahaha…graciiias por tu review…biiienveniida a mii querido grupo de seguidoras..Me gustaría seguir viendo tus Reviews..Claro si tu quieres ^^, gracias por tu apoyo yaaay veo que compartimos algo mas aparte del gusto por el Amuto y por Ikuto Ja!

Caty Hentaii! Jajaja ya me inventare algo para ustedes chicas pervertiidas! Jajajaja si les gusta cuando lo haga, agradézcanle a Caty y si no psss, quéjense con ella jejeje! Graax Caty que bueno que te haya gustado el capi…ya verás esa escena llegara yaaay…Ja!

Jannanyan jajajaja sii vamoos a tener lemmon jajjaja! toodas son unaas pervertiidas! peero ya veran que todas tendran su recompensa! Ariigatoo jannanyan espero que te guste el capi...lo hiize con cariiño jejeje ja ne!

Saabii chan jajaja ya veremos ya veremos que pasara con el Lemmon Jaja dile a Tai que no se desespere y bueno en vez de un altar preferiría una cama y una puerta nueva Ehh! Buueno que bien que hoy las haya complacido así Tai no me maltrata..Jejeje take care Sabii Ja Ne!

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Angel..Volviiste..! Jajaja ya me estaba asustando, creí que me habías abandonado o que te estaba aburriendo la historia! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis que subí en tu ausencia y que disfrutes de este capi!

Buueno chicas ahora si lo que en verdad quieren en vez de tenerme aquí diciendo cosas que nada que ver con el tema….

_**Capitulo#12 Una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños Pt3**_

**AMU POV (12:00 pm)**

Me quede viendo a Ikuto hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Princesa eh?- dije mientras me sonrojaba.

Vaya que Ikuto kun no pierde el tiempo- dijo Sora sentándose en mi escritorio.

Mi sonrojo aumento.

S-s-Sora~!- grite avergonzada. Ella solo sonreía.

Amu chan- dijeron Ran y Miki- porque no nos llevaste contigo- reclamaron ambas.

No es mi culpa que ustedes duerman tanto- dije caminando hacia mi armario.

Donde están Suu y Dia- pregunte mirando por todos lados.

Escuche algo romperse en la parte de abajo. Tome aire mientras bajaba las escaleras con las chicas.

Nos adelantamos Amu chan- dijo Miki bajando con las chicas.

Asentí y espere, había un silencio aterrador abajo, termine de bajar y me apoye en la pared mirando por la esquina hacia la sala. Nada- pensé mientras salía de mi escondite.

Algo cayó en mi cara.

Ky..Ah?- grite limpiándome- Chocolate?- grite extrañada.

Vi hacia el comedor y vi un gran pastel de cumpleaños junto a unos bocadillos, las chicas estaban junto a la mesa sonriendo.

Feliz Cumpleaños AMU CHAN- gritaron mientras volaban hacia mí.

Las abrace sonriendo- gracias chicas, en verdad que me hicieron asustar, no me lo esperaba.

Cantemos chicas- grito Miki, todas asintieron.

Happy Birthday to you…..

Las mire sonriendo y cuando terminaron apague las velas.

Suu repartió el pastel y los bocadillos.

Guardemos para Ikuto y Yoru- dije separando algunos bocadillos y pastel en unos platos.

Muchas gracias chicas- dije mirándolas tiernamente.

Amu chan- dijeron todas abrazándome.

Chicas, ahora que he crecido, ustedes…

Me sonrieron tristemente.

Ahora que has crecido tú verdadero yo no tardara en florecer, ese día solo una de nosotras se quedara afuera hasta que…- dijo Miki.

Hasta que..?- pregunte curiosa.

Hasta que te conviertas en lo que has elegido ser- dijo Dia mirándome a los ojos.

Pero como sabré..-

Lo sabrás Amu chan- dijo Ran.

Además- dijo Suu- nosotros siempre vamos a estar en tu corazón desuu.

Solo una se quedara junto a ti aquí afuera, pero dentro de ti- dijo Miki.

Estaremos siempre todas juntas- completo Sora.

Sora..Tu- dije mirándola tristemente.

Ella solo sonrió mientras asentía.

Mi misión aquí afuera esta casi completa Amu chan- dijo mientras veía a sus hermanas, específicamente a Dia.

Dia- dije mirándola.

Yo ya lo sabía Amu chan- dijo acercándose a Sora.

Sora me conto la verdadera razón por la que nació- dijo mirándome fijamente.

No es solo Amistad- dijo viendo a Suu.

No es solo Felicidad- dijo viendo a Miki.

No es solo Amor- dijo viendo a Ran.

No es Esperanza ni Paciencia..- dijo viéndome con tristeza- es..

Madurar…Amu chan, tu quieres madurar, para así poder amar, poder ser feliz, proteger a los que amas, poder ser paciente y positiva- dijo Sora sonriendo.

Una vez que yo entre a mi huevo-

Tu verdadero yo- dijo Ran.

Saldrá a flote- siguió Miki.

Amu chan- término Suu mientras me sonreía.

Ese día Amu chan- dijo Dia mirando a Sora- Sora regresara a tu corazón.

Y el resto?- pregunte extrañada- donde quedaran ustedes.

Si eliges a una de nosotras- dijo Miki.

Nos quedaremos en nuestros huevos esperando- dijo Ran.

Porque nacimos juntas desuu~ - dijo Suu.

Yo regresare a tu corazón junto con Sora- dijo Dia.

Y si es Dia?-

Nos quedaremos en nuestros huevos- dijo Ran.

Las mire confundida-

Habrá algún momento en que quieras brillar en algo específico- dijo Dia.

Nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte- dijeron Ran, Miki y Suu.

Eh? No entiendo-

Amu chan- dijeron las 5 mirándome con una gotita en la frente.

Heey~! Que es esa mirada-

Huyamos de Amuzilla- gritaron corriendo hacia el cuarto.

Chicas abran la puerta- grite golpeándola.

Mire el reloj.

Son la 1:00~!- grite agarrando mi cabeza.

Chicas~!- grite golpeando la puerta- abran se me va a hacer tarde, Utau me va a matar!

La puerta se abrió y entre de golpe, escanee con la mirada la habitación entera.

Estaba vacía.

Chicas- dije dulcemente- vamos salgan, tenemos que alistarnos- dije volteándome hacia mi armario.

Oh donde están mis amadas charas, me han abandonado- dije poniendo las manos en las puertas del armario.

La abrí de golpe.

Ugh~!- las 5 me miraron asustadas.

A-Amu chan- rieron nerviosas- Son las 2~!

Waaaa- grite corriendo en círculos por el cuarto- Que hago~!

Que ocurrió con la decidida Amu chan- dijeron riendo.

Pare en seco. Les lance una mirada asesina.

Me las cobrare luego- dije acercándome a mi armario.

Pase la ropa una por una frente a mí tratando de decidir que ponerme.

Amu chan- dijo Dia- que tal esto.

Señalo una caja cuadrada con un pompo rosado en una esquina del armario.

Es el regalo que me dio Utau la navidad pasada- dije recogiéndolo.

Me dijo que no podía usarlo hasta mi cumpleaños-

Era un hermoso vestido desuu- dijo Suu acercándose.

Utau chan tiene un buen sentido de la moda- dijo Miki sentándose en la cama.

Vamos Amu chan sácalo- grito Ran.

Abrí la caja y saque el vestido mientras lo desdoblaba.

Wooow~!- dijeron mis charas sonriendo.

Sonreí. Es hermoso- dije observándolo.

Era un vestido de un color morado no tan fuerte, sin tiras, tenia brillitos negros debajo del pecho donde se ajustaba y caía suelto hasta la mitad de mis muslos donde se ajustaba de nuevo, en el pecho era arrugado.

En verdad que es muy bonito- dije mirándolo de nuevo.

Ella desfilo ese vestido el año pasado verdad- dijo Sora.

Amu chan dijo que le encanto ese vestido- dijo Dia- Se nota que Utau chan te quiere mucho.

Sonreí con un leve sonrojo.

Utau- susurre- no recordaba que este era el vestido por el que moría ese día.

Note que en la caja había una foto, la tome y sonreí.

Era la foto que nos tomaron los chicos a Utau y a mí el día que cantamos juntas Akane iro no Sora en su concierto de navidad el año pasado.

La coloque en la caja nuevamente, después compraría un marco bonito para esta- pensé.

Antes de colocarla note que había algo bajo las envolturas, saque una cajita, la abrí y encontré una nota.

_**Amu:**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, lo que encontraras aquí es un regalo de mi hermano, lo mando a hacer especialmente para ti, me lo dejo hace 4 años cuando regreso, me dejo una nota para ti la encontraras dentro. Piensa muy bien que harás después.**_

_**Utau.**_

Doble la nota y la guarde en la caja, saque la cajita y la abrí.

Me quede sin habla cuando vi lo que había adentro, era un relicario de cristal en forma de corazón.

Ikuto- murmure mientras lo abría.

Adentro estaba la foto de la visita que le hice a Ikuto un día antes de que se marchara 4 años atrás, el no quiso salir en la foto, cuando tomaron la foto se salió así que lo único que salió en la foto fueron unos cuantos mechones a un lado.

Sonreí mientras la veía, en la cajita estaba un papel doblado.

_**Pequeña Amu :**_

_**Esta es una muestra de lo que siento, si quieres saber a qué me refiero lee la parte de atrás del relicario.**_

_**Ikuto.**_

Ehm- suspire mientras una gotita bajaba por mi cabeza- siempre tan profundo Ikuto- dije con sarcasmo.

Guarde el papel en la cajita y agarre el relicario, estaba algo decepcionada.

Cuando vi la parte de atrás me sorprendí y sentí caer una pequeña lágrima por mi mejilla.

_**Te doy mi corazón, llévalo siempre junto al tuyo.**_

_**Te amare hoy y siempre princesa. **_

_**Ikuto.**_

_**24/Sep./20…**_

Tenía la fecha de hoy.

Así que ya tenias preparado esto- dije mientras lo colocaba de vuelta en la cajita.

Vi el reloj 1:50, estaba retrasada.

Me amas?- pensé mientras me dirigía al baño, las chicas salieron tras de mí pero se dirigieron a la sala.

Me amas?- pensaba mientras me bañaba.

El me ama?- pensaba mientras me dirigía al cuarto, escuche el televisor de abajo encendido.

Chicas!- grite.

Si Amu chan sucede algo desuu- pregunto Suu.

Voy a alistarme en seguida bajo- grite entrando al cuarto.

Okey!- gritaron las 5.

En serio me amas?- susurre mientras terminaba de colocarme el vestido, me cepille el cabello y lo deje suelto, metí mi celular, mis llaves y mi labial en una cartera.

Me aplique un poco de maquillaje y me puse unos tacones plateados, tome el relicario y me lo puse llegaba hasta mi pecho así que me lo guarde dentro del vestido.

2:30- dije mientras le marcaba a Ikuto.

Que ocurre princesa?- contesto Ikuto del otro lado.

Ehm- me puse nerviosa.

Amu?- pregunto extrañado- está todo bien?

Ah..Eh..Si, perfecto, solo quería saber si ya venias a recogerme-

Estoy saltando hacia tu balcón ahora- dijo mientras veía una sombra tras mis cortinas.

Amu?- dijo por el teléfono al otro lado de la ventana- la ventana está cerrada?- parecía confundido.

Ahm, es que me estaba cambiando y sería una tragedia si entrabas mientras lo hacía- dije cerrando el teléfono y dirigiéndome a la ventana para abrirla..

Jajaja, no veo la razón princesa- dijo entrando y dándome la espalda para cerrar la ventana.

Se volteo y su sonrisa despareció, nos quedamos en silencio, uno muy incomodo.

Qué ocurre?- pregunte ocultando mi nerviosismo.

Te ves….Preciosa- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo.

No me mires así- grite mientras le lanzaba una almohada a la cara mientras me volteaba.

Hmm..Pensándolo bien- dijo pensativo- ese Angulo me gusta más.

Ikuto~!- grite volteándome, di un paso hacia atrás pues estaba muy cerca de mí.

Uh? Sin sonrojo?- pregunto fingiendo tristeza.

Me sonroje ante el comentario.

Así está mucho mejor- dijo jalándome hacia él.

Te ves hermosa princesa, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder, ve a cambiarte para salir que se hace tarde-

Eeh?- pregunte extrañada- ya estoy lista, tenemos que irnos.

Así?- pregunto extrañado.

Claro, como vas a creer que me voy a vestir así para pasar en la casa- dije algo molesta.

Hmp! No pienso sacarte de la casa así-

Qué? A que te refieres?-

A que no pienso llevarte a ningún lado vestida así-

Entiendo a que te refieres, quiero decir, porque?-

En qué rayos estas pensando Amu- me grito enojado.

Voy a una fiesta Ikuto, además Utau me lo regalo y ya que hoy es su despedida debo llevarlo puesto-

Pues entonces mételo en un bolso y te cambias allá-

Qué? No pienso llevar un bolso hasta la casa de Utau-

Bien yo lo llevare, ahora ve a cambiarte-

No! Como crees que voy a cambiarme, yo voy a irme así, es un vestido normal-

No Amu, en ti ningún vestido se ve normal-

De que estás hablando Ikuto-

No vas a salir vestida así y punto-

Oh, pero claro que voy a salir vestida así-

No lo harás-

Lo hare- le conteste desafiante.

NO…LO…HARAS-

SI lo hare-

Yo no pienso llevarte a ningún lado así-

BIEN! Pues entonces me iré sola-

No te atrevas- dijo bloqueándome el paso.

Hazte a un lado Ikuto-

Amu, no saldrás así vestida, ya he tenido suficientes problemas por cosas así-

Problemas?- grite histérica.

Si problemas, recuerdas al tipo que entro a la casa? Recuerdas a los imbéciles de la calle?

No saldrás así vestida-

Pues si te causa tantos problemas entonces déjame en paz-

El se volteo y se apoyo en la pared tras de la puerta.

Entonces haz lo que te dé la gana-

Lo hare- dije abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un golpe.

**IKUTO POV.**

Tsk, en que rayos está pensando, salir así vestida? Con el millón de tipos que la quedan viendo solo con ir con un vestido normal.

Bueno en verdad el vestido estaba bien, era decente, pero no en ella.

Es demasiado para un vestido.

Rayos si las cosas van a seguir así me gustaría que fuera como la Amu de hace 5 años- pensé enojado.

Escuche como hablaba con sus charas en el piso de abajo, tocaron la puerta y la abrí, era Yoru.

Ikuto nya~!- dijo entrando- Amu está furiosa Nya!

Suspire, bien bajare a pedirle disculpas- dije abriendo la puerta.

Ehm!-

Levante la ceja ante su comentario.

Qué?- pregunte.

Amu ya se fue con sus charas nya~.

Cómo?- grite mientras salía del cuarto y bajaba las escaleras.

Si, dijo que no sabía que te estaba pasando y que no iba a llegar tarde por eso, así que se fue nya!

Salí por la puerta mientras caminaba en dirección a mi casa.

Que ironía- pensé alejándome de su casa- que mal que no presenciaste el momento en que Salí como una persona normal de tu casa.

Yoru!-

Nya~?-

Ve donde Utau y dile que Amu llegara tarde.

Pero Ikuto-

Hazlo-

Nya~!...nunca me deja hablar nya~!- grito mientras se alejaba.

Vi como Amu giraba en la esquina, aumente el paso para alcanzarla, cuando iba a doblar la esquina vi como un chico se paraba frente a Amu, ella retrocedió asustada. Iba a acercarme cuando escuche a Sora gritar Chara Change.

Amu se acerco al chico y lo pateo en ESA parte, el cayó al suelo mientras Amu pisaba su espalda con odio.

No te intentes pasar de listo- grito mientras seguía pisando su espalda.

Amu- grite acercándome, vi como el Chara change se deshacía.

Ikuto~!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tranquila princesa lo hiciste bien- dije mirándola dulcemente.

Amu chan- grito Sora, Amu solo asintió.

Chara Nari- gritaron ambas.

Amuleto Sora- dijo Amu mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Hopeful...Song!- susurro suavemente mientras una hermosa melodía llenaba el aire.

Es parecido al Angel Cradle- pensé cerrando mis ojos. La canción se detuvo y cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Amu con su vestido nuevamente.

El chico se paro y Amu se volteo hacia él.

Ten confianza en que todo se arreglara- dijo sonriendo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Disculpa, en verdad siento mucho lo que hice- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

No te preocupes, solo no actúes apresuradamente la próxima vez, ve con ella de seguro debe estar esperándote- dijo mientras lo pasaba dejándolo atrás.

Hai! Arigato Amu chan- se fue corriendo.

Que fue eso?- pregunte confundido mientras la seguía.

El chico tenia confusión en su corazón- dijo fríamente caminando delante de mi- Sora lo ayudo.

Como sabe tu nombre, es conocido tuyo?-

Easter presento públicamente a los actores de la película, además suelo cantar con Utau en algunos de sus conciertos- dijo aumentando el paso- por eso me conocen.

Amu- dije tomando su muñeca.

Suéltame Ikuto- dijo sin detenerse.

La jale de la muñeca y volteándola hacia mí, la acerque y tome su mentón acercando mi cara a la de ella.

Se aparto bruscamente, apreté su muñeca aun más fuerte.

Ikuto, que estas intentando lograr?- pregunto con fastidio.

Tsk- solté bruscamente su muñeca- Haz lo que quieras- pase enfrente de ella y camine, cuando me voltee ya no estaba ahí. Alce la vista hacia el cielo, ahí estaba, transformada en Amuleto Sora con Dia volando a su lado.

Corrí detrás de ella, bueno debajo.

Amu- grite mirando hacia arriba.

Que quieres?- grito enojada bajando la mirada hacia mí.

Lo siento Amu, por favor hablemos-

No quiero hablar contigo!-

Vamos princesa no te lo tomes tan a pecho-

No fastidies Ikuto, no estoy de humor para tus bromas-

Amu, por favor baja, la gente nos está escuchando-

Era verdad la gente me miraba extrañada, pero cuando alzaban la vista y veían a Amu todos se sorprendían.

Es Hinamori Amu- gritaban algunos.

Amu chan- gritaban las chicas.

Amu chan eres la mejor- gritaban los chicos.

Amu, baja por favor-

No, Ikuto ya olvídalo-

Pero Amu-

Escuchaste, Amu chan llamo Ikuto a ese chico- decían algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí.

Escuche que las grabaciones se habían detenido porque no encontraban al actor que iba a interpretar a Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Cuando deje de escuchar lo que hablaban mire hacia arriba, Amu estaba muy adelante, corrí mas rápido y no note que estaba cruzando una calle.

Escuche el pito de un auto y vi como se acercaba a mí, cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto.

Sentí como me elevaba en el aire, abrí los ojos y note que no estaba en el suelo, alce la mirada y vi a Amu mirando hacia el frente mientras me sostenía de los brazos, bajo la mirada.

Tsk…que problemático eres- dijo enojada.

Hmp!- mire hacia al frente.

En serio Ikuto, soy tu novia no tu niñera- me reprocho fastidiada.

Alce la mirada algo sorprendido, ella me miro y se sonrojo.

Podemos bajar- dije señalando el mismo parque de esta mañana.

Que tienes tú con ese parque?- pregunto enojada.

Bueno son las 3:00 y Utau vive a 5 minutos de aquí, no nos haría mal hablar hasta que lleguemos.

Amu suspiro y bajo, regreso a la normalidad y note como Sora y Dia se alejaban.

Donde están tus otras charas- pregunte curioso.

Ran, Miki, y Suu se adelantaron al salir de casa.

Así que eso era lo que Yoru intentaba decirme?- pensé recordando.

Amu estaba caminando hacia la salida del parque, la tome de la mano y la jale abrazándola.

Nos miramos un rato mientras bajaba mis manos a su cintura.

Me perdonas?- dije sonriéndole.

Me abrazo suavemente.

Sé que solo intentabas protegerme- dijo abrazándome mas fuerte.

La tome del mentón y la bese, me parecía que era el momento justo para avanzar, mordí suavemente su labio inferior y ella abrió la boca, di el siguiente paso, ella se sorprendió un poco pero luego me correspondió.

Vaya que lo hace bien- pensaba mientras la pegaba más a mí, la apreté aun más fuerte sobre mí y ella empezó a recorrer mi espalda con sus manos.

Nos separamos respirando con dificultad, ella me sonrió dulcemente, la tome de la mano y empezamos a caminar.

**AMU POV**

Llegamos- dije acercándome a la puerta y tocando el timbre.

Escuche pasos y la puerta se abrió.

LuLu~!- grite mientras me le tiraba encima para abrazarla.

Feliz Cumpleaños Amu- dijo abrazándome fuertemente, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Lamento no haber venido para tu cumpleaños pasado- dijo separándose.

Seco mis lágrimas. Vamos no llores o me harás creer que no te hace feliz que este aquí- dijo palpando suavemente mi cabeza.

Así está mejor- dijo jalándome hacia adentro, se quedo viendo a Ikuto y él le devolvió la mirada, ella sonrió y el asintió.

Cuando voltee la mirada me asuste.

SORPRESA~!- gritaron- Feliz Cumpleaños Amu.

Ahí frente a mí se encontraban Rima, Nagi, Utau, Kuukai, Yaya, Kairi, Rikka, Hikaru, Tadase y…

Mama, Papa, Ami?- grite sorprendida mientras ellos me abrazaban.

Amu chan- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo- Feliz Cumpleaños.

Sonreí y me voltee para ver a LuLu, note que Ikuto se quedo tras la puerta.

Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos- pensé sonriendo.

…..

Yaaay!

Buueno he subido satisfactoriamente otro capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado les pondré un pequeño avance del siguiente que ya está escrito y que planeo subir mañana si puedo…

Cuídense mucho minna…Ja ne!

Yuki...bienveniiida!n lamento si no pude ponerte antes aqui, recien vi tu review, muuchisisisisimas graaacias yuki que buueno que te guste, y puues claro espero quw te haya gustado este capi! Espero verte aqui mas seguido y espero que te sigan pareciendo interesantes los siguientes capitulos, ariigato ^^ ja ne!

Qiutyvampire.

_**Capitulo#13 Una gran sorpresa de Cumpleaños- Final.**_

Ikuto?- gritaron sorprendidos todos- Son novios?

Debemos hablar- dijo el padre de Amu.

Haría todo por verla sonreír, yo la amo- ambos sonrieron.

Ikuto-

Amu yo te…-

Espera Amu no vayas hacia allá- grito Ikuto desesperado corriendo tras ella.

Amu~!- gritaron todos.

Kira- dijeron con odio en su mirada.

Lo siento chicos- dijo Amu subiendo a su auto.

Todos sostenían unos pequeños huevos de colores en sus manos.

Amu abrió el sobre que le dio su madre mientras estaba en el auto. Lo leyó y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Ikuto-

(12:00 AM..25/SEP/20….)


	13. Sorpresa de cumpleañosFinal

Yoo Minna!

Lameento muuucho la tardanza...no he podido subir el nuevo capítulo por la Universidad! Espero que en el capítulo de hoy no quieran asesinarme jeje..!

Etto.. Nee mis queridas pervertidas, alguien quiere ayudarme con el Lemmon?

Jejeje tendré una sorpresa especial para la que me ayude..Yaaaay! Jajaja bueno 2 una de ellas es un pequeño avance de la historia y la otra es el adelanto de un nuevo proyecto Amuto, Kuutau, del cual ya termine el primer capítulo y que lo estaré subiendo cuando ya tenga esta historia en su etapa final!

Ahoora los agradecimientos yaaay!

A mí querida Caty..Feliiiz cumpleaños atrasado! Jajaja ya sabes eres una de las personas que espero me dé una buena propuesta para el Lemmon Eeh! Jajaja Feliz cumpleaños pequeña pervertida..Te doy este capi de regalo se que va a ser impactante pero la intención es lo que cuenta jeje espero que la hayas pasado bien el domingo =D Ja ne!

Querido Angel me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y bueno si jeje creo que sufrirás un poquitito, pero tú sabes que no puede haber final feliz si no hay una que otra escena triste Siiii! Gracias por tu critica, creo que intente concentrarme en el amor entre ellos 2 para que este capítulo de aquí tenga impacto! Espero que disfrutes el capi de hoy Ja ne!

Saabiii Chan! Buueno todos tienen un pequeño bloqueo de vez en cuando me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y ya que Tai también es parte de las hentaaiiis quedaría muy feliz si decides ayudar en el Lemmon, disfruta el capi de hoy y por favor no me maten cuando lo lean, va a haber ciertas escenas que harán que quieran golpearme jeje ^^U.

Jannanyan! Jejeje aquí la esperada continuación que querías, tu también estas en mi lista de las que espero que de alguna idea jeje, espero que el capi de hoy te deje satisfecha jeje..

Y..Alice bienvenida, gracias por leer mi historia me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya parecido Tierno, a mí también me encanta Sora jeje supongo que ya has de haber terminado de leer y sabrás como es, cuídate y espero que te sigan gustando los capis que suban...Ariigato ^^ Ja ne!

Gracias minna por su apoyo a mis pervertidas y querido Angel espero que les guste este capi, son libres de opinar sobre el Lemmon y veré si puedo subir antes mi nuevo Proyecto!

Minna Daisuki

Qiutyvampire ^^!

_**CAPITULO#13 Una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños- Final.**_

**NORMAL POV**

**(11:50pm 24/Sep./20..)**

Amu~!- grito Ikuto mientras corría hacia ella intentando alcanzarla- No vayas hacia allá- gritaba desesperado mientras la pelirosa caminaba hacia la entrada de un parque.

Se detuvo y se volteo, el peliazul se detuvo a unos metros de ella.

Un auto se estaciono detrás de ella.

No~!- gritaron sus amigos mientras corrían hacia Ikuto- Amu~!

Ikuto corrió intentando llegar donde Amu.

Alto!- grito ella mientras la puerta del auto se abría- no des ni un paso más Ikuto.

Un chico peliazul parecido al de Ikuto pero un poco más oscuro salió del auto y se paro detrás de Amu.

TU- gritaron con desprecio los amigos de Amu, Ikuto los miraba confundido.

Aléjate de Amu- gritaron Kuukai y Nagi.

Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo aquí- gritaron Utau y Rima.

No tienes permitido tocar a Amu/ Amu chii- gritaron Yaya y Kairi.

Yamamoto Kira- gritaron todos enojados.

Kira?- grito Ikuto- tú eras el que estaba en casa de Amu la vez pasada.

El solo sonrió mientras entraba al auto.

Qué bueno que me recuerdes- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- aunque igual, después de esto, nunca me olvidaras.

Entro y tomo la muñeca de Amu y la jalo para que entre al auto.

Amu!- grito Ikuto- Que estás haciendo?

Lo siento mucho I-…Tsukiyomi kun- entro y bajo la ventana.

Souma kun, Tsukiyomi kun, Sanjo kun, Hotori kun, Fujisaki kun- dijo con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

Tsukiyomi san, Mashiro san, Yuiki san, Yamamoto san- bajo la cabeza mientras subía la ventana.

Gracias por todo- dijo mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla- Perdón!

La ventana se cerró y el auto arranco.

Amu~!- gritaron todos viendo como el auto se alejaba.

**(12:00am 25/Sep./20..)**

Esto es mi culpa- grito LuLu cayendo al piso.

No LuLu- dijo Utau acercándose y abrazándola- esto no fue tu culpa.

Es cierto cariño- dijo Tadase- nadie sabía que Kira fuera capaz de hacer cosas tan terribles.

P-Pero, si solo no le hubiera presentado a Amu- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

No- No estoy entendiendo- dijo Ikuto acercándose- Nunca me han contado esa historia por mas que se los pedí- dijo enojado.

Utau suspiro, miro a los chicos y ellos asintieron.

Yo lo hare- dijo Rima, Utau le sonrió asintiendo.

LuLu y Kira son primos- dijo mirando en dirección a donde se había ido el auto.

**IKUTO POV**

Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa.

Primos?- pregunte sorprendido mientras miraba a LuLu, ella asintió.

Hace 3 años LuLu regreso de Francia para el cumpleaños de Amu- empezó a explicar Rima.

Pero no vino sola- dijo Tadase- para ese entonces Amu ya me había rechazado y habíamos quedado como amigos- dijo mirando al piso.

Este chico Kira- dijo Kuukai- se parecía mucho a ti- dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Su forma de ser, la forma en que trataba a Amu, Su cabello- dijo Nagi.

Se gano la confianza de todos rápidamente, y trato de convencernos para que lo ayudáramos a que Amu chi lo acepte como novio- dijo Yaya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Porque no se negaron?- grite furioso.

Todos me miraron con odio, suspire y cerré los ojos.

Amu no sabía nada de mí- dije agachando la cabeza.

Amu estaba triste porque no había recibido noticias tuyas, y pensamos- Utau suspiro- pensamos que tal vez si ella estaba con alguien más podría superarlo.

Pero nos equivocamos- dijeron al unisono.

Al principio todo iba bien entre ellos, se podía ver a Amu muy feliz y se notaba que se querían- dijo LuLu- o por lo menos eso nos hizo creer.

Cuando empezaron los problemas?- pregunte con algo de miedo.

Cuando regrese a Francia- dijo LuLu mientras las chicas la abrazaban.

El idiota empezó a discutir con Amu, se volvió celoso y posesivo y con cada discusión que tenían el..- Kairi se quedo callado mientras empezaba a temblar, Yaya se alejo de LuLu y lo abrazo, él le devolvió el abrazo.

Kairi fue el primero que presencio una de las discusiones de Kira y Amu- dijo Rima con tristeza.

Una?- pregunte fríamente- UNA DE LAS DISCUSIONES?- grite furioso.

Ikuto!- grito Utau- quieres que continuemos o no- se veía decidida pero yo conocía a mi hermana, sabía que en algún momento se quebraría.

En realidad- dijo Kairi- yo presencie la última de las discusiones de ambos, y no fui el único testigo.

Todos tenían una mirada fría. Ese día, fue el día que nos deshicimos de Kira- dijo Tadase con una sonrisa triste- o eso era lo que pensábamos.

Estas seguro que quieres escuchar lo que ocurrió hace 3 años Ikutan- pregunto Yaya.

Asentí. Lo siento- dije mientras me mordía el labio.

Kairi había ido a casa de Amu para terminar un proyecto de ciencias, sus padres no estaban- dijo Nagi mirando al cielo.

Amu fue a atender la puerta, Kairi estaba en el baño- dijo Tadase.

Cuando escuche el timbre decidí bajar por si las dudas- dijo Kairi alejándose de Yaya- cuando estaba bajando las escaleras escuche que la puerta se cerro de golpe.

Iba a bajar corriendo pero escuche a Kira así que empecé a subir para darle tiempo a solas a ambos- se detuvo mirándome a los ojos- no sé si deba continuar- asentí y el suspiro.

Observe a cada uno, las chicas tenían lagrimas en los ojos y los chicos tenían los puños apretados.

Maldición Ikuto- grito Kuukai furioso- porque nunca la llamaste de nuevo.

Utau se acerco y poso su mano en el hombro de Kuukai, el se relajo un poco con esto.

No es su culpa- dijo Rima.

Si tan solo no me hubiera marchado- dijo LuLu aun en el suelo- si tan solo me lo hubiera llevado.

Ya es muy tarde para los "Si tan solo"- dijo Nagi.

Kairi me miro fijamente.

Escuche un golpe seco en la sala- baje las escaleras y observe todo tras la pared de la esquina- dijo con la cabeza baja.

Vi a Amu en una esquina cubriéndose la cabeza mientras Kira estaba frente a ella…pateándola.

Abrí mis ojos con terror y con odio.

"Kira, detente por favor" fueron las palabras de Amu- dijo Kairi con tristeza- el simplemente sonrió mientras se agachaba a la altura de Amu y la jalaba de los cabellos para que lo mirara.

Vamos princesa- dijo mientras se acercaba a su cuello- no me hagas repetirlo.

"No hay nadie en la casa ya te lo dije" dijo Amu mientras las lagrimas cubrían todo su rostro, iba a salir pero no sabía qué hacer, no entendía porque Amu negaba que yo estaba ahí, decidí esperar- se detuvo mientras pude ver una lagrima en el rostro de Kairi.

Ese fue el peor error que pude cometer- dijo levantando la cabeza- Kira golpeo a Amu contra la pared y la empezó a besar, ella le correspondió por miedo, Salí de mi escondite y me acerque, Amu me vio con horror y me lanzo una mirada suplicante- Kairi apretó sus puños- sabia que debía esconderme pero no le hice caso, segundo error, Kira se volteo y me miro con odio, estampo de nuevo a Amu contra la pared pero esta vez ella grito y se desmayo- dijo Kairi con una expresión nula en su rostro- Kira se acercaba a mí con una lámpara en la mano, Amu volvió en si "Vete Kairi, huye yo estaré bien" dijo mientras Kira se volteaba y la estampaba de nuevo contra la pared.

"Tu cállate zorra" le grito mientras la estampaba de nuevo contra la pared.

"Vas a aprender por las malas" dijo estampándola contra la pared con más fuerza, "que a mí nadie me engaña" grito estampándola una vez más, pero esta vez..- Kairi empezó a derramar lagrimas- La sangre corría por la frente de Amu, ella estaba inconsciente…el solo sonreía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Así te ves más hermosa princesa" se volteo y me lanzo una sonrisa sádica, Kairi gritaron desde la puerta- él se detuvo- por primera vez en mi vida, tuve miedo.

Kairi nos había llamado a Tadase y a mí porque éramos los que más cerca vivíamos- dijo Nagi con una expresión triste al recordar la imagen- al ver a Amu en ese estado, enloquecimos.

Tadase tenía lagrimas en sus ojos- Kuukai estaba en mi casa ese día- sonrió- si no fuera por el ese chico Kira aun seguiría teniendo esa cara bonita.

Kuukai también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo golpee a más no poder en su cara perfecta- dijo con una sonrisa triste- pero aun así no fue suficiente para poder vengar a Amu.

Después de eso LuLu regreso de Francia con sus tíos, ellos se llevaron a Kira y nos prometieron que jamás volveríamos a verlo- dijo Utau llorando.

Que paso con Amu?- pregunte angustiado. Todos me miraron con tristeza.

Las chicas y los chicos empezaron a llorar.

Amu no despertó- dijo LuLu mientras Tadase la abrazaba.

Abrí mis ojos mientras sentía las lagrimas asomarse.

C-Como?- dije sintiendo que las fuerzas se me iban.

Negaron con la cabeza- estuvo en el hospital casi 2 meses y aun no despertaba- dijo Kairi recuperándose.

Agarre mi cabeza aun si poder creerlo.

El doctor tenía miedo de que Amu perdiera la memoria- dijo Nagi levantándose- Por suerte ella despertó y al parecer no recordaba bien que fue lo que paso.

Sus padres estuvieron aterrados y su padre prometió que jamás volvería a descuidar a su hija- dijo Rima sonriendo tristemente.

Esa es la razón por la que te trato así el año pasado- dijo Kuukai.

Maldita sea- grite mientras golpeaba un muro cercano.

Todos se miraron tristemente mientras sostenían sus huevos de colores entre sus manos.

No sé como lo hizo Kira- dijo Utau levantándose.

Pero los traeremos de vuelta- dijo Rima parándose junto a Utau.

Asentí. A nuestros charas y a Amu- dije apretando suavemente el huevo de Yoru.

Todo volverá a ser como antes yaaay- grito Yaya sonriendo.

Si~!- grito Kuukai abrazándola- Regresaran esos días felices como los del año pasado.

Todos sonreímos y miramos por última vez hacia donde se había ido el auto que se llevo a Amu.

Espera princesa, te vamos a rescatar- pensé mientras todos se secaban las lagrimas y terminaban de pararse.

Esta vez nos desharemos de ti de una vez por todas- dijeron al unisono- Kira!

_**FLASHBACK (1 AÑO ATRAS)**_

**IKUTO POV**

Feliz cumpleaños Amu- gritaron todos mientras yo me apoyaba tras la puerta.

Amu tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

Amu chan- gritaron sus padres corriendo hacia ella.

Papa, Mama, Ami- grito mientras se abrazaban.

Que hacen aquí?- pregunto asombrada- creí que no volverían hasta dentro de un mes.

Claro que sí, pero como perdernos el cumpleaños número 18 de nuestra querida Amu chan- gritaron sus padres, Amu se sonrojo.

Oneechan- dijo Ami mientras se asomaba por el brazo de Amu- el es tu novio?- me señalo sonriendo pícaramente.

Todos voltearon a verme.

Ikuto!- gritaron todos menos Utau, Nagi, Rima y LuLu.

Rayos- dije entrando a la sala- en serio recién notaron que estaba aquí- los mire aburrido mientras abrazaba a Amu por detrás y colocaba mi mentón en su hombro.

Amu chan!- grito su padre con fuego en los ojos, Amu rio nerviosa mientras ella y yo teníamos gotitas en la frente.

Quien es este vagabundo!- grito señalándome y mirándome con odio, le devolví la mirada sonriendo, causando chispas entre ambos.

Amu rodo sus ojos mientras le palpaba la cabeza a su padre.

Tranquilo papa- dijo suavemente- su nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, mama lo conoce.

Ah? Mama?- se volteo hacia ella, tenia gotitas en la frente mientras Amu sonreía triunfante.

Mama cómo pudiste hacerme esto- grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tran- tranquilo Papa, Ikuto es un buen chico, además Amu chan ya esta-

No lo digas- grito enojado, el ambiente se tenso y todos dejaron de sonreír.

La última vez que me dijiste eso- dijo con una mirada fría, todos abrieron sus ojos al recordarlo, los mire confundido.

La ultima vez un tipo lastimo a Amu chan, la engaño, la maltrato y pudo hacerle cosas peores, de no ser por sus amigos- se detuvo mirándolos a todos- Amu chan pudo haber muerto- grito con lagrimas en los ojos, todos apretaron sus puños con fuerza.

Papa- dijo Amu con la cabeza baja- confía en mí por favor- dijo levantando la cabeza y sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Amu chan- dijo el abrazándola- yo confió en ti pero..- Amu puso sus dedos en la boca de su papa.

Hinamori san- dije mirándolo a los ojos- podemos hablar- escuche como todos se sorprendían.

Bien, acompáñame entonces- dijo saliendo de la sala.

Ikuto- dijo Amu agarrando mi manga.

Tranquila princesa- dije abrazándola- si logre que tú me aceptaras, no creo que tu padre sea un problema- Amu levanto la cabeza y me dio un suave beso en los labios, se separo y me sonrió.

Suerte- dijo suavemente, me voltee y Salí de la sala.

Abrí la puerta y el padre de Amu estaba apoyado en la pared.

Hinam…-

Dime cuál es tu verdadera intención con mi hija- dijo enojado.

Conozco a Amu desde hace 6 años señor y debo decirle que jamás he conocido a una chica como ella.

El me vio expectante.

Eso es todo?- dijo algo decepcionado- debo decirte que fue lo mismo que dijo ese otro chico, me prometió cuidarla y lo único que hizo fue lastimarla.

Amu es única y no lo digo solo por su cabello.

Sonrió pero luego volvió a su semblante serio.

Desde el día en que la conocí quise hacerla feliz, debo serle sincero no planeaba conocerla, solo quería algo que ella tenía.

Frunció el ceño ante mi comentario.

Pero todo fue un malentendido, aunque después ella y yo nos convertimos en algo parecido a…enemigos a pesar de que no lo queríamos. Cada vez que hacia algo que la hiciera enojar o llorar me odiaba por eso, la ponía en peligro muchas veces aunque yo la salvaba me sentía mal por meterla en situaciones peligrosas, una vez que arreglamos todos nuestros problemas tuve que marcharme, pero ahora he vuelto y daría todo por verla sonreír siempre, protegería con mi vida a Amu con tal de que cada mañana yo despierte y pueda ver esa sonrisa a mi lado- el padre de Amu abrió los ojos en sorpresa- yo..

Yo la amo- dije agachando la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio que se me hizo eterno.

Entiendo- dijo el padre de Amu- por favor Ikuto cuida de mi hija.

Alce la cabeza sorprendido, el me miro con una gran sonrisa.

Hinamo-

No por favor, llámame Tsumugu-

Pero-

Eh! Acaso no estás feliz con eso- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Claro que no, será un placer- dije sonriéndole.

Le tendí mi mano y el la tomo y me jalo hacia el abrazándome.

Por favor cuida a mi Amu chan- dijo separándose.

Ni siquiera debería mencionarlo- replique con una sonrisa.

Ambos entramos y nos dirigimos a la sala.

Todos estaban conversando animados, cuando entramos todos voltearon a vernos con miradas expectantes.

Amu- llamo Tsumugu serio, ella se acerco.

Disfruta de tu fiesta hija- dijo tomando su mano- te dejo en buenas manos- tomo mi mano y la junto con la de Amu.

Papa- gritaron Amu y Midori san corriendo hacia él, todos sonrieron y gritaron emocionados.

La familia de Amu se despidió, permitieron que me quedara con Amu durante el mes que iban a estar fuera.

La madre de Amu la abrazo y se marcharon.

Te lo dije princesa- dije abrazándola.

No sé como lo hiciste- dijo en mi oído, haciendo que me estremezca- pero jamás volveré a dudar de tus habilidades.

Rio divertida mientras abría la puerta para entrar, la jale hacia mí y la bese, cuando nos separamos alguien abrió la puerta.

Saben no quiero que las personas tengan una mala imagen del tipo de personas que somos así que entren y hagan sus cosas en el cuarto- grito Utau enojada.

Utau!- grito Amu sonrojada, pero luego se entristeció.

Amu?- dijo Utau acercándose.

No te vayas Utau!- dijo abrazándola, ella se sonrojo.

La separo y volteo la cara para que no vea su sonrojo.

Baka…por supuesto que no me voy a ir, solo era una distracción para poder planear tu fiesta- dijo volteando a ver a Amu.

Entonces era mentira?- pregunto Amu confundida.

No, en realidad si debo viajar, pero no lo voy a hacer no los voy a abandonar- dijo sonriendo.

Vaya- dijo Amu aliviada- que es lo que ocurre con las bromas de los Tsukiyomi, se nota que son hermanos, van a hacer que me de un infarto si siguen así- grito enojada.

Reímos mientras entrabamos.

Además papa y mama permitieron que nos quedáramos princesa- dije revolviendo sus cabellos.

En serio- grito Utau emocionada, asentí- Yaaaay!- grito mientras entrabamos en la sala.

Rima y Nagi estaban en una esquina abrazados, me los quede viendo.

Así es- dijo Amu viéndolos- ellos dos son novios, llevan casi 6 meses saliendo.

Me avergoncé un poco, después de todo le había hecho muchos problemas por eso.

Lo siento- dije mirándola- todo esto de Nagi.

Nagihiko-

Ah!-

Su nombre es Nagihiko, no lo sabías por eso lo llamabas ¨Nagi¨- dijo imitando mi voz.

Rei ante eso. Nagi está bien- dije revolviendo sus cabellos.

Ikuto! Para me despeinas- grito alejándose.

Happy Birthday to you…

Volteamos y vimos a Kuukai con un gran pastel de cumpleaños en las manos, cuando terminamos de cantar Amu soplo las velas y todos aplaudían sonrientes.

PASTEL yaaay/ desuu/ dechu/ nya/ nyan- gritaron los charas bajando por las escaleras.

Después de comer pastel y con todo lo que había pasado ya eran las 7:00 pm.

Hora de abrir regalos- grito Yaya.

Primero abrirás el mío- ordeno Utau dándole una cajita con un pompo morado.

**AMU POV**

Kyyyyya!- grite emocionada mirando a Utau- TE AMO- grite lanzándomele encima- Gracias Utau.

Qué tal si salimos todo un día y lo gastamos en renovar tu armario- dijo guiñando un ojo, le sonreí- Dalo por hecho.

Rima se acerco con un aura negra rodeándola, le lanzo una mirada asesina a Utau y ella sonrió triunfante, empezaron una guerra de miradas, las chispas se podían ver en ellas.

Nagi se aclaro la garganta y Rima volteo a verme sonriente, me entrego una caja rectangular con un pompo rosado.

Waaaa!- grite mirando a Rima- eres increíble Rima- me levante y la abrace- me encantaron estas botas y no sabes cómo me puse cuando me entere que las habían vendido… Rima gracias! TE AMOOO!.

Hmp! .- escuche decir a Utau, una gotita cayo por mi frente, Rima la miro triunfante y empezaron su guerra de miradas de nuevo.

Luego de tranquilizarlas seguí con el regalo de Tadase.

Amu chan espero que te guste- me entrego una bolsa.

La abrí y le sonreí, el me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo.

Mis charas se acercaron y contemplaron su nuevo bolsito.

Gracias a Kami desuu- dijo Suu.

Si, ya no entrabamos en el otro- dijo Miki.

Debe ser porque Sora está subiendo de peso- dijo Dia.

Deberías hacer ejercicio en lugar de comer pasteles de Suu- dijo Ran.

Hey!- grito Sora siguiendo a las chicas a la parte de arriba seguido por los otros charas que estaban riendo.

No rompan nada- grito Utau. Se escucho un golpe y algo romperse.

Lo sentimos desuu- grito Suu.

Todos suspiramos con gotitas en la cabeza.

Amu- dijo Nagi acercándose con una caja con un pompo celeste- espero que te guste es de parte de mama y nosotros dos.

Nosotros dos?- pensé confundida, mire a Rima pero ella se veía igual de confundida.

La abrí y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Nagi yo no creo que pueda-

Tómalo- dijo agarrando mi mano mientras se arrodillaba en el piso para estar a mi altura- se que te gustaría tenerlo. Sonreí, era el Kimono que tantas veces vi usar a Nadeshiko.

Nagi- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, el me abrazo y estuvimos así un rato.

Ikuto se aclaro la garganta, una gotita cayo por mi frente mientras Nagi le lanzaba una mirada asesina la cual Ikuto no dudo en responder.

Espero verte con él en Año nuevo- dijo ignorando a Ikuto y parándose acercándose a Rima.

Nadeshiko- susurre secando mis lágrimas con una gran sonrisa.

Amu- dijo LuLu acercándose- te hice esto- me entrego una cajita plateada.

Es hermoso LuLu- dije agarrando el collar y observándolo- eres muy talentosa- dije mirándola, se sonrojo y nos abrazamos.

Nos sentamos un momento mientras Utau y Kuukai servían unas bebidas, todos estábamos en un silencio muy cómodo.

Creo que se durmieron- dijo Kairi mirando hacia arriba.

Son las 8:30- dijo Yaya bostezando.

Muy bien- grito Kuukai- hora de mi regalo.

Abrí la cajita rectangular tenía un pompo verde, abrí mis ojos y vi a Kuukai asombrada.

En serio?- pregunte sonriendo.

En serio!- dijo alzando su pulgar.

Eran 5 broches de cristal, uno era un corazón rosado, una espada azul, un trébol verde, un diamante naranja y una estrella morada.

Gracias Kuukai- dije abrazándolo, el me estrujo en sus brazos.

De nada pequeña- dijo sonriendo.

Yaya quiere darle su regalo a Amu chi- grito Yaya corriendo hacia mí.

Abrí la cajita que me dio Yaya.

Pero Yaya- dije cerrándola.

No no Amu chii- grito emocionada- Yaya ahorro para tu regalo.

Yaya- dije abrazándola- son hermosos, los vi la otra vez pero ya me había gastado la mesada.

Yaya noto que a Amu chi le encantaron esos pendientes, así que Yaya ahorro para comprarlos- dijo separándose- Además me sobro para algunos dulces.

Eran 2 hermoso pendientes de diamantes con un anillo en forma de flor, me encanto porque tenían los colores de mis charas, las 4 flores eran una rosada, azul, verde y amarillo y en el centro la piedra era morada.

Kairi se acerco con otra caja rectangular con un pompo amarillo.

Amu- me la tendió, la tome y la abrí.. Mis ojos centellearon.

Es precioso- grite abrazándolo.

Era un bolso negro edición limitada de un famoso diseñador, llevaba semanas deseándolo, era el último en la tienda.

Qué bueno que te haya gustado- dijo sonriendo. Utau se marcho a la cocina.

Bueno creo que eso fue todo- dijo Rima.

Que lindos regalos recibiste Amu chi- grito Yaya- Pero…Donde está el tuyo!- grito señalando a Ikuto, el solo volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Ya me lo dio- dije sonriendo, el volteo a verme sorprendido.

Saque el relicario que había estado metido en mi vestido.

Ikuto abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Woow!- dijeron todos asombrados- eso le gana a todos es precioso.

Utau regreso de la cocina y vio el relicario, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

Bueno, han de tener mucho de qué hablar- grito empujándonos al patio trasero, cerró la puerta tras nosotros.- Estaremos arriba- grito mientras empujaba a todos al segundo piso.

Nos sentamos en una banca.

Que día no?- dijo Ikuto mirando las estrellas.

**IKUTO POV**

Me sentí tan feliz cuando vi el relicario.

Ella me ama- pensé sorprendido mientras la veía de reojo, estaba pensativa.

En qué piensas?- pregunte mirándola.

En cómo han cambiado tantas cosas en unas horas- dijo sonriendo. Me acerque y la abrace con una de mis manos con la otra tome el relicario.

Ella me miro sonrojada. Gracias..Es muy hermoso- dijo sonriendo.

La mire serio.

Porque lo traes puesto?-

AH?- dijo confundida.

Sabes la condición verdad?-

Negó con la cabeza.

Utau!- pensé enojado- lo hizo a propósito!

Sonreí mientras me acercaba y la besaba.

Cuando nos separamos me acerque a su oreja.

Amu yo..- rayos porque no se lo puedo decir, incluso se lo dije a su padre.

Ella me miro sonriente.

Que sucede?- pregunto dulcemente.

Ahora o nunca Ikuto, se un hombre- pensé.

Amu… hay algo que quiero decirte desde que llegue, pero no he tenido la oportunidad- la mire fijamente.

Amu yo..- Cobarde- pensé- respire profundamente.

Amu yo te…

Hey..Chicos!- grito Utau desde la ventana de arriba- ya terminaron, ya tienen como una hora ahí abajo.

Le lance una mirada asesina.

Maldición Utau!- grite furioso- ella entro con cara de miedo y cerro las cortinas.

Ikuto que sucede- pregunto Amu preocupada.

Lo siento princesa- dije acariciando su cabeza- es que me han interrumpido tantas veces.

Me sonrió cálidamente, la abrace y nos quedamos mirando las estrellas.

**UTAU POV**

Estúpido Ikuto- grite enojada- intento hacerle un favor y solo me gano gritos.

Tranquila pequeña- dijo Kuukai abrazándome- de seguro interrumpiste algo importante.

Abrí mis ojos asustada. Rayos, olvide decirle a Amu sobre la condición- pensé asustada- Ikuto va a matarme.

Nooo!- escuche gritar a mis espaldas, pegue un brinco del susto- mire a Kuukai y tenía una gotita en la frente, seguí su mirada.

Ehm…- dije con una gotita en la frente.

Lo siento mucho- dijo Kairi mientras Yaya tenia recostada la cabeza en sus piernas- Yaya suele hablar dormida.

Y tu como lo sabes Kairi- dijo Rima con una sonrisa. Rei por su comentario y Kairi se sonrojo.

Y-y-y-y-yo-

Jajaja tranquilo Kairi- dijo Nagi.

Shhh!- dijo Kairi haciéndonos señales de que hagamos silencio.

Si Yaya se despierta no va a ser divertido-

Lo sé, es terrible-

Amu- dije viéndola entrar seguida de Ikuto.

Utau tenemos que hablar- trague pesadamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, Ikuto la cerro y bajamos las escaleras.

U-TA-U- dijo Ikuto dulcemente a mis espaldas.

Jejeje Ikuto Niichan- dije volteándome mientras rascaba mi cabeza- sucede algo?

Que fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto con una mirada asesina.

Es que yo….. metí tu regalo con el regalo de navidad que le di a Amu-

Que hiciste qué?- dijo levantando una ceja.

Pero ella prometió no abrirlo hasta hoy, se lo di con el vestido.

El sonrió, una gotita cayo por mi frente.

O…oops?- pregunte sonriendo nerviosa.

Si hermanita también quería hablarte de eso- dijo acercándose, retrocedí.

Lindo verdad?- pregunte sonriendo con miedo.

Encantador- dijo asintiendo.

Estoy perdida- pensé mientras retrocedía y él seguía avanzando.

Nunca- avanzo, retrocedí.

Vuelvas- otro.

A darle- choque contra la pared. Ayúdame Kami- pensé con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Algo así- me apunto con el dedo.

A mi- acerco su mano, cerré mis ojos.

Princesa- golpeo mi frente con su mano.

Entendido- dijo en mi oído.

Asentí llorando.

Bien- dijo revolviendo mis cabellos con su mano.

Ahora regresando a lo otro-

Suspire. Lo sé, lo sé, olvide la condición pero es que ya se lo había entregado-

Y porque no lo dijiste-

Porque lo había olvidado-

Una gotita cayó por la frente de Ikuto.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mira pulguita, si yo digo rosado es ROSADO!-_

_No, será MORADO!-_

_ROSADO-_

_MORADO-_

_ROSADO-_

_MORADO-_

_ES MI CASA, ES MI AMIGA!-_

_TAMBIEN ES MI AMIGA!-_

_ES MI CASA!-_

_YA DIJISTE ESO-_

_Sonreí triunfante._

_Hmp como quieras-_

_BIEN…SERA ROSADO!- grite emocionada._

_Amu odia el ROSADOO!- grito furiosa._

_Levante una ceja._

_Duuh! Has visto su cabello?-_

_Se sonrojo._

_Después de todo, para qué es eso?- pregunto Nagi confundido._

_El sombrero de fiesta de Amu- dijimos ambas como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_Saben que Amu jamás usara eso verdad?-_

_Nos miramos. Bien- dijimos haciendo un puchero._

_Nagi reía nerviosamente con una gotita en la cabeza._

_Escuchamos un golpe arriba, nos miramos asustados._

_Iré yo- dijo Nagi._

_No, iremos todos- dije subiendo- viene del cuarto de Ikuto- dije señalando la puerta._

_Abrí la puerta despacio, vi la ventana abierta._

_Entramos y revisamos el cuarto._

_Nada en el baño- dijo Nagi._

_Nada en el armario- dijo Rima._

_Ni debajo de la cama, ni fuera de la ventana- dije extrañada._

_La puerta se cerro de un golpe, había alguien tras ella._

_Ikuto?- grite corriendo hacia él, el se separo de la pared y sonrió._

_Auuch! Utau- grito confundido sobando su cabeza._

_Eso fue por desaparecerte y por hacerme asustar- dije con las manos en mis caderas._

_Y esto- cerro los ojos, sonreí- por el tiempo que estuvimos separados- abrió los ojos y me abrazo suavemente._

_Donde está Yoru?- pregunto Rima._

_Aquí estoy nya!- dijo apareciendo tras el- donde están todos nya?._

_Te refieres a los charas? Fueron a avisarles a todos que ya es hora de que vengan- respondió Nagi._

_Cuando llegaste Ikuto?- pregunte curiosa._

_Ayer de noche- dijo sentándose en la cama._

_Y donde pasaste?- pregunto Rima._

_En casa de Amu- dijo acostándose._

_Eso es imposible- dijo Nagi mirándolo fijamente, Ikuto le lanzo una mirada asesina._

_Pues así fue, quien crees que la ayudo- dijo sonriendo apoyando su cabeza en su mano._

_Hmp! Pues al parecer no la ayudaste mucho- dijo sonriendo._

_No es de tu incumbencia- dijo cerrando los ojos._

_Nagi, suficiente- dijo Rima colocando su mano en el hombro de Nagi._

_Así que al final si fuiste con ella-_

_LuLu?- pregunto Ikuto confundido- no ibas a un hotel?_

_Hotel?- pregunte enojada._

_LuLu rio nerviosa. Es que si él no sabía que venía para acá, pensé que no debía decírselo-_

_Suspire. Bien-_

_Utau- dijo Ikuto- debo hablar contigo ahora, tengo prisa._

_Porque?- pregunte confundida._

_Tengo que recoger a Amu para la fiesta, no quiere venir sola- dijo parándose de la cama._

_Creí que iba a venir conmigo- dijo Nagi._

_Tus servicios ya no son requeridos- dijo fríamente._

_El se volteo y se marcho con Rima y LuLu._

_Qué ocurre?- pregunte preocupada._

_Amu y yo estamos juntos- dijo sonriendo, pero en sus ojos pude ver la emoción que sentía._

_Suspire. Gracias a Kami- dije aliviada. Pensé que era algo grave- susurre._

_Quiero que hoy cuando le des el relicario, ella lo acepte con una condición-_

_Hum?- pregunte curiosa._

_Quiero que….!-_

_Abrí mis ojos con emoción._

_En serio!- grite feliz- Aquí?_

_El asintió. Debo irme-_

_Tratala bien, donde llegues a lastimarla te la veras conmigo y con la pulga de allá abajo-_

_Ri- Rima chan..Que ocurre- grito Nagi desde abajo._

_Dejo caer una gota por su cabeza._

_Como quieras- dijo marchándose. Matta ne nya!- dijo Yoru._

_Porque no puede salir por la puerta! Es su casa- grite confundida._

_Suspire y baje las escaleras._

_Que ocurrió?- pregunto LuLu._

_Amu e Ikuto son novios- grite sonriendo._

_Ella sonrió. Lo sabia- _

_Rima abrió sus ojos que tenían un brillo de felicidad en ellos, tenía una gran sonrisa. Amu- dijo suavemente con alegría._

_Nagi sonrió. Amu debe estar muy feliz- dijo con emoción._

_Asentimos._

_No le digamos a nadie- dije sonriendo- Ellos lo contaran en la fiesta._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Ya se lo dijiste- pregunte entusiasmada.

Negó con la cabeza. Se lo diré hoy en su casa aquí hay muchas interrupciones- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Una gotita cayó por mi frente.

Bien, pero debes contarme que paso- dije sonriendo, me sonrió de vuelta y volvimos a la habitación.

Abrimos la puerta y observamos la habitación.

Yaya y Kairi estaban durmiendo abrazados en el mueble, Rima y Nagi estaban sentados en la cama leyendo una revista Tadase estaba hablando con LuLu en francés? Y Amu y Kuukai estaban hablando bueno mejor dicho riéndose apoyados en la ventana.

Hey bienvenidos de vuelta- dijeron Kuukai y Amu en unisono.

Que tal su plática de hermanos?- dijo Amu con una gran sonrisa.

Bien- fue todo lo que dijo Ikuto.

Rodé los ojos y me acerque a Kuukai, me abrazo.

Ya son las 11:00pm- dijo Amu- Ikuto será mejor que volvamos a casa- el asintió.

Bien nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Rima mientras Nagi y ella se dirigían a la puerta tomados de las manos.

Sonreí. Gracias por venir- ambos sonrieron mientras se acercaban a una repisa y tomaban los huevos de Kusukusu, Rythm y Temari.

Nos vemos mañana- dijeron ambos bajando las escaleras- Feliz cumpleaños Amu- dijeron antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Bien hora de irnos- dijo Amu abrazándome, gracias por todos chicos- LuLu se acerco y la abrazo, Tadase la imito.

Feliz cumpleaños Amu- dijeron separándose.

Adiós pequeña- dijo Kuukai revolviendo sus cabellos- Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo- sonrió y Amu le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kairi y Yaya dormirán aquí esta noche- dije mirándolos.

Así parece preciosa- dijo Kuukai tomando mi mano- Vamos te ayudo a limpiar abajo.

Cuida a mi hermana- dijo Ikuto antes de salir del cuarto.

LuLu te quedas- pregunto Amu, LuLu asintió.

Tadase?-

Yo también Amu chan vayan con cuidado- asintió.

Vamos princesa se hace tarde- grito Ikuto desde abajo.

Amu nos miro y sonrió.

Gracias minna…-

Amu no me hagas subir para allá- grito Ikuto.

Una gotita resbalo por nuestra frente.

Ja ne!- dijo bajando las escaleras.

Los escuchamos discutir abajo con una gotita en la frente.

Se asomaron por la puerta.

Yo!- dijo Ikuto entrando y acercándose a la repisa, tomo los huevos y se los dio a Amu.

Amu rio nerviosa y tomo el bolso que le dio Tadase y metió sus 5 huevos y a Yoru en el.

Reímos un rato hasta que Ikuto hizo chara change.

Como lo hiciste- pregunto curiosa Amu.

Con el tiempo se aprende- dijo tomándola en sus brazos, cargando las fundas de regalo de Amu y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Ja ne!- dijo Amu despidiéndose con la mano mientras Ikuto saltaba por la ventana.

Los miramos extrañados.

Son el uno para el otro- dijo Kuukai sonriendo.

Al final Amu termino acostumbrándose a que Ikuto la lleve así de un lado para el otro- dije con una gotita en la frente.

Si, para ellos es algo totalmente normal- dijo Tadase rascando su cabeza.

Como un medio de transporte- rio LuLu.

Reímos recordando todo lo ocurrido.

**AMU POV**

Estas cansada princesa?- pregunto Ikuto mirándome fijamente.

Bostece. Un poco, después de todo hoy no pude dormir bien- dije acurrucándome en su pecho.

Y tú? Tampoco has dormido bien, además tienes que cargarme-

No te preocupes princesa, por ti dejaría de dormir años-

Sonreí. Llegamos a la casa y me fui a cambiar, regrese e Ikuto tenía una camiseta negra de algodón y unos shorts de pijama.

Me quede viendo su ropa.

Así que así duerme!- pensé sorprendida.

Te gusta lo que ves pequeña pervertida!- me sonroje.

No te estaba viendo a ti-

Qué raro, porque tenías tu vista fija en mí-

Estaba viendo tu ropa-

Esto- dijo señalando su camisa- si te parece mucho puedo quitármela-

No!- grite volteando mi cabeza.

Lo escuche reír y cuando me voltee estaba a un paso de mi, retrocedí por la sorpresa y él me alzo en brazos.

Q-q-q-que haces- grite asustada.

Shhh!- dijo besándome. Se separo y me llevo al balcón.

Que hermosa noche- dije mirando las estrellas, voltee a ver el reloj.

11:50PM- dije mirando a Ikuto- 10 minutos más y se acabara mi cumpleaños.

El me abrazo por la cintura y me pego a él.

Que importa, siempre seguiré a tu lado, aun después de que tu cumpleaños acabe.

Me separe y me lo quede viendo.

Me sonrió y me beso dulcemente.

Amu- dijo cuando nos separamos.

Que ocurre- pregunte sonriéndole, ha estado actuando muy extraño desde la tarde.

**IKUTO POV**

Es ahora, debo decírselo.

Se ve tan hermosa- pensé mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

Amu, sabes que haría este cumpleaños más especial-

Negó con la cabeza. Tu estas aquí conmigo, no creo que haya algo más especial.

Claro que si- dije señalando el relicario que aun cargaba puesto.

Ella lo tomo en sus manos, yo tome las de ella aun sosteniendo el relicario. Vi el reloj, 11:57pm.

Como es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido- pensé fastidiado.

Me miro dulcemente y sentí una calidez inmensa en mi corazón.

Te amo- abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Se lo dije- pensé mientras sonreía.

Yo también Te amo…mi Ikuto- Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, al igual que en mi sueño.

Amu- Debo preguntárselo ahora, se lo prometí a Utau.

Si que sucede- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Ahora que termines Seiyo High… me miro expectante.

Te mudarías conmigo?- Vi lagrimas en sus ojos mientras asentía y me abrazaba.

Te Amo!- susurro en mi pecho.

Yo también te amo princesa-

Vi el reloj y sonreí 12:00 am.

Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos- la escuche susurrar.

La mire y note que se había quedado dormida.

Eres increíble Amu- dije tomándola en brazos- Definitivamente eres la única chica que se puede dormir durante una confesión, bueno por lo menos esta vez fue después.

La coloque en su cama y le quite el relicario, me acosté a su lado, la abrace mientras le daba un beso en la frente, se acurruco en mi pecho.

Cerré mis ojos mientras la cubría con la manta.

Buenas noches mi ángel- Cerré mis ojos y me quede dormido.

…

Yaaaay!

Minna que taaal! Jeje por favor no a la violencia… ya saben los que quieran ayudarme!

Woooow~! Jajaja 22 páginas, rompí mi propio record de 15! Jajaja

Cuídense y espero Que les haya gustado el capitulo =D Díganmelo con amor jajaja graciiias por su apoyo y perdón por la tardanza.

Nos vemos el sábado!

Ja ne!


	14. Octubre!

Yoo minna!

Lo siiientoooo…lamento mucho haberme tardado...pero es que la cabeza ya me explota con la Universidad! Bueno eso es lo que ocurre cuando se estudia Medicina!

Bueno, lo bueno es que en todo este tiempo he escrito el capítulo de hoy, para recompensarlos por su espera y por sus reviews =D les he traído un capitulo que los dejara mosqueados jeje..!

Buueno ahora agradecimientos yaaay.!

SABII CHAAAN! Jejeje naah ya te lo dije todos tenemos un bloqueo de vez en cuando..Y no te preocupes me encantan tus reviews así que dame de leer nomas..Buueno que mal que no hayas podido ayudarme con el Lemmon pero está bien te comprendo =p, vees yo sabiia que ibas a querer matarme y..Dile a Tai que no me va a encontrar pues..Me mude de casa! Muahahahaha Heey que significan esas comillas en la palabra QUERIDA? Ahora podre hacer maldades para vengarme de ella jeje! Te dejo con el capi de hoy y..Te tengo una sorpresa! Gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio de mi historia después sabrás que es! Te quiero =).

Caty..Una de mis pervertiidas jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado el Amuto, entonces este capi te encantara jajaja habrá una que otra escena medio pervertida pero no tanto jejeje grax por tu apoyo, también tengo una sorpresa para ti, cuídate mucho y espero que te guste el capi de hoy, discúlpame por la espera =D tequiiiero!

Mariia jeje graax por tu review y espero que este capi también te guste =)

Angel Angel querido Angel, bien te diré que yo también odio a Kira, jejeje nose porque diablos los cree..Jeje thanx por tu apoyo, tengo un pequeño regalito para ti también =D en serio gracias a ti y sabii por apoyarme desde el principio, espero que el capi de hoy te parezca interesante, disfrútalo ja ne!

Nekogirl jeje créeme jamás dejaría que Amu se fuera con Kira, gracias por tu opinión y tus reviews espero que el capi de hoy te guste, gracias por tu apoyo =) DE CORAZON GRAAX ¡!

Amu xD aaaaw! Que linda gracias por tu reviiew super cute, jajaja! No es de mi estilo estas cosas pero me gusto mucho tu review gracias por tu apoyo y espero en verdad que sigas disfrutando de los demás capis, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias, honto ni honto!=D

Perdón por hacerlos esperar, he aquí el capitulo #14

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire! =D

….

**Capitulo#14 Octubre.**

**FLASHBACK(1° DE OCTUBRE 5:00pm) 1 semana después del cumpleaños#18 de Amu.**

**IKUTO POV**

Ikuto!-dijo Amu con lágrimas en los ojos- Por favor.

Mentirosa!- grite enojado- nada de lo que dices es cierto.

Ikuto yo jamás…-

Cállate, no quiero escucharte!-

Tienes que creerme!-

No creeré nada de lo que salga de tu boca…-

Ikuto no digas eso, por favor!-

Amu!- grite enojado- Ya basta.

Intento abrazarme pero la empuje. Aléjate de mí-

Se volvió a acercar. Si eso es lo que quieres!- dijo mirándome con odio, alzo la mano y me dio una cachetada.

La sujete fuertemente de la muñeca, nos miramos fijamente con odio, su mirada se suavizo al igual que la mía y empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

Corte~!- grito el director- Que rayos están haciendo?- grito enojado.

Amu y yo lo miramos con una gotita en la frente.

Lo siento! Jeje- dijo Amu rascando su cabeza, yo simplemente aparte la mirada.

Es la toma numero 23…!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Te dije que no funcionaria- dijo Hikaru del otro lado del set.

Todos asintieron. Es cierto, no era buena idea- dijeron al unísono.

No es culpa nuestra- dije abrazando a Amu por detrás- recién nos hemos recuperado de discusiones muy fuertes, no queremos seguir discutiendo.

Es cierto- dijo Amu- Ikuto regreso hace apenas 1 semana y solo ahí pudimos arreglar todos los malentendidos.

Todos suspiraron.

Bien- dijo el director- lo siento pero las escenas de las discusiones son varias y no quisiera tener que pasar por esto cada vez que las grabemos, así que mejor acostúmbrense, bien ahora vayan y bésense en una esquina o prepárense mentalmente, háganlo como sea pero quiero esa escena perfecta en 15 minutos- dijo suspirando.

Todos lo vimos con gotitas en la cabeza.

Bien- dije halando a Amu de la muñeca- vamos princesa.

I-I-I-Ikuto~!- grito sonrojada mientras la arrastraba.

Buena suerte~!- grito Utau.

Esfuérzate Amu chii~!- grito Yaya despidiéndose con un pañuelo en la mano.

No te pases con ella!- grito Kuukai- o te las veras conmigo.

Adiós~!- gritaron todos despidiéndose con la mano.

Hey~!- grito Amu. Nuestros charas nos veían divertidos.

No, espera..Ikuto!- gritaba Amu mientras nos dirigíamos a un camerino con la palabra AMUTO escrita en una estrella morada.

Escuchamos las risas de todos tras la puerta, Amu y yo tenemos un camerino para ambos y uno para cada uno, al igual que las parejas Kutau, Kaiya, Rimahiko, y Ludase, que recientemente hicieron pública su relación convirtiéndonos en las 5 parejas más famosas de Japón.

Ahora que Lulu decidió quedarse ella también se unió al elenco.

Amu!- dije abrazándola.

Te duele?- pregunto colocando su mano en mi mejilla.

Me dolió que lo hayas hecho tu cariño- dije sonriéndole.

Pero en verdad me había dolido y mucho. Nota mental: no hacer enojar a Amu.

Amu me miro de una forma que nunca había visto y algo dentro de mí me hizo estremecer.

La abrace fuertemente mientras la tiraba contra la pared con suavidad, me miro sorprendida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la bese, empezó a corresponderme.

No sabía qué era lo que sentía, pero la bese con más intensidad pegándola más contra la pared y contra mí.

I-kuto- dijo con dificultad mientras nos besábamos.

Abrí los ojos y me separe, Amu estaba toda roja.

L-lo siento princesa- dije agachando la cabeza- no sé qué fue lo que me paso.

Ella me abrazo con suavidad y me miro a los ojos.

Te amo- dijo con dulzura, sonreí y la bese con suavidad.

Vamos a hacer bien esta escena si?- dije abrazándola. Ella asintió y salimos del camerino.

Entramos al set y empezaron a arreglarnos.

LUCES~!- le di un beso en la frente.

CAMARA~!- sonreímos y nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares.

ESCENA 10, TOMA 24, SUGOI CHARAS….ACCION~!

Entre a la habitación de Amu por la ventana.

Ikuto!- grito ella sonriente mientras me abrazaba, me solté de su abrazo y la mire fríamente.

Ikuto? Sucede algo- pregunto inocentemente mirándome de la misma manera que antes, me hizo sentir débil, necesitaba de ella, de sus besos, sus caricias.

Alce mi mano y….

Amu abrió los ojos mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por ellos, coloco su mano en su mejilla roja por el golpe.

Qué diablos te pasa?- me grito enojada.

A mí?- le grite histérico- que diablos te pasa a ti?

Estás loco, vienes y me golpeas sin razón alguna y yo tengo la culpa?-

No finjas Amu, ya lo sé todo!- dije mirándola con odio.

Y que se supone que es lo que sabes?- me grito con fastidio.

No te hagas la tonta, o acaso creías que nunca me iba a enterar-

De que hablas, no te entiendo!- dijo confundida.

Quieres saber de que hablo?-

Pues si no te molestaría decírmelo, SI!- grito con las manos en su cadera.

Pues yo también, así que explícame esto- dije mostrándole una foto en la que salían ella y un chico besándose.

Amu se quedo sin habla mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

D-de donde s-s-sacaste es-s-o!- dijo temblando.

Vi como todos tenían los ojos abiertos y me miraban incrédulos cuando la voltee para verla pude notar que era una foto de Amu con el chico que estaba en su casa la vez pasada.

Corte~!- grito el director- quien te dio esa foto- me grito enojado.

Amu!- gritaron Rima y Utau corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola, Lulu miraba al piso confundida y Yaya estaba en shock.

Amu me arranco la foto de las manos y empezó a romperla en pedacitos cada vez más pequeños, pude ver miedo y odio en sus ojos.

Ikuto!- me grito Utau lanzándome una mirada asesina.

Te juro que yo no sé qué paso, esa fue la foto que me dieron para la escena- grite confundido.

Amu se alejo de ellas y me abrazo aun temblando.

Acaricie su cabeza y le di un beso en la frente. Tranquila princesa- susurre en su oído.

El director suspiro.

Bien, dejemos la toma para mañana, Amu chan lamento lo que ocurrió, descansa por hoy si?- Amu asintió débilmente.

Salimos del estudio y esperamos a que los charas regresaran.

Como diablos llego eso ahí!- grito Kuukai furioso.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

No lo sé pero, eso solo puede significar que…- Nagi se detuvo. Amu tenía un expresión de terror en la cara, mire fijamente a Nagi y negué con la cabeza, el asintió entendiendo el mensaje.

Vamos princesa, debes descansar- dije tomando su mano.

Los charas volvieron.

Amu chan~!- gritaron las chicas, ella les sonrió débilmente.

Estoy bien chicas, vamos a casa- dijo abrazándolas.

Amu, que te parece si- Utau me miro fijamente- las chicas se quedan hoy en mi casa para que Ikuto y tu puedan descansar.

Asentimos. Hoy debía preguntarle a Amu que ocurrió con ese chico-

Vamos Amu koi- dije caminando hacia el parque detrás del estudio.

Ja ne~!- dijo Amu despidiéndose del grupo. Todos le sonrieron pero cuando se volteo se miraron entre ellos, me lanzaron una mirada rápida y asentí volteando a ver a Amu.

Adiós Amu chan~!- gritaron sus charas.

Adiós Ikuto Nya~!- grito Yoru. Alce mi mano en despedida.

Ja ne Minna~!- grito Amu mientras nos alejábamos.

Seguimos caminando y nos desviamos del camino.

Ikuto… a donde vamos?- pregunto Amu extrañada.

No dije nada, subimos una colina y nos paramos en la cima.

Justo a tiempo- pensé mientras volteaba a ver a Amu, su cara se ilumino y una gran sonrisa la adornaba.

Que hermosa es la puesta de sol- grito con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

La abrace y la acurruque en mi pecho.

Te encuentras mejor, princesa?- pregunte acariciando su cabeza, ella asintió.

Caminamos de regreso a casa.

Gracias- dijo a la mitad del camino. Sonreí.

No me gusta verte triste Amu koi- dije pegándola a mí.

Ikuto sama~!- gritaron detrás mío.

Oh genial, fangirls!- dije algo fastidiado.

Amu chan~!- gritaron unos chicos detrás de ellas.

Amu rio. Ellos no se rinden- dijo sonriéndome.

La tome en mis brazos y empecé a correr, Amu aun seguía riendo.

Qué bueno que ya se encuentre mejor- pensé mientras nos ocultábamos en un callejón.

Los fans pasaron de largo, después de un minuto salimos y corrimos hasta llegar a casa.

Cuando entramos nos miramos fijamente y empezamos a reír.

Tienes hambre?- le pregunte acariciando su mejilla.

Hmm!- dijo negando con su cabeza- solo estoy cansada.

Te entiendo- dije haciendo una mueca de cansancio, ella rio divertida.

Tomamos un baño?- pregunto sonriendo.

Huum! Así que por fin decidiste bañarte conmigo- pregunte con una mirada picara, ella se sonrojo y se acerco.

Ikuto~!- grito golpeando mi pecho, la tome en mis brazos y subí las escaleras.

Q-que haces!- grito pataleando- Suéltame.

Quédate quieta!- le grite acomodándola en mi pecho.

Hmp!- volteo la cara y se cruzo de brazos.

Princesa~!- le dije intentando pedir disculpas, fui ignorado.

Princesa- dije en tono de advertencia, ignorado una vez más.

Amu!- grite intentando llamar su atención mientras entraba al cuarto, sin éxito.

Bien- suspire y la puse en su cama-Si no me queda de otra- dije acercándome.

Amu se metió entre sus sabanas.

No creas que con eso te salvaras- dije haciéndole cosquillas.

I-Ikuto~!- grito conteniendo la risa- Para!

Seguí hasta que empezó a reír y revolcarse entre las sabanas.

Pa-Pa-Para!- grito entre risas- Ikuto!

Sonreí y me acosté encima de ella.

Qué buena cama!- dije mirando por encima de mi hombro al pequeño bultito en que se había convertido Amu- es tan blanda- dije mientras me revolvía encima de ella.

Ikuto, pesas, levántate!- grito Amu empujando mi espalda con sus manos en un vano intento de moverme de encima de ella.

De un momento a otro dejo de moverse.

Amu~!- dije en tono burlón mientras me revolvía encima de ella.

Silencio…..

Amu?- pregunte levantándome y quitándole las sabanas de encima.

No te creo que te quedaste dormida!- dije acercando mi cara a la de ella.

Suspire y me acosté a su lado.

La abrace y le di un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando me separe ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos, aun dormida.

Ikuto- susurro mientras se acercaba y me besaba. Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa cuando sentí que se pegaba mas a mí, la tome de la cintura y la separe suavemente de mí.

Abrió los ojos confundida y soñolienta, cuando vio la posición en la que estábamos se separo y me tiro de la cama.

P-p-p-pervertido~!- me grito metiéndose entre las sabanas.

Amu~!- grite enojado sobando mi cabeza.

Eso te pasa por intentar hacerme cosas mientras duermo- grito asomando su cabeza entre las sabanas.

Sabes que fuiste tú la que se insinuó verdad?- le dije mientras le sonreía triunfante.

Eh~?- dijo confundida.

Reí suavemente mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Mentiroso- dijo sentándose a mi lado. La tome de la barbilla y gire su cabeza para que me mirara.

Ella se sonrojo e intento desviar la mirada, sin éxito.

La tome de la cintura y la senté en mis piernas.

Hey..Que ha…-la abrace fuertemente, me quede un rato así aspirando su dulce aroma, cuando me separe me miro sonriente.

La acerque a mí y la bese, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sentí como me despeinaba con sus manos mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, nuestras lenguas luchaban entre sí recorriendo cada espacio de nuestras bocas, nos separamos por falta de aire.

Ahí estaba ese sentimiento de nuevo, esas ganas de besarla y abrazarla, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por un buen rato, sin pestañear por miedo a lo que podía ocurrir, el silencio se empezó a volver incomodo.

Ella pestañeo y me lanzo otra de esas miradas que me enloquecían.

Trague con dificultad, me sonrió dulcemente mientras se paraba de mis piernas y empezaba a caminar, la agarre de la muñeca.

Ikuto?- pregunto confundida volteándose.

A dónde vas?- le pregunte curioso.

Me lanzo una mirada asesina y sonreí con malicia.

…(5 min después.)

I-Ikuto~!- grito Amu del otro lado de la puerta- Largo~!

Pero Amu-koi- dije fingiendo un puchero- no quiero bañarme solo.

Intentaba abrir la puerta del baño y ella estaba empujando del otro lado dentro de la ducha.

Abrí la puerta y sonreí acercándome a ella, empezó a retroceder con miedo.

…(5 min después.)

Jajaja~!- Amu reía a carcajadas sentada en el piso del baño conmigo parado frente a ella.

La mire enojado.

Cállate! Eres muy ruidosa- grite fastidiado, ella seguía riendo.

**FLASHBACK**

**Abrí la puerta del baño y sonreí mientras Amu retrocedía asustada, choco contra la pared y empezó a mover sus manos detrás de ella, sonrió y la mire confundido y con algo de miedo.**

**Levante una ceja….**

**Amu**~**!- grite retrocediendo, ella solo reía, me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hacia ella haciéndome quedar bajo la ducha, cayo sentada en el piso de la risa.**

**FF(fin del flashback).**

Se apoyo contra la pared y me miro sonriente mientras me tendía una mano.

Quieres que te levante?- pregunte fastidiado, ella asintió.

Pierdes el tiempo intentando otras cosas, peso más que tu así que tu sales perdiendo- dije tomando su mano.

Rodo los ojos y se levanto.

Que aburrido eres- dijo parada frente a mí.

Empecé a moverme para salir de la ducha, Amu me sostuvo de la muñeca y me jalo hacia ella, me voltee enojado iba a quejarme pero ella me beso.

(N/A: Si creen que Amu e Ikuto se besan mucho, pues..Sii xD pero es que vamos tienen 5 años separados, así que hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido x3.)

Ya no me importo si la ropa mojada me molestaba, si hacia frio, nada, solo me importaba estar ahí con ella.

Solo importábamos ella y yo, recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos nos acercamos mas, pegando nuestros cuerpos.

I-Ikuto!– dijo entre suspiros.

Amu- dije suavemente mientras seguíamos besándonos.

La empuje contra la pared, el agua aun caía sobre nosotros.

Me separe de sus labios y empecé a besar su cuello.

Ikuto- gimió Amu mas fuerte mientras agarraba mi cabello con delicadeza.

La apreté mas contra mí, ella bajo sus manos hasta mi pecho apretando mi camisa entre sus manos.

Recorrí con mis labios todo su cuello y baje mis manos hasta su cintura, las metí bajo su camisa y empecé a subirlas lentamente sintiendo su piel, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y me separe de ella.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, Amu estaba sonrojada y yo me sentía muy avergonzado.

Amu, yo…-

Ikuto- dijo volteándose- puedes irme a buscar una toalla para ti y para mí.

Asentí saliendo de la ducha, camine hacia la salida del baño y vi que Amu se estaba quitando el short, suspire y Salí.

Cuando me aleje pare en seco y regrese al baño.

Cuando la puerta se abrió alce la vista y me paralice.

Amu estaba frente a mí aun sin el short, traía una camisa blanca que por el agua estaba transparente.

Lo siento creí que..- dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Las toallas..- dijo ella sonrojada desviando la vista.

Maldición, maldición, maldición- pensé cuando Amu desvió la vista, mire fijamente al techo pues no creí que iba a poder controlarme si llegaba a bajar la mirada.

Amu, mírame por favor- dije aun mirando al techo, ella lo hizo y clave mis ojos en los de ella.

Las toallas están ahí abajo- dijo señalando bajo el lavabo.

Me apresure a sacar 2 toallas y me acerque lentamente a ella extendiéndole una.

Cuando lo hice nuestros dedos se rozaron y nos quedamos mirando fijamente, me acerque con cuidado a ella y le coloque la toalla en sus hombros.

Regresamos al cuarto en silencio, tome mi ropa y salí por la puerta.

Regrese después de cambiarme y recogí la ropa mojada de Amu, nos dirigimos al baño para colocarla en la secadora.

Regresamos de nuevo al cuarto, me detuve en el pasillo y Amu volteo a verme.

Creo que hoy dormiré en el sofá- dije mirándola fijamente.

Ella asintió abriendo la puerta.

Buenas noches- dije dándole un beso en la frente, ella me abrazo fuertemente.

Lo siento mucho Ikuto-

No, discúlpame tu princesa- dije abrazándola.

Sonreímos y entramos al cuarto. Nos acostamos y nos quedamos mirando fijamente, Amu cerro sus ojos lentamente y se quedo dormida.

Buenas noches princesa- dije abrazándola y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

(**15 de Octubre**)

**RIMA POV**

Jajaja~!- una venita salto en mi frente mientras todos reían, los fulmine con la mirada y una gotita apareció en su frente mientras asentían serios.

Ri-Rima- dijo Amu conteniendo la risa- no te enojes.

Si pulguita, este trabajo está hecho para ti- dijo Utau cubriendo su boca, o mejor dicho, su estúpida sonrisa.

Me las vas a pagar- grite tirándomele encima.

Utau grito mientras me empujaba, caímos al piso.

Rima~!- grito Nagi agarrándome de los brazos y alejándome de Utau.

Utau~!- grito Kuukai levantando a Utau del piso.

Jajaja~!- rieron todos de nuevo.

Maldición- pensé levantando el puño.

Corte~!- grito el director con una gotita en la frente.

Jajaja~!- Utau y yo nos miramos con odio mientras todos reían.

HMP! Estaré en mi camerino- gritamos ambas caminando hacia nuestros camerinos.

Rima~!/ Utau~!- gritaron Nagi y Kuukai al mismo tiempo.

No me sigas- me grito Utau enojada.

No te sigo, aunque quisiera irme por otro lado, lastimosamente somos vecinas..Tonta!- dije sacándole la lengua.

Rima ya deja en paz a Utau!- dijo Nagi.

Utau ya cálmate, no molestes a Rima- dijo Kuukai.

Así que estas de su lado- gritamos ambas.

Hmp! Pues vete con ella- gritamos tirando la puerta de nuestros camerinos en sus caras.

**KUUKAI POV**

Nagi y yo suspiramos.

Son imposibles- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Lo siento- le dije a Nagi- Utau se paso con lo del traje de camarón- dije con una gotita en la cabeza.

No importa- dijo sonriéndome- se veía tierna e indefensa.

Se acerco a una puerta con una estrella naranja con el nombre RIMA en ella, mientras yo caminaba hacia una puerta con una estrella dorada con el nombre UTAU escrita en ella.

Ambos tocamos al mismo tiempo, las puertas se abrieron un poco y pude ver un ojo escaneando el lugar.

Mire a Nagi y vi como Rima sacaba un brazo y lo halaba dentro del camerino, en ese momento sentí un agarre en mi camisa y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en el piso del camerino de Utau.

**LULU POV**

Amu suspiro pesadamente mientras veíamos al director acercarse a nosotros.

Les pedí una conversación normal- dijo regañándonos- porque sacaron ese traje de camarón.

Utau participara en un comercial de Sushi y le pidió al director que dejara que Rima ocupara el papel- dijo Amu con aburrimiento.

Ella creyó que Rima se vería bien en el, así que la engaño para que se lo ponga- dijo Kairi sosteniendo una barra de chocolate en el aire evitando que Yaya lo alcanzara.

Si-*salto*- Rima-*salto*- tan se-*salto*- puso furio-*salto*- sa cuando-*salto*- lo descubrió- dijo Yaya parando de saltar para agarrar el chocolate y respirando agitadamente.

Rodé los ojos mientras una gotita resbalaba por nuestras frentes.

Debo admitir que se la veía tierna- dijo Tadase sonriendo.

Si querido pero tampoco debían reírse de ella- dije regañándolos.

No sé de qué hablas Lulu- dijo Ikuto- tus risas eran las que más se escuchaban.

Kairi pasó corriendo entre nosotros y todos lo miramos extrañados, volteamos hacia donde estaba y vimos a Yaya tirada en el piso junto al chocolate.

KA-I-RI~!- Dijo con llamas en los ojos mientras se paraba y un aura negra la envolvía- Vuelve aquí~!- salió corriendo tras Kairi.

Kairi kun, Yaya chan vuelvan- grito el director con lagrimas en los ojos- no hemos terminado.

Los 4 lo miramos con gotitas en la frente.

Chicos ya tómenselo en serio- dijo mirándonos con seriedad, todos nos sorprendimos por su comportamiento- Ya llevamos 2 semanas y aun no hemos terminado de grabar ni los primeros 10 minutos.

De repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Solo 10 minutos!- grito mientras corría por el estudio.

Le estaba empezando a tener respeto- dijimos los 4 con gotitas en la frente.

**La la la Uta wo utao..**

Mama?- dijo Amu alejándose.

Ikuto nos quedo viendo, abrió la boca para decir algo pero al parecer se arrepintió.

Naah! Para que molestarme- dijo volteándose y siguiendo a Amu.

Una gota resbalo por nuestra frente.

Ikuto niisan- dijo Tadase riendo nervioso.

Nos miramos y reímos.

Quieres un helado?- asentí.

De vainilla?- dijimos ambos caminando hacia la salida del estudio.

**AMU POV**

Entiendo- asentí- ja ne mama!

Me voltee y choque contra alguien.

Ikuto!- grite sorprendida mientras él me agarraba de los hombros evitando que cayera.

Hum?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

Mis padres vuelven mañana- dije caminando frente a él.

Se adelanto y se paro frente a mí.

Cuando es la graduación de Seiyo High?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.

15 de Enero..Por?- pregunto curiosa.

Ese día lo hare- dijo volteándose y dirigiéndose a su camerino.

Lo harás? Que harás?- pregunte confundida mientras lo seguía.

Se paro en su puerta y me miro serio.

Ya lo sabrás- dijo entrando, lo seguí pero el cerro la puerta en mi cara.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa.

Ikuto…tu..Me…tu..Acabas de- Sonreí con tristeza- entiendo.

Me aleje de ahí y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de los charas para marcharme a casa.

**(20 de Octubre)**

**Jardín/Seiyo High**

**TADASE POV**

Las cosas estaban raras últimamente, Amu no se veía tan feliz, e Ikuto estaba más distante que de costumbre.

Amu- escuche a Lulu hablando detrás de mí- ocurre algo?.

Voltee a verlas, Amu negó con la cabeza.

Todo está bien- dijo con una sonrisa notablemente falsa.

Amu ya estudiaste para los exámenes- pregunto Rima intentando aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.

Amu rasco su cabeza.

Jeje en realidad no-

Si quieres te puedo ayudar- dijo Nagi colocando su mano en el hombro de Amu- te gustaría?- pregunto sonriendo.

Asintió. Claro, en verdad estaba muy preocupada por eso- dijo Amu sonriendo- Gracias Nagi.

Rima y Lulu me sacaron del jardín.

Tadase debes hablar con Ikuto- dijo Rima con los brazos cruzados.

Eh, porque yo?- pregunte levantando una ceja.

Tadase- dijo Lulu mirándome con tristeza- no lo has notado?

Suspire asintiendo.

Recuerdan la escena de ayer?- pregunto Rima preocupada.

Lulu y yo asentimos.

Se sintió demasiado real- dijimos en unisonó, Rima asintió.

Amu no sabe porque Ikuto ha estado actuando así- dijo mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

Pero…hace una semana, ellos estaban bien- dijo Lulu.

Que habrá ocurrido- dije extrañado.

Amu me dijo que de repente Ikuto dejo de portarse cariñoso con ella y que la empezó a evitar y hasta a ignorar- dijo Rima con tristeza.

Amu estaba muy triste ayer- dijo Lulu- la escena la dejo peor.

Asentimos con tristeza.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Acción._

_Ikuto y Amu estaban hablando por teléfono._

_Pero…no lo sé Ikuto- dijo Amu apoyada en el balcón._

_Solo será un fin de semana- dijo el recostado en el techo de su casa._

_Pero y si se alarga?- pregunto curiosa._

_No iré, solo acepte por un fin de semana- dijo Ikuto tratando de tranquilizarla._

_Bueno…- dijo ella sin muchos ánimos._

_Amu, vamos, por favor!- dijo Ikuto intentando convencerla._

_Hazlo como tú quieras, igual ya tomaste tu decisión sin siquiera decírmelo- dijo enojada._

_Bueno, pues yo creí que serias más comprensiva- dijo un poco enojado._

_Oh! Perdóname por no poder ser como tú quieres- dijo sarcásticamente._

_Yo no te estoy diciendo eso- grito defendiéndose._

_Pues eso insinuaste- grito enojada._

_Porque eres tan egoísta?-_

_Yo egoísta? Ja!- rio con sarcasmo- quien fue el que se marcho por más de 4 años y nunca dio una señal de vida._

_Pues no fue porque quise, fue porque tenía que hacerlo-_

_Dime, acaso me he quejado? NO!- grito histérica- yo te espere, yo soporte que no me llamaras ni una sola vez, que no dieras ni una señal de vida, no sabes cuánto sufrimos Utau, Souko san y yo y tu ni siquiera te dignaste en hacer una estúpida llamada._

_Deja de quejarte como si tú fueras la única víctima, además ya lo dije no tenía tiempo, ni siquiera pasaba en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, viajaba demasiado, no estaba de vacaciones!- grito Ikuto intentando hacerla entrar en razón._

_Eso no es excusa- grito aun mas enojada- no te tomaba ni un minuto, solo bastaba un hola o un Hey Amu sigo vivo, espérame….pero no..NADA!_

_Pues confié en ti, creí que me esperarías, pero no lo hiciste, si yo no volvía tal vez estarías con alguien más REVOLCANDOTE- grito histérico._

_Todos soltamos un gritito de sorpresa._

_Amu tenía los ojos abiertos e Ikuto estaba en shock._

_Tú no sabes nada de mi Tsukiyomi…NADA!- grito cuando logro salir del shock._

_Pues sí, yo no sé nada de ti…nada sobre ti, ni en que te has convertido- grito convencido pero en su cara se veía duda._

_Estas arruinándolo Ikuto- susurro Kuukai a mi lado._

_Convertido? Eres un gran idiota Ikuto, un gran imbécil!-grito Amu con lagrimas de enojo en los ojos- Sabes que lárgate si te quieres ir, lárgate, no quiero saber nada de ti._

_Bien, pues lo hare- grito Ikuto con la cabeza baja._

_Pues hazlo- grito Amu._

_Lo hare- grito Ikuto._

_Hmp!- dijeron ambos cerrando el teléfono._

_Co- corte!- grito el director con los ojos abierto, al igual que todos los presentes- Mu-muy bien chicos- dijo confundido._

_Como sea- dijeron ambos volteándose._

_Caminaron hacia sus camerinos y cerraron la puerta de un golpe al mismo tiempo._

_Utau y Rima salieron corriendo al camerino de Amu, seguidas de Lulu que venía abrazada de Yaya._

_Kuukai y Nagi se miraron enojados y se voltearon caminando hacia el camerino de Ikuto._

_Kairi y yo suspiramos._

_Que ocurrió?- pregunto el director, nosotros solo negamos con la cabeza._

_Estamos tan sorprendidos como usted- dijo Kairi dirigiéndose al camerino de Ikuto para evitar más preguntas._

_Negué con la cabeza y le hice una pequeña reverencia._

_Con su permiso- dije marchándome._

_**FF.**_

Los 3 suspiramos.

Amu estaba llorando- dijeron Lulu y Rima.

Ikuto escapo por la ventana- dije tomando la mano de Lulu y mirando a Rima- Nos vamos- pregunte sonriéndoles.

Ellas asintieron.

Yahoo~!- dijo Yaya llegando con Kairi.

Donde esta Amu?- pregunto Kairi mirando por todos lados.

Adentro con Nagi- dijo Rima mirando hacia el jardín.

Kairi asintió y se acerco a Yaya. Vamos por un helado Yaya- dijo tomando su mano.

Yaaay~!- grito emocionada- Yaya quie..

Se detuvo y nos miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Que pasa Yaya?- pregunto Lulu nerviosa.

Cuando le ofrecen helado a Yaya- nos apunto con el dedo- Que le están ocultando a Yaya!.

Ugh~!- dijimos con gotitas en la cabeza.

Yaya suspiro.

Chicos tengo 16 años ya no soy aquella niñita de 11, no soy tonta- dijo mirándonos a los ojos- sé muy bien que está ocurriendo y les pediría de favor que me incluyan en sus conversaciones, yo también estoy preocupada por Amu, la quiero mucho al igual que todos ustedes y me gustaría ayudarla también- dijo sonriendo.

Todos teníamos la boca abierta menos Kairi que estaba sonriendo.

Ven cariño- dijo Kairi tomándola de la mano- en la heladería te pondremos al día.

Rima y Lulu soltaron una risita mientras yo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Chicos…vengan o se quedaran sin helado!- grito Yaya volviendo a ser la de antes.

Sonreímos mientras los seguíamos.

**NAGIHIKO POV**

Rima, Lulu y Tadase salieron del jardín.

Bien Amu- dije volteándome hacia ella- cuéntame.

Bueno, esto de los enlaces químicos…-

No estoy hablando de eso y tú lo sabes- dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos frente a ella.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Nagi- dijo parándose de su asiento y abrazándome.

Shh!- dije acariciando su cabeza- Tranquila Amu todo estará bien.

No Nagi nada estará bien, no sé que hice, que dije?- dijo agarrando mi camisa con sus manos y apretándola con fuerza.

La abrace suave pero firmemente mientras apartaba el cabello de su cara.

Has intentando hablar con él?- ella asintió en mi pecho.

Y que paso?- pregunte con tristeza, ella negó recostada en mi hombro.

No lo entiendo Nagi- dijo mirándome con tristeza, le sonreí.

Tal vez solo debas darle su espacio- dije acariciando su mejilla- veras que el después te dirá lo que ocurre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la abrace nuevamente.

Vamos Amu chan, desahógate para eso estoy aquí- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Escuche el tintineo de mi celular, lo saque y leí el mensaje, era de Rima.

"_Nagi es hora."_

Suspire mientras lo guardaba, era mi turno de actuar.

Rima quiere verte en la heladería Amu- dije revolviendo sus cabellos- ve rápido o se enojara.

Sonrió y supe que era una sonrisa verdadera.

Gracias Nagi- dijo abrazándome.

Para eso estaré siempre aquí- dije estrujándola con mis brazos.

Ja ne~!- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta.

Ja~!- vi como cerraba la puerta y deje de sonreír.

No crees que ya fue suficiente- me voltee- Ikuto.

Me miro directamente a los ojos.

Aléjate de Amu- dijo fríamente.

No veo porque deba hacerlo- le respondí mirándolo desafiante.

Es MI novia, MI Amu- dijo resaltando el MÍ.

Pues no parece así- dije enojado- Amu estaba mejor sin ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Como te atreves- dijo acercándose amenazante.

Aléjate de ella, solo la haces sufrir- grite dando un paso al frente- Acaso no ves que le haces daño.

Se detuvo y agacho su cabeza.

Bien….- dijo volteándose- entonces puedes decirle que hemos terminado.

Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa.

Maldición- pensé asustado- así no era como se suponía que debía terminar.

Ikuto se marcho y me quede mirando al piso.

Lo siento mucho Amu- dije suspirando.

**(31 de Octubre) 10:00am**

**NORMAL POV**

Bien chicos, hoy grabaremos solo la escena de la confesión! Así podrán estar libres para salir- dijo el director entregándole los libretos a los chicos.

Bien…~!- dijeron los chicos sin ánimo mientras leían los libretos.

Que~!- gritaron Rima y Nagihiko.

El resto de los chicos los miraban sonrientes.

C-c-como~!- dijo Rima sonrojada.

Lo siento Rima chan- dijo el director- Tendremos que hacer la escena de la confesión RimaHiko ya que es una de las pocas escenas que quedan sin grabar que no necesita de la presencia de Ikuto-kun.

La sonrisa de todos se desvaneció.

El director suspiro. Lo siento chicos- dijo alejándose.

Todos suspiramos.

No puedo creer que Ikuto no haya venido en 1 semana- dijo Kuukai.

Todos miraron a Utau y Lulu.

Lo sentimos!- dijeron ambas negando con la cabeza- Ni siquiera ha vuelto a casa desde hace 4 días.

El…- todos miraron a Amu- Ikuto se ha estado quedando en mi casa esos días- dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

Todos se sorprendieron.

Mis padres fueron al viaje escolar de Ami, regresaran en 2 o 3 días mas- suspiro pesadamente- ellos fueron los que le pidieron a Ikuto que se quedara en casa, yo no fui!.

Ellos aun no lo saben?- pregunto Utau suavemente.

Amu negó débilmente con la cabeza.

Bien Amu!- dijo Rima colocando una mano en su hombro- Hora del plan!

Plan?- pregunto confundida Amu- Que plan?

El plan para que Ikuto y tú vuelvan a estar juntos- dijeron los 8 al mismo tiempo.

Los miro con la cabeza de lado, tenía una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

Oh..Vamos Amu~!- dijo Kuukai revolviendo sus cabellos.

Que acaso uno de sus planes no fue el que hizo que Ikuto y yo termináramos?- dijo levantando una ceja.

Ahhm~! Si..Pero..- dijeron todos desviando la mirada.

Este funcionara Amu chii~!- grito Yaya tirándosele encima.

Amu sonrió.

Bien- suspiro- solo porque Yaya nunca me ha fallado.

Yaaay~!- grito Yaya alzando el pulgar.

Yaaay- dijeron todos alzando el pulgar sin ánimo.

Amu rio.

Los chicos sonrieron al ver a Amu reír con alegría.

Chicos, hora de grabar~!- gritaron desde el set.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia allá.

LUCES~!

CAMARA~!

Escena 15 toma 1…ACCION~!

….**(12:30am)**

**Escena 15 toma 45! Acción.**

Bien Rima, iré de compras con Yaya, nos vemos mañana- grito Amu dirigiéndose a la salida.

Matta ne Rima tan, Suerte~!- grito Yaya corriendo hacia la puerta.

Suerte? Con que?- pregunto Rima extrañada.

Yaya~!- grito Amu regañándola- con n-nada jeje~!- dijo Amu nerviosa rascando su cabeza.

Ja ne Rima- grito saliendo por la puerta.

Rima rodo los ojos.

Rima chan- dijo Nagihiko acercándose a ella.

Hum~?- pregunto Rima mirándolo aburrida.

Ehm~!- Nagihiko rio nervioso- p-podemos hablar.

Acaso no lo estamos haciendo- dijo ella levantando una ceja.

Nagi suspiro.

Bien..Me refiero a..En otro sitio!- dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Bien- dijo ella parándose y pasando de largo- Que esperas?- dijo volteándose hacia Nagihiko.

Una gotita resbalo por su frente, suspiro. Vooy~!- dijo siguiéndola.

**(En el parque detrás del estudio.)**

Muy bien todo listo- grito le director- RimaHiko a sus posiciones.

ACCION~!

Bien- dijo Rima sentándose en una banca.- que era eso que tenias que decirme?

Rima chan-

Solo Rima..-

Ah~?-

Solo dime Rima, no me gusta eso de ¨Rima Chan¨ ya se los he dicho, por Kami ya tenemos casi 5 años de conocernos y…-

Nagi escuchaba con una gotita en la frente como Rima se quejaba.

Me gustas!- grito Nagi agarrando a Rima por los hombros.

Rima abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se sonrojo.

C-como?- dijo Rima nerviosa.

Así es Rima ch…..-

Como te atreves~!- grito Rima furiosa, Nagi la veía confundido y asustado.

Vienes y sueltas eso de una sola, que esperas que sonría y diga.."En serio~! Nagi estoy tan feliz, sabes tú también me gustas"- grito desesperada- Pues no!

Así que también te gusto eh?- dijo Nagi acercándose a ella.

N-n-n-nunca dije eso~!- grito nerviosa alejándose.

Shh~!- dijo el abrazándola, increíblemente Rima se quedo en silencio.

Quieres ser mi novia?- susurro en su oído, Rima asintió débilmente.

Se separaron y ambos sonrieron.

Yaaay~!- se escucho en un arbusto cercano.

Yaya~!- susurraron desde el arbusto.

Rima aclaro su garganta.

Ugh~!- se escucho desde el arbusto.

Amu, Yaya, Utau, Kuukai, Tadase y Kairi, se que están ahí, salgan a-ho-ra~!- dijo Rima con una voz tenebrosa.

Si~, Rima sama!- gritaron tirándose a sus pies.

Todos la miraron con ojos suplicantes, ella les lanzo una mirada malévola.

Corte~!- grito el director- muy bien chicos, estuvieron perfectos~!

Rodaron los ojos y sonrieron.

Ahora vayan a cambiarse y regresen para darles algunas indicaciones antes de que se marchen.

Hm~!- dijeron todos con pereza.

Las puertas se iban cerrando una por una.

**EN EL CAMERINO DE AMU **

Ikuto?- llamo Amu cerrando la puerta al entrar.

Escaneo la habitación y vio la ventana abierta, sonrió con tristeza.

Amu~!- tocaron la puerta de al fondo del camerino.

Voy Utau~!- grito caminando hacia la puerta, en su tocador había una nota.

_Amu_

_Regrese a casa para preparar las cosas._

_Ikuto._

_PD: Lo siento, por favor asegúrate de que alguien te acompañe de regreso a casa._

_**(AMU POV)**_

Suspire mientras tiraba la nota en el basurero.

Abrí la puerta trasera del camerino, estaban todas las chicas.

Utau y Rima peleaban por un vestido, Yaya se estaba probando sombreros y Lulu estaba hojeando una revista.

Hey~!- dije saludando con mi mano.

Amu!- grito Lulu dejando la revista de lado.

Estábamos en el camerino central de las chicas, todas teníamos una puerta trasera en nuestro camerino que llegaba a este lugar.

Estaba lleno de espejos y tocadores, era el lugar donde nos arreglábamos para filmar.

Mira este vestido Amu!- grito Utau empujando a Rima, mostrándome un vestido parecido al de…

Sora?- pregunte levantando una ceja.

Amu chan~!- gritaron mis charas apareciendo de quien sabe dónde.

Amu chan!- grito Miki.

Para la fiesta de hallowen- dijo Ran acercándose.

De esta noche- dijo Dia- te disfrazaras de..

Sora desuu~!- grito Suu saliendo de entre el vestido.

Ehmm~!- iba a decir algo pero Utau me interrumpió.

Y bien!- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Porque no hacemos lo de todos los años?- pregunte volteando la mirada.

Eso fue lo que le dijimos!- dijeron Rima y Yaya.

Lulu solo me sonrió.

Rodé los ojos mientras Utau y Rima empezaban una guerra de miradas.

Entonces?- pregunte mirándolas sonriente.

Bien~!- dijeron ambas cruzándose de brazos

Yaaay~!- grito Yaya emocionada- seré una bebe!

Yaya.. Tu siempre eres una bebe!- dijimos en unisonó con gotitas en la frente.

Moo~!- dijo inflando sus cachetes- Amu chii, Rima tan, Utau chii, y Lulu tan son MALVADAS~!- grito en nuestras caras.

Empezamos a reír, cuando nos detuvimos Lulu saco su celular.

Tadase- dijo suavemente- en 5 minutos estaremos en el camerino de los chicos, asegúrate de que todos estén ahí.

Tadase dijo algo y ella rodo los ojos.

Bien!- dijo de malagana cerrando el teléfono.

Y bien?- pregunto Utau impaciente.

Dijo que vayamos en 10 min porque están en una estúpida partida de "Call of Duty"- dijo imitando la voz de los chicos cuando hablaban de eso.

Rodamos los ojos.

Maldición somos sus novias- dijo Rima fastidiada sentándose junto a Yaya.

Utau se dirigió a una puerta negra con una estrella plateada en ella, tenía la palabra CHICOS tachada con rojo y abajo decía IDIOTAS.

No pienso esperar más- dijo abriéndola de golpe.

Suspire mientras jalaba a Rima y Yaya, Lulu se acerco a Utau.

Entramos y caminamos por un largo pasillo iluminado, en el piso había una alfombra morada.

Llegamos a una puerta parecida a la anterior y entramos.

Yo!- dijeron Kuukai y Nagi cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse, estaban sentados jugando videojuegos, Kairi estaba a su lado leyendo un libro y Tadase estaba comiendo papitas mientras veía la televisión del otro lado del cuarto.

"MAKA~ CH.…."- Lulu apago el televisor.

Hey~!- dijo Tadase intentando arrebatarle el control.

Lulu lo fulmino con la mirada y él se dirigió donde los otros.

KO-I-RI~!- grito Yaya tirándosele encima- Deja de leer, es aburrido…!

Kairi saco un chocolate de su bolsillo y Yaya se lo arrebato tirándose al piso, suspiro cerrando el libro y se acerco para levantarla.

Utau y Rima se pararon entre el televisor y los chicos.

Hola Kuukai~!- dijo Utau con una sonrisa.

Ah! Si….hola cariño- dijo Kuukai parándose del sofá e intentando mirar por sobre Utau para seguir jugando.

Utau tenía una venita en la cabeza.

Nagi- dijo Rima rodeada de un aura negra.

Nagi soltó el control y se paró de un brinco.

Kuukai Souma~!- dijo Utau con voz tenebrosa, Kuukai soltó el control y miro a Utau a los ojos.

….(5 min después.)

Porque siempre tenemos que reunirnos aquí- dijo Utau fastidiada sentada junto a Kuukai.

Porque..- Kuukai señalo la puerta por la que entramos, esta era morada con una estrella plateada que tenia escrito CHICAS en ella- Mientras su camerino está lleno de ropa, zapatos, perfumes, etc, etc, etc- dijo con una mueca de aburrimiento

El nuestro- señalo su camerino con una gran sonrisa- tiene videojuegos, comida chatarra, bebidas, dulces y un gran televisor plasma con cable y otro para los videojuegos!- grito alzando el pulgar a los chicos.

Nagi alzo el pulgar tirado en el piso, con Rima sentada en su espalda, Kairi lo alzo sin interés mientras Yaya jugaba a peinarlo, y Tadase solo asintió mientras le llevaba a Lulu un vaso con agua.

Las chicas rodamos los ojos. Chicos!- dijimos con fastidio.

Chicas!- dijeron ellos mirándose divertidos entre si y alzando los hombros.

Suficiente- dijo Rima parándose de encima de Nagi y sentándose en una mueble cercano- Hora del plan- dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas.

Muy bien- dijo Utau- el plan es hacer..

El plan es hacer que Ikuto note que puede perder a Amu si no arreglan las cosas- dijo Rima interrumpiendo a Utau.

Sorprendentemente Utau no dijo nada, solo asintió.

Woow~! Van en serio con esto- pensé mientras todos me miraban.

Amu estas escuchando?- pregunto Rima con fastidio y una venita en su cabeza.

Reí nerviosa mientras rascaba mi cabeza, Rima suspiro.

Dije que para eso tienes que salir con otro chico mientras Ikuto esté presente- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Pero como vamos a hacer eso?- pregunte confundida- Ustedes saben que no podría estar con nadie más que no sea Ikuto.

Todos suspiraron mientras asentían.

Eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Kairi cerrando su libro- lo bueno es que eres una buena actriz- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Me sonroje. Ehm~! Si eso supongo- dije desviando la mirada.

Como planean hacer eso entonces?- le pregunte a Utau con una ceja levantada.

Ahí es donde entro yo- dijo Nagi señalándose con el pulgar.

Ikuto, aunque no lo admita, le tiene algo de celos a Nagi- dijo Utau sonriendo.

Así que…si hacemos que Nagi y tu hagan algo que haga enojar a Ikuto- dijo Kuukai sonriendo.

Ikuto no podrá soportarlo y te preguntara directamente que es lo que ocurre- dijo Lulu terminando la frase.

Pero eso será difícil- dije con las manos en mis caderas- Ikuto sabe que Nagi y Rima están saliendo.

Si pero~- dijo Yaya sonriendo- Ikutan no ha venido en toda la semana y.. ~

La semana anterior no grabamos porque teníamos que estudiar- dijo Rima.

Esas serian 2 semanas sin verlo- dijo Tadase.

Entonces~?- pregunte confundida- como lo haremos?

Fingiremos que terminamos!- dijeron Rima y Nagi en unisonó.

Levante una ceja. Es una broma?- pregunte mirándolos con incredulidad.

Vamos Amu ya deja de complicarte, solo regresa con Nagi y hagan algo frente a Ikuto- dijo Utau como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

No lo sé, este plan no me convence- dije rascando mi barbilla.

Amu chi~!- grito Yaya- solo inténtalo!

Muy cierto Amu, de seguro que de hoy no pasa- dijo Tadase intentando tranquilizarme.

Ustedes apenas y pueden estar 1 hora sin besarse, no creo que después de esto Ikuto no se te quiera tirar encima- dijo Utau con una sonrisa picara.

U-U-Utau~!- grite mientras sentía mi cara ardiendo de la vergüenza.

Sabes que es cierto- dijo Rima mirándome de la misma manera.

B-b-b-basta!- grite tomando a Nagi de la camisa- Bien acepto!.

Todos me miraron sonrientes.

Chicos~!- gritaron por los parlantes- Ya es hora de irse, vengan para darles las indicaciones.

Suspire mientras pasaba en medio de ellos, me miraban con sonrisas triunfantes.

Bien chicos- dijo el director mientras lo rodeábamos- ya que la próxima semana serán sus exámenes, no habrá grabaciones, las últimas escenas que faltan son las de Ikuto- dijo algo preocupado.

No se preocupes director, tengo el presentimiento de que después de hoy Ikuto grabara sus escenas sin chistar- dijo Utau lanzándome una mirada rápida.

Rodé los ojos.

Perfecto~!- grito el director emocionado- entonces las grabaremos entre Noviembre y Enero, para el día en que se gradúen la película ya estará terminada.

Todos asentimos.

Bien, nos vemos esta noche- dije el alejándose.

Hora de poner el plan en marcha- dijo Rima acercándose a mí.

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Lista Amu- pregunto Lulu con su mano en mi hombro.

Asentí, salimos del estudio y todos tomaron sus caminos a casa.

Amu, te pasare recogiendo esta noche- grito Utau antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Nagi y yo hablamos durante todo el camino, sobre los exámenes, la fiesta de esta noche, el nuevo perfume de Utau que vuelve loco a Kuukai.

Reímos mientras llegábamos al portal de mi casa, Nagi tomo mi mano.

Lista?- pregunto con una sonrisa, asentí, caminamos hacia la puerta.

Ni bien nos paramos en la entrada la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muy enojado Ikuto.

Cuando vio nuestras manos agarradas levanto una ceja, me miro exigiendo una explicación.

Bien Amu supongo que hasta aquí puedo llegar- dijo acercándose y abrazándome.

Adiós Nagi, nos vemos esta noche- dije sonriéndole con dulzura, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

No me lo perdería por nada- dijo alejándose a la calle.

Ja ne Amu!- dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

Entre pasando junto a Ikuto, el entro tras de mí y cerró la puerta de un golpe, seguí caminando hacia las escalera y el agarro mi mano.

Amu!- grito jalándome hacia él.

Ikuto… no quiero más problemas- dije volteándome hacia el- estábamos bien en la mañana!

Si pero no entiendo porque viniste con ESO!- dijo enojado.

Eso?- dije ofendida- "ESO" es MI mejor amigo, y si no lo recuerdas tu me dejaste en el estudio, me pediste que alguien me acompañara y..

Si pero porque tenía que ser EL- grito señalando hacia la puerta.

Porque él se ofreció a acompañarme, no le veo problema a eso- dije cruzando mis brazos.

No creo que a tu mejor amiga RIMA, le guste eso- dijo mirándome expectante.

Rima y Nagi..- dude sobre si mentirle o no- Ellos terminaron.

Los ojos de Ikuto se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, pude ver miedo reflejado en sus ojos pero desapareció de un segundo a otro.

Además ella está de acuerdo con esto- me sentía muy mal por mentirle a Ikuto, solo espero que el plan de los chicos funcione, si no, podría perderlo…para siempre.

Bien- dijo soltándome y volteándose- supongo que él te vendrá a recoger hoy verdad?

No- dije tímidamente- Donde están las chicas?- pregunte extrañada de no verlas.

Ikuto se volteo y levanto una ceja.

Son tus charas no? Como podría saber donde están- dijo con fastidio.

Rodé los ojos.

Me dijeron que se adelantaban cuando salimos del estudio- dije subiendo las escaleras- voy a revisar en la habitación.

La cena ya esta lista- grito suavemente Ikuto mientras me miraba desde abajo.

Le sonreí dulcemente.

Gracias, me cambiare y bajo- dije entrando al cuarto.

Pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se volteaba.

**IKUTO POV**

Amu se está tardando demasiado- dije preocupado mientras me paraba del mueble.

Iba a salir a buscarla cuando escuche risas en la entrada, abrí la puerta sonriendo pero mi cara cambio cuando vi con quien venía Amu, me enoje aun mas cuando note que venían agarrados de las manos.

Mire a Amu pidiéndole una explicación pero ella y Nagihiko empezaron a hablar ignorándome, cuando él se marcho Amu entro a la casa.

Empezamos a discutir.

Rayos, justo cuando estaba empezando a mejorar- pensé con algo de tristeza.

Qué? Nagihiko y Rima terminaron- pensé preocupado- Tranquilízate Ikuto, esto no puede significar nada.

Cuando me dijo que no la vendría a recoger, me alegre.

Ahora podre arreglar las cosas entre nosotros- pensé mientras me acercaba a las escaleras y le avisaba que la cena estaba lista.

Me sonrió y entro a su cuarto, eso me dejo más tranquilo.

Me senté en el mueble, ya han pasado casi 2 semanas desde que terminamos y esta semana que tengo viviendo con ella no fue nada fácil al principio.

Me siento terrible por haber terminado de esta manera, pero no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar, las cosas con Amu iban cada vez más lejos y no quisiera que esto terminara en algo de lo que podríamos arrepentirnos luego.

Así que creí que la mejor opción era, esperar hasta que ella terminara Seiyo High.

Espera un poco mas princesa- susurre mientras me levantaba del mueble.

Ikuto~!- dijo Amu a mis espaldas.

Amu~?- dije mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Traía una camisa de botones.

Blanca~! Genial!- pensé con algo de fastidio.

Y una falda con pliegues hasta la mitad del muslo, morada, estaba descalza.

Ikuto?- dijo mirándome con la cabeza de lado.

Sonreí y me acerque a ella, la tome en mis brazos.

Te vas a enfermar por andar descalza!- dije caminando hacia el mueble.

Hmp! Me recuerdas a mi madre!- dijo sonriendo con burla.

Que mal!- dije fingiendo tristeza, ella me miro confundida.

Tu mama no puede hacer esto!- dije besándola, sentí como sonreía y me besaba.

La coloque en el mueble con suavidad, sin dejar de besarla, y me agache a su altura. Ella paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me acerque más a ella.

Me separe con suavidad y la abrace, ella me abrazo con fuerza.

Ikuto lo siento!- dijo en mi oído con suavidad.

Esta chica es increíble- pensé sorprendido- hacerme estremecer tantas veces solo con 3 palabras.

Sonreí. Perdóname tu princesa- dije abrazándola con fuerza- Tengo que darte muchas explicaciones sobre mi comportamiento de estos días.

No te preocupes- dijo separándose y mirándome fijamente- se porque te has comportado así, es mi culpa también.

Cariño, tu sabes que no me gustaría hacerte daño- dije acariciando su cabeza.

Ella me miro con ternura.

No quisiera hacerle daño a mi pequeña- sonreí con burla mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

Moo~! Ikutoo~!- grito mientras se tiraba encima mío, no pude mantener el balance y ambos caímos al suelo.

Amu se sentó en mi estomago y me sonrió con malicia.

No te atre…- muy tarde.

A-Amu~!- grite entre risas- P-p-para!

Jajaja~!- reí mientas Amu me hacia cosquillas.

Ahora quien está del otro lado…ah?- dijo mientras reía- esto es por lo del otro día.

Reí hasta las lágrimas, Amu se detuvo y me miro sonriendo.

Las chicas estaban arriba?- pregunte acariciando su mejilla.

Siip! Pero les pedí que le hagan un encargo a Rima y Lulu, Yoru las acompaño espero que no te moleste- dijo sonriéndome con ternura.

Por supuesto que no- dije mirándola fijamente- pero…~

Amu, tu y yo sabemos que ellas pueden cuidarse solas- dije levantando una ceja.

Bien~!- dijo ella inflando sus cachetes- Ellos se fueron y nos dejaron solos a propósito.

Sonreí. No sé cuál es su afición por pasar haciendo planes, lo han pasado haciendo toda la semana- dije fingiendo molestia.

Aww~! El pequeño Ikuto está feliz de que a su chara le importe tanto nuestra relación?- dijo con burla.

Reí suavemente. Claro que si princesa, después de todo eso es en lo que me quiero convertir!- ella se sonrojo y me sonrió con dulzura.

Dime Princesa- dije mirándola de arriba para abajo- te gusta estar en esta posición!- dije recordando que ella aun estaba encima mío.

Se sonrojo aun mas, intento separarse pero la agarre de la cintura.

No escaparas!- dije haciéndole cosquillas.

I-I-IKUTO~!- grito entre risas.

Me detuve y nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Me senté y ella quedo sentada en mis piernas, con sus piernas a cada costado mío.

Me tire encima de ella mientras la besaba con desesperación, la recosté suavemente en el suelo y me pegue mas a ella, ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas mientras me despeinaba con sus manos.

Amu respiraba agitadamente y yo sentía que el corazón se me salía.

A-Amu!- susurre mientras la besaba, abrí mis ojos, Amu tenía sus ojos cerrados y la cara que tenia hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, sabía que si no me detenía en este momento….

Ikuto- dijo Amu suavemente.

La mire avergonzado y ella sonrió.

Iba a hablar pero ella tapo mi boca con su mano.

Shh~! Todo está bien- dijo mirándome con ternura.

Bajo sus piernas de mi cintura y me levante, la ayude a levantarse y nos sentamos en el mueble.

Te amo!- dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho.

Te amo!- dije acariciando su cabeza, se quedo dormida después de unos minutos.

Baka~!- dije acomodándola en mis piernas- no cenaste!

Recosté mi cabeza en la de ella y me quede dormido.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mire el reloj.

Son las 6:30!- dije sorprendido.

Vi a Amu recostada en mi pecho y sonreí.

Sabes que las personas que….-

Amu abrió los ojos e inflo sus cachetes.

Cállate!- dijo mientras me abrazaba- es tu culpa por abrazarme tan fuerte, no podía pararme!

Reí por lo bajo mientras aspiraba su aroma.

Sigues siendo una pervertida!- dije abrazándola con fuerza.

No digas nada, que de seguro tu también me viste dormir- dijo separándose y mirándome enojada.

Aww~! Quien es mi pequeña pervertida!- dije agarrando sus cachetes- Quien es..! Quién es?

Ikuto~!- dijo sonrojada- Q-q-que estás haciendo!

Aww~! Mi pequeño tomatito~!- dije abrazándola con dulzura.

Ikuto espera…Para….Ikuto~!- grito intentando separarse.

Que pasa mi pequeña princesita!- dije en tono belicoso mientras agarraba su nariz.

Hgh….~!- abrí mis ojos en sorpresa mientras volteaba mi cabeza lentamente.

Es lo que intentaba decirte- dijo Amu con una gotita en su frente.

Cuando termine de voltear vi a Utau y a Kuukai parados en la puerta junto a sus charas, los de Amu y Yoru.

No se atrevan!- grite parándome con Amu en los brazos.

Jajajaja~!- Kuukai se apoyo en la pared riendo mientras Utau estaba en el piso agarrando su estomago de la risa, Yoru estaba en el piso riendo mientras Ran, Miki e Iru flotaban muertas de la risa.

El amor, que tierno desuu~!- gritaron Suu y Eru con lagrimas en los ojos, Daichi estaba en la cabeza de Kuukai revolcándose de la risa.

Sora y Dia nos miraban sonrientes.

A..Hgh.A…Hgh Amu..Hgh cha..Hgh- dijo Sora intentando contener la risa.

Chicos tranquilos- dijo Dia con una gotita en la frente- tienen que..hgh~

Jajajaja~!- Sora y Dia empezaron a reír abrazadas.

Princesita~! Tomatito~!- jajaja~~~!- gritaron todos volviendo a reír.

Una venita salto en mi cabeza.

Hagan silencio!- grite mientras colocaba a Amu en el piso.

Ya, ya tranquilo Ikoi- dijo dándome palmaditas en la cabeza, les lanzo una mirada asesina y todos se callaron.

Bien~! Aun lo tengo en video- dijo Kuukai besando su celular y guardándolo.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y una gotita resbalo por su frente.

Vamos Amu ya es hora de irnos!- dijo Utau abriendo la puerta.

Levante una ceja confundido.

Ehm~!- Amu me miro nerviosa- vamos a ir con nuestros Chara Nari.

Me parece bien- dije revolviendo sus cabellos.

En serio?- gritaron Amu y Utau emocionadas.

Ahm~! Si.. Porque?- dije extrañado, Amu me abrazo y me dio un beso.

Bueno esperen afuera- dijo Utau- Ikuto, tu también te vas a cambiar?

Supongo que sí- dije mientras salía, Kuukai salió tras de mí y cerró la puerta.

Bórralo!- dije mirándolo con odio.

Nu-uh!- dijo tocando la cabeza de Daichi con su dedo- Chara Nari!

Un flash de luz verde lo rodeo y apareció en su traje.

Sky Jack!- dijo alzando su pulgar.

Rodé los ojos.

Yoru!- dije con aburrimiento.

Ikuto Nya~!- dijo acercándose y tomando mi dedo entre sus manos.

Black Lynx!- dije apoyándome contra la pared cuando la luz desapareció.

Vi un flash rojo por debajo de la puerta y esta se abrió.

Utau salió en su traje de Lunatic Charm, Kuukai se acerco a ella y paso su brazo por su cintura.

Amu salió seguida de sus charas, transformada en Amulet Heart.

Ah no!- dije mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Oh vamos Ikuto~!- dijeron ambas inflando sus cachetes.

A ti te parecía lindo antes!- dijo Amu haciendo un puchero.

Ya hemos hablado sobre ese tema Amu!- dije abrazándola.

Vamos Ikuto, en la fiesta me cambiare con Miki- dijo alzando su meñique- por el dedito si~!

Suspire. Bien!- dije tomando su dedo con el mío.

Yaaay~!- gritaron Utau y Amu alzando el puño en victoria.

Le lance una mirada asesina a Utau.

Esta fue su idea- grito señalando a Amu.

Amu me abrazo y pase mi brazo por su cintura, los 4 caminamos hacia el edificio de Easter.

Kuukai y yo gruñíamos cuando los babosos se quedaban viendo a Utau y a Amu,

Nos miramos con fastidio y luego una idea vino a nuestras mentes.

3- dije mentalmente asintiendo.

2- Kuukai asintió.

1-Ambos asentimos.

Tome a Amu en brazos y al mismo tiempo Kuukai sacaba su tabla y se montaba en ella agarrando a Utau de la cintura.

Salte por los edificios con Kuukai siguiéndome.

Ikuto~!- grito Amu agarrada de mi camisa.

Kuukai~!- grito Utau enojada.

Hey Ikuto, que tal una competencia- dijo Kuukai volando a mi lado.

Sonreí. Hmp!- miramos con malicia a nuestras "amadas novias".

No se atreva..~~n!- gritaron Utau y Amu mientras Kuukai volaba a gran velocidad y yo daba grandes saltos.

Me pare cerca de la entrada del edificio.

Hmp! Gane- dije colocando a Amu en el suelo.

Tsk! Eso no es justo- dijo Kuukai llegando al suelo su tabla desapareció.

Utau y Amu nos miraron con odio mientras arreglaban sus trajes, una gotita resbalo por nuestra frente.

IKUTO TSUKIYOMI~!/ KUUKAI SOUMA~!- gritaron mientras se acercaban amenazándonos con el puño.

Ehm..~! Chicas…- dijimos poniendo nuestros brazos frente a nosotros como protección.

Amu!- gritaron a mis espaldas.

Nagi~!- dijo Amu mientras lo saludaba con la mano, me acerque a Amu y pase mi brazo por su cintura pegándola a mí, una gotita resbalo por la frente de Amu, Utau, Kuukai, Nagi y.. Rima?

Ehm~…al parecer funciono!- dijo Nagi sonriendo nervioso.

Levante una ceja y mire a Amu.

Jeje~…Ikoi es que…-

Yoru rompió la transformación con Ran y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada, seguidos de Sora, Dia, Eru y Temari que llevaba arrastrando a Miki y a Suu.

Bien, vamos Kuukai- dijo Utau jalándolo hacia arriba de las escaleras de la entrada de Easter.

Vamos Nagi- dijo Rima empujándolo hacia arriba.

Hey…~! Chicos vuelvan!- grito Amu moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo.

Aclare mi garganta y Amu se volteo asustada.

Eh..yo..Ikoi!- rio nerviosa.

Le sonreí dulcemente. Así que me extrañabas eh!-

Sonrió y me golpeo en la cabeza. Tonto~! Por supuesto que sí!-

Porque tienes que ser tan violenta y agresiva!- dije pegándola a mí.

Hmm~! Porque me gusta como arreglamos los problemas..- dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Ah sí…~!- dije levantando una ceja mientras sonreía- como?

Adivina…~!- dijo acercando su cara a la mía y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

Hmm..me arriesgare!- dije acercándome para besarla.

Alguien carraspeo tras nosotros, una venita salto en mi cabeza mientras me volteaba a ver quién era, Amu siguió mi mirada con una mueca de fastidio y aburrimiento.

Chicos..no deberían hacer eso en público!- dijo Lulu llegando del brazo de Tadase.

Solo entra de una vez- dijo Kairi detrás de ellos- antes de que Amu explote.

Muuy cierto~!- grito Yaya asomándose por detrás de ellos- Amu chi está en chara change con Sora, es muy peligrosa en ese estado~!

Yaya rio y se subió en la espalda de Kairi.

Huyamos Koiri~!- grito mientras el caminaba hacia las escaleras seguido de Lulu y Tadase que reían nerviosamente.

Voltee a ver a Amu, los fulmino con la mirada y una gotita bajo por su cabeza mientras aumentaban el paso y entraban al edificio.

Suspire y la voltee hacia mí.

En donde estábamos!- dije acercándome, ella puso su mano en medio y me separo de ella.

Ahora no Ikuto, no estoy de humor!- dijo caminando hacia el edificio.

Suspire. Sora tiene sus momentos buenos y sus malos!- dije siguiéndola.

Llegamos a la entrada y antes de que Amu entrara la jale hacia mí y la bese, el chara change se rompió y ella sonrió.

Vamos princesa hay que disfrutar la fiesta- entramos y caminamos hasta el salón de la fiesta, Miki estaba esperándonos en la entrada.

Amu chan~!- grito acercándose, Amu le sonrió y le tendió la mano, ella se sentó en su palma y la miro sonriente.

Chara Nari- dijeron ambas.

Hubo un pequeño POP brillante y Amu ya estaba cambiada.

Amulet Spade- dijo suavemente.

La mire confundido.

Con el tiempo se aprende- dijo sonriéndome con burla.

Hmp!- dije mirándola de pies a cabeza- Así está mejor.

Rodo los ojos.

Acaso eres mi padre?- dijo levantando una ceja.

Sonreí. Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso-

Rio suavemente y me abrazo, pase mi brazo por su cintura y entramos.

Amu chan~!- gritaron acercándose unos chicos cuando nos vieron entrar, levante una ceja y les lance miradas asesinas, ellos retrocedían asustados.

Ikuto!- dijo Amu dándome un suave golpe en el brazo- ellos son hijos de nuestros auspiciantes.

Les sonrió dulcemente. Lo siento chicos, el no suele ser muy amable con los desconocidos- dijo mirándolos.

Ellos asintieron y se marcharon. Amu me jalo hacia nuestra mesa.

Yo!- dije levantando la mano.

Amu chi~!- grito Yaya- que bien..hace mucho que no veo tu transformación con Miki..te queda bien~!- grito alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Amu rio. Gracias Yaya, debo decir que tu aun pareces una bebe- dijo sonriéndole.

Yaya sonrió mientras abrazaba a Kairi.

Ves Kairi~! Amu chii opina igual que yo- dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

Si Yaya, está bien~- dijo Kairi sonriéndole.

Todos reímos.

Hora de bailar~!- grito Utau.

Todos levantamos una ceja, una gotita resbalo por su frente.

Nos sentamos a conversar en nuestra mesa, aun faltaba gente por llegar.

No puede ser~!- grito el director. Ya son 8:58..!

Amu chan~!- grito Suu- mi turno desuu~!

Amu sonrió mientras asentía, Miki deshizo la transformación.

Cambio/ Cambio desuu~- gritaron ambas dándose los 5.

Suu toco la frente de Amu y enseguida se transformo.

Amu chan, estas bien desuu~!- se escucho la voz de Suu preocupada.

Ella asintió. No te preocupes, con el tiempo que este transformada contigo me recuperare- dijo con una sonrisa cansada- Amulet Clover- susurro con cansancio.

Atención~!- grito el director- quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia en la fiesta anual de Hallowen de Easter, diviértanse hoy chicos, han trabajado muy duro últimamente, así que disfruten hasta más no poder!

Todos aplaudieron, el director bajo y las luces se apagaron, se empezó a escuchar música de fondo.

A la barra de helados yaaay~!- grito Yaya arrastrando a Kairi con ella.

Tengo hambre…vamos Nagi- dijo Rima dirigiéndose con Nagi a la barra de comida.

Dios~! Amo esa canción- grito Utau levantándose.

Utau..- dijo Amu con una gotita en su frente- es Black Diamond!

Lo sé!- dijo emocionada- no es genial? Vamos Amu a cantar- grito arrastrando a Amu al escenario.

N-no espera Utau~!- grito Amu nerviosa.

Vamos Amu chan~!- grito Dia.

Dia desuu~!- dijo Suu, Dia asintió y cambiaron de transformación.

Amu se veía calmada y resplandeciente, ambas subieron al escenario y tomaron los micrófonos.

**(Utau)** Ichiban no negai goto oshiete

**(Amu)** anata no hoshii mono

**(Utau)**VOLUME furi kireru hodo tsuyoku

**(Amu)**Ookina koe de sakende mite

**(Amu)**Taiyou ga mezame no uchi ni

**(Utau)**Hajimeyou sekai wa

**(Amu)**Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru

**(Utau)**Sou kimi no te wo totte

**(Utau/Amu)**Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?

**(Utau)**Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni

**(Amu)**Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni

**(Amu/Utau)**Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND

Todos escuchaban atentamente como cantaban, nadie pestañeaba, creo que ni siquiera respiraban.

No sabía que Amu podía cantar canciones tan oscuras- pensé mientras la miraba cantar- y Utau no ha cantado ese tipo de canciones desde que dejo Easter.

Escuche una vez por televisión que Utau y Amu hacían un dúo increíble, pero jamás pensé que fuera de tal magnitud.

**(Utau/Amu) **BLACK DIAMOND…. ~!

Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron, me acerque al escenario y Amu se lanzo desde arriba, la agarre por la cintura y la abrace.

Buen trabajo Princesa..!- dije besando su frente.

Amu~!- grito Utau bajando del escenario- ya es hora!

Hora de qué?- le pregunte confundido.

Ya lo veras- dijeron guiñando un ojo.

Ya regresamos~~!- gritaron ambas saliendo por la puerta.

La música volvió y todos regresaron a sus asuntos.

Son geniales verdad?- me pregunto Kuukai mirando en dirección a la puerta por donde se marcharon las chicas.

Lo son- dije sonriendo.

Adonde fueron Amu y Utau?- pregunto Kairi llegando con Yaya que tenía un gran tazón de helado en la mano.

No lo sé- dije sentándome- que se traerán entre manos?.

Ya lo verán- dijeron Rima, Lulu y Yaya sonriendo.

Pasaron unos minutos y las luces se apagaron, una melodía lleno el aire.

Angel cradle?- dijo Kuukai sorprendido.

Si pero..- dijo Tadase inseguro.

Hay algo más!- dijo Kairi intentando adivinar que era. Rima, Lulu y Yaya sonreían.

Hopeful song?- dije en sorpresa, las sonrisas de las chicas se hicieron más grandes.

Hopeful Cradle~!- gritaron Rima y Lulu, y Yaya con helado en la boca.

Woow~!- dijimos en unisono- es….lindo!.

Las chicas levantaron una ceja.

Lindo?- dijeron enojadas, una gotita resbalo por nuestra frente.

La melodía acabo y las luces del escenario se encendieron, ahí paradas en el centro se encontraban Seraphic Charm y Amulet Sora.

La melodía de una canción empezó a sonar, se me hizo muy familiar.

Las personas se levantaron y corrieron acumulándose frente al escenario.

Mire a los chicos confundidos.

Las chicas estaban sentadas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Nagi y Kuukai estaban apoyados en la pared con los ojos cerrados sonriendo, Tadase y Kairi estaban parados con la mirada fija en el escenario también con una gran sonrisa.

Dirigí mi mirada al escenario justo cuando empezaron a cantar.

**(Amu/Utau) **natsukashii michi….hitori tadotteku

Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa cuando las escuche cantar la primera estrofa.

Es…esa es~!- dije sorprendido.

Akane Iro no Sora~!- dijeron los chicos, asentí con la incredulidad plasmada en mi rostro.

Es…hermoso~!- las chicas sonrieron, eso era lo que querían escuchar.

**(Utau/Amu) **Akane Iro no Sora ga futari no kage tsutsundeiku…~

Sentí una gran calidez en mi pecho, y una inmensa felicidad me envolvió.

Es el efecto de Seraphic Charm y Amulet Sora- dijo Kairi sin apartar la mirada del escenario.

Lo mire confundido.

Todos sentimos lo mismo la primera vez que las escuchamos- dijo Tadase sonriendo.

Contando con que hoy usaron el Hopeful Cradle y además es la primera vez que lo escuchas- dijo Nagi mirándome.

Es una sorpresa que no estés llorando- dijo Kuukai con una sonrisa burlona- O sí?

Pero hasta ahora ellas solo han cantado con chara change, esta es la primera vez que lo hacen transformadas- dijo Lulu con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo que convierte en algo aun más sorprendente- dijo Rima con los ojos cerrados, pero se podía notar una pequeña lagrima en el borde de su ojo.

Que no estés llorando Ikutan!- dijo Yaya con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ustedes lloraron?- pregunte con burla, me miraron con odio.

Hmp!- dijeron Rima y Kuukai, los demás solo desviaron la mirada.

Sonreí, me había estado conteniendo una que otra lagrima, pero ya las sentía asomándose.

Inhale suavemente mientras escuchaba la canción.

**(Utau/Amu)** Sora e todoke…~

El publico grito con emoción y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la melodía final sonaba.

Sabes que ambas lo hacen pensado en ti- susurro Dia en mi oído.

Voltee a mirarla. Eso es lo que la hace tan hermosa, no es el efecto de las transformaciones, bueno por una parte si pero, es ese sentimiento que tienen ambas en común lo que la vuelve una canción tan hermosa- dijo Dia mirándolas a ambas.

La mire sorprendido, ella solo guiño su ojo y se alejo donde sus hermanas.

La canción termino y el público aplaudió emocionado, Utau y Amu se abrazaron.

Señale en dirección a ellas.

No te molesta?- le pregunte a Rima sonriendo.

Por más que quiera golpear a Utau en este instante, por el efecto del Hopeful Cradle no puedo- dijo sonriendo, debo admitir que eso me dio miedo.

Reí por lo bajo mientras Kuukai se paraba frente a mí, asentí y ambos deshicimos las transformaciones y nos dirigimos al escenario. Utau y Amu se separaron cuando Kuukai y yo subimos al escenario, Amu se volteo hacia mí y me detuve, abrí mis brazos mientras le sonreía.

Ella corrió hacia mí y se tiro encima de mí, rodeando mí cintura con sus piernas, la abrace fuertemente, el público grito histérico mientras aplaudían; Kuukai se acerco a Utau y la beso, los gritos y aplausos del público se volvieron ensordecedores.

Bajamos del escenario y coloque a Amu en el piso, me abrazo suavemente mientras Sora rompía el Chara Nari y se marchaba.

Te amo!- susurro en mi oído.

Sentí algo cálido caer por mis mejillas y abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, oculte mi cara entre sus cabellos.

Ikuto?- pregunto Amu preocupada intentando separarse.

Shh~!- dije acariciando su cabeza- solo déjame estar así un poco mas- susurre en su oído. Asintió y me abrazo fuertemente.

Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que sentí que las lagrimas se detuvieron.

Te amo!- dije separándome de ella, me miro con ternura y limpio las lagrimas de mis ojos, la mire sorprendido.

Pude sentirlo- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Tome su mano y regresamos a la mesa, todos estaban de vuelta a la normalidad.

Terminaron su sesión de besos?- pregunto Utau mirándonos fijamente.

Amu se sonrojo, iba a hablar pero tape su boca.

En realidad…no, porque no queríamos que sospecharan, pero de haber sabido que lo sabían, nos hubiéramos tomado nuestro tiempo- dije sonriéndoles con satisfacción.

Todos rodaron sus ojos, Utau y Rima estaban en extremos opuestos lanzándose miradas asesinas, que producían chispas cuando se encontraban.

Suspire y voltee a Amu, todos nos miraron sorprendidos, pues estaban distraidos y eso los asusto.

Benditos reflejos- pensé sonriendo mientras besaba a Amu frente a ellos.

Ugh!- todos voltearon la mirada y Amu se separo sonrojada, estaba tan roja que creo que su cara brillaba en la oscuridad.

I-IKUTO~!- gritaron Amu y Utau- no vuelvas a hacer eso~!- dijeron golpeándome en ambos brazos.

Reí a carcajadas mientras todos me miraban enojados, Kuukai y Nagi empezaron a reír conmigo, seguidos de Utau y Amu, Rima y Kairi sonreían, mientras Tadase, Lulu y Yaya se unían a las risas, al final Rima y Kairi también empezaron a reír.

Paramos y todos estaban sonrientes.

Ya son las 11:00- dijo Tadase viendo su reloj.

Los charas están dormidos- dijo Nagi señalando el centro de la mesa donde estaban 16 huevos en una pila.

Todos tomaron sus huevos.

Vamos a pasear~!- grito Yaya alzando su puño en el aire.

Creo que sería una buena idea- dijo Nagi.

Sip, es cierto!- dijo Amu mirándome- Ikoi~!

Donde tú quieras Princesa- dije pasando mi brazo por su cintura.

Entonces nadie se opone?- pregunto Kuukai mirándonos, todos negaron.

Bien, entonces vámonos- dijo Kairi cargando a Yaya en su espalda.

Nos despedimos de todos y salimos de Easter.

No vi a Hikaru ni a Rikka- dijo Tadase mientras caminábamos por las calles.

Mmm… ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto verdad!- dijo Utau rascando su barbilla.

Qué raro, porque no habrán venido?- dijo Nagi pensativo.

Tampoco los he visto en las grabaciones estas últimas semanas- dijo Kuukai.

Bueno, ellos están de viaje- dijo Amu mirando hacia el frente.

Uh~?- todos se sorprendieron, Amu se detuvo.

No lo sabían?- pregunto mirándonos con la cabeza de lado.

Todos negaron confundidos.

Ella alzo los hombros. Fueron a Osaka unos días….a hacer qué?..no lo sé!- dijo adivinando lo que pensábamos.

Han de haber tenido un escape romántico- dije con burla.

Ikuto…tienen 14 años- me reprocho Lulu.

Ustedes no saben lo que hacíamos Amu y yo cuando ella tenía 13- dije con un ojo cerrado.

Amu se sonrojo mientras todos la miraban fijamente.

Ehhm~…eso no es cierto~!- grito golpeando mi brazo- Ikuto no Baka~!- grito volteándose.

Todos rieron.

Tranquila Amu, yo sé que mi hermano nunca te tocaría….a excepción que tu lo quieras!- dijo sonriéndonos pícaramente.

Hmp~!- dije abrazando a Amu.

Todos rieron de nuevo.

Que tranquilidad~!- dijo Yaya recostada en la espalda de Kairi.

Todos miramos al cielo.

En casi 2 meses nos graduaremos- dijo Nagi con tristeza.

Rima lo abrazo, mientras Lulu y Tadase sonreían con tristeza, Amu se separo de mí y se paro frente a ellos con las manos en las caderas.

Chicos~!- dijo señalándolos con una mano- Kuukai ya se graduó y aun sigue aquí- dijo alzándole el pulgar, el se lo alzo de vuelta.

Es un cambio parecido al que tuvimos cuando nos graduamos de la Academia Seiyo, no hay porque estar tristes, siempre vamos a estar juntos- dijo sonriéndoles.

Es cierto!- dije abrazándola por detrás- incluso yo… que me marche por 5 años estoy aquí ahora y nada ha cambiado, solo el hecho de que ahora nos llevamos bien.

Utau sonrió. Vamos, yo tengo que viajar siempre, pero eso no nos ha separado, incluso nos une mas- dije sonriéndoles a todos.

Todos sonreímos.

Bueno, es hora de volver a casa- dije tomando a Amu en brazos- ya casi son las 3:00

Las chicas iban conversando entre ellas, Amu aun estaba en mis brazos, los chicos reíamos escuchando a Yaya hablar dormida en la espalda de Kairi.

Chicos~!- grito Utau parándose frente a nosotros- que tal si hoy todos dormimos en mi casa?- pregunto entusiasmada.

Mmm…es una buena idea!- dijo Amu mirándome, asentí sonriéndole.

Si Amu va entonces yo también voy- dijo Rima pegándose a Amu, bueno a lo que podía ya que Amu estaba en mis brazos, Utau le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y ella le saco la lengua.

Yaya está dormida, pero no le veo problema- dijo Kairi intentando romper la tensión entre ellas.

Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Kuukai jalando a Utau, nos encaminamos a casa.

Cuando llegamos Utau nos asigno las habitaciones,

Lulu y Tadase dormirían en el cuarto de Lulu, Utau y Kuukai en el cuarto de Utau, Rima y Nagi en el cuarto de mama, Yaya y Kairi en el cuarto de invitados y Amu y yo en mi cuarto.

Hasta mañana- dijimos todos dirigiéndonos a nuestros cuartos.

Que día~!- suspiro Amu apoyada en el alfeizar de mi ventana, la abrace por atrás y nos quedamos mirando el cielo.

Vamos Princesa debemos dormir- dije después de un rato- tu principalmente que hiciste tantas transformaciones en un día- susurre en su oído.

Amu pego su espalda a mi pecho y la rodee con mis brazos, los abrazo por delante.

Baje un poco la cabeza y empecé a besar su cuello.

I-Ikuto~!- susurro suavemente Amu agarrando con fuerza mis brazos, la apreté mas contra mí.

Suspiro mientras me agarraba más fuerte.

Ya basta, ya duérmanse~!- grito Utau golpeando la pared del otro lado.

Utau~!- grite enojado.

Se escucharon risas del otro lado de la otra pared.

Es en serio?- grite fastidiado- están molestando!

Rieron más fuerte.

Lulu, Utau y Rima, se que están tras las paredes y…

Amu camino hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, Rima que estaba apoyada cayo para dentro.

Detrás de la puerta!- grito Amu fulminándola con la mirada.

Rima sonrió mientras se levantaba y se alejaba a su cuarto.

Bien hecho Rima!- grito Utau asomada en la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto.

Rima le lanzo una mirada asesina y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Lulu estaba apoyada en la puerta fuera de su cuarto, riendo por lo bajo mientras Utau reía a carcajadas.

Utau, ya deja en paz a Amu y ven a dormir- grito Kuukai dentro del cuarto, Utau rodo los ojos y sonrió.

Oyasumi!(Buenas Noches xp)- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Lulu le sonrió a Amu. Debo entrar antes de que su majestad despierte y note que no estoy en la cama- dijo entrando al cuarto.

Amu y ella rieron y Lulu cerró la puerta.

Jale a Amu hacia adentro y cerré la puerta.

Ikuto!- susurro alejandose- Aquí no por favor!

Le sonreí. Significa que en casa si?- dije sonriendo seductoramente.

Ella se sonrojo y volteo la mirada.

Reí por lo bajo. Tranquila Princesa!- dije abrazándola.

Nos besamos y nos acostamos.  
Buenas noches cariño!- dijo Amu acurrucándose en mi pecho.

Buenas noches- dije abrazándola.

**NORMAL POV**

Los chicos se abrazaron y cayeron en un profundo sueño, fuera de la casa se podía observar a un peliazul parado encima de un poste.

Había observado a los chicos desde que salieron de la fiesta.

Buenas Noches a todos!- dijo con una sonrisa malévola- será la ultima..juntos- dijo mientras en su mano sostenía un huevo negro con una gran X blanca en medio.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

…

**Yoooo! Minna..espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy.!**

**Seeeh muuy largo, pero espero que no los haya aburrido!**

**Por favor díganme que no fue asiii =(**

**Lamento en serio la demora pero es que la Universidad me ha estado matando últimamente, pero no se preocupen no los abandonare!**

**Jannanyan..ahora que me doy cuenta no te he visto =/ será que ya me abandonaste? Esperoo que noo!**

**Bueno en cuanto a la sorpresa, les diré, me estoy mudando y no tendré internet por unos cuantos días, pero verán que la sorpresa que les dejare a mis queriidos hará que esos dias pasen rapidisiiimo Lol!**

**Bueno les dejo un pequeñísimo avance del siguiente cap.**

**Ja ne! Minna Daisuki**

**Qiutyvampire…recuerden REVIIIEWS!**

**CAP#15 El Regalo Perfecto.**

Ikuto cuidado~!- grito Utau.

Debo salvar a Amu~!- grito Ikuto corriendo hacia ella.

Ikuto no~! Es una trampa!- grito Amu con lagrimas en los ojos.

…

Acaso no lo sabías?- pregunto Kira con malicia mientras pisaba la cabeza de Ikuto en el suelo.

Amu esta…..!- Ikuto abrió los ojos en sorpresa por la noticia que le dio Kira.

Voy a ser Papa!- dijo sonriendo débilmente con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla, iba cerrando sus ojos poco a poco.

No!- grito Kira con una sonrisa llena de maldad- YO voy a ser Papa!

…..

IKUTO~!- gritaron todos aterrados.


	15. El regalo perfecto

Yoo~!

Minna gomen, gomen, gomen~! Aun sigo sin internet, por suerte mi excasa aun tiene internet jeje, en serio lamento muchisisisimo no haber subido el capitulo antes, lo bueno es que en 3 semanas estaré libre de la Universidad, bueno solo será 1 semana pero es suficiente para terminar, les contare un secreto, creo que la historia solo tendrá 20 capítulos, como verán faltan 5, pero no se preocupen mis pervertidas, entre esos 5 estará su amado Lemmon =D.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo.

Angel, mi querido Angel, graax por tu review y por todo el apoyo que me has dado a lo largo de la historia, ya tengo internet, así que avísame cuando puedas Sip, espero que este capi te guste =D

Jessica, jeje sii será papa, pero en este capi averiguaras todo, gracias por tu review espero que este capi te guste, y gracias por comprender, en serio lamento mucho haberte dejado con la intriga tanto tiempo.

Caty, mi querida pervertida, jaja obvio que será hijo de Ikuto, no te desesperes tu Lemmon llegara muy pronto jejeje y por si no lo recuerdas, el peliazul es Kira, espero que este capi te guste, disfrútalo.

Sabii querida, jajaja supongo que sigo viva porque Tai no encontró mi casa, hahaha bueno espero que este capi no aumente tus ganas de matarme, , gracias por tu ¨pequeño¨ review, jaja cuiidate y disfruta, byenara~!

….

**Capitulo#15 El regalo perfecto.**

**FLASHBACK**

**AMU POV (9 de Diciembre)**

_**Oneechan~!- Ami entro gritando a mi habitación, me levante sobresaltada.**_

_**Shh~ Ami!- susurre bajito- no grites mucho.**_

_**Lo siento Oneechan- susurro con una sonrisa, rodé los ojos sonriéndole.**_

_**Qué ocurre?- pregunte revolviendo su cabello.**_

_**Se emociono y parecía que iba a volver a gritar, tape su boca.**_

_**Ami rio y apunto hacia mi ventana, caminamos hacia allá, abrió la cortina.**_

_**Mis ojos se iluminaron y Ami me miro sonriente.**_

_**NIEVE~!- gritamos ambas abrazándonos.**_

_**Tsk~!- se escucho del otro lado de la habitación, Ami y yo reímos por lo bajo.**_

_**Te espero abajo Oneechan!- dijo saliendo por la puerta.**_

_**Lo siento mucho Oniichan!- cerró la puerta, me senté en el borde de la cama sonriendo.**_

_**Lo siento cariño- dije acariciando su cabello.**_

_**Tú y tu hermana son igual de ruidosas- dijo mi peliazul abrazándome por detrás.**_

_**Reí por lo bajo.**_

_**Es lindo despertar de esta manera- susurro en mi oído, sonreí volteando mi cabeza hacia él.**_

_**Lo sé pero mis padres no pueden enterarse que estas aquí, Kira- se acerco a mí y me agarro del cuello.**_

_**No importa, si ellos interfieren, morirán cualquiera que se entrometa entre nosotros, se arrepentirá- sentía que me asfixiaba, Kira apretaba cada vez más su mano en mi cuello- Serás mía, Amu!**_

Me levante sobresaltada, respirando agitadamente.

Pesadilla- susurre levantándome.

Oneechan~!- Ami entro a mi cuarto, corrí hacia ella y tape su boca.

Shh~ Ami!- susurre enojada- no grites.

Ella rio y tomo mi mano, nos acercamos a la ventana.

Mira Oneechan, mira!- susurro abriendo la cortina.

Nieve~!- gritamos ambas, Ami me abrazo sonriente.

Oneechan, que ocurre?- pregunte preocupada al ver mi cara.

Sonreí forzadamente, por suerte no lo noto.

Tsk~!- Ami rio.

Oh~ ya veo!- camino hacia la puerta- Lo siento Oniichan~!.

Hmm~!- se escucho una voz malhumorada bajo las sabanas, Ami rio cerrando la puerta.

Te espero abajo Oneechan!- grito tras la puerta.

Me acerque con temor a la cama.

Porque tuve que ver esa película ayer, ya no sé si estoy soñando o no- pensé nerviosa sentándome en el borde de la cama.

Acerque mi mano a las sabanas para quitarlas, pero sentí como me agarraban la muñeca, empecé a temblar.

Amu?- Ikuto saco su cabeza de entre las sabanas, suspire aliviada.

Tienes frio princesa?- pregunto metiéndome entre las sabanas con él, asentí con mi cara en su pecho.

Te encuentras bien?- susurro en mi oído, levante mi cabeza y lo mire.

Lamento haberte despertado amor- Ikuto beso mi frente.

Vamos a salir de compras?- pregunto sin despegar sus labios de mi frente, reí divertida mientras lo abrazaba.

Entonces vamos, sino Ami va a empezar a gritar de nuevo- dijo tomando el borde de la sabana- Lista?- pregunto sonriendo, asentí.

1-dijo sonriendo

2-dije rodando los ojos- Ikuto no exageres s..

Shh~!- tapo mi boca- 3~!- Ikuto saco la sabana de encima nuestro y salto fuera de la cama.

Me agarro de la muñeca, se dirigió a la cortina y la abrió de un golpe.

Ikuto!- grite cegada por el sol, me jalo al balcón.

Porque tienes que hacer esto todos los días, me voy a quedar ciega!- Ikuto dio una paso hacia atrás.

Muy frio~!- grite metiéndome dentro de su camisa.

Amu~- Ikuto rio divertido- eres una pervertida, si quieres que me quite la camisa solo pídemelo.

Cállate, ya podemos entrar, me congelo!- entramos y nos cambiamos.

Oneechan, vamos, vamos!- grito Ami agarrando mi mano cuando salí del cuarto.

De compras yaaay~!- gritamos ambas bajando las escaleras.

Buenos días mis pequeñas~- papa nos saludo, estaba sentado en la mesa junto a mama.

Buenos días~- gritamos abriendo la puerta.

Eh~ Se van sin desayunar?- pregunto mama preocupada.

No se preocupe Midori san, las llevare a comer algo camino al centro comercial- dijo Ikuto terminando de bajar las escaleras.

Gracias Ikun, disculpa las molestias- dijo ella con dulzura.

Ikuto negó con la cabeza.

No se preocupe, después de todo yo soy el que molesta, vivo aquí y no ayudo- Mama sonrió.

Claro que no, cuidas de Ami y Amu chan, es demasiado para una sola persona, recuérdame aumentar tu porción de comida-

Que~ porque vas a hacer eso mama, que hay de mi?- grito papa con lagrimas en los ojos, mama rio.

Si papa a ti también- dijo sonriendo dulcemente, papa miro a Ikuto con malicia.

Buenos días I-ku-to~- Ikuto le devolvió la mirada, produjeron chispas.

No tenemos tiempo para esto!- gritamos Ami y yo jalando a Ikuto hacia afuera.

Me las pagaras Ikuto, te has robado a mis pequeñas~!- grito enojado, Ami cerró la puerta.

Si si, adiós papa- Ami y yo reímos, Ikuto solo sonrió.

Caminamos por la calle Ikuto me agarro de una mano y Ami de la otra.

Mira, que linda familia- dijeron unas señoras cuando nos detuvimos en el semáforo, me sonroje, Ami e Ikuto sonreían ampliamente.

Me están llamando vieja?- pregunte indignada- no estoy vieja!- Ikuto rio por lo bajo.

No mama, no lo estas, eres muy bonita- dijo Ami sonriendo.

Aaaw~!- las señoras cruzaron la calle.

Ami!- grite sonrojada, ella rio.

Bien Ami- Ikuto le alzo el pulgar- cuando tengamos una hija quiero que sea como tú.

Ami le alzo el pulgar.

Yaaay~!- grito mientras cruzábamos la calle.

Se pasan- dije molesta- en verdad se pasan~!- grite histérica, ellos rieron.

Qué tal si paramos a desayunar- dijo Ikuto deteniéndose frente a un café.

Kawaii~!- Ami entro corriendo, entramos tras ella.

Una camarera se acerco a nuestra mesa.

Buenos días!- dijo colocando el menú frente a nosotros- que van a pedir?- pregunto sonriéndole a Ikuto.

Yo solo quiero un café- Ikuto volteo la cabeza hacia nosotros.

Y para tus hermanitas?- le pregunto coqueta.

Papa~!- grito Ami inflando los cachetes- porque esa señora dijo eso.

Ikuto sonrió. Ami cariño no seas grosera, la señorita no sabe- le dijo dulcemente, la chica se veía confundida.

Disculpe señorita, pero ellas son mi esposa- paso su brazo por mi hombro- y nuestra pequeña hija- señalo a Ami.

La chica se sonrojo y Ami sonrió triunfante.

L-l-lo siento mucho señor- dijo agachando la cabeza- que desean?

Princesa?- Ikuto me miro sonriente y guiño un ojo.

E-eh, quiero un batido de frutas- dije sonrojada.

Ami querida?- pregunte siguiendo el juego.

Quiero una malteada de chocolate!- grito sonriente.

Pero Ami, son las 8:00..-

Cariño, deja que pida su malteada-

Pero Ikuto…-

Ami tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Bien~!- dije rodando los ojos, ellos alzaron el pulgar.

Bien, traeré su pedido enseguida- la chica se fue rápidamente.

Así que- Ami me miro con su barbilla apoyada en sus manos- Ami querida?

Hmp, ella le estaba coqueteando a MI Ikuto!- dije desviando la mirada.

Aaaw~ Amu koi esta celosa!- dijeron ambos riendo.

Tontos~!- golpee sus cabezas suavemente.

La camarera regreso con la orden, Ikuto pago y empezamos a comer.

Entonces que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Ikuto.

Ami y yo lo miramos incrédulas.

Compras!- dijimos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ikuto levanto una ceja, Ami y yo rodamos los ojos.

Empezamos a reír, nos levantamos y salimos.

Gracias!- dijimos pasando junto a la chica, ella asintió y se fue rápidamente.

Salimos del café riendo, Ikuto paso su brazo por mi cintura y Ami tomo su mano.

Aaaw~ pero que familia tan tierna!-

Utau~- grite volteándome- y….Rima?- pregunte extrañada, Utau rio mientras a Rima la envolvía un aura negra.

Hey Amu~!- Utau se acerco.

Que hacen?- pregunte confundida.

Compras- dijo Rima antes de que Utau respondiera.

Juntas?- pregunto Ikuto levantando una ceja.

No~!- gritaron Utau y Rima mirándose con desprecio.

Yo venía en camino y me tope a la pulga- dijo Utau señalándola.

Estaban compitiendo por ver quién llegaba primero?- pregunte levantando la ceja.

**IKUTO POV **

Ellas asintieron apenadas lo que provoco que Amu riera.

Y ustedes, que me dicen adorable familia?- pregunto Utau señalándonos.

Compras navideñas!- grito Ami emocionada.

Navideñas?- pregunto Rima confundida.

Regalos para navidad- dijo Amu revolviendo los cabellos de Ami- se supone que saldríamos de compras pero por las filmaciones he estado ocupada.

Ah sí, Ikuto nos acompaña- levante una ceja, Amu rio nerviosa.

También vienes de compras?- levante aun más la ceja.

Ikuto!- grito Amu golpeando suavemente mi brazo, le sonreí con dulzura y me miro sonriente, nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Hey~!- gritaron Rima, Utau y Ami- aun estamos aquí!- dijeron enojadas.

Amu sonrió con tristeza.

Amu?- preguntaron las chicas.

Los extraño tanto- dijo Amu ocultando su cara en mi pecho.

Las chicas la miraron con tristeza, suspire.

Lo sé amor, yo también los extraño- dije abrazándola, todos suspiramos.

**FLASHBACK(1 nov. 6:00am)**

_**Buenos días~!-gritaron en el pasillo, Amu y yo nos levantamos sobresaltados, del otro lado de la pared se escucho un golpe.**_

_**Yaya~!- grito Utau enojada- son las 6 de la mañana.**_

_**Hay que despertarse!- grito Yaya.**_

_**Nos acostamos a las 4 de la madrugada Yaya, no me hagas golpearte- Utau la amenazo y Yaya empezó a llorar.**_

_**Yaya tranquila!- grito Kuukai- Utau, solo haces que haga más ruido.**_

_**Yaya lloro aun más fuerte.**_

_**Cállate~, maldita sea Yaya- grito Rima en el pasillo.**_

_**Amu y yo nos vimos con gotas en la frente.**_

_**Mira pulga, cállate que tú haces más ruido!- grito Utau enojada.**_

_**No me tientes estrellita, desde ayer tengo gana de tirarte un diente, no hagas las cosas más fáciles- grito Rima, escuchamos sus pasos.**_

_**Amu y yo nos levantamos rápidamente y corrimos a la puerta.**_

_**Amu inhalo y abrió la puerta.**_

_**Podrían calmarse?- dijo con fastidio.**_

_**Tsk…porque gritan tanto- dije rascando mis ojos- y yo que creí que solo Amu podía ser tan fastidiosa tan temprano en la mañana- me apoye en el marco de la puerta.**_

_**Amu se apoyo en mi con los brazos cruzados, las miro enojada.**_

_**Bien~- dijeron ambas, Rima entro al cuarto.**_

_**Utau nos miro y sonrió.**_

_**Sin camisa?- pregunto mirándome con burla- Duermes sin camisa?**_

_**Amu se sonrojo.**_

_**Amu chii!- grito Yaya sonriendo- tu duermes con la camisa de Ikutan en…ropa interior?**_

_**Utau y Yaya rieron, Amu parecía un tomate.**_

_**N-n-no tenia mas ropa~!- grito avergonzada.**_

_**Reí por lo bajo y la metí al cuarto.**_

_**Ya déjenla en paz- dije entrando al cuarto, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando Rima abrió la de ella asustada.**_

_**Kusukusu no despierta- Nagi apareció detrás de ella.**_

_**Rhythm y Temari tampoco- dijo sosteniendo los 3 huevos en sus manos.**_

_**Amu corrió hacia su bolso.**_

_**Ran, Miki, Suu, Día, Sora!- grito tocando los huevos, intento abrirlos.**_

_**Ikuto!- grito desesperada.**_

_**Yoru?- no recibí respuesta- Yo..**_

_**Es inútil- dijo Amu saliendo al pasillo, Nagi abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo.**_

_**No te atrevas a mirarla- grite fulminándolo con la mirada, Nagi alzo la mirada.**_

_**Kuukai salió del cuarto.**_

_**Daichi tampoco sale de su huevo- tenia los huevos de Daichi, Iru y Eru.**_

_**Iru, Eru!- Utau tomo sus huevos y los abrazo.**_

_**Eso es lo que Yaya intentaba decirles, Pepe tan tampoco despierta- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

_**Lulu, Tadase!- Utau toco la puerta del cuarto.**_

_**Ellos salieron con Kairi hace casi una ho..- antes de que Yaya terminara escuchamos la puerta de abajo cerrarse.**_

_**Lulu y Tadase subieron seguidos de Kairi, se veían enojados.**_

_**Que ocurrió?- pregunto Nagi preocupado, Lulu se detuvo con los ojos abiertos, Tadase y Kairi se sonrojaron.**_

_**Kuukai los miro confundido y siguió su mirada, rodo los ojos y regreso al cuarto.**_

_**Amu!- dijo enojado saliendo con una manta, cubrió a Amu.**_

_**Lo siento- dijo ella sonrojada, Kuukai me miro enojado.**_

_**Eres su novio, cuídala- golpeo mi cabeza, rodé los ojos y la abrace.**_

_**Todos me miraron con gotas en la frente.**_

_**Que~?- pregunte fastidiado.**_

_**Bien- Kairi se paro en medio de todos- tenemos problemas.**_

_**Todos lo miramos preocupados.**_

_**Kira!- dijeron Lulu y Tadase con odio.**_

_**Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, Amu me abrazo con fuerza.**_

_**No sabemos cómo- dijo Tadase- pero Kira metió a nuestras charas a sus huevos.**_

_**C-como sabes que fue él?- pregunto Amu asustada.**_

_**Cuando me acosté a dormir me sentía intranquila- dijo Lulu- media hora después escuche ruidos en el techo, levante a Tadase y salimos de la habitación.**_

_**Kairi estaba en el pasillo apoyado en la pared cuando salimos- dijo Tadase señalando la pared junto al baño**_

_**Yaya quería ir al baño, pero escuche un ruido y desperté a Kairi para que me acompañara- dijo Yaya abrazando a Kairi.**_

_**Cuando Yaya entro al baño escuche un golpe y los ruidos se detuvieron, Tadase y Lulu salieron unos segundos después- Kairi acaricio la cabeza de Yaya.**_

_**Kairi y Tadase fueron a ver a Kiseki y a Musashi- dijo Lulu con tristeza.**_

_**Ambos salieron a ver que ocurría y me dejaron con Yaya-**_

_**Cuando subimos al techo, Kira estaba sosteniendo un huevo X- dijo Tadase apretando los puños.**_

_**Todos abrimos los ojos en sorpresa.**_

_**H-h-huevo X?- pregunto Utau en shock- pero..**_

_**No se supone que eso había terminado cuando derrotamos a Easter?- pregunto Rima confundida.**_

_**Kairi y Tadase asintieron.**_

_**Por eso dijimos que no sabíamos como lo hizo- dijo Kairi.**_

_**Cuando subieron pasaron como 2 o 3 minutos y Tadase me llamo, me dijo que era Kira, así que le dije a Yaya que se quede despierta y me fui con Nana- dijo Lulu sosteniendo el huevo de Nana.**_

_**Los seguimos unas cuadras y se detuvo de repente- Kairi agacho la cabeza.**_

_**Dijo que nos había distraído lo suficiente y nuestros Chara Nari se deshicieron- Tadase apretó el huevo de Kiseki.**_

_**Cuando nos levantamos, el se había marchado, los charas no despertaron después de eso- dijo Lulu.**_

_**Llame a Yaya y le dije lo que ocurrió- dijo Kairi mirándonos fijamente.**_

_**Intente levantar a Pepe tan pero no lo hacía- dijo ocultando su cara en el pecho de Kairi.**_

_**Le dije que los despertara, vinimos corriendo hasta aquí- **_

_**Todos suspiramos.**_

_**Hay que hablar con Tsukasa- dije abrazando a Amu.**_

_**No será posible- Tadase me miro- Esta fuera del país, regresara para la graduación.**_

_**Tsk, que molesto, cuando se lo necesita desaparece- dije con fastidio.**_

_**No podemos hacer nada- dijo Nagi con tristeza.**_

_**Asentimos.**_

_**Nos toca esperar- dijo Kuukai sin ánimos.**_

_**Bien, no dejemos que esto nos arruine la semana- dijo Amu sonriendo- Ellos no quisieran vernos tristes, ni deprimidos.**_

_**Amu!- dijeron Rima y Utau sorprendidas- Bien~!- asintieron decididas.**_

_**No dejemos que esto nos deprima- dijeron ambas.**_

_**Por ellos!- grito Kuukai alzando el puño.**_

_**Por ellos!- gritaron todos alzando sus puños.**_

_**Ikoi?- Amu me miro fijamente a los ojos.**_

_**Sonreí.**_

_**Por ellos, princesa!- revolví sus cabellos, me sonrió con dulzura.**_

_**Kairi~tengo hambre!- grito Yaya guindándose en su cuello.**_

_**Todos reímos.**_

_**Salgamos a desayunar- dijo Utau entrando a su cuarto, todos asentimos y nos fuimos a cambiar.**_

…_**(7:00pm)**_

_**Uuf~!- Amu suspiro tirándose a la cama.**_

_**Que ocurre princesa?- pregunte sentándome junto a ella, ella se sentó.**_

_**Crees que todo estará bien?- pregunto mirándome fijamente, le sonreí conmovido.**_

_**No es bueno que finjas amor, si quieres llorar, llora, si quieres gritar, grita, pero no te lo guardes para ti sola- dije abrazándola.**_

_**Alguien tiene que mantener la calma, si no lo hacia los chicos seguirían deprimidos- dijo metiendo sus manos en mi camisa.**_

_**Sabes, siento que violas mi espacio personal- sonreí con burla, Amu se sonrojo.**_

_**Estas calientito- dijo mirándome tiernamente.**_

_**Maldición, porque tienes que ser tan linda- dije sonriéndole.**_

_**Porque tú eres un pervertido- dijo riendo en mi pecho.**_

_**Todo estará bien cariño- me beso con dulzura, la recosté en la cama y ella me miro sonriente- Descansa.**_

_**Amu asintió, nos quedamos mirando fijamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza, empezó a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco hasta que se durmió.**_

_**Me levante de la cama y salí al balcón.**_

_**Que es lo que quieres?- levante la vista hacia una persona encapuchada, Esta rio divertida.**_

_**Que te hace tanta gracia?- grite enojado.**_

_**Cuidado Tsukiyomi, mejor hubiera sido que te quedaras fuera de esto- dijo volteándose- Ya es tarde.**_

_**Aléjate de Amu- grite mientras se marchaba, se detuvo y se volteo.**_

_**Amu es mía y cualquiera que interfiera, morirá!- se volteo.**_

_**Kira?- grite sorprendido, el solo se alejo.**_

_**El día que lo vi en casa de Amu traía puesto un gorro, y no recuerdo su cara porque el golpe me dejo atontado.**_

_**Regrese al cuarto y me acosté junto a Amu.**_

_**Sé que todo estará bien- dije abrazándola- Te lo prometo.**_

_**(9 de Nov.) Cumpleaños de Utau(8:00pm)**_

_**AMU POV**_

_**Sorpresa~!- gritamos todos cuando Utau entro a la casa.**_

_**Nos miro sorprendida.**_

_**En serio~?- grito emocionada.**_

_**No, es una broma, ahí están las cámaras escondidas- dijo Rima sarcásticamente.**_

_**Utau la miro con odio y empezaron su guerra de miradas.**_

_**Rima!- coloque mi mano en su hombro- lo prometiste!**_

_**Rima suspiro y le dio una sonrisa forzada a Utau, ella la miro triunfante.**_

_**Chicos gracias~!- dijo abrazándonos.**_

_**Ikuto llego con un pastel, tenía una vela en forma de "?" en ella, Utau soplo la vela mientras cantábamos.**_

_**Utau, no tenemos regalos para ti- dijo Ikuto mientras comíamos pastel, salió de la casa.**_

_**Utau levanto una ceja.**_

_**Como somos pobres, ahorramos para comprarte uno Utau chii- dijo Yaya fingiendo tristeza.**_

_**Ustedes son tacaños, no pobres!- grito Utau enojada, todos reímos.**_

_**Ven preciosa- Kuukai tomo su mano y la llevo a la entrada.**_

_**Cuando la puerta se abrió Utau se quedo en shock, todos sonreímos con satisfacción cuando la vimos.**_

_**.Ser~!- grito sosteniéndose en la pared.**_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños~! Gritamos todos juntos, Utau nos miro incrédula y nosotros asentimos.**_

_**Kya~!- grito emocionada corriendo hacia su convertible.**_

_**Chicos….yo….como?- gritaba mientras daba vueltas alrededor del auto.**_

_**Fue idea de Amu- dijo Nagi señalándome.**_

_**Recuerdas cuando me dijiste lo mucho que te fas…- Utau me abrazo con fuerza.**_

_**Gracias Amu~!- grito apretándome contra ella.**_

_**Bueno en realidad, también debes agradecerles a Sanjo-san y a Hikaru- dije separándome- ellos dieron más de la mitad para comprarlo, de no se..**_

_**Utau volvió a estrujarme contra ella.**_

_**Pero fue tu idea Amu~- dijo saltando- Gracias a todos, es justo como lo soñé.**_

_**Ikuto escogió el modelo- dijo Tadase mirándolo, Utau abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.**_

_**Hmp~- Ikuto desvió la mirada.**_

_**Lo recordaste!- murmuro Utau conmovida, aunque fue suficientemente alto para que escuchara.**_

_**Así que después de todo, si escuchas lo que ella te dice- pensé mirándolo sonriente, el volteo a verme y sonrió.**_

_**Fue un cumpleaños muy especial, aunque hubiera sido mejor si ellos estuvieran aquí.**_

_**FF.**_

**AMU POV**

Caminamos al centro comercial, si quieren saber que paso con el auto de Utau…

Una semana después tuvo un "Misterioso accidente", alguien había cortado los frenos, de no ser porque estaba con Ikuto, ella pudo…

Bueno mejor no pienso en eso, era tan obvio quien había sido el culpable, Kira!

Últimamente me ha estado enviando mensajes amenazándome con que si no vuelvo con él, le haría daño a mi familia y amigos, no se lo he dicho a Ikuto porque no quiero alarmarlo aunque mis padres si lo saben, esa es la razón por la que aceptaron que Ikuto viviera en casa con nosotros, para cuidarnos a Ami y a mí, aunque sin Yoru y las chicas alrededor, Ikuto y yo somos muy vulnerables.

Amu~!- grito Utau enojada moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo frente a mi cara.

Ah..Qué?- pregunte confundida.

Me estas escuchando?- acerco su cara a la mía.

Eh~?- pregunte extrañada, estábamos dentro del centro comercial- cuando llegamos aquí?- pregunte sorprendida.

Utau suspiro.

Te dije que no estaba escuchándote- dijo Rima aburrida.

Ikuto?- dije mirando a todos lados.

Se fue con Ami, le pidió que la acompañara y tú dijiste que no había problema- dijo Utau con fastidio.

En serio?- estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no recordaba nada.

Utau rodo los ojos y Rima levanto la ceja.

Lo siento chicas es que..-

Kira?- pregunto Rima preocupada, asentí débilmente.

Como..?- Utau se veía confundida.

Kira siempre ha puesto así a Amu, incluso antes de que fueran novios- dijo Rima mirándome con tristeza.

Suspire.

Amu- Utau puso su mano en mi hombro- no te preocupes, veras que to..-

Me está amenazando- dije agachando la cabeza.

Ambas me miraron sorprendidas.

Amenazando?- pregunto Rima confundida, asentí.

Con hacerles daño si no regreso con el- dije con rabia apretando mis puños con fuerza.

Entonces… mi accidente- dijo Utau asustada, asentí.

Fue solo una advertencia- dije consternada.

Ikuto lo sabe?- pregunto Utau curiosa, negué con la cabeza.

No quiero preocuparlo, por favor no se lo digan- dije mirándolas fijamente.

Ellas me abrazaron.

Será nuestro secreto- dijo Rima guiñando su ojo.

Chicas!- grite conmovida- gracias, son las mejores amigas que se pueda tener.

Pero…- Utau me miro fijamente- debes prometernos mantenernos al tanto con lo que suceda- asentí.

Ustedes prométanme que nunca saldrán solas- dije sonriéndoles, ellas asintieron.

Ahora..Volviendo al tema- dijo Utau.

Ah sí…Ehm~- Utau levanto la ceja- de que hablábamos? jeje~- reí nerviosa.

Ambas me miraron con gotitas en la frente.

Típico!- dijo Rima golpeando su frente con su mano, Utau y yo reímos.

Mañana Ikuto cumple 22!- dijo Utau golpeando mi cabeza.

Lo se~!. Dije sobando mi cabeza, suspire- el me dijo…

'Ni se te ocurra hacerme una fiesta sorpresa ni nada por el estilo'- dijimos las 3 imitando su voz, Utau miro a Rima sorprendida.

También te lo dijo a ti?- pregunto algo molesta.

Eh~ Utau..- dije con gotitas en la frente.

Claro que si~- grito Rima fingiendo emoción- ahora somos las mejores amigas, siempre hablamos de Amu y salimos de compras todo el tiempo- la miro aburrida.

Ya párale con el sarcasmo pulguita!- grito Utau enojada.

Rodé los ojos y me aleje, me senté en una banca y apoye mis codos en mis piernas, mirándolas discutir.

Unas chicas pasaron y nos miraron sorprendidas, salieron corriendo.

Chicas~- dije asustada- estamos llamando mucho la atención- me pare junto a ellas.

Chicas~!- grite, ellas se detuvieron.

Que~?- gritaron enojadas.

Es Utau Hoshina~- gritaron las mismas chicas de antes, ahora venían acompañadas.

Uh oh!- Utau retrocedió asustada.

Se los dije- susurre mientras Rima y yo nos alejábamos sigilosamente.

Rima- sama/ Amu- chan~!- gritaron detrás nuestro.

Oh no~!- Rima y yo nos volteamos asustadas.

Corran~!- grito Utau jalándonos del brazo.

….(3 horas después.)

Suspiramos aliviadas saliendo de una tienda de videojuegos.

Tsk, que molestas son, podrían intentar no meterse en problemas por 5 minutos- Ikuto se quejo, Ami rio divertida.

Mírale el lado bueno Ikunii, cuando se enteraron de que Oneechan era mi Oneechan nos regalaron el juego- dijo emocionada- ahora podremos jugar Halo con Kuukanii y Naginee.

Ikuto rio por lo bajo.

Ikuto!- grite enojada golpeando su brazo.

Que~?- pregunto inocentemente- ella decidió llamarlo así.

Rodé los ojos.

Aun no puedo creer que hayan metido a mi pobre hermanita en su mundo lleno de videojuegos violentos- dije enojada mientras salíamos del centro comercial.

Pero Oneechan, Halo y COD son mucho más que videojuegos, son…-

Un estilo de vida!- gritaron Ami e Ikuto alzando su puño.

Hey Ami, adivina~- Ikuto metió la mano en su chaqueta.

No~- dijo Ami incrédula, Utau, Rima y yo lo miramos expectantes.

Oh si~- dijo Ikuto asintiendo mientras sacaba una caja.

Conseguiste el ultimo Assasins Creed que quedaba en la tienda!- grito Ami emocionada.

Dios, son imposibles~!- gritamos Rima, Utau y yo fastidiadas.

Pero Oneechan, no es un simple juego, es Assasins Creed: Brotherhood-

Te tengo algo mas Ami~- Ikuto saco otra caja.

Waa~GTA 4!- Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Ikuto, dejas que Ami juegue esas cosas!-grite enojada.

No escucha preciosa, déjame explicarte…-

Ikuto Tsukiyomi~-

Uh-oh, Amu está enojada~- dijeron Rima y Utau.

A-Amu- Ikuto retrocedió.

O- Oneechan, Oniichan no quiso hacerlo, por favor no lo culpes-

Suspire.

Deja de meter a mi hermana en su mundo, es una advertencia-

Ami e Ikuto me miraron con gotitas en la frente.

Caminamos a casa de Rima.

Gracias por traerme, nos vemos el viernes, por cierto Feliz cumpleaños Ikuto- dijo entrando a su casa, Ikuto sonrió- Ja ne!

Ja ne!- nos despedimos con la mano y caminamos hacia la casa de Utau e Ikuto.

Utau entro y me jalo con ella dentro de la casa.

Amu~!- susurro sacando 2 boletos de su bolso, levante una ceja confundida.

Es para el cumpleaños de Ikuto, es en el resort que queda cerca de la casa del abuelo de Kuukai- dijo colocándolos en mis manos- iremos el viernes a su casa lo recuerdas?

Es válido para un fin de semana, así que úsenlo ahora que vayamos, considérenlo mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Hmm, está bien, pero si saldremos todos juntos verdad?- Utau sonrió.

Claro que si tonta, solo queremos darles su tiempo a solas-

Ehm~ por si no lo has notado, vivimos juntos-

Con tus padres-

Pe..-

Amu no te compliques, además no te lo estoy pidiendo de favor…te lo estoy ordenando- una gota resbalo por mi frente.

Ya me lo imaginaba- Utau rio.

Bien, entonces nos vemos el viernes- me empujo fuera de su casa- Ja ne y Feliz cumpleaños Ikuto!- cerró la puerta en mi cara.

Suspire, Ikuto me miro confundido.

Vamos a casa- dije sonriéndole, tome su mano y la de Ami.

**FF**

**1ro de Noviembre.(2 meses luego de que Amu se fuera con Kira)**

**UTAU POV**

Amu!- grito Ikuto en el teléfono, todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

Tsk~- cerro el teléfono enojado.

Entonces?- pregunto Nagi esperanzado, todos lo miramos expectantes, Ikuto negó con la cabeza.

Nada- todos suspiramos decepcionados- he estado recibiendo llamadas suyas, pero nunca logra decir más de una palabra.

Aaah~ que frustración!- grito Ikuto agarrando su cabeza.

Que dijo?- pregunto Tadase extrañado.

Me pareció escuchar siete- dijo el recordando.

7?- pregunto Kairi levantando una ceja- y ayer?

Ayer?- dijo Ikuto confundido- Noche.

Noche?- Kuukai lo miraba confundido.

Noche, 7?- Kairi abrió sus ojos- dime lo demás.

La primera vez solo dijo mi nombre, las otras eran…- se quedo pensando, Kairi lo veía impaciente.

Llevar, Charas, Parque, Noche y la ultima que fue hoy 7…- Ikuto abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Es en serio?- pregunte incrédula ante la estupidez de mi hermano.

Amigo, en serio, eres un idiota- dijo Kuukai dando palmadas en la espalda de Ikuto.

Ikuto lo miro con odio, nos miro a todos y asentimos.

Idiota!- dijimos en unisonó, una venita salto en la frente de Ikuto.

Hmp~ lo siento, es que es desesperante que no diga mas, no pensé que fuera a significar algo- grito enojado.

Claramente Amu tampoco pensó que podrías ser tan denso de mente- dijo Lulu mirándolo fijamente.

Todos contuvimos la risa ante la mirada que nos lanzo Ikuto.

Pero…- todos miramos a Kairi- no dice a donde debemos ir.

Cierto, solamente menciona un parque pero no dice cual- dijo Tadase confundido, Ikuto se paró de un salto.

Es el que está cerca de la casa, recuerdas Utau, donde solíamos jugar de pequeños- abrí mis ojos en sorpresa.

Ustedes jugaban de pequeños?- pregunto Rima extrañada.

Asentí emocionada.

Era cuando Ikuto aun tenia alma- dije sonriendo, Ikuto levanto la ceja.

Jeje~!- reí nerviosa.

Bien, entonces habrá que ir mañana a ese parque- dijo Nagi seriamente, todos asentimos.

Pero, y si es una trampa?- pregunto Tadase.

Hmm, es cierto no podemos arriesgarnos- dijo Rima.

Pero..Hay que salvar a Amu chii- grito Yaya desesperada.

Debemos arriesgarnos- dijo Ikuto decidido.

Bien- Kuukai se paro- mañana iremos y salvaremos a Amu

**Al día siguiente(7:48pm)**

Creo que no va a venir nadie- dijo Tadase escondido tras un arbusto.

Yaya quiere irse a casa~!- grito Yaya haciendo un puchero.

Yaya, hablamos sobre esto y me prometiste que no te rendirías fácilmente- dijo Kairi mirándola seriamente, Yaya suspiro.

Bien~- dijo sin ánimos- pero dame otra barra de chocolate.

Yaya, no crees que ya has comido suficiente?- pregunto Lulu con una gota en la cabeza.

Shh~ alguien viene- dijo Ikuto saltando del árbol.

Bien todos ocúltense- susurro Kuukai.

Recuerden seguir el plan al pie de la letra- dijo Nagi- si no, pondremos en peligro a Amu.

Todos asentimos y nos ocultamos.

Amu llego corriendo y miro por todas partes asustada.

Amu- dije parándome, Kairi me jalo del brazo.

Qu..-

Espera, mira- señalo hacia donde estaba Amu, Kira apareció tras ella.

A donde crees que vas, Ikuto!- susurro Nagi agarrándolo del brazo.

Suéltame- Rima metió una barra de chocolate en su boca.

Cállate, debemos seguir el plan- dijo enojada, Ikuto escupió el chocolate.

No..-

Ikuto- Kairi estaba enojado- Amu podría salir lastimada.

Y bien?- escuchamos a Kira gritar, volteamos a verlo y vimos como sostenía a Amu del cabello mientras ella estaba arrodillada en el piso- donde están tus amigos?

Se los dije una trampa- dijo Tadase enojado.

Cállate minirey, era obvio que sería una trampa- Ikuto lo miro con odio.

Bien, sigamos el plan- dijo Kairi.

Ikuto~- grite desesperada- Cuidado!

Debo salvar a Amu- Ikuto corrió hacia Kira, el sonrió.

Chara Nari- Ikuto abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Ikuto no, es una trampa~!- grito Amu con lagrimas en los ojos.

Gloom Wolf- Kira apareció transformado y se lanzo contra Ikuto.

Kira no~- Amu se paró de un salto y corrió hacia el- Chara Nari~.

Todos abrimos los ojos en sorpresa.

Amulet Día!- Amu agarro por detrás a Kira, el se volteo y ataco a Amu.

Poisonous Claw- Amu cayó rodando al piso.

Amu!- grito Ikuto desesperado, Kira lo ataco.

Amu!- gritamos todos preocupados.

Pero..Como es posible- pregunto Kuukai confundido.

Sora?- todos nos volteamos, Nagi estaba junto a Sora.

Shh~- nos miro fijamente- no duden, todo es una ilusión.

A que te refieres?- ella nos guiño el ojo.

Lo descubrirán pronto- se alejo y cuando volteamos ella ya estaba junto a sus hermanas.

Amu se sentó con dificultad.

Amu chan estas bien desuu~- pregunto Suu preocupada.

Vaya así que Amu descubrió como regresarlas- dijo Kairi observándola.

Ikuto~- el grito de Amu nos hizo regresar a ver, Ikuto estaba en el piso y Kira aplastaba su cabeza con su pie.

Ikuto!- grite desesperada, mire con odio a Kira- esta me las vas a pagar, nadie golpea a Amu o a Ikuto, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Una luz me rodeo.

U-Utau!- grito Kuukai sorprendido.

Utau/Utau-chan!- esas voces...

Iru, Eru?- pregunte sorprendida, aparecieron frente a mí, abrí mis ojos y sentí como se llenaban de lagrimas, las abrace sonriendo mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Aah~- Ikuto grito de dolor.

Ikuto~- gritamos Amu y yo mientras veíamos como Kira aplastaba su cabeza.

Amu!- grite, ella me miro sonriente.

Chara Nari~- gritamos ambas.

Amulet Sora/ Seraphic Charm-

Hopeful…Cradle~!- gritamos ambas.

Ah no!- Kira sonrió con maldad.

Poisonous Claw~- Amu recibió el golpe y su cara se lleno de dolor, cayó al piso de rodillas.

Amu~- intente acercarme pero Kira no me dejaba.

Regresa junto a tus amigos estrellita, a excepción que quieras estropear el regalito de Amu- regrese donde todos confundida por las palabras de Kira, el seguía con su pie en la cabeza de Ikuto.

Amu chan~!- sus charas gritaron preocupadas, Amu estaba en el piso agarrando su estomago.

Vamos Amu no te estreses, eso le hace daño- dijo Kira fingiendo preocupación.

Esto es tu culpa- grito Ran enojada- por tu culpa Amu chan y..

Ran~- grito Amu enojada- Aah~!

Amu chan/ Amu!- gritamos todos al ver su cara de dolor.

Amu chii que ocurre?- pregunto Yaya preocupada.

No lo saben?- pregunto Kira confundido, abrió sus ojos y sonrió con burla.

No se lo dijiste a nadie!- dijo sorprendido mirando a Amu- Hmm~ interesante!

Kira no, por favor- grito Amu desesperada.

Amu que ocurre?- pregunto Ikuto preocupado, Kira aplasto su cabeza- A…A…Amu- dijo con dolor.

Kira detente~!- Amu tenía otra vez esa mueca de dolor.

Acaso no lo sabías?- pregunto Kira aplastando la cabeza de Ikuto.

Kira!-

Cállate!-

No lo hagas por favor!-

Porque no, acaso no debería saberlo?-

Kira, tu…hm~-

Amu te encuentras bien?- grite desesperada.

Como iba di..-

Kira!-

Amu, estas colmando mi paciencia, cállate!-

No puedes hacerlo-

Puedo, solo mírame-

No t..- Amu abrió sus ojos, unas lágrimas se asomaron por ellos y un segundo después…se desmayo.

Amu~- gritamos todos angustiados.

Que le hiciste?- grito Rima furiosa.

Yo~?- Kira fingió sentirse ofendido- él fue el que lo hizo- dijo pisando más fuerte la cabeza de Ikuto.

Ikuto?- pregunto Kuukai extrañado.

Bien, si tanto insisten se los diré- Kira quito su pie de Ikuto y tomo a Amu en brazos.

Amu esta..Embarazada!- Todos abrimos nuestros ojos en sorpresa.

Voy a ser…Papa?- dijo Ikuto débilmente mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

No~!- grito Kira sonriendo con maldad- YO voy a ser papa, después de todo, no volverán a ver a Amu- dijo marchándose.

Ikuto~!- gritaron todos aterrados corriendo hacia él.

Voy por Kira- dije alistándome para salir.

Utau no!-

Pero Kuukai-

Así como está ahora, Kira es muy peligroso-

Pe..-

Encarguémonos primero de las heridas de Ikuto- dijo Nagi, asentí.

Juro que de mañana no pasas Kira, Amu volverá con nosotros, ella y su bebe, sanos y salvos y de eso me encargare yo, así tenga que deshacerme de ti con mis propias manos- pensé mientras íbamos a casa en el auto de Yukari, apreté mis puños con rabia.

Utau/Utau chan- me voltee a ver a mi charas- cuenta con nosotros- sonreí y asentí.

Ikuto estará bien- dijo Rima a mi lado, le sonreí y ella sonrió.

Gracias-

No te acostumbres, cuando Ikuto despierte fingiré que nada paso-

Hmp, que se supone que paso?- pregunte sonriendo.

Rima rio suavemente.

Jijiji~!- Abrimos nuestros ojos sorprendidas, Rima tenía una cara de incredulidad ante lo que tenia frente a su rostro.

Kusu…Kusu?-

…..

Hey minna, que tal el capi =D espero que les haya gustado, con solo 5 capítulos intento hacerlo interesante, aunque quien sabe tal vez se alargue un piquiiito mas jeje~.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi…

Ja neii~!

Minna Daisuki

Qiutyvampire!


	16. Aclaraciones!

Yoo Minna, esto es un aviso!

Bien, sabía que estaba olvidando algo en el capi anterior, fueron 2 cositas, chiquititas, gracias Jess por decirlo, sino me iba de largo y no lo explicaba =D.

Explicar las fechas, en serio lo siento, es que me desespere subiéndola y no la revise bien, bien, empecemos con esto:

Todo es un Flashback, recuerdan que al principio del capi decía FLASHBACK…

**FLASHBACK**

**AMU POV (9 de Diciembre)**

_**Oneechan~!- Ami entro gritando a mi habitación, me levante sobresaltada.**_

_**Shh~ Ami!- susurre bajito- no grites mucho.**_

Bien, la historia en sí, se está desarrollando 1 año después de que Ikuto regresara a Japón, así que todo esto es un flashback de lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo.

Amu se fue con Kira en el capítulo 13 , a la mitad empieza el flashback donde aparecen en la fiesta de Amu cuando ella cumple 18; cuando Amu se fue con Kira ella ya había cumplido los 19.

Ahora lo segundo que me menciono Jess fue el 1ro de Nov. Y en el cumple de Utau, 9 de noviembre verdad, bueno, eso también es un flashback y Amu lo narra.

.

El 1ro de nov. Es el día después de la fiesta de Hallowen de Easter, recuerdan el capi anterior donde los chicos se quedaron a dormir en casa de Utau y que al final, aparecía un peliazul, bien ese es Kira, y lo que cuento ahí ocurrió como 2 o 3 horas después de que todos se acostaran a dormir, entenderán porque Utau se enojo con Yaya cuando los levanto a todos.

Bien ese día desaparecieron los charas, unos días después fue el cumple de Utau y le regalaron el auto y bueno ya saben lo que ocurrió con el auto y todo.

Como Kira puso en peligro la vida Utau e Ikuto, Amu le conto a sus padres lo de las amenazas y les pidió permiso para que Ikuto se mudara con ellos, ambos aceptaron.

Y así volvemos al 9 de Diciembre, un día antes del cumpleaños 22 de Ikuto, Ikuto lleva menos de un mes viviendo con Amu,y pasa todo lo del centro comercial, cuando Utau le da los boletos a Amu y regresan a casa.

Con eso termina el flashback.

Ahora el 1ro de noviembre que está ahí, es un año después, ósea que Amu ya tenía 2 meses de haberse ido con Kira y llama a Ikuto para que se reúnan y contarles que descubrió como regresar a los Charas, y bueno pasa lo de la pelea, la noticia y bien eso es todo!

Lamento muchisisisimo haberlos confundido tanto, espero que mi explicación haya aclarado las cosas, sino pues díganme lo que no entendieron y se los explicare. Kay?

Ahora lo segundo que olvide decir es que el primer capítulo del nuevo proyecto que tenía planeado subir ya esta, Cicatrices es el nombre, espero que les guste, se lo dedico a las 3 personas que me han dado todo su apoyo en UADP gracias, espero que a todos le guste, cuídense minna.

Ja~!


	17. Mi verdadero yo!

Yo minna~~!

He vuelto a UADP, bien, como sabrán estoy en una fase en la que dejo que la inspiración venga a mi….no he hecho ni un solo borrador de este capi, pero confió en que la inspiración que venga será suficiente para complacerlos…vdd? =DDD espero que si!

Disfruten el capi de hoy, espero que les guste, gracias a todos por su apoyo! Y lamento si los confundí en el capi anterior, como habrán notado, he empezado a usar la narración en 3ra persona, se me hace mas fácil escribirlo así, pero si ustedes prefieren que vuelva a ser en 1ra persona….con gusto lo aceptare, ya saben….existe la suficiente confianza como para que sepan que su solicitud no será rechazada xD...muy formal? Yep, siempre he querido decir algo así =D.

Caty, Angel, Sabii, Jesii y angelita~! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y todo el apoyo que me han dado, en especial por la paciencia que me han tenido en UADP; perdón si no puedo responder sus reviews pero ya tengo que salir corriendo de la casa y hace unos días no tuve internet, los quiero mucho =D gracias~~!

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO # 16 Mi Verdadero Yo.**

Ella no podía creerlo, frente a sus ojos se encontraba su adorada chara.

-"Kusu Kusu"- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos.

La abrazo con fuerza, dejándola sin aire.

-"R-Rima~"- Kusu Kusu llamaba con dificultad a su dueña.

-"L-lo siento Kusu Kusu"- Rima suavizo el agarre y contemplo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a su pequeña compañera.

-"Rima…volví!"- Ella asintió débilmente, aun incrédula de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-"Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí…la pequeña Rima esta llorando, pero si no es mas que una bebe"- Utau sonrió con burla, Rima apretó sus puños con fuerza y volteo a verla.

-"En serio, no me digas"- Rima apoyo su mano en su mentón y cruzo las piernas-"Tengo este vago recuerdo de una rubia tonta. Ella, si mal no recuerdo, estaba llorando por…"

-"Suficiente!"- Yukari golpeo el volante enojada-"Podrían cerrar la boca, intento conducir, sin terminar de matar a Ikuto!"-

Ambas rubias se miraron con odio, voltearon sus cabezas soltando un "Hmp!" al mismo tiempo.

Iru, Eru y Kusu Kusu; miraban divertidas como sus dueñas se lanzaban miradas asesinas cada cierto tiempo, el resto del recorrido fue tranquilo, hasta que llegaron a casa de Utau.

-"Como se encuentra Ikuto?"- pregunto Nagi, sentado frente a la habitación.

-"Unos cuantos rasguños y golpes, pero nada grave; la razón por la que se desmayo, dejando de lado los golpes de Kira, fue porque al parecer no ha podido dormir en algo mas de 1 mes."- contesto Utau apoyada en la puerta.

-"Supongo que su cuerpo y mente no dieron mas, y después de la noticia que recibió, no pudo resistir mas el estrés."- Kairi les entrego a cada uno un vaso de jugo.

Utau soltó su vaso, salpicando a todos con el líquido.

-"Que rayos estas haciendo, rubia tonta!"- grito Rima retrocediendo.

Utau estaba pálida, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-"U- Utau chi?"- Yaya se preocupo al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-"Que ocurre Utau?"- Kuukai la agarro de los hombros y la zarandeo suavemente-"Utau!"-

Utau tomo aire, se golpeo los cachetes y una mirada terrorífica apareció en su rostro.

Todos retrocedieron asustados, Kuukai abrió la boca para hablar pero pensó más de 3 veces lo que iba a decir.

-"Esto no se va a quedar así"- Utau abrió la puerta de golpe y entro a la habitación de su hermano.

Ikuto estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, sobando su frente.

-"Con que ya estas despierto!"- grito Utau con las manos en sus caderas, cerro la puerta de golpe.

Ikuto la miro con enojo, se iba a quejar por el ruido que hacían, pero cuando vio su cara…deseo no haber despertado.

Utau se acerco dando grandes pasos hacia la cama, se paro frente a Ikuto y levanto su brazo.

"Wack!"-

Ikuto abrió sus ojos y sostuvo la mano de Utau.

-"Que diablos estas haciendo? Acaso te volviste loca?"- grito enojado, podía escuchar como su cabeza palpitaba y eso le provocaba migraña.

-"Tu….maldito abusador!"- grito enojada, Ikuto la miro confundido, soltó su mano y rápidamente Utau volvió a golpear su cabeza.

"Wack"-

-"U- Utau det-t-tente!"- gritaba adolorido cubriendo los golpes con sus brazos.

El grupo al escuchar los gritos, tanto de Utau como de Ikuto, entro rápidamente al cuarto.

Kuukai corrió hacia Utau y la agarro de los brazos, ella empezó a patalear intentando golpear a Ikuto.

-"Utau, que haces detente!"- grito Nagi intentando agarrar sus piernas.

-"Acosador, pervertido, abusivo…tu..tu"-

-"No digas esas cosas, solo intento detenerte!"- grito Nagi agarrando una de sus piernas.

-"Tu no!"- grito Utau soltándose de su agarre-" le hablo al..al…al violador detrás de ti!"-

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar a Utau, Kuukai la soltó y ella aprovecho para tirarse encima de Ikuto.

-"D-d-de que rayos ha-hablas?"- gritaba Ikuto, mientras el y Utau se revolcaban en la cama.

-" Aprovechado, indecente, y cualquier palabra que te identifique como un sucio cerdo!"-

-"Utau, a que te refieres no entiendo?"- grito Ikuto sosteniéndola en el aire, Utau se retorcía intentando zafarse.

-"Como te atreviste a tocar a mi pobre e inocente Amu!"- grito enojada, todos quedaron en shock al recordar la noticia.

Habían estado tan preocupados por Ikuto, que no tuvieron momento para procesar bien la información.

Ikuto soltó a Utau, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayo al piso.

Se levanto de golpe de la cama y todo a su alrededor dio vueltas.

-"Ikuto niisan!"- Tadase lo sostuvo del hombro y lo apoyo en el.

-"Amu esta esperando un bebe…mío"- murmuro débilmente.

Los ojos del grupo entero se posaron en Ikuto.

Rima se acerco a el y pateo su pierna.

-"Rima, no!"- Nagi se acerco y la arrastro de los hombros, lejos de Ikuto.

-"E-Eso es cierto?"- pregunto Lulu sonrojada.

Ikuto miro a cada uno de los presentes y asintió.

-"N-no puede ser, los bebes solo nacen si…."- los ojos de Yaya se llenaron de lagrimas.

-"Yaya no puede soportar esto!"- grito llorando mientras rodaba en el piso.

Un pequeño bultito se movió en su estomago y Pepe salió volando de su vestido.

-"Yaya~!"- grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Yaya se detuvo y abrazo a su chara, ambos sonrieron y empezaron a llorar de nuevo.

-"No queremos saber que paso!"- gritaron ambas temblando.

-"Pero si ya lo sabes, por esa razón estas así"- Ikuto sonrió con burla, Utau se paro y se lanzo a su espalda, rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su hermano y empezó a golpearlo.

-"Esto no es gracioso!"- grito enojada-" Porque Amu no me dijo nada!"-

-"Y dime…que quieres que te diga? Amu y yo…"-

-"No~~!"- Yaya y Pepe se cubrieron los oídos.

-"Amu y yo.."-

-"No~~!"-

-"Amu…"-

-"No~~!"-

-"A.."-

-"Maldita sea termina con eso!"- grito Lulu enojada.

Todos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos.

-"Eso es…"- Rima se quedo sin palabras.

-"Chara change"- susurro Tadase incrédulo.

Una risa algo…extravagante, se escucho detrás de Lulu, Nana salió lentamente y se poso en su hombro.

-"Como fue que…"- Nagi la miro sorprendido.

-"Bueno, Lulu siempre ha tenido esa ligera falta de…paciencia"- explico Nana rompiendo el chara change.

-" Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?"- pregunto Utau confundida.

-"Bueno, yo la ayudo a que…se exprese con mas facilidad"- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos rodaron los ojos y regresaron a ver a Ikuto.

-"Que mas quieren de mi?"- dijo irritado-" ya les dije todo lo que paso, ahora si quieren detalles…"-

-"Yo no me estoy riendo Ikuto"- Rima se acerco a el y lo encaro.

-"Pues yo tampoco, pulga!"-

Rima levanto su puño, Nagi la agarro de la cintura y la coloco en su hombro.

-"Bien, tal vez Rima y yo deberíamos esperar afuera"- dijo saliendo por la puerta-" Después me contaran los detalles"-

Ikuto sonrió con burla y Nagi suspiro.

-"Nagihiko~"- la puerta se cerro y la voz de Rima dejo de escucharse.

-"Bien, escúpelo todo, mandril!"- grito Yaya golpeando un escritorio.

-"Ehm, Yaya, no habrás querido decir malandrín?"- Kairi acomodo sus lentes y se acerco a su novia.

-"No! Yo en realidad quise decir mandril"- Yaya sonrió ampliamente, Kairi no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Si, si, todos se aman….vamos al punto"- dijo Utau bajándose de la espalda de Ikuto.

-"Que quieren que les diga? Amu esta embarazada y ya…que mas puedo decir?"-

-"Que mas puedes decir?"- Utau se acerco amenazante a el-" que tal si empiezas con…cuando comenzó todo esto!"- reclamo enojada.

-"Bien, todo empezó en mi cumpleaños el año pasado"- dijo Ikuto desviando la mirada.

-"En tu cumpleaños? Que esa noche no salimos?"- pregunto Utau sorprendida-"prácticamente llegamos a casa a las 8 de la mañana, en que momento…"-

-"Fue en el viaje"- Ikuto se sonrojo ligeramente, pero agacho la cabeza para ocultárselo a los demás.

-"Sabia que había sido mala idea!"- grito Rima fuera de la habitación.

-"Cierra la boca pulga!"- grito Utau enojada-"No cuestiones mi habilidad para dar regalos"-.

-"La cual es un asco! Mejor limítate a entregar canastas con frutas"- Utau camino hacia la puerta.

-"Ehm, Utau neechan, que tal si primero solucionamos esto"- Tadase bloqueo el paso de Utau, ella lo ignoro y paso de largo-"Utau neechan"-

Tadase apretó sus puños con fuerza y cerro los ojos.

-"Utau!"- grito con fuerza, abrió sus ojos y vio a Utau detenerse.

-"Bien!"- Utau se volteo de malagana y camino de regreso a la camilla.

-"Vaya Tadase, lograste calmar a la bestia"- dijo Ikuto con burla.

-"Incluso sonaste como un hombre"- grito Iru entre risas; Kusu Kusu y Pepe empezaron a reír.

-"Silencio plebeyas!"-

-" Ay no puede ser"- grito Iru irritada-" quien diablos trajo de regreso al egocéntrico falso rey"-

-"No te atrevas a llamarme falso rey!"- grito Kiseki apareciendo delante de Tadase.

-"Entonces lo egocéntrico esta bien?"- pregunto Kusu Kusu entre risas.

-"C-claro que no! Pero se que soy maravilloso y que me extrañaron"- Kiseki empezó a reír.

-"Claro que no"- dijeron las charas alejándose de el.

-"Hey~ vuelvan aquí"- los charas se alejaron del grupo y salieron por la ventana.

-"Iru, Eru, es tarde…no se alejen mucho"- grito Utau por la ventana.

-"Es raro todo esto"- dijo Kuukai cruzándose de brazos.

-"Que es lo raro?"- pregunto Kairi curioso.

-"Como es que antes, por mas intentos que hacíamos, ellos no volvían"- dijo confundido-" ahora hasta con un simple pensamiento, ellos aparecen de la nada".

-"En realidad no tiene nada de raro, estuve analizando lo que nos dijo Sora, y en realidad es muy lógico"- dijo Kairi con la mano en su mentón.

-"Si es tan lógico, porque no lo pudiste descifrar desde un principio?"- pregunto Lulu confundida.

-"Bueno, tal vez fue porque no estaba viendo el punto lógico, sino que me concentre en algún tipo de dispositivo, como Kira tenia un huevo X en su mano… recordé la época en la que Utau recolectaba huevos X's y….simplemente me enfoque en la razón por la que ese huevo se pudo volver así"-

-"y cual es la lógica en esto?"- pregunto Tadase con curiosidad.

-"Si tu no crees, ellos no nacen; tienes que tener confianza en ti mismo y determinación en lo que te quieres convertir"-

-" Y porque por mas que intentábamos no volvían?"- Yaya estaba feliz con que Pepe haya vuelto, pero se sentía curiosa de saber, porque no la había podido traer antes.

-"Kira calculo perfectamente todo, el sabia que habíamos estado casi toda la noche con nuestros chara nari, y sabia que apenas habíamos dormido unas horas; no nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente descansados, ni nuestros charas, por esa razón…el chara nari no duraría mas que unos pocos minutos, cuando se rompió, Kira nos hizo creer que nos había hecho algo y nos confundió mostrándonos el huevo x"-

-"Significa que pudimos haber traído de vuelta a los chicos hace mucho tiempo?"- pregunto Ikuto sorprendido, Kairi asintió.

-"Sin querer nublamos el camino de nuestros corazones, impidiendo a los chicos que regresen; pero cuando vimos a Amu y a las chicas, solo basto con que fuéramos nosotros mismos para traerlos de regreso"- explico Kairi mostrando su huevo, este se resquebrajo y se abrió por la mitad, Musashi apareció y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-"Eh~? Ya tienes a Musashi!"- Kuukai lo miro sorprendido-" aun faltamos Nagi y yo, debo hacerlo rápido antes de que Nagi…"-

-"Yo ya recupere a los chicos!"- grito Nagi del otro lado de la puerta-"Rima ayudo!"-

-"O mas bien amenazo~"- la voz burlona de Rythm se escucho del otro lado.

-"Debes respetar a las señoritas!"- Temari grito enojada.

-"Que~? No puede ser!"- Kuukai agarro su cabeza con sus manos-" Soy el ultimo!"-

-"Rápido, debo traer de vuelta a Daichi!"- Kuukai separo sus piernas y las doblo, apretó sus labios con fuerza y empezó a pujar.

-"Que es lo que intentas hacer?"- grito Utau enojada.

Ikuto empezó a reír a carcajadas, agarrando su estomago y su cabeza.

-"N-no puedo creer, que estés haciendo algo así!"- grito entre risas-" eres lo máximo viejo!"-

Kuukai alzo el pulgar y siguió pujando, su rostro se torno rojo y una venita salto en su frente.

Yaya lo miraba expectante con los puños apretados , Ikuto miraba divertido, Kairi empezó a caminar a la puerta seguido de Tadase…Lulu lo miraba con desconfianza y retrocedía poco a poco hacia la puerta.

Kuukai apretó los dientes y un chirrido bajito se escucho.

Ikuto y Yaya empezaron a reír a carcajadas, Lulu camino hacia la puerta y la cerro, Utau se acerco a Kuukai.

-"Deja de hacer estupideces!"- grito y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-"Lo siento, no esperaba eso"- dijo sonriendo mientras rascaba su cuello avergonzado.

-"Bien hecho Kuukai!"- Daichi apareció tras el con su pulgar en alto.

Ambos rieron y chocaron los cinco.

-"No puedo creer que eso haya resultado"- Utau suspiro resignada.

-"Bueno, al parecer todos han regresado"- Utau cubrió su boca y se volteo-" Que hay de Yoru?"-

Ikuto negó débilmente.

-"No estoy en condiciones para traer de vuelta a Yoru"- dijo recostándose en la cama.

-"Claro que si, ya había desaparecido una vez, recuerdas cuando los charas de Amu también volvieron a sus huevos"- Utau se acerco a la camilla-" ya lo trajiste de vuelta una vez, puedes hac…"-

-"No me siento bien Utau"- Ikuto hablo cortante-"quiero descansar, deberían irse, mañana en la mañana iremos por Amu, así que descansen bien"-

Ikuto se cubrió con las mantas, al mismo tiempo los charas regresaban.

Todos se saludaron entre si y se marcharon dejando a Ikuto solo en la habitación.

-"_Yoru…"-_

…

-"Amu chan"- Dia susurro entrando a una habitación oscura-"Amu chan"-

-"Dia, por aquí'- Ran susurro del otro lado de la habitación.

-"Como se encuentra Amu chan?"- pregunto preocupada acercándose a sus hermanas.

-"Nada bien, necesita un doctor con urgencia"- dijo Miki sosteniendo un pañito en la frente de Amu.

-"Que hay de Ikuto, esta bien desuu~?"- Dia asintió.

-"Los seguí hasta la casa de Utau chan, al parecer no es nada grave"-

-"Ya todos volvieron?"- pregunto Sora, estaba sentada en el abdomen de Amu, con el oído pegado a su pancita.

-"Si, los chicos estaban fuera de la habitación cuando llegue, les dije que lo mantuvieran en secreto"-

-"Esto es preocupante"- Sora se levanto y ayudo a Suu a cargar un taza de te.

-"Que ocurre desuu~?"-

-"No puedo escuchar al bebe"- Sora se sentó de nuevo y pego su oído.

Ran voló hacia ella y la imito.

-"Aun esta ahí, pero sus latidos son débiles"- Ran se levanto y voló hacia un frasco de pastillas.

-"Ayúdenme a darle su medicina a Amu chan"- Dia se acerco a ella y tomo una pastilla.

Ambas obligaron a que se la tomara y Suu le daba pequeños sorbos de te, Amu abrió sus ojos.

-"Chicas…"- susurro débilmente-"están bien?"-

-"Amu chan!"- sus 5 charas abrazaron sus mejillas.

Amu intento levantarse con dificultad, pero sus charas la detuvieron.

-"Ni lo pienses desuu~"- Suu la recostó de nuevo.

-"Debes reposar Amu chan"- Miki volvió a colocar el paño en su frente.

-"Como esta Kira?"- pregunto preocupada.

-"Porque te preocupas por el!"- reclamo Ran enojada.

-"Porque si no lo hiciera, no seria Amu chan"- Dia se sentó en la almohada junto a su cabeza.

-"Tiene razón, sabes bien que Amu chan siempre se preocupa por todos…menos por ella"- Sora apoyo a Dia y regreso su oído al abdomen de Amu.

Amu se levanto con dificultad, haciendo que el paño de su frente caiga encima de Dia.

-"Amu chan a donde vas desuu?"- pregunto Suu preocupada.

-"Debo ver si Kira esta herido"- Amu camino lentamente hacia la puerta.

-"Por supuesto que no, tu te quedas aquí"- Ran empujo la frente de Amu, ella movió su mano y la alejo.

-"Amu chan, por favor, tienes que reposar…sino el bebe…"-

Amu se detuvo al escuchar el tono de Miki.

-"Prometo que solo serán unos minutos"- Salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

Sus charas suspiraron con tristeza.

-"Porque Amu chan…"- Ran voló hacia su huevo y se encerró.

-"Creo que Amu chan va a estar en problemas"- Dia se quito el paño de encima y voló hacia la ventana-"Sora, Miki, vengan conmigo; Suu intenta sacar a Ran de su huevo y nos alcanzan luego"-

Suu asintió y voló hacia el huevo de Ran, las otras siguieron a Sora hasta la habitación de Kira.

…..

Amu camino con algo de dificultad hacia la habitación de Kira, cuando llego empujo la puerta y entro.

Kira estaba recostado en su cama.

-"Hey~"- levanto su mano y se sentó en la cama.

-"Estas bien?"- Amu camino hacia el y se sentó a su lado.

-"Un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien"- acaricio la mejilla de Amu-"lamento lo de hace rato, no quise lastimarte"-

Amu aparto la mano de su mejilla con suavidad.

-"Kira, déjame ir por favor"- el rostro de Kira cambio a uno enojado.

-"Amu, entiende, tu eres mía!"-

-"Kira, por favor, sabes muy bien que estoy …"-

-"Cierra la boca, podremos criar a ese bebe juntos, el no sabrá nunca la verdad; después de todo somos parecidos verdad, entonces porque Amu…"- Kira agarro de los hombros a Amu-"porque no me puedes amar a mi, si somos tan parecidos?"-

Amu se quedo mirando fijamente al chico, era cierto, la única diferencia entre ambos eran sus ojos….los ojos de Kira eran negros.

-"Porque en lo único que se parecen, es en lo físico"- Amu acaricio la mano de Kira-" no puedo negar que fui feliz a tu lado, pero eso se acabo Kira, tu cambiaste"-

-"Lo hice para protegerte"- Kira miro fijamente a los ojos de Amu-"entiéndelo, tuve que hacerlo, podía perderte si no lo hacia"-

-"Protegerme de que?"- Amu lo miro confundida.

-"De todo Amu"-

-"Por un momento creí en lo que me decías"- Amu se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-"Si sales por esa puerta, te arrepentirás"- Amu se detuvo y volteo a verlo.

-"Esa es la razón por la que lo amo"-

Kira se quedo congelado, Amu salió de la habitación y regreso a la suya.

-"_Fue la ultima oportunidad que te di, espero que te hayas despedido de tus amigos, porque no los volverás a ver…o por lo menos, no los recordaras."-_

Kira sonrió malévolamente y abrió un cajón, en el se encontraban unas pastillas.

Las charas de Amu regresaron a la habitación, ninguna de ellas noto lo que Kira planeaba, a excepción de Sora….quien se propuso a vigilar a Kira en secreto para no alterar ni a Amu ni a sus hermanas.

Chicos~~ espero que les haya gustado el capi, y que no hayan perdido el hilo ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo =D, cuídense nos vemos…saben ya entre a la U y las horas de clase están desperdigadas por todo el día, si me demoro, gomen, pero estoy haciendo lo posible por actualizar rápido.

Cuídense minna~

Bye bye =D


	18. La Esperanza Que Se Marchita

Yo minna~!

Aquí un capitulo mas, lo escribí en mi día libre, me iba a ir a la playa….pero estoy tan ocupada que preferí quedarme; así que espero que les guste porque en serio, les estoy dedicando cada minute libre en el que no tengo que estudiar, además escribir es algo relajante =D

Caty~ hehehe, si Kira es malvado…pero espera que pronto se ira, no te hice esperar mucho hahaha cuídate, gracias por tus buenos deseos…me esforzare, espero que te guste el capi =D te quiero! Janya~!

Jessi~~ hehe imagínate en este capi odiaras a Kira como no tienes idea xD, espero que te guste el capi de hoy, se que no escribo desde hace puf pero ya lo voy a terminar solo 2 capis mas =( cuídate te quiero bye bye~!

Hey~~ ILOVEKISSHU hehe muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado =) me alegra que te guste la historia, disfruta el capi de hoy, haha no te preocupes jamás mataría a Ikuto, cuídate =D ja~!

Minna daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO# 17 LA ESPERANZA QUE SE MARCHITA...**

Amu entro a su habitación y camino hasta su cama, se sentó en el borde y se desplomo al instante.

-"Amu chan!"- Ran y Suu volaron hacia ella.

-"Amu chan, que sucede desuu~!"- Suu toco su frente y abrió sus ojos asustada-"Amu chan, estas hirviendo"-

-"Amu chan"- Dia, Miki y Sora llegaron por la ventana y volaron hacia sus hermanas.

-"Que ocurrió?"- pregunto Miki asustada.

-"No sabemos, ella llego y se desmayo!"- grito Ran desesperada.

-"Bien, todas mantengan la calma"- Dia intento tranquilizar a sus hermanas.

-"Necesitamos un doctor!"- Ran volaba en círculos alrededor de Amu.

-"Ran, debes calmarte, alteras a Amu chan"- Sora agarro a Ran de los hombros.

Las chicas hablaron entre ellas y empezaron a cuidar de su dueña.

…(**Al día siguiente**)

-"Amu chan esta pálida"- Miki acaricio la mejilla de Amu.

-"Esto no esta bien, me estoy empezando a preocupar"- Dia rasco su barbilla preocupada.

-"Iré a hablar con Keane"- Sora voló hacia la ventana.

-"Pero Sora…"- Miki intento detenerla.

-"Es algo que debo hacer"- Sora dejo la habitación.

-"Sora…"- Ran voló hacia la ventana-"Voy con ella, es por el bien de Amu chan"-

-"Ran!"-

-"Miki!"- Miki se detuvo y volteo a ver a Dia.

-"Déjala, ellas dos pueden encargarse de el"- Dia ayudo a Suu con otra taza de te.

Miki voló hacia ellas para ayudar, dudando sobre si sus hermanas estarán bien.

Sora llego al jardín de la mansión y voló hacia un gran árbol de sakura.

-"Keane!"-

Un pequeño chara con orejas de lobo estaba sentado en una rama, se quito los grandes audífonos que tenían una gran X blanca en cada lado y miro con fastidio a la pequeña chara frente a el.

-"Que quieres?"- voló hacia Sora y empezó a volar en círculos alrededor de ella.

-"Ayúdanos por favor!"- Sora lo miro suplicante-"necesitamos un doctor para Amu chan"-

El pequeño lobo soltó una carcajada y se detuvo frente a Sora.

-"Y que obtendré a cambio?"-

-"Nuestra gratitud?"- Sora lo miro esperanzada.

-"Hmm, no es lo suficiente, olvídalo princesa"- Keane regreso a la rama y se coloco los audífonos.

-"Espera!"- Sora voló hacia el.

-"Te daré…mi huevo"- Keane sonrió.

-"Acaso eso es posible?"-

Sora vacilo un poco y luego asintió.

-"Me quedare con Kira, a cambio de que…"-

-"Veré que puedo hacer"- Keane se coloco los audífonos y cerro los ojos.

Sora asintió y regreso por donde había venido.

-"Sora, no puedes hacerlo"- Ran llego volando hacia ella.

Ambas charas discutieron todo el camino de regreso, al final, Sora prometió quedarse con Amu.

-"Que ocurrió? Pudieron convencerlo?"- Miki voló hacia ellas.

-"Keane dijo que lo iba a intentar"- Sora y Ran volaron hacia Amu.

-"Como esta Amu chan?"- Ran pregunto preocupada.

-"Aun no podemos decir nada"- Dia negó con tristeza.

-"Esperemos que los chicos vengan pronto desuu~"-

Todas asintieron resignadas, dentro de ellas deseaban que la ayuda llegara pronto, porque sabían muy bien que Amu no soportaría mucho más en ese estado.

….

Ikuto despertó y camino hacia la ventana.

-"_Un poco mas Amu, resiste un poco mas, hoy…"-_

_-_"Ikuto!"- Rima abrió la puerta de golpe y entro al cuarto.

-"Que? Que pasa? Porque tienen que interrumpir hasta mis pensamientos!"- grito enojado sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-"Lo siento mucho, pero Utau salió y Rima no aguantaba mas estar encerrada"- Nagi entro detrás de Rima y camino hacia Ikuto.

-"Eso ya no importa, al parecer ya se encuentra mejor"- Kairi entro seguido de Yaya.

-"Uuh~ nunca había entrado al cuarto de Ikuto….no me asusta!"- grito con una gran sonrisa.

-"Porque donde hay uno siempre tienen que estar todos!"- grito Ikuto fastidiado-"que acaso nunca se separan?"-

-"Vamos Ikuto niisan, no te alteres"- Tadase apareció por la puerta seguido de Kuukai.

-"En que momento les di permiso para que todos estuvieran aquí!"-

-"Hmm….nunca?"- Yaya sonrió ampliamente.

-"Largo"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Dije largo Yuiki!"-

Todos salieron de la habitación menos Kuukai y Tadase.

-"Prácticamente somos familia"- Kuukai le sonrió.

Ikuto levanto la ceja y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-"Hey tranquilo~"- alzo las manos en el aire-" hablo por Amu, tu sabes, somos muy cercanos"-

Ikuto rodo los ojos y volteo a ver a Tadase.

-"A donde fue Utau?"-

-"Salió con Lulu, fueron a revisar el viejo edificio en el que trabajaba Kira cuando estaba con Easter"-

-"Siempre tan imprudente, se puede saber porque las dejaron ir?"-

-"Cuando me desperté ya se habían ido"- Kuukai cruzo los brazos tras su cabeza-" encontré a Tadase atado y amordazado en la puerta"-

Tadase agacho la cabeza apenado.

-"Como sea, me visto y salimos"-

-"Pero…no vamos a esperar a Utau neechan?"-

-"Claro que no, ellas deben estar esperándonos"-

-"Y se puede saber como vamos a llegar, Lulu conocía el lugar"-

-"Acaso olvidas, Kuukai, que yo también estuve en Easter?"-

-"Conoces el lugar niisan?"-

-"Hmm, digamos que una vez me confundieron con Kira y termine ahí"-

-"Conocías a Kira?"-

-"Nop, escape antes de llegar"-

Tadase y Kuukai rodaron los ojos, Ikuto sonrió con burla; abrió sus ojos y su sonrisa desapareció.

-"Ikuto? Que ocurre?"- pregunto Kuukai preocupado.

Ikuto agito su cabeza y los miro.

-"Solo fue una punzada en el corazón, me voy a vestir y nos iremos pronto"-

Los chicos asintieron y salieron, Ikuto apretó sus puños y se coloco lo primero que encontró.

-"_Esto no esta bien, resiste Amu, allá vamos"-_

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"Ikuto"-

-"Utau! Donde están?"-

-"En el edificio de Easter, Kira no esta aquí, fuimos a revisar a su vieja casa y nos pareció ver a Sora y a Ran"-

-"Donde es? Ya vamos para allá, tengo un mal presentimiento"-

Utau le dio la dirección, todos corrieron hasta donde se encontraban las chicas, cuando llegaron Lulu les indico una puerta trasera; todos entraron por ahí y llegaron al jardín de la mansión.

-"Y si Kira nos descubre?"- pregunto Utau preocupada.

-"No lo creo, no hay ningún dispositivo de seguridad cerca"- dijo Kairi escaneando el lugar.

-"Inútil"- todos voltearon a ver a Rima.

-"Mira pulga…"-

-"Shh…inútil"- todos la miraron extrañados.

-"Acaso no lo escuchan?"-

Todos hicieron silencio, Yaya abrió sus ojos y apunto hacia un arbusto.

-"Un huevo X!"-

Lulu cubrió su boca y todos se agacharon, el huevo X voló lentamente hacia ellos, dio unas vueltas y regreso por donde vino.

-"Allí hay otro"- susurro Utau apuntando a un árbol.

-"Están por todos lados"- Tadase los miro preocupados-"como vamos a hacerlo?"-

-"Hay que purificarlos!"- susurro Yaya animada.

-"Pero…como?"- Ikuto volteo a ver a Utau-"tu angel cradle, eso seria suficiente"-

-"Pero hay que reunirlos"- dijo Kairi.

-"Bien, recuerden, atráiganlos, pero no se dejen ver, Kira nos podría descubrir"- ordeno Nagi, todos asintieron y se dispersaron entre los arbustos.

-"Listos?"- susurro Ikuto, todos alzaron los pulgares.

-"Chara nari"- susurraron todos.

…..

-"Amu chan!"- gritaron sus charas con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Amu chan!"- Dia voló hacia ella y tomo uno de sus dedos-" por favor quédate con nosotras"-

-"No vayas hacia la luz desuu~!"- Suu tomo otro dedo.

-"Amu chan, resiste, por favor!"- Miki tomo otro dedo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-"Amu chan!"- Ran las imito y empezó a llorar.

Sora salió por la ventana hacia el cuarto de Kira.

-"Kira!"-

Kira y Keane se voltearon hacia ella.

-"Que ocurre cariño?"- Keane abrió los brazos y voló hacia Sora.

-"Tu cambiaste la medicina de Amu chan!"- grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Yo?"- Keane llevo la mano a su pecho fingiendo estar ofendido.

-"Como crees que le haría algo así a mi amada Amu?"- Kira se acerco a Sora y la agarro del cabello.

-"Amu chan esta muriendo!"- grito enojada-" ambos necesitan un doctor!"- se soltó del agarre de Kira

-"Por supuesto que lo necesitan, que clase de padre soy"- Kira busco entre unos papeles lentamente-" veamos… un doctor, un doctor"-

Sora apretó sus puños y voló hacia Keane.

-"Me lo prometiste"- grito enojada, abofeteo a Keane.

-"Hmp, no deberías confiar en todo lo que te dicen pequeña"- Keane sobo su mejilla y empujo a Sora hacia una caja-"que tal si te quedas aquí hasta que te calmes"-

-"Déjame salir! Debo volver con Amu chan!"- gritaba golpeando la caja.

-"Dime Kira, si tengo 5 charas y empiezo a perder las esperanzas, cual desaparece primero?"-

Keane se sentó en el hombro de Kira, quien dejo de buscar entre los papeles y se acerco a la caja de Sora.

-"Por supuesto, el chara que nació por la esperanza"- Kira agito la caja de Sora-" te sientes débil pequeña?"-

Sora se sentó en el piso de la caja.

-"N-no"- susurro débilmente.

-"Te ves pálida amor, tal vez deba traerte alguna medicina"-

-"Cállense!"- Sora se levanto con dificultad-"P-por favor, d-debo ir con Amu chan"-

Kira y Keane reían a carcajadas mientras veían el huevo de Sora cerrarse con ella dentro.

…..

-"Donde esta Sora?"-pregunto Ran preocupada.

-"No lo se, ella estaba aquí…"-

-"Hace un minuto?"- Kira y Keane entraron a la habitación.

-"Kira"- Ran voló hacia el-"Amu chan…"-

-"Si, si, lo se"- Kira golpeo a Ran con su mano-" son tan molestas, ya su hermanita me lo fue a decir, por cierto, tengan"- Kira lanzo el huevo de Sora.

-"Sora!"- sus hermanas intentaron agarrarla, pero no lo lograron a tiempo.

"Crack"

-"Oh no~ se me resbalo"- Kira cubrió su boca y se acerco hacia Amu-" bueno, aun tienes cuatro mas"-

-"No te atrevas a tocar a Amu chan!"- Dia aparto la mano de Kira.

-"Vaya, así que también estas intentando ser la heroína?"- Kira agarro a Dia de la camisa-" que no aprendiste de tu hermana? Ves lo que le ocurrió por intentar hacerse la valiente"-

Dia lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"K-Kira"- Amu abrió sus ojos.

-"Oh Amu, lo siento, te desperté?"- Kira lanzo a Dia detrás de el-" solo estábamos teniendo una platica, tu sabes para conocernos mejor"-

Amu miro a su alrededor confundida.

-"Amu chan, Kira rompió el huevo de Sora"- grito Miki con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"De Sora? Quien es Sora?"- Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia abrieron sus ojos con terror.

-"Amu chan, Sora…tu chara desuu~"-

-"No recuerdo….-"Amu volvió a desmayarse.

-"Amu chan!"-

-"No sean tan gritonas!"- Kira camino hacia la puerta y la abrió-" cada vez que despierte, olvidara algo, gracias por haberle dado la medicina tan puntual"- salió de la habitación y tiro la puerta.

-"Sora lo descubrió, es una lastima que lo haya hecho tan tarde"- Keane voló hacia el huevo de Sora.

-"Sora lo sabia?"- susurro Miki con tristeza.

-"Al parecer lo descubrió anoche, así que Kira se deshizo de ella, era linda…pero su boca era muy grande"- Keane voló hacia la ventana y salió.

-"Sora…"- Ran y Miki tomaron el huevo de Sora y lo colocaron en la canasta.

-"No será en vano Sora, te lo prometo"- Miki seco sus lagrimas y salió de la habitación.

-"A donde vas desuu~"-

-"La medicina de Amu chan debe estar en algún lugar en la habitación de Kira"-

-"Espera Miki"- Dia agarro su brazo-" voy contigo"-

-"Pero chicas…..Sora…"-

-"Ran, tu mismo lo dijiste, es por el bien de Amu chan"- Miki sonrió y Ran le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Buena suerte desuu~"-

Las charas volaron hacia la habitación de Kira, Keane estaba sentado en una tocador, tenia la estrella de Sora en las manos.

-"Estas…llorando?"- Miki voló hacia el, intento evadirla pero ya había sido descubierto.

-"Yo…no quería que terminara así, Sora era tan dulce, siempre me aconsejaba, no puedo creer que la haya….hecho desaparecer"-

Miki y Dia miraron con tristeza a Keane.

-"La medicina de Amu, esta en el primer cajón, rápido…Kira no tarda en llegar"- dijo Keane volando hacia el cajón.

Entre los tres lo abrieron y sacaron la medicina, las chicas desaparecieron y Keane se quedo en la habitación, abrazando con tristeza la estrella de Sora.

-"Pobre Keane, no esperaba que en verdad quisiera a Sora"- Miki sonrió con tristeza, Keane le recordaba tanto a Yoru, pero ella sabia que no lo volvería a ver, escucho a Dia y Sora tener una conversación en la cual mencionaban que el único que no volvería era Yoru.

-"Miki…tal vez no sea así"-

Miki miro con sorpresa a Dia, ella le sonrió cálidamente, dejándola mas tranquila.

-"La tenemos!"- ambas entraron a la habitación de Amu.

-"Que buena noticia~"-

Se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Kira, tenia a Ran y a Suu agarradas, Keane estaba en una caja con la estrella de Sora.

-"Ran, Suu!"- Dia le dio el frasco a Miki-"Huye, no dejes que Kira obtenga el frasco, es lo único que puede salvar a Amu chan"-

Miki salió por la ventana sin mirar hacia atrás, escucho una voz familiar en el jardín y voló rápidamente hacia ella.

Rima y Nagi tenían atrapados a una gran masa de huevos X, Tadase lanzo su ataque y Yaya los arrullo con su merry merry; Utau voló encima de ellos y lanzo su angel cradle, poco a poco se iban purificando.

-"Ikuto!"- Miki voló hacia el.

-"Miki? Donde están todas? Como esta Amu?"- pregunto preocupado.

-"Debes salvarlas!"- grito Miki con lagrimas en sus ojos-" Kira las atrapo y Dia se quedo..pero Amu chan…Amu chan"-

-"Tranquila, solo muéstrame el camino"- Miki asintió.

-"Utau!"- todos voltearon a ver a Ikuto.

-"Miki!"- gritaron todos aliviados.

-"Kairi, Kuukai, Lulu y yo nos adelantamos"- todos asintieron y lo siguieron.

Mientras corrían por el pasillo, Miki les conto lo que había sucedido.

-"Ese maldito, como pudo hacer eso!"- grito Ikuto enojado apretando el frasco de pastillas con fuerza,

-"Yoru…"- Miki noto que no estaba por ningún lado y miro a Ikuto con tristeza.

-"Lo siento, pero no he podido traerlo de regreso"- dijo Ikuto sonriendo con tristeza. Miki lo imito y ambos siguieron hasta la habitación de Amu.

-"Bien, entren ustedes primero, nuestro objetivo es liberar a Ran y a Suu y posiblemente Dia"- todos asintieron-" yo iré hacia Amu y la sacare de ahí, cuando llegue con los otros le daré su medicina"-

Miki se detuvo frente a una gran puerta.

-"Es aquí"- todos se prepararon, Kairi coloco su mano en la perilla y la giro lentamente.

-"Listos…ahora!"- entraron a la habitación de golpe.


	19. Unlocked!

Yo minna~~!

Aquí otro rapidito de UADP, como les prometí, la voy a terminar…si puedo, porque ya tengo que hacer deberes =S pero lo intentare, aquí capi 18 ya falta poco, vamos que si se puede =D gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a Caty que comento cada aviso xD te adoro Caty, cuídense minna, intente subir ayer, pero puf problemas técnicos hehe.

Disculpen si el capi esta terrible, pero no tuve tiempo de organizar ideas =S.

Jessi~~ hehe para que veas, si atendí tu suplica xD, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y que no hayas perdido el hilo =D sip, todos odian a Kira, que mal =) hehe bueno, disfruta el capi y disculpa si lo corto en la parte interesante xD no puedo evitarlo! Te quiero ja ne!

ILOVEKISSHU, tal vez deberías decirme tu nombre =D gracias por tu apoyo, espero que disfrutes estos últimos capis =) a mi me encanta escuchar la canción de Ikuto, pero hablas de la del violín o la que canta? No importa yo amo ambas, pero supongo que ha de ser el violín hehe a mi tb me relaja eso =D cuídate, te quiero matta~!

Caty~~ hahaha, en serio! No odies tanto a Kira, aunque igual te cuento el secreto mejor guardado xD naah, Kira no morirá =( pero ahí veremos que le podemos hacer hehe espero que te guste el capi, creo que es el ultimo que subo hasta el viernes, sabes el miércoles es mi cumple =D 18 años, veré si subo un capi de regalito =D cuídate te quiero Janya~!

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO#18 Unlocked!**

-"Amu!"- Ikuto corrió hacia ella, estaba tirada en el piso, Kira no estaba por ningún lado.

-"Donde esta kira?"- Kairi camino fuera de la habitación.

-"No lo se, estaba aquí cuando me fui"- Miki estaba confundida y asustada-" Ran, Suu, Dia!"-

-"Donde están?"- gritaba asustada.

-"Miki!"- Dia salió debajo de la cama-"Ran y Suu escaparon, Kira fue a buscarlas"-

-"Kira descubrirá que entramos a la casa!"- grito Lulu-" debemos sacar a Amu de aquí"-

-"Amu se ve mal"- Kuukai se arrodillo junto a ella.

-"Que ocurrió Dia?"- pregunto Miki preocupada.

-"Amu chan despertó e intento salvarnos, Kira la empujo y ella…no respondía, si Keane no me hubiera empujado bajo la cama, no se que hubiera ocurrido"-

Ikuto tomo a Amu en brazos.

-"El pasillo esta despejado"- grito Kairi entrando a la habitación.

*Boom*

-"Que fue eso!"- Kuukai se asomo por la ventana.

-" Es Kira"- Kuukai y Kairi corrieron fuera de la habitación.

-"Lulu, Miki, Dia, vámonos de aquí"- ordeno Ikuto-"conoces la salida principal Lulu, llévanos allá"-

Lulu asintió y todos corrieron fuera de ahí.

-"Amu chan!"- Miki miraba con tristeza a su dueña.

-"Tranquila Miki, ella estará bien"- Ikuto sonrió, llegaron a la puerta principal.

-"Ikuto debo volver, los chicos aun siguen allá"- dijo Lulu dando la vuelta.

-"Espera!"- Miki la detuvo-" Dia quédate aquí, yo voy con Lulu"-

-"Miki!"- Dia la llamo-"no vayas, es peligroso, sin Amu estas indefensa!"-

-"Ran y Suu aun no regresan, debo encontrarlas, ya perdimos a Sora y estas herida, no permitiré que Kira le haga daño a otra de mis hermanas"-

Ikuto y Lulu se congelaron.

-"Que le ocurrió a Sora?"- preguntaron ambos en shock.

-"Kira…quebró su huevo"- respondió Dia con la cabeza agachada.

-"Maldición!"- Ikuto grito furioso, Lulu cubrió su boca y cerro los ojos.

-"Pobre Sora"- susurro con tristeza.

*Boom*

Algo atravesó la ventana y cayo frente a ellos.

-"Yaya!"- Lulu se arrodillo junto a ella, Yaya abrió sus ojos.

-"Tiene a Rima"- susurro débilmente-"Tadase esta inconsciente, Nagi esta herido y Utau esta furiosa"-

Lulu se levanto y se transformo.

-"Miki, vámonos!"- Miki asintió y ambas salieron por la ventana.

-"Yaya chan!"- Dia se acerco a Yaya.

-"Dia, es bueno verte"- Yaya le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Debemos irnos!"- Ikuto las miro suplicantes-"Yaya puedes mantenerte en pie?"-

-"Vayan, estaré bien, mi transformación no se deshizo, no estoy tan mal"- les dio una sonrisa tranquilizante, Ikuto y Dia asintieron.

Ikuto corrió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta, corrió hacia la garita, antes de llegar un grupo de huevos X bloqueo el paso.

-"Maldición, esto no pudo pasar en peor momento….APARTENSE!"-

Los huevos X rieron y empezaron a atacar a Ikuto, el cubría a Amu de los ataques mientras corría hacia la puerta seguido de Dia.

-"Kairi!- Ikuto escucho el grito de Yaya.

Ikuto escuchaba las explosiones del jardín, los gritos de los pocos que quedaban en pie.

-"No! Utau!"-

El grito de Kuukai lo hizo detenerse, las explosiones cesaron y un gran silencio se hizo presente, incluso los huevos X se detuvieron.

-"_Maldición, Amu esta herida, debo sacarla de aquí, pero Utau…Utau puede estar mal, debo protegerla, que hago que hago!"- _Ikuto apretó sus puños-"_debo salvar a todos, no puedo dejar que los lastimen"-_

_-"Por supuesto que no Ikuto nya~"-_

Ikuto abrió sus ojos y miro alrededor.

-"_Recuerda, siempre estoy contigo nya~"-_

Ikuto sonrió, corrió hacia el patio trasero, al llegar casi suelta a Amu de la impresión.

-"Kuukai~!"-

Ikuto dejo a Amu y a Dia tras un arbusto, corrió hacia Kuukai, estaba unos pasos mas adelante.

-"Kuukai, estas bien?"- Ikuto golpeo sus cachetes, Kuukai abrió un poco sus ojos.

-"Ayuda a Utau"- susurro débilmente.

Ikuto escaneo el lugar, Nagi estaba apoyado en un árbol y Rima estaba vendando su brazo con lo que parecía ser su abrigo, Tadase estaba inconsciente junto a Kairi, Yaya y Lulu que intentaban despertarlo, no había señales de Utau ni de Kira por ningún lado.

-"Que ocurrió Kuukai?"- pregunto Ikuto confundido.

-"Kira iba a atacar a Rima, pero Utau se interpuso y lo agarro de la camisa, salió volando pero no vi hacia donde fueron"- Kuukai se sentó y sobo su cabeza-" la cabeza me mata"-

Una luz brillo sobre sus cabezas, Kuukai se levanto de golpe y corrió con los brazos en el aire.

Iru apareció de la nada y agarro a Eru, Utau caía a gran velocidad, Kuukai saco su tabla y la agarro en el aire.

-"Te tengo"- aterrizo en el piso y recostó a Utau-" lo hiciste bien cariño"-

-"Utau, estas bien?"- Ikuto se acerco-" Donde esta Kira?"-

-"Shh~ no grites"- Utau agarro su cabeza-" no me transformaba en un buen tiempo"-

Ikuto levanto la ceja y la miro enojado.

-"Tranquilo, di unas vueltas para mantenerlo entretenido pero cuando volvía mi transformación se deshizo"-

-"Entonces no tarda en llegar, hay que salir de aquí"-

-"Donde esta Amu?"- Utau busco con la mirada a la pelirosa.

-"En un lugar seguro"- Ikuto camino hacia el arbusto, Amu estaba sentada con Dia en sus manos.

-"Ikuto"- Amu lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Amu"- Ikuto sonrió y se arrodillo junto a ella.

Amu coloco a Dia junto a ella y se lanzo a los brazos de Ikuto.

-"Te extrañe tanto, perdóname por haberte dejado"- Ikuto la abrazo con fuerza.

-"Todo esta bien princesa, ahora estamos juntos"-

Amu se separo y ambos se acercaron lentamente.

-"Hey ustedes tortolitos, eso puede esperar"-

Utau estaba apoyada en el brazo de Kuukai.

-"Utau!"- Amu la abrazo con fuerza.

-"S-si yo también te extrañe, pero estoy herida Amu!"-

Amu la soltó y se disculpo.

-"Donde están todos?"- Tomo a Dia entre sus manos y caminaron hacia donde estaban los otros.

Kairi y Yaya caminaron a su lado, Yaya estaba cojeando.

-"Kairi!"- Amu se volteo y Kairi la saludo con la mano.

-"Es bueno ver que te encuentres bien Amu, Ikuto le diste su medicina?"-

-"Amu chi~!"- Yaya corrió con dificultad hacia ella y la abrazo.

-"Que le ocurrió a Yaya?"- Amu le lanzo una mirada preocupada a Utau, Ikuto le entrego unas pastillas y se las hizo tomar.

-"Cierto! Kira golpeo a Yaya y salió volando hacia la ventana"- Kuukai agarro su cabeza preocupado.

Caminaron hacia donde estaba Tadase.

-"Amu!"- Lulu la abrazo con fuerza.

-"Como esta Tadase?"- pregunto Amu preocupada.

-"Esta bien, solo un golpe en la cabeza, despertara en un momento, o por lo menos eso dijo Kairi"-

-"Amu~!"- Rima corrió hacia ella y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

-"Rima! Como te extrañe!"-

Ambas estuvieron abrazadas hasta que Utau se aclaro la garganta.

-"Como te encuentras Nagi?"- Amu le grito desde donde estaba, el levanto con dificultad el pulgar.

-"Es bueno saberlo!"-

-"Amu chan?"- Ran se asomo detrás de un árbol-"Chicas Amu chan despertó!"-

Sus 3 charas salieron de su escondite y volaron hacia Amu, la abrazaron.

-"Dia, estas bien?"- Ran voló hacia Dia.

-"Mejor que nunca"- Dia sonrió.

-"Gracias por todo chicas!"-Amu sonrió con dulzura y sus charas la abrazaron de nuevo.

-"Donde esta Sora?"- pregunto Utau curiosa, Ikuto desvió la mirada, al igual que Lulu y las charas agacharon la cabeza.

-"Sora?"- Amu los miro confundida.

-"Amu chan, debes recordar a Sora desuu~"- Suu la miro con tristeza.

-"Y porque no la recordaría? Quiero saber donde esta?"- pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-"Amu chan"- sus charas la miraron con tristeza.

-"Sora~!"- Amu se aparto del grupo y escaneo el lugar, no vio rastro de Sora-"Sora~!"-

-"Amu chan"- Miki se acerco a ella-"Sora….Kira rompió su huevo"-

Los ojos de Amu se llenaron de lágrimas, Kuukai, Rima, Yaya, Kairi y Utau se quedaron en shock.

-"Miki, no te he enseñado que esas bromas no son graciosas"- Amu sonrió y dio vueltas en círculos llamando a Sora.

Sus charas la veían con tristeza, Utau intento acercarse pero Kuukai la detuvo.

-"Deja que Ikuto hable con ella"- Lulu asintió y Utau volteo a ver a Ikuto.

Ikuto camino hacia Amu y la abrazo, Amu rompió a llorar en sus brazos, preguntando entre sollozos porque había ocurrido eso, que no podía creerlo, que nadie podría lastimar a Sora.

Sus amigos veían con tristeza como Ikuto intentaba tranquilizarla.

-"Pobre Amu, no puedo creer que el maldito de Kira haya roto el huevo de Sora"- Rima apretó sus puños-"necesito golpear a alguien….NAGI~!"- camino hacia el y golpeo su cabeza.

-"Como puede hacer algo así en un momento como este?"- pregunto Lulu confundida.

-"Porque si se deja consumir por la situación, estaría aun peor"- Utau sonrió con tristeza-"pobre Amu"- Kuukai acaricio su cabeza y la abrazo.

-"Vaya, pero que reunión tan conmovedora, siento las lagrimas asomándose"- Kira aterrizo en medio de ellos-"Amu, mi amor, ya estas despierta"-

-"Aléjate de Amu!"- Nagi intento atacarlo pero Kira esquivo el ataque.

-"Hey~ que paso con esa época en que llegaba y todos se tiraban encima mío con una gran sonrisa?"- Kira sonrió con burla.

-"Deja tus bromas idiotas!"- grito Utau enojada.

-"Tachan? Que ocurre con esa frialdad?"-

-"No te atrevas a llamar así a Utau!"- Kuukai lo miro con odio.

-"No se porque estamos teniendo esta reunión estúpida!"- Rima ataco a Kira, el esquivo el ataque y se preparo a atacarla.

-"Detente!"- todos voltearon a ver a Amu-"Kira, esto es entre tu y yo!"-

Amu tomo a Miki entre sus manos.

-"Lista?"- Miki sonrió.

-"Atashi no kokoro…unlocked!"-

-"Hace tiempo que no lo hace así"- susurro Yaya.

Todos asintieron.

-"Chara nari…..Amulet Spade!"-

Amu se lanzo contra Kira y lo ataco, Kira esquivaba a gran velocidad cada uno de sus ataques.

-"Parece que no recuerdas la situación en la que te encuentras querida"- susurro Kira colocándose tras Amu, ella intento darse la vuelta, Kira sujeto sus brazos por detrás.

-"Vaya, vaya Amu, y ahora…que pasara?"-

Amu intento soltarse del agarre, pero fue en vano.

-"Amu!"- Kuukai y Rima intentaron acercarse.

-"No se acerquen!"- todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-"Están demasiado débiles, es mi turno de protegerlos"-

-"Oh~ que dulce, que acaso eso no fue lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos"-

-"Cierra la boca!"- Amu se soltó y golpeo a Kira.

-"Muy mal Amu"- Kira la golpeo y se volteo hacia el grupo.

-"Poison claw!"-

Kira golpeo a Kuukai, Rima y Yaya; los últimos que mantenían el chara nari, este se deshizo y cayeron al piso.

-"Kuukai!"- Utau corrió hacia el, seguida de Kairi.

-"No!"- Amu intento acercarse pero fue golpeada por el poison claw, su transformación se deshizo , Ikuto corrió en dirección a ella e intento agarrarla.

-"Amu chan!"- sus charas volaron hacia ella.

-"Ikuto eso es muy peligroso, no puedes agarrarla así!"- Kairi grito desde el otro lado.

-"No dejare que Amu siga sufriendo, la protegeré así me cueste la vida"- Ikuto estiro sus brazos-"Amu aquí estoy!"-

Amu abrió sus ojos y estiro las manos.

-"Ikuto!"-

Una luz los rodeo, todos desviaron su mirada hacia ellos.

-"Chara nari…."-

La luz desapareció.

-"Amulet Fortune/ Seven Seas Treasure"-


	20. Atashi no Kokoro!

Yo minna~!

Bueno aquí otro capi, ya solo uno mas y podre poner completo a UADP, se fue la luz =O…que bueno que tengo laptop =) aprovechare para escribir; ya que no hay luz, no hay internet así que no puedo ver los ataques de Amu e Ikuto porque como solo se transformaron una vez bueno, ya saben, no me acuerdo de ningún ataque…waa~ tantos momentos Amuto en un solo capitulo *_*.

He aquí, el ultimo y aclamado capi, no les quito mas tiempo, todo ira al final =D

**CAPITULO#19 Atashi no Kokoro! **

Todos se quedaron sin palabras cuando Amu e Ikuto aparecieron.

-"Woow~ no había visto esa transformación desde hace mucho tiempo"- murmuro Utau sorprendida.

-"Me recuerda cuando éramos jóvenes!"- grito Yaya con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Siempre exagerando Yaya, eso fue hace 5 años"-

-"Tadase, despertaste!"- grito Yaya abrazándolo-"y claro que no exagero, 5 años es bastante tiempo!"-

-"Poison Claw!"-

Kira ataco a Amu, Ikuto la tomo en brazos y esquivo el ataque.

-"Kira detente, ya no hagas esto"- Amu grito suplicante, Kira se volteo hacia ella.

-"Ya es muy tarde Amu, la única forma de detenerlo es acabando con el!"- grito enojada Rima.

-"Lo ves, ellos jamás podrán perdonarme"- Kira miro a Amu con algo de dolor.

-"Por supuesto que no, Rima siempre quiere deshacerse de todo lo que le molesta"- dijo Amu sonriendo con dulzura.

-"Porque lo haces?"- Kira la miro confundido-" Te he lastimado tanto, has sufrido mucho y te aleje de la persona que amas... por que después de todo eso, aun quieres perdonarme?"-

-"Por que no hacerlo? Todos cometen errores"-

-"Amu…"- Kira se acerco lentamente a ella, Ikuto lo seguía con la mirada, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos-"gracias"-

Kira sonrió y abrazo a Amu.

-"Siempre has sido tan…ingenua"-

Kira clavo su posion claw en el pecho de Amu y la soltó.

-"Amu!"- Ikuto se dirigió a ella, el Amulet fortune se deshizo provocando que Ikuto quedara con el Black Lynx.

-"Amu, respóndeme por favor"- Ikuto sostuvo a Amu entre sus brazos, Kira apareció detrás de el.

-"Ikuto cuidado!"-

-"No creas que me olvide de ti"- Ikuto ataco a Kira, quien cayo al piso levantando una nube de polvo muy densa.

-"Ikuto, Amu donde están!"- el grupo los llamaba a gritos, preocupados por el estado de Amu.

Un grito hizo que todos se congelaran.

-"Lulu!"- Tadase intento agarrar su mano, pero no lo logro-"Déjala ir!"-

-"Por supuesto que la dejare ir!"- Kira se elevo aun más y sostuvo a Lulu del brazo.

Lulu gritaba aterrada.

-"No te muevas Lulu enseguida estaremos ahí!"- Kairi busco a Musashi con la mirada.

-"Donde están todos?"- pregunto Yaya confundida.

-"Ahí!"- Rima señalo un punto, todos voltearon y se encontraron con los charas rodeados de huevos X.

-"De donde salen tantos!"- grito Nagi sorprendido.

-"Bueno, digamos que es un pequeño regalo de despedida"- Kira soltó a Lulu, todos se congelaron de terror.

Ikuto volvió a golpearlo, agarro a Lulu en brazos y la coloco en tierra.

-"Lulu!"- todos corrieron hacia ella.

-"Como esta Amu?"- pregunto Rima preocupada, Ikuto señalo hacia un lado.

Amu estaba en el piso, un campo la rodeaba y Suu flotaba encima de ella.

-"Suu digo que se lo deje a ella"- todos suspiraron aliviados.

-"Debemos salvar a los chicos, sin ellos no podremos detener a Kira"-

-"Por fin dices algo con sentido Yuiki"- Ikuto sonrió, todos lo miraron sorprendidos y luego sonrieron.

-"Hemos luchado contra Ikuto mismo y eso no nos ha detenido!"- Utau levanto su puño.

-"Mira quien habla"- Kuukai sonrió con burla y levanto su puño.

-"Podemos hacer esto"- Tadase levanto su puño.

-"Juntos podemos hacerlo"- Kairi levanto su puño.

-"Salvemos a Amu chi y a los huevos de todo!"- Yaya levanto su puño.

-"Por los viejos tiempos"- Nagi levanto su puño.

-"Por Amu"- Rima levanto su puño con un ligero sonrojo.

-"Por Amu"- Ikuto levanto su puño, todos asintieron.

-"Por Amu!"- dijeron todos decididos.

-"Por Amu, por Amu, me van a hacer llorar!"- Kira se levanto y se preparo para atacar.

-"Yo me encargo de el, ustedes vayan por los chicos"- ordeno Ikuto, todos corrieron hacia los charas.

-"Que hacemos?"- pregunto Lulu confundida.

-"No se solo corran, tal vez se asusten"- susurro Utau con inseguridad.

-"Si no queda de otra"- Yaya se alzo de hombros y corrió hacia un grupo de huevos X, ellos la vieron y volaron hacia ella.

-"Utau chii, no están asustados"- susurro con miedo.

-"Ya veo, entonces….huyan~!"- todos se dispersaron y corrieron por todos lados, Yaya se oculta tras un arbusto, los huevos que la seguían pasaron de largo.

-"Es mi oportunidad!"- corrió hacia Pepe y estiro su mano-"Pepe tan!"-

Pepe asintió y agarro el pulgar de Yaya.

-"Yaya no kokoro….unlocked!"-

Yaya se transformo y lanzo su merry merry.

-"Ese ataque tan estúpido, no puedo creer que siga funcionando!"- Rima corrió hacia Kusu Kusu y la agarro.

-"Chara nari….Clown Drop!"-

Entre ambas distrajeron a los huevos para que el resto pudiera hacer su transformación.

-"Atashi/Boku no kokoro….unlocked!"-

-"Nightmare lorelai~!"-

-"Utau, no los destruyas!"-

-"Lo siento Nagi, Iru no se transforma en mucho y al parecer se emociono"-

-"Todos se están esforzando"- Miki los veía luchar contra los huevos X, mientras Ikuto y Kira iban a la par con sus ataques.

-"Amu chan, despierta por favor"- Ran y Dia miraban esperanzadas a Amu.

-"Esto debe acabar desuu~"- Suu se sentó junto a sus hermanas-"No puedo mas desuu~"-

-"Vamos Suu, resiste un poco mas"- Ran se acerco a ella y la miro suplicante-"Amu chan te necesita!"-

Suu asintió decidida y volvió a colocar sus manos frente a Amu.

-"No sabia que podías hacer eso"- Miki la miro sorprendida-" desde cuando…"-

-"Es lo equivalente al remake honey de Amulet clover"- dijo Suu con cansancio en su voz-"pero con Amu chan es mas poderoso desuu~, se hubiera recuperado al instante"-

Ikuto alejo a Kira de donde se encontraba Amu para mantenerla a salvo, los ataques iban y venían.

-"_Ikuto, estas bien nya~?"- _pregunto Yoru preocupado.

-"Si, solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, no tengo la misma resistencia de antes"- murmuro respirando agitadamente.

-"Que ocurre Ikuto? Acaso estas cansado de jugar?"- Kira sonrió con maldad.

-"Lo estoy! Acabare contigo en este instante!"- grito Ikuto enojado, Kira lanzo una carcajada y lo ataco.

-"Esto no puede estar bien"- Utau estaba cansada-"hay demasiados, no puedo purificarlos así"-

Rima se paro a su lado, respirando con dificultad.

-"Si siguen así, terminaran como la ultima vez, esa vez Amu e Ikuto se transformaron, pero con Amu en ese estado, no podremos detenerlos"-

-"Tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que sea tarde"- Tadase se paro frente a ellas-"Utau"-

Utau asintió y deshizo su transformación con Iru.

-"Eru!"-

-"Utau chan!"-

-"Chara nari….Seraphic Charm"-

Utau se elevo y se detuvo frente a los huevos X.

-"Angel cradle!"-

Los huevos X se alarmaron y volaron hacia Utau.

-"No te detengas, te tengo cubierta"- Kuukai se paro frente a Utau, quien sonrió agradecida.

Poco a poco los huevos X se iban purificando, los que quedaban intentaban traspasar las defensas de Nagi y Kuukai.

Yaya siguió lanzando su merry merry y Rima los atrapaba.

-"Ya no quedan muchos, falta poco Utau!"- Tadase estaba detrás de ella con Lulu, bloqueando los ataques de unos pocos huevos que quedaban.

-"Que ocurre Kira? Acaso estas asustado porque te vas a quedar solo?"- Ikuto sonrió triunfante, Kira lo miro con odio y se lanzo de nuevo contra el.

-"Hmp! Por supuesto que no, esa no es ni la mitad de huevos X que hay"- esta vez Kira sonrió triunfante.

Una gran masa de huevos X voló por encima de sus cabezas, dando vueltas en círculos.

-"Son demasiados!"- Ran volteo a ver a sus hermanas-"Debemos sacar a Amu chan de aquí"-

Dia y Miki asintieron y volaron hacia el grupo y hacia Ikuto.

-"Que haremos ahora desuu~"-

-"Hay que proteger a Amu chan!"- Ran y Suu se acercaron a ella.

-"Pero como la sacaremos de aquí!"- pregunto Lulu asustada.

-"No importa como, lo importante es sacarla"- Rima corrió hacia donde se encontraba Amu.

-"Como esta?"- pregunto arrodillándose a su lado.

-"No muy bien, Suu ya no puede mas"- dijo Ran con tristeza.

-"Ehm, descubrí algo desuu~"- Suu se acerco al oído de Rima.

Rima abrió sus ojos y se paro de golpe.

-"Debemos llevarla a un hospital….Kuukai!"-

Kuukai y Utau se acercaron.

-"Toma a Amu, nos vamos"-

-"Pero Rima, te volviste loca, como piensas que saldrem…"-

-"Amu perdió a su bebe!"-

Utau y Kuukai abrieron sus ojos.

-"Como lo sabes?"- pregunto Kuukai en shock.

-"Mientras la cuidaba, note que el corazón del bebe había dejado de latir desuu~"- Suu respondió con tristeza.

-"C-como puede ser eso posible"- susurro Utau incrédula.

-"Como crees! Después de tantos golpes que recibió, tantas noticias amargas, tanto dolor y sufrimiento…"- los ojos de Rima se llenaron de lagrimas-" el ultimo golpe fue fatal…y no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo"-

-"Rima…"- Utau la miro con tristeza-" Hora de irnos, debemos salvar a Amu"-

Rima le sonrió agradecida y asintió, Kuukai tomo a Amu en brazos.

-"A donde creen que van"- Kira se acerco a ellos pero fue interceptado por Ikuto.

-"No te distraigas!"- grito mientras lo empujaba al otro lado del jardín.

Ikuto volteo a verlo, al ver sus rostros sabia que algo andaba mal.

-"_Ikuto, concéntrate nya~"_- Ikuto se espabilo y volvió a centrar su atención en Kira.

Los huevos X se habían vuelto uno solo, lanzando rayos de energía oscura en toda dirección, uno de ellos cayó junto a Nagi.

-"Esto se volvió demasiado peligroso, tenemos que salir de aquí"- dijo Tadase agarrando la mano de Lulu.

-"Reunámonos con los demás, debemos salir todos juntos"- dijo Kairi cubriendo a Yaya-"cuidado con los rayos"-

Todos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Amu.

-"Están bien?"- pregunto Lulu al ver las caras pálidas de sus amigos.

-"Todo bien"- dijo Rima débilmente.

Nagi noto a Rima extraña, pero decidió esperar a preguntárselo.

-"Como saldremos de aquí?"- pregunto Yaya asustada.

-"Podremos?"- todos voltearon a ver a Lulu.

-"Lo siento, no funciono bajo presión"- dijo apenada.

-"Entonces no opines si no vas a…"-

-"Rima no es hora de discutir"- Kairi la regaño, Rima desvió la mirada.

-"Como se encuentra Amu chan?"- pregunto Tadase preocupado.

-"Necesita un doctor con urgencia"- dijo Kuukai con tristeza.

-"No podemos irnos y dejar a Ikuto"- Utau volteo a verlo-" Su chara nari no durara mucho y no sabemos si Yoru volverá con el cuando se acabe"-

-"Pero entonces que hacemos, debemos detener a los huevos X, pero en esta condición no podemos"- todos miraron a Tadase.

-"Tal vez debamos intentarlo una vez mas"- Yaya los miro decidida.

-"Pero necesitamos a Amu, yo sola no podre con todos"-

-"Utau tiene razón, pero como…"-

-"Podría ayudar…"-

-"Amu!"- Utau y Rima sonrieron aliviadas.

-"Amu chan, no estas en condiciones"- Miki la miro preocupada.

-"Solo necesitamos un hopeful cradle y…oh"- Amu agacho su cabeza.

-"Que o…"- Kuukai callo a Tadase con la mirada.

-"Bien, pero puedes intentarlo con Dia"- dijo Ran sonriendo.

Amu asintió.

-"Bien, no perdamos el tiempo desuu~"-

Los chicos se separaron y prepararon sus ataques.

-"Amu, tu y Utau esperen hasta que estén distraídos"- ordeno Kairi, ambas asintieron.

-"Ahora!"- todos lanzaron sus ataques, los huevos se separaron.

Cada uno atrapo un poco de huevos X.

-"Es hora, lista Utau"- Utau asintió con una gran sonrisa"-

-" Negative Heart: Lock on…"- Amu apunto a los huevos, Ikuto y Kira se detuvieron y voltearon a ver.

-"No puede ser, Amu ni siquiera debería estar en pie!"- Kira palideció.

-"Amu…no te esfuerces tanto"- susurro Ikuto preocupado.

-"Open heart/ Angel Cradle"-

Los huevos X se purificaban, con más rapidez que antes.

-"No, esto no puede estar pasando!"- Kira retrocedió, su huevo salió de su pecho, con una X en el.

La transformación se deshizo y Kira cayó al piso.

-"Que estas haciendo Keane!"- grito furioso.

El huevo se dirigió hacia los otros y se purifico, Kira se desmayo y el huevo regreso a su corazón.

-"Ahora entiendo porque era tan malo"- dijo Yaya sorprendida.

-"Al parecer todo se acabo"- Nagi suspiro aliviado.

Los huevos se terminaron de purificar, se dispersaron y el cielo se aclaro.

-"Al fin acabo todo"- Amu sonrió y su transformación se deshizo.

-"Amu chan!"- sus charas se acercaron preocupadas, Amu se desplomo nuevamente.

-"Te tengo"- Ikuto la sostuvo y la cargo en brazos-"lo hiciste bien princesa"-

Ikuto deposito un beso en sus labios, ante la mirada sonrojada de todos.

-"B-bien, ya déjala respirar Ikuto!"- Kuukai lo separo de Amu.

-"Debemos llevar a Amu chan al hospital"- dijo Ran preocupada.

-"Al parecer a el también"- Kairi señalo a Kira tirado en el piso.

-"Supongo que no queda de otra"- dijo Rima agarrándolo de la camisa y arrastrándolo.

-"Espera Rima, no hagas eso"- Nagi la siguió intentando quitarle a Kira.

-"Vámonos entonces, no quiero seguir en este lugar"- Utau se abrazo-"Me espanta"-

Todos asintieron y caminaron hacia la salida.

-"Esperen!"- Dia los detuvo.

-"Dia? Que pa…"-

-"El huevo de Sora, debe seguir en la habitación"-

-"Que ocurrió? Pregunto Nagi confundido.

-"Sora ya no esta con nosotras"- dijo con tristeza Miki.

-"No se preocupen, si es de regresar, Amu chan puede…"-

-"No entiendes Tadase"- Kuukai sonrió con tristeza-"El huevo de Sora se rompió"-

-"Fue la única que no pudimos salvar en esta guerra"- dijo Ran con tristeza.

-"Yo no estoy muy segura de eso"- todos voltearon a ver a Rima.

-"Rima!"- Utau la regaño.

-"En algún momento se enteraran Utau"- dijo fríamente.

-"Pero esa no es forma…"-

-"Utau"- Ikuto la miro fijamente-"que ocurre?"-

Utau apretó sus puños, las charas de Amu se fueron a buscar el huevo de Sora.

-"Adelantémonos Yaya"- Kairi tomo su mano y la jalo.

-"Pero…que ocurrió?"- Yaya lo miraba curiosa.

-"Después lo sabremos"-

-"Nagi, hay que llevar al idiota al hospital antes de que me arrepienta"- Rima camino y Nagi la siguió.

-"Entonces los acompañamos, es mi primo, en el hospital preguntaran por un pariente"- Lulu y Tadase los siguieron.

Kuukai, Utau, Ikuto y una inconsciente Amu se quedaron solos.

-"Los esperamos afuera"- Daichi, Iru y Eru se alejaron.

-"Y bien?"- Ikuto la miraba expectante.

-"Suu logro sanar a Amu, lo suficiente para ponerla fuera de peligro…"- Ikuto asintió-"En el proceso noto…que el corazón…"- Ikuto abrió sus ojos, Utau sabia que se lo imaginaba, le dolía tener que decirle que lo que mas se temía…ocurrió.

-"Amu perdió al bebe"-

Ikuto cerro sus ojos y pego su frente a la de Amu.

-"No puede ser"- su transformación se deshizo y cayó de rodillas.

-"Ikuto"- Utau intento acercarse.

-"Utau, necesito que me des un tiempo a solas con Amu"- Utau lo miro con tristeza y asintió.

-"Vamos cariño, esperemos afuera"- Kuukai tomo su mano y ambos se alejaron.

-"Ikuto nya~"- Yoru lo miraba con tristeza.

-"Gracias por quedarte conmigo Yoru"- Ikuto le sonrió agradecido, Yoru limpio con su patita una lagrima que amenazaba con salir.

-"No llores Ikuto, todo estará bien nya~"-

Ikuto abrazo a Amu, mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos zafiros y caían en la frente de Amu.

-"Lo sabes ya mi princesa?"- susurro débilmente pegando sus labios a los de Amu-"Por supuesto que debes saberlo, eras su madre después de todo"-

-"Ikuto nya~"- los ojos de Yoru estaban llenos de lagrimas, las charas de Amu volvieron con el huevo de Sora en sus manos.

-"Ikuto…"- las 4 se quedaron viendo con tristeza la escena.

EL huevo de Sora floto en el aire, se dirigió al pecho de Amu y desapareció en el.

-"Sora"- sus hermanas tenían lagrimas en los ojos.

-"La herida de Amu nya~"-

Todos vieron sorprendidos, como la herida se cerraba, Amu tosió un poco y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-"Ikuto…"- susurro bajito-"gracias a Dios, estas bien"- acaricio su mejilla dulcemente.

-"Amu, tonta, no vuelvas a alejarte de mi nunca mas!"- Ikuto acerco su cara a la de Amu.

-"Lo prometo"- los ojos de Amu se llenaron de lagrimas, al igual que los de Ikuto; Ambos se juntaron en un beso, un beso diferente a todos los que se habían dado, este beso transmitía su felicidad al reencontrarse, la alegría de estar juntos de nuevo, el dolor de haber perdido a alguien amado, sentían el apoyo del uno al otro para superar las huellas que había dejado esa batalla, pero sobre todo transmitía algo especial, algo diferente y único, algo grande….esperanza.

Porque por mas mas incierto que sea el futuro, por mas misterioso que sea el mañana, ambos sabían que mientras estén juntos podrían superar cualquier cosa que aparezca, nada podría interponerse entre ellos, porque ese amor que se fue cosechando con el tiempo, que fue creciendo poco a poco por mas lejos que se encontraban, ese amor no tiene limites ni fronteras.

Sigue buscando, hasta bajo la más pequeña roca, nunca te des por vencido; porque el amor es lo más cercano que tenemos a la magia; todo lo que busques, lo hallaras, esta escrito inclusive en la Biblia.

El verdadero amor solo lo encuentra quien lo busque y lo merezca, nunca dejes que tu sueños se pierdan ni que tu esperanza se marchite, persevera y lo hallaras, porque siempre hay alguien esperando por ti, siempre alguien te estará buscando y llegara a tu vida de forma inesperada, tal vez lo encuentres en la cima de una construcción, o en un hoyo y sea un molesto neko pervertido que jamás se separara de ti, pero donde sea que estés BRILLA, brilla con todas tus fuerzas para que aquella persona que se encuentre perdida, que crea que su vida no tiene sentido, y que esta a punto de darse por vencida te vea y encuentre en ti ese rayo de esperanza que estaba buscando.

El cielo no es lo suficientemente grande cuando dos personas están destinadas, el tiempo se detiene y las distancias se acortan.

Hay personas como Ikuto, que se sienten solas en este mundo, que intentan alcanzar su sueño a pesar de las dificultades que se le presenten, pero siempre se preocupan por los que aman antes que por ellos mismos.

Personas como Amu que intentan encontrar quien verdaderamente son, mientras se esconden tras un escudo para evitar ser lastimadas.

Pero siempre, no importa quien seas, habrá alguien ahí, esperando por ti, alguien que te quiere y te aprecia tal como eres, alguien con quien puedes ser tu mismo, sin miedo a lo que piense de ti, alguien que te apoyara en buenas y malas; y cuando la encuentres asegúrate, de no dejarla escapar, porque es cierto que el amor se esconde, pero cuando lo encuentras y es la persona correcta es el tesoro mas grande que puedas hallar, tu embrión.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por el apoyo que me dieron en estos 19 capítulos llenos de drama, amenazas xD, romance y sobre todo AMUTO.

Este es el final de UN AMOR DE PELICULA, espero a todos les haya gustado, el prologo lo subiré cuando pueda =).

Angel, Sabii, Caty, Jessi, Jannanyan que desapareció sin dejar rastro xD, Angelita, Kishuu y todas las personas que me apoyaron, que leyeron los capítulos y que estaban ahí mirando de lejitos mi avance , Gracias!

Espero que les haya gustado el final porque yo ya estoy que me moqueo hehe, y aunque la historia tuvo ciertos momentos apestosos lo que importa es que Amu e Ikuto están juntos...vdd? xD

Nos vemos en cicatrices, donde pronto tendré otro de estos momentos y en the wizard's Crown, que esta enterita pero mejor todavía =D

Gracias chicos =) esperen el prologo y recuerden; persigan sus sueños, nunca se rindan y no permitan nunca que nada ni nadie intente apagar su luz interior, porque puedes sentirte rendido, puedes sentirte perdido, pero tus amigos siempre estarán ahí, tendiéndote la mano para ayudar a levantarte; jamás estarás solo porque siempre hay alguien que te acompaña, que esta junto a ti a pesar de que no lo veas ;D.

Y cuando estés triste, no sepas que hacer, que camino tomar o simplemente estés aburrido, siempre podrás gritar Atashi no kokoro...unlocked!

Minna Daisuki~! =)

Qiutyvampire.


	21. Epilogo!

Yo minna~!

Lamento muchísimo la demora, estos días que han pasado me he estado adaptando a mi vida de universitaria xD una totalmente diferente, y bueno todos los viernes tengo libre, así que les dedicare este día para actualizar!

Gracias a todos por la espera, y en verdad lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar por tanto tiempo, gracias por su apoyo chicos, por sus reviews y por leerme =D

Bien, vamos a lo que vinieron! El epilogo y por ende el final de UADP, gracias por el apoyo en estos meses!

Se que no soy las Peach Pit, pero espero que la forma en la que termine esta historia sea de su agrado!

Pd: Este epilogo es algo largo( mas de 30 págs.) xD pero es como agradecimiento por todo su apoyo y tiempo que me han dedicado =)

**Epilogo: Kokoro no tamago; Watashi no tamago!**

Amu despertó en una habitación blanca, la luz la cegó por un momento.

Se encontró recostada en una camilla, confundida, hasta que recordó todo.

Acaricio con suavidad su vientre y sonrió con tristeza, unas lágrimas cristalinas recorrieron sus mejillas, se sentía vacía, sola, con un dolor punzante en el corazón.

-"Toma esto!"- Levanto la vista en dirección a la voz.

-"Utau?"- murmuro sorprendida.

Frente a ella en el mueble del hospital, estaban recostados uno encima de otros sus amigos.

Utau y Kuukai estaban sentados en el piso, jugando cartas, y no había rastro de Ikuto.

-"Amu!"- Utau lanzo las cartas y se levanto de golpe-"Despertaste!"-

Se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo.

-"Utau!"- Kuukai la regaño-"Sabes que Amu esta delicada, déjala respirar!"-

Utau hizo un mohín y la soltó, Amu sonrió agradecida.

-"Donde esta Ikuto?"-

Sus amigos se miraron con complicidad.

-"Bueno….como sabrás, Kira también esta en el hospital…"-

Amu pego un brinco, interrumpiendo a Utau, se levanto de golpe y salto de la camilla.

-"Amu…"-

Corrió hacia la puerta, la cabeza le dolía, el cuerpo la mataba y sus piernas temblaban.

-"Espera!"-

Kuukai corrió tras ella y la agarro por la cintura.

-"Podrías dejar de ser una pequeña imprudente?"-

-"Debo….debo..."-

Antes de que terminara la frase, la puerta se abrió, Ikuto y Kira entraron a la habitación.

-"Ikuto…"- susurro incrédula-"como es que.."-

-"Es lo que intente decirte"- Kuukai le sonrió-"Hemos hablado, y bueno…creo que ahora todo esta bien"-

Ikuto se sorprendió al ver a Amu en pie, fulmino con la mirada a Kuukai, quien solo atino a sonreír nervioso.

-"Ella se levanto!"- intento defenderse pero solo logro que la mirada de Ikuto se endureciera mas-"intente detenerla pero…."-

Amu soltó una carcajada y le dedico una sonrisa a Kuukai, el suspiro aliviado.

-"Amu…"- Ikuto le sonrió y se acerco a ella, paso sus brazos por su cuello y la abrazo.

-"Me alegra que estés bien"- susurro en su oído.

-"Amu"- Kira se acerco por detrás de Ikuto y sonrió tímidamente.

Amu lo miro sorprendida, Ikuto asintió con la cabeza y ella se acerco a el.

-"Lo siento mucho"- los ojos de Kira reflejaban dolor, arrepentimiento y vergüenza, pero se notaba que hablaba con sinceridad-"Perdóname por todo lo que te hice, a ti y a tus amigos"-

-"Todo esta bien"- Amu acaricio su mejilla y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, los ojos de Kira se llenaron de lagrimas, el había vuelto a ser como antes.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, comunicándose con la mirada, hasta que Ikuto aclaro su garganta.

-"Ahora que sabemos que todo ocurrió por que su corazón se perdió, creo que podremos perdonarlo, verdad?"- Amu miro expectante a sus amigos, para su sorpresa ellos negaron.

-"Kira nos hizo mucho daño"- dijo Utau con la manos cruzadas en su pecho.

-"Es cierto, no es como si le hubiera dicho a Utau que estaba embarazada, pero resulta que solo esta subidita de peso; lo que hizo fue muy grave"- Utau piso el pie de Kuukai, el solo rio.

Ikuto se paro en medio de ellos y los miro con seriedad.

-"Además por culpa de Kira tu…."-

-Kuukai!"- Utau le dio un codazo.

Kuukai callo y los miro avergonzado.

-"Princesa, se que estas pasando por un momento difícil"- Ikuto le sonrió con ternura-"pero yo considero…"- se detuvo y miro a su alrededor.

-"Nosotros consideramos, en que si tu perdonas a Kira, pues nosotros no nos opondremos; por supuesto, no todos estarán de acuerdo pero… es tu decisión"-

Amu volteo su cabeza hacia el mueble, Rima y Yaya estaban durmiendo encima de Lulu, y los chicos estaban debajo de ellas, Kuukai y Utau le sonrieron y asintieron.

-"Te apoyo"- Utau movió sus labios para que solo Amu entendiera.

Amu sonrió y se volteo hacia Kira.

-"De alguna manera, nuestros enemigos siempre se convierten en nuestro amigos"-

Kira ladeo la cabeza confundido, Utau e Ikuto sonrieron.

-"Bien Kira, entonces supongo que debemos empezar de nuevo"- Ikuto le tendió la mano, Kira la tomo y ambos se dieron un apretón.

Amu tomo aire y sonrió.

-"_Todo estará bien a partir de ahora"-_

…_.._

La explosión levanto una gran nube de polvo.

-"Yaya!"- Lulu y Utau corrieron hacia ella.

-"Yaya, me escuchas? Despierta!"-

Utau la zarandeo de los hombros, Yaya abrió sus ojos.

-"Estas bien? Te duele algo?"- Lulu la miro con preocupación.

-"No siento el brazo"- susurro débilmente, tenia una cortada no muy profunda

-"Hay que vendar eso"- dijo Lulu preocupada.

-"Espera aquí, llamare a Tadase!"-

Utau corrió por detrás de los arboles, desde ahí observaba como los ataques iban y venían.

Kuukai y Nagi luchaban juntos, mientras Kairi y Tadase protegían a Amu y a Ikuto.

Ikuto estaba tirado en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor, Amu estaba a su lado intentando sanar sus heridas, sus charas la veían preocupadas.

Utau corrió hacia ellos desesperada.

-"Yaya…esta….herida!"- grito entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

-"Tadase ve con ellas, me quedare aquí con Amu, Utau tu quédate"- Ordeno Kairi mientras con su espada alejaba a un grupo de huevos x.

Tadase asintió y se alejo rápidamente, Utau se paro junto a Kairi.

Nagi y Kuukai se veían cansados, Utau y Kairi se miraron entre ellos.

-"Ve tu, yo me quedo aquí"-

Utau abrió sus alas.

Kairi se dirigió hacia los otros y entre ellos atacaron a Kira.

-"Como se encuentra, Amu?"- Utau respiraba agitadamente.

-"Suu ya casi termina"- Amu tenia gotas en la frente-"resiste un poco mas cariño"-

Ikuto la miro adolorido e intento sonreír, pero lo único que logro fue una mueca que hizo que Amu se preocupara mas.

-"Amu, rápido. Debemos irnos de aquí"- Utau bajo sus brazos y se transformo con Iru.

-"Estoy bien, aunque sea puedo mantenerme en pie princesa, busquemos un lugar seguro"-

Amu asintió no tan convencida.

-"Pero muévanse!"- Utau los miro suplicante, Amu sostuvo a Ikuto y ambos se apresuraron hacia los arboles.

-"Utau, tu ayúdalos, las chicas y yo protegeremos a Ikuto"-

Utau asintió y voló hacia los demás, Tadase ya se había unido a ellos.

-"Como haremos esto Amu chan?"- pregunto Miki preocupada.

-"Como siempre lo hemos hecho…Ran!"-

Ran asintió y voló hacia ella.

-"Hagámoslo Amu chan!"-

…

Amu se tiro junto a Ikuto respirando agitadamente.

-"Lo conseguimos"- deshizo la transformación y sonrió aliviada.

-"Pero los demás aun están luchando contra Kira"- Miki la miro preocupada.

-"Quieres intentarlo con el huevo de el?"- Amu le sonrió.

-"Debes descansar Amu chan"-

-"Vamos Miki, podemos hacerlo!"-

Ambas se transformaron.

-"Espera, Amu, acabas de purificar a casi mil huevos x"- Ikuto la regaño.

-"Eso no es cierto, eran menos de 500"- Amu sonrió con burla y camino fuera del bosque.

"Yoru, te encargo a Ikuto!"- corrió hacia donde estaban los demás.

-"Tsk, siempre es tan necia!"- Ikuto apretó sus puños.

-"Tranquilo Ikuto, yo te protegeré nya~"- Yoru se sentó en su hombro.

-"Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Yoru"- ambos contemplaron como Amu llegaba hacia el grupo.

Empezaron a discutir y Rima ataco a Kira, el devolvió el ataque y la lanzo al otro extremo del jardín.

Siguieron discutiendo, Lulu y Amu negaron enojadas, Kairi ordeno algo y el grupo se disolvió.

Tadase y Kairi se ubicaron detrás de Kira, Utau y Kuukai delante, Lulu estaba junto a Amu y Nagi corrió hacia Rima.

Todos apuntaron hacia Kira y lanzaron sus ataques, Amu y Lulu desviaron la mirada.

Una luz brillante dejo cegado a Ikuto por unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos.

El cuerpo de Kira estaba en el suelo, los chicos lo rodeaban; Rima, Yaya y Nagi se acercaban, Ikuto y los charas se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-"Esta muerto?"- Yaya los miro asustada.

-"Claro que no, acaso nos crees asesinos!"- Utau le piso un dedo, Kira soltó un débil gemido.

-"Bueno, eres tan cruel que podrías ser una"- Rima sonrió con burla, Utau sonrió de lado y se volteo hacia Amu y Lulu.

-"Lo siento chicas, pero si nos conteníamos por mas tiempo…"-

-"Entiendo, se que era lo mejor"- Lulu les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Además, no es que el se hubiera contenido con nosotros"- Ikuto apareció detrás de Amu.

-"Tiene razón, esto pudo haber acabado hace mucho"-

-"Es verdad lo que dice Tadase, nos contuvimos demasiado tiempo"- Kairi se acomodo los lentes-"Hubiéramos podido evitar que Ikuto y Yaya salieran lastimados"-

-"Lo que importa es que se acabo"- Amu miro a Kira-" Que haremos con el?"-

(R)-"Opino que merece la muerte"-

(L)-"No mataremos a nadie, Rima!"-

(Y)-"Nunca nadie puede morir!"-

(U)-"Por supuesto que no!"-

(I)-"Quieren cerrar la boca, hacen mucho ruido"-

(Ka)-"Tal vez todos deberían callarse"-

(Y)-"Tengo hambre!"-

(A)-"Sabes el otro día pase por un puesto de ramen"-

(Ku,U)-"El nuevo que esta en la bahía?"-

(A)-"Ese mismo! Ya han ido?"-

(U)-"Nope! Pase por ahí el día que tuve un concierto, he querido ir desde entonces.."-

(T,N)-"Como terminaron hablando de Ramen?"-

Kira abrió los ojos y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

(Y,R)-"Cierra la boca, estas muerto!"-

(T,N,Ka)-"Que no esta muerto!"-

(I)-"Se supone que no deberías estar hablando, Kira"-

-"CORTE!"-

Todos voltearon a ver al director.

-"Porque siempre tienen que arruinar mis escenas!"- grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Lo sentimos"- dijeron con aburrimiento al unísono.

-"Que lo sientan no arregla nada!"- todos rodaron los ojos y se acercaron.

-"La escena final es lo único que nos falta, podrían dejar de hacer que los directores renuncien, necesitamos terminarla en menos de 1 semana"- Hikaru apareció detrás de el.

-"Nah, es divertido escucharlos llorar en los camerinos"- Ikuto sonrió de lado.

-"Eso es cruel, pero tienes razón, sus gemidos retumban en todo el set"-

Ikuto y Yaya soltaron una carcajada.

-"Esta bien, ya pueden irse por hoy"- Hikaru se dirigió a todos en el set-"buen trabajo, nos vemos mañana"-

-"Ya están listos para la graduación?"- Amu le sonrió a Hikaru.

-"Mas o menos, Rikka aun esta sufriendo por el examen de recuperación que tuvo que dar, no sabe si pasara o no"-

-"De seguro lo hará, Amu también lo hizo y lo paso, y si ella pudo…"- Utau miro a Amu y sonrió.

-"Que significa eso!"-grito entornando los ojos, el grupo sonrió con burla y camino fuera del set.

-"Bien, nos vemos mañana"- Hikaru se despidió con la mano y subió a su auto.

-"No puede ser! Como fue que…?"-

Todos regresaron a ver a Amu, estaba hablando con Kira.

-"Que ocurre Amu?"- Utau la miro con curiosidad, Amu rio nerviosa y rasco su cuello.

-"Ehm, bueno…"- Kira coloco su mano en el hombro de Amu, ella suspiro aliviada.

-"Le estaba mostrando a Amu, esto"- Kira saco algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se los mostro.

-"El huevo de Keane?"- Utau lo miro sorprendida.

-"Hace cuanto...como….?"- Todos voltearon a ver a Amu.

-"Ehm, que~?"- ella los miro algo incomoda.

-"Si Keane volvió…."- Rima mordió su labio arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

-"No…ella no ha vuelto"- Amu sonrió con tristeza-" y tampoco lo hará"-

-"Amu chan"- sus charas la vieron con tristeza.

-"Todo esta bien, ella esta conmigo después de todo"- Amu sonrió, todos se relajaron y llenaron de preguntas a Kira.

Aun después de todo lo que había pasado, Kira fue aceptado en el grupo nuevamente, por fin las cosas iban bien, y todo volvía a ser como antes.

Después de una semana la película estaba terminada, todos se fueron a despedir de Kira y de Lulu; ambos volvían a Francia.

-"Los vamos a extrañara mucho, chicos!"- Amu los abrazo.

-"Volveremos pronto, solo hay que arreglar ciertas cosas con los padres de Kira"- Lulu les dedico una sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes vigilaremos a Tadase!"- Yaya y Rima sonrieron con maldad, Tadase trago con dificultad.

-"Bien, confió en ustedes"- dijo Lulu con tono burlón, ellas alzaron el pulgar.

-"Disculpen por todos los problemas que les cause, chicos"- Kira agacho la cabeza, Kuukai se acerco y le dio un golpe en la espalda.

-"No, no, no, todo esta bien Kira!"- Paso un brazo por su hombro-"En realidad, esta despedida me recuerda a cuando Ikuto se marcho…"-

-"Si, si Kuukai, déjalo para después"- Utau le sonrió a Kira.

-"Buena suerte chicos!"- Ambos caminaron hacia el chequeo, los demás los despedían con la mano.

(6 meses después)

-"Amu chan despierta!"-

Amu abrió sus ojos con pereza.

-"Que~?"- dijo adormilada.

-"Hoy es el nombramiento de Ami!"- gritaron las 4 en unísono, Amu salto de la cama y empezó a alistarse, sus charas la miraban sonriente.

-"Porque no me despertaron mas temprano?"-

-"Ikuto~"- gritaba mientras corría de un lado al otro, el se removió entre las sabanas.

-"Tsk, Amu! Ya hemos hablado de esto"- Ikuto asomo la cabeza entre las sabanas y siguió con la mirada a su adorada novia.

-"Que haces?"- pregunto mientras se estiraba en la cama, dejando salir un gran bostezo.

-"Ami, Seiyo, es tarde!"- Ikuto se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

Empezó a vestirse con tranquilidad mientras Amu corría de un lado al otro.

-"Amu, detente, me mareas"- Ikuto la agarro del brazo-"Porque das tantas vueltas, estas prácticamente lista"-

-"Perdí el regalo que le iba a dar a Ami"-dijo Amu escaneando la habitación con la mirada.

-"Amu chan, esta aquí desuu~"- Suu le paso una caja rectangular, envuelta en papel regalo dorado.

-"Gracias Suu, no se que haría sin ti"- Suu abrió sus ojos y miro a sus hermanas.

-"Serias un total desastre Amu chan"- dijo Ran suavemente.

-"Pero estamos seguras de que tu sola podrás hacerlo"- dijo Dia con un tono que Amu no supo descifrar.

Ikuto abotonaba su camisa mientras veía en silencio la escena, volteo a ver a Yoru, quien sonrió y voló hacia el.

Amu abrió la puerta-"Vámonos Ikuto"-

Ikuto y Yoru se miraban fijamente.

-"Ikuto…esta todo bien?"- Amu lo miro preocupada, Ikuto volteo a verla y luego a Yoru.

-"Todo bien princesa, hora de irnos"-

Salieron de la habitación seguidos de sus charas.

-"Por Dios! Ustedes no pueden demorarse mas!"- Utau tenia las manos en las caderas-"Kuukai esta en el auto desde hace mas de media hora"-

-"Ya estamos aquí, deja de gritar"- dijo Ikuto con fastidio.

-"Me estas callando?"-

-"Tin tin tin, tenemos un ganador y su nombre es…"-

-"Ikuto!"-

-" ñeeem, error"-

-"Ya basta~!"-

Amu reía divertida con la discusión de ambos, los charas se adelantaron mientras hablaban entre ellos, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a Seiyo.

-"Porque se demoran tanto!"- Rima los miro con fastidio.

-"No empecemos con el concurso de nuevo"- Rima miro a Ikuto confundida.

-"Tsk, por favor no preguntes"- Utau paso a su lado, caminaron hacia la entrada donde se reunieron con Kairi, Yaya y Tadase.

-"Vamos chicos, la ceremonia empezara pronto"- Tadase los guio por los pasillos y llegaron al gimnasio.

-"Woow, son tantos recuerdos"- todos asintieron al comentario de Yaya.

-"En verdad es nostálgico"- susurro Rima.

-"Lo es, han pasado casi 6 años desde que nos paramos ahí por ultima vez"- dijo Amu.

Se pararon cerca del escenario , saludaron a Tsukasa y a Nikkaidou.

El año escolar había empezado hace menos de un mes y en ese tiempo nació la chara de Ami, Shugo; el único que quedaba de los guardianes luego de que Rikka y Hikaru se marcharan, había sido Shion.

-"Ami será la reina"- Amu sonrió llena de felicidad.

-"Es increíble que los guardianes aun se mantengan"- dijo Tadase.

-"Shion-kun ha hecho un buen trabajo, además estoy segura de que pronto aparecerán mas chicos que hayan deseado con todo su corazón alcanzar su verdadero yo; solo es de esperar"- Tsukasa les sonrió.

-"Pero ahora que harán? Ya no hay mas peligro"- pregunto Yaya curiosa.

-"Nunca esta de mas ser precavidos"- Tsukasa se despidió y subió al escenario.

-"Les doy la bienvenida…."-

Los chicos se miraron entre si recordando cada momento que habían vivido en la Academia Seiyo.

Rikka y Hikaru estaban a un costado sentados junto a Nikkaidou.

Ami apareció frente a todos y Tsukasa la presento como la nueva reina de los guardianes; ella y Shion, dieron unas cortas palabras; los estudiantes aplaudieron emocionados, Tsukasa volteo a ver al grupo, los estudiantes los vieron y empezaron a murmurar.

-"Por que nos están mirando?"- susurro Amu nerviosa.

-"Yahoo~!"- Yaya los saludo con la mano-"nos extrañan chicos?-"

-"Claro Yaya y Kairi no tienen mucho de haberse graduado"- susurro Tadase.

Al salir, decidieron dar una vuelta por las aulas y volvieron a la oficina de Tsukasa.

-"Hermana!- Ami se lanzo en los brazos de Amu.

-"Hey Ami, ahora eres de los guardianes"-Ami asintió emocionada.

-"Recuerdo cuando era pequeña y te acompañe a la reunión, desde ese día siempre quise poder ser un guardián como tu, hermana"- Amu sonrió conmovida.

-"Para que nos llamaste?"- Ikuto miro a Tsukasa con aburrimiento.

-"Ikuto kun, siempre tan frio con…"-

-"Al grano"- dijo Ikuto seriamente.

-"Ya lo sabes?"- Ikuto asintió-"Era de esperarse"- Tsukasa sonrió.

-"Saber que? Ikuto de que hablas?"- Amu lo miro confundida.

-"Y bien, se lo digo yo o se lo dices tu?"- Ikuto desvió la mirada, Tsukasa suspiro y sonrió de nuevo.

-"Como podrán notar…"- Tsukasa señalo hacia la pared, en ella estaban las fotos de ellos cuando eran guardianes, todo los eventos que habían hecho y las fotos de la graduación-" Ustedes han crecido"-

Todos abrieron sus ojos, algunos apretaban los dientes, otros los puños, otros soltaron lagrimas(Yaya).

-"Es hora?"- pregunto Amu débilmente, Tsukasa asintió.

-"Donde están ellos?"- pregunto Kairi escaneando la habitación-"Cuando llegamos ellos vinieron directamente para acá"-.

-"En el jardín real"-

Los chicos asintieron y se dispusieron a marcharse.

-"Amu"- Ella se volteo sorprendida.

-"Ami"- su hermana le sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-"Prometo que haremos lo mejor"- Amu sonrió y la abrazo.

-"Se que lo harás, confía siempre en Shugo, cree en el"- Ami asintió-"Tengo algo para ti, antes de irme"-

Amu le tendió la caja, todos miraron curiosos.

-"Espero que no te moleste, Tsukasa"- El negó sonriente.

Ami abrió la caja y saco un libro, lo abrió y empezó a leer.

-"Todos los niños poseen un huevo en su corazón…."-

Al escuchar las palabras de Ami, los chicos no pudieron evitar sentirse nostálgicos.

-"Pero…falta una hoja"- Ami miro a su hermana confundida.

-"Lo sabrás pronto, Ami"- Hikaru le sonrió y regreso a ver a Amu.

Amu sonrió y se dio la vuelta, Tsukasa les dedico una sonrisa de aprobación, el grupo la siguió y abandonaron la oficina.

-"Buena suerte chicos!"-

Corrieron hacia la salida del edificio, en dirección al jardín real.

-"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia!"- Amu abrió la puerta y entraron rápidamente.

Los charas estaban sentados en la casita de muñecas que habían colocado tiempo atrás.

-"Los estábamos esperando"- Dia hablo.

-"Dia, es cierto que…"-

-"Amu chan"- Dia le sonrió-"Gracias por confiar en nosotras estos 7 años"-

-"No"- Amu negó incrédula.

-"Sabemos que puedes hacerlo sola, recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo"-

-"No pueden irse! Yaya aun no es una bebe, en realidad soy cada vez mas madura!"- Yaya miro a Pepe con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Yaya chan, tu volviste a nacer y ahora eres una bebe, que recién esta empezando a dar pasos en el mundo de los adultos"-

-"Pero…Yaya y Kairi, a ellos aun les falta…"-

-"No es por la edad Utau chan, ustedes han madurado juntos"- Eru se acerco a ella-"nuestro trabajo aquí termino"-

-"Rima recuerda, sonríe siempre y veras como los problemas se solucionaran!"- Kusukusu abrazo a Rima, ella la aplasto con fuerza.

-"Kusukusu, nunca me abandones"-

-"Nagi"- Rhythm y Temari aparecieron frente a el.

-"Eres todo un hombre"- Rhythm alzo el pulgar-"Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que te has convertido"-

Nagi le sonrió.

-"Recuerda Nagi, Rhytm y yo jamás te abandonaremos"- Temari sonrió-"Puedes llorar si quieres"-

-"Por supuesto que no, los hombres no lloran!"-

-"Como que no!"-

Nagi veía a sus charas discutir, el sabia que iba a extrañarlos, sintió como se le nublaba la vista.

-"Kairi, te has convertido en el hombre que querías"-

-"Aun me falta mucho"- Kairi sonrió-"Pero gracias por haberme dado valor"-

-"Yaya chan, voy a extrañarte dechu~"-

-"Pepe tan!"- Ambas se abrazaron.

-"Utau/ Utau chan"- Utau agarro a sus charas.

-"No nos olvides!"-

-"Recuerda siempre cantar con el corazón"-

-"Jamás las olvidare chicas, gracias por todo lo que me enseñaron"-

-"Kuukai, estaré viendo como te conviertes en el jugador profesional que quieres ser"-

-"Ya veras, Daichi, te hare sentir orgulloso"-

-"Tadase, se que podrás convertirte en la persona que quieres ser, tienes todo mi apoyo!"-

-"Kiseki, muchas gracias"-

-"Ikuto nya~!"- Yoru e Ikuto se quedaron mirando con una gran sonrisa-" No me olvides nunca nya~"-

-"Hmp, quien sabe, con el pasar del tiempo…"-

-"Ikuto~, eres malvado nya~"-

Ikuto rio y atrajo a Yoru hacia el.

-"Gracias Yoru, mi gran y viejo amigo, jamás te olvidare"-

-"Por la pata nya~?"- Yoru lo miro con ojos llorosos y levanto su pata.

-"Por la pata"- Ikuto poso su dedo en la patita de Yoru.

-"Amu chan"- sus 4 charas se pararon frente a ella.

-"Chicas"-

-"Te has convertido en una gran señorita desuu~"-

-"Ahora eres menos miedosa y puedes demostrar tus sentimientos"-

-"Tu sentido de la moda es único, Amu chan"-

-"Y no importa donde estés, siempre brillas, Amu chan"-

-"Gracias por haberme dado el valor para creer en mi"-

-"Gracias a ti por creer en nosotras/desuu~"-

-"Las voy a extrañar mucho chicas"-

-"Recuerda Amu chan, no importa donde estés…."- Ran se alejo, sin darle la espalda a Amu.

-"Nosotras siempre vamos a estar contigo, jamás te abandonaremos"- Miki se unió a Ran

-"Por que tu huevo del corazón siempre estará ahí, solo debes creer desuu~"- Suu voló hacia ellas.

-"Confiamos en que podrás lograrlo, no estas sola tienes a Ikuto, a tus amigos, a tu familia y sobre todo, siempre nos tendrás a nosotras"- Dia sonrió y se unió al grupo.

-"Buena suerte Amu chan, pronto encontraras tu verdadero yo"- Las 4 sonrieron agradecidas con lagrimas en los ojos.

Los demás charas se alejaron de sus dueños y se juntaron a ellas.

-"Recuerden, siempre estaremos ahí, apoyándolos, den lo mejor de ustedes y nunca se rindan; los estaremos observando"-

Los huevos se iban cerrando uno a uno y regresaban a donde pertenecían.

-"Gracias por todas las aventuras que vivieron junto a nosotros"- se escucho retumbar en el jardín .

Amu dejo salir un pequeño gemido, como si esa hubiera sido una señal, todos dejaron de contener las lagrimas, permitiendo que corran libres por sus rostros.

-"Ven pequeña"- Ikuto abrazo a Amu, ella intentaba hablar pero lo único que lograba eran que pequeños sollozos salieran de su boca.

-"Todo estará bien"- Ikuto apretó sus labios en la cabeza de Amu, tenia los ojos vidriosos, la apretó contra el y dejo salir un gran suspiro-"Todo estará bien"-

**(Más de 3 años después)**

-"No puedo creerlo Amu, en verdad lo hiciste?"- La voz enojada de Utau se escuchaba a través del teléfono-"Cuando ayer dije lo de llegar tarde para esperarte lo decía bromeando"-

-"Te juro que lo siento Utau pero en 5 minutos estoy ahí"- Amu corrió escalera abajo y tropezó con un zapato, cayo de trasero en el piso, soltando un grito.

-"Amu estas bien?"- Utau suspiro resignada-" ven con cuidado, te quiero en una sola pieza para el día de mi boda"-

Amu rio torpemente mientras se levantaba.

-"Por Dios, ya deja de ser tan descuidada"-

-"Mira quien habla!"- Amu rio con sarcasmo-"Te das cuenta que en menos de 1 semana serás la esposa del chico mas torpe del planeta!"-

Utau bufo enojada.

-"Si, si lo siento!"-

Amu tomo las llaves de su auto y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió disparada, choco contra algo y volvió a caer al piso, el celular cayo a su lado.

-"Por el amor de Dios, Amu, así no vas a llegar nunca!"- Utau empezaba a sonar desesperada-" Si no dejas de tropezar con todo lo que se te cruce, iré a escoger el buffet sin ti!"-

Amu se levanto y se sacudió el trasero, tomo su celular, se dio la vuelta y volvió a chocar, esta vez la agarraron del brazo, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Ikuto mirándola fijamente.

-"Tan de mañana y ya empezaste?"- Ikuto sonrió con burla.

-"Hmp, llevo prisa Ikuto, regreso en la tarde"- Amu se dirigió al auto, Ikuto la agarro del brazo y la volteo hacia el.

-"Y a donde va usted….?"- Amu intento soltarse.

-"Ikuto, suéltame, estoy retrasada"-

-"Eso no lo dudo"- Ikuto sonrió con burla, Amu lo fulmino con la mirada.

-"Dime a donde vas y te suelto"- la miro juguetonamente.

Amu rodo los ojos y se llevo el celular al oído.

-"Utau~!"- Zapateo en el piso inflando los cachetes-"Ikuto no me suelta!"- le paso el celular a Ikuto.

-"Ikuto Tsukiyomi si no…"- Ikuto soltó a Amu y tomo unas fundas.

-"Regresa temprano, preparare algo especial"- Ikuto entro a la casa sin decir una palabra mas.

Amu corrió al auto y manejo rápidamente hacia donde Utau la esperaba.

-"Al fin! Sabes cuanto llevo esperándote mujer?"- Utau se cruzo de brazos.

-"Ehm, lo suficiente para invitarte un ramen y que me perdones?"- Amu sonrió suplicante, Utau suspiro y sonrió.

-"Que sean 2 y hare como si nada hubiera ocurrido"-

Ambas pasaron todo el día arreglando cada detalle para la boda, Kuukai le había pedido matrimonio a Utau 3 meses después de Navidad.

El suceso había vuelto loco al grupo entero, aunque todos tenían horarios diferentes y no se veían mucho, todos seguían unidos.

Nagi, estaba viajando por Japón, pero le prometió a Utau regresar para su boda; Kairi estaba trabajando con Yukari y Nikkaidou, Rima estaba practicando con un reconocido comediante para convertirse en la famosa comediante que siempre había querido ser, Yaya estaba estudiando para ser profesora de jardín, Utau se volvía cada vez mas famosa, Amu descubrió un talento sorprendente en lo que se trataba de planificaciones de eventos, siendo muy solicitada, razón por la cual estaba ayudando a Utau; Lulu abrió una pequeña joyería, que progresaba muy rápido, Kira trabajaba ahora en Easter, y Tadase ayudaba a Tsukasa, Kuukai se había convertido en el atleta mas codiciado de todo Japón, recibiendo invitaciones de varios equipos para que juegue con ellos e Ikuto impartía clases a los nuevos aspirantes de una orquesta.

El grupo había madurado mucho en los últimos 3 años, enfocándose en su carreras; los padres de Ikuto y Utau regresaron a Japón, Amu e Ikuto se mudaron a una casa cómoda en las afueras de la ciudad, Utau vivía frente a ellos con Kuukai, Rima vivía unas cuadras mas adelante con Yaya, Kairi vivía con Yukari y Nikkaidou, Tadase y Nagi seguían viviendo en sus casas y Kira y Lulu Vivian en un apartamento en el centro.

Aun extrañaban a sus charas, pero siempre que lo necesitaban podían escuchar sus voces dándoles apoyo para que nunca se rindan, Amu empezó a escuchar la voz de Sora una vez que las chicas volvieron a su corazón, ellos no los habían abandonado y tal como dijeron siempre estaban observándolos.

-"Ya llegue!"- Amu se detuvo en la entrada y se quito los zapatos-"Ikuto!"-

Camino hacia la cocina, lo busco en el dormitorio, en los baños, en el jardín, por ningún lado había rastro de el.

-"Que raro…para que me pidió que llegara temprano?"-

Amu regreso al interior de la casa, aun confundida; fue a tomar un baño, cuando salió llamo a Ikuto, escucho el tono de su celular y corrió buscándolo.

-"Ikuto~ Donde estas?"- Asomo su cabeza por el barandal de las escaleras y vio un mechón azulado, bajo rápidamente y lo encontró recostado en el mueble.

-"Ikuto"- Amu sonrió con ternura y se sentó a su lado-"Debes estar muy cansado"- lo miro por un rato y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-"Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre ver dormir a las personas"- Amu pego un brinco y se alejo, Ikuto tenia una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-"Idiota!"- le dio un golpe en la cara y se volteo enojada.

-"Oh, vamos princesa, no te enojes conmigo, me esforcé mucho para prepararte una sorpresa"-

Amu volteo a verlo confundida.

-"Estaba escondido porque aun no terminaba, pero gracias a tu ducha me diste el tiempo suficiente para acabar"- Amu ladeo la cabeza, mas confundida.

-"Solo ven y entenderás!"-

Ikuto tomo su mano y la guio al comedor, en la mesa había una vela encendida y estaba puesta para dos.

-"Se que no es tan genial como tu lo haces, pero hice lo mejor que pude"- Amu sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-"Sabes, estuve pensándolo mucho, porque…."-Ikuto se sentó en una silla y halo a Amu hacia el.

-"Conociendo como son los chicos, en especial Rima, creerán que lo hice porque alguien mas ya lo había hecho"- sentó a Amu en sus piernas, ella se sonrojo.

-"De seguro Utau se va a enojar, pero, que rayos eres su mejor amiga"- Amu miro a Ikuto confundida.

-"La cosa es…..que no puedo estar alejado de ti Amu Hinamori, y esta mañana no sabes las ganas que sentí, por mas cursi y tonto que te suene, de llamarte Sra. Tsukiyomi"- Amu abrió sus ojos sorprendida-" se que siempre te has quejado por eso de que no te gusta sentirte mayor, y ahora que trabajamos…"-

-"Ikuto…."- el se callo y la miro con la cabeza ladeada.

-"Pasa algo?"-

Amu sonrió con los ojos vidriosos.

-"Siempre has apestado para las confesiones"- Ikuto sonrió y asintió.

-"La verdad es que estoy muy nervioso"- Ambos empezaron a reír.

-"Te amo pequeña"- Amu se detuvo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, sintió la mano de Ikuto en la suya y bajo la mirada.

Un hermoso diamante brillaba en su dedo.

-"Cásate conmigo, Amu"- Amu empezó a reír mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-"_El amor desuu~!"-_

_-"Sabia que iba a pasar esto, me debes chocolates por una semana, Ran!"-_

_-"No es justo Sora, tu siempre sabes que va a ocurrir!"-_

-"_Amu chan, que estas esperando!"-_ Amu escucho la voz de Miki.

-"_Creo que Ikuto ya sabe que ella acepto"-_

Amu lo abrazo con fuerza mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-"Por supuesto que si!"-

Ikuto dejo salir una risa llena de felicidad y estrujo a Amu contra su pecho.

-"_Felicidades Ikuto nya~! Podrás ser feliz y proteger a la persona que amas nya~!"-_

Ambos sonrieron al escuchar a sus charas, una felicidad indescriptible los recorrió.

-"Te demoraste mucho Amu"-

Ella lo miro extrañada.

-"Al final, crecer te tomo mas tiempo del que esperaba"-

Amu sonrió y lo beso.

-"Me alegra haber corrido hacia esa construcción aquel día"- Amu saco de entre su camisa el Humpty Lock.

-"Me alegra haber hecho cada una de las estupideces que hice para preocuparte"- Ikuto saco su llavero la Dumpty Key colgaba de el.

-"Maldito neko hentai"-

-"Mi querida pecho plano"-

-"Te amo"- dijo Amu entre risas.

-"Lo se, es un efecto que causo en la gente"-

Dos semanas después, la noticia del compromiso se hizo pública mientras todos desayunaban en casa de Nagi.

-"No puedo creerlo!"- Utau abrazo a Amu emocionada-" tienes que esperar a que regrese de mi luna de miel para ayudarte!"-

Amu intento protestar pero fue callada por un pastel que metió Rima en su boca.

-"No pensaras planear tu propia boda"- reclamo con las manos en las caderas.

-"Por supuesto que…."- ambas la fulminaron con la mirada-" necesito su ayuda?"-

Amu suspiro resignada mientras ellas sonreían triunfantes.

-"Amu! Es tan increíble como las bodas vienen tan seguidas! Sera una coincidencia que hayas cogido el ramo?"- Yaya la miro emocionada.

-"Por supuesto que no lo fue!"- grito Amu enojada-"yo ni siquiera participaba, el ramo y todas ustedes me cayeron encima!"-

-"Porque siempre me pasa a mi!"-

-"Vamos Amu, eso ya paso"- Nagi intento reconfortarla.

-"Es cierto, además en tu boda nadie se tirara encima de ti"- Kira sonrió con burla.

-"Y la única prueba que hay es un video"- Kairi metió unas uvas en su boca.

-"Si y ese video esta muy seguro, verdad Utau?"- Tadase volteo a verla, ella rasco su nuca nerviosa.

-"Si, muy seguro, en la casa de cada uno de los invitado a la boda hehe"- el tono de Utau disminuía cada vez mas.

Amu levanto la ceja y volteo a verla.

-"Bien, entonces, cuando piensan casarse?"- Lulu interrumpió y miro a Ikuto fijamente.

-"Ehm..No…lo…se"- Ikuto masticaba un muffin-" 2 o 3 semanas creo"-

El silencio inundo la habitación.

-"2…"- Rima miro a Utau.

-"o 3"- Utau miro a Amu.

-"Semanas?"- Todos gritaron sorprendidos.

Ikuto se metió otro muffin a la boca.

-"Son muy ruidosos, se los he dicho antes?"- Ikuto fingió que destapaba sus oídos.

-"Si, sueles repetirlo muy a menudo"- Yaya sonrió ampliamente.

El comedor se lleno de murmullos, todos se preguntaban como podrían planear algo en tan poco tiempo.

-"_Por supuesto que podrán! Pelea, pelea, Amu chan!"-_

-"Esa era….Ran?"- Kuukai miro a Amu sorprendido.

-"Lo era, pero es imposible que ustedes la escuchen"- Amu estaba confundida.

_-"Jijiji, eso era un secreto muy bien guardado jijiji"-_

-"Kusukusu?"- Rima se quedo sin palabras.

_-"Tsk, tontas! Ahora ellos lo saben"-_

-"Iru?"-

-"_Ustedes pueden escucharnos, son amigos desde hace tantos años, que con el tiempo sus corazones se volvieron uno solo_"-

-"Sora"- todos miraron a Amu sorprendidos.

-"_Y bien, podremos hacer esto verdad?"- _la voz de Dia resonó en la habitación, todos sonrieron y asintieron.

_-"Si Ikuto pudo lograr que Amu aceptara casarse con el, pueden hacer lo que sea nya~!"-_

-"Hmp! Cierra la boca, Yoru!"- Ikuto se había levantado de su asiento y estaba junto a Amu sirviéndole café.

-"Y se puede saber, porque tanta prisa?"- Lulu coloco su mentón sobre sus manos.

-"Auch!"- Todos voltearon a ver a Amu.

-"Amu, te encuentras bien?"- Yaya la miro preocupada.

-"Si es solo que…."- los ojos de Amu se llenaron de lagrimas-"El café esta muy caliente~!"- Amu empezó a sollozar.

-"Ehm…."- Kairi miro a Ikuto confundido, mientras el la abrazaba.

-"Ya, ya tranquila amor, lo siento mucho"- Ikuto acariciaba la espalda de Amu.

-"Intentaste matarme~"- Amu tenia su cara cubierta con sus manos.

-"Esta llorando porque el café estaba muy caliente?"- Rima levanto la ceja.

-"Eso es estar hormonalmente susceptible"- Utau miro con pena a Amu.

-"Entonces eso significa que ya es ESA fecha del mes?"- Nagi miro a las chicas.

-"Puede ser, aunque se supone que Amu y yo siempre estamos coordinadas"- Utau se rasco la barbilla.

-"Podríamos dejar de hablar de eso?"- Ikuto los miro con fastidio, Amu alzo su mano y lo abofeteo.

-"No te atrevas a callar a Utau!"- Amu lo miro enojada, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo-"Ikuto, lo siento tanto~!"-

-"Dejavu~"- Tadase entorno sus ojos y miro a Amu-"Que ya no hemos pasado por esto?"-

-"Lo hemos visto antes, verdad?"- Yaya rodeo a Amu y la observo de pies a cabeza, abrió sus ojos y miro a Utau.

-"Ella…."- Rima capto el mensaje y volteo a ver a Utau.

-"Esta embarazada!"- gritaron las 3 con los ojos abiertos.

-"Que? No!"- Ikuto negó rápidamente, luego se detuvo y volteo a ver a Amu-"No lo estas verdad?"

Todos regresaron a verla, ella se seco las lágrimas y evito las miradas de sus amigos.

-"Oh por Dios…"- Lulu la miro incrédula.

-"Lo estas!"- Utau puso las manos en jarras.

-"De nuevo!"- Rima miro con enojo a Ikuto.

-"Que? Yo no siquiera lo sabia!"- Ikuto miro a Amu-"Porque no me lo dijiste"-

-"Ehm, bueno…."- Amu desvió la mirada.

-"Escúpelo todo, Amu!"- Yaya estampo con fuerza sus manos, delante de Amu-"Ahora!"-

-"Bien, bien!"- Amu levanto las manos-" Recién lo supe hace unos días!"-

-"Y hace cuanto fue eso, para que no me lo hayas contado!"- Utau la jalo de las orejas.

-"Te lo iba a contar hoy!"- Amu intentaba soltarse.

-"Y que hay de mi?"- Rima la agarro de los hombros y la zarandeo.

-"A ti también, ya suéltenme~!"-

-"Podrían comportarse de acuerdo a su edad?"-

-"Cierra la boca, Kairi!"-

Kairi levanto las manos con fastidio.

-"Amu!"- Rima y Utau la miraron con los ojos entornados.

-"Lo supe ayer! Contentas!"- Amu se levanto y corrió la puerta de golpe, la cerro con fuerza; sus pasos enojados se escuchaban en el pasillo.

-"Creen que….nos hayamos pasado un poco?"- Rima y Utau miraron a los chicos apenadas.

-"Ustedes creen?"- todos levantaron la ceja.

-"Cierra la boca, Yaya, te recuerdo que tu también participaste en esto!"- gritaron ambas apuntándola con el dedo, Ikuto suspiro.

-"Disculpen a Amu, esta demasiado sensible, las ultimas 2 semanas ha estado así"- Todos voltearon a verlo.

-"Ni siquiera te lo imaginabas?"- Tadase lo miro sorprendido.

-"Nope~"- Ikuto se levanto-" Ella se pone así todos los meses, pero esta vez ha estado demasiado sensible, tuve que haberlo notado pero simplemente no me lo imaginaba"- camino hacia la puerta y la corrió.

-"Hablare con ella"- salió y cerro la puerta.

-"Esta vez fueron algo lejos, chicas"- Kuukai las miraba con los brazos recogidos en su pecho.

-"Lo sabemos"- ambas suspiraron.

-"No se preocupen, ya se le pasara, simplemente es la presión"- Kira tomaba jugo de naranja-"Cuando estuvo en mi casa, recuerdo que era aun peor, pero siempre se preocupaba por mi"-

Todos voltearon a verlo.

-"Aun recuerdas eso?"- Tadase lo miro sorprendido, Kira asintió.

-"Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, Amu no podrá dejar de ser Amu , por mas que quiera"- Nagi sonrió.

La puerta se abrió, Amu e Ikuto entraron y se sentaron junto a Kairi.

-"Lo siento mucho"- Amu las miro apenada-" Ikuto me dijo que me pase un poco"-

Ikuto suspiro y paso su brazo por el hombro de Amu.

-"Es que, aun no puedo asimilar bien la noticia, planeaba decírselo…"-

-"Amu"- Utau hablo-" discúlpanos, estuvo mal haberte presionado para que lo hagas"-

-"Lo sentimos, Amu, debimos confiar en que si no nos lo decías era por algo"- Rima sonrió.

Las 3 se abrazaron.

-"Yaya también quiere! Vamos Lulu!"- Yaya se metió en el abrazo arrastrando a Lulu y a Ikuto.

-"Si~ abrazo grupal!"- Kuukai se tiro encima de ellos-"Nagi, Tadase, Kairi, Kira vengan!"-

-"Que rayos! Denme espacio!"- Kira se tiro junto a Kuukai.

-"No puedo respirar~!"- Amu alzo sus manos.

-"Vamos Kairi, únete!"- Yaya halo a Kairi hacia el abrazo.

-"Bueno, ya que todos están ahí"- Nagi también se unió al abrazo.

-"Tadase, no te quedes ahí!"- Kuukai y Kira sonrieron, Tadase se acerco y de inmediato fue halado al grupo.

(R)-"Oigan, quien me esta tocando!"-

(Y)-"Lo siento Rima, no tengo donde poner la mano"-

(R)-"Yaya, te lo advierto!"-

(A)-"Hola~ no puedo respirar!"-

(L)-"Alguien me piso!"-

(KU)-"Oops, ese fui yo, perdón Lulu"-

(KA)-"Ya me lo imaginaba, solo tu puedes usar botas tan pesadas"-

(KU)-"Ya las has usado?"-

(KA)-"Claro que no! Llevas pisándome el pie como por 1 minuto"-

(I)-"Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?"-

(U)-"A quien le importa!"-

(T)-"A mi me importa, Kira me esta aplastando"-

(KI)-"Olvídalo y disfruta!"-

(N)-"Ya no siento el brazo"-

(Y)-"Mi culpa, lo siento, Nagi!"-

(A)-"Ehm, la mujer embarazada quiere salir"-

(U)-"Bueno~ cuando haya alguna la dejaremos salir"-

(I)-"Utau, ya basta, quiero salir, hace calor!"-

(Y)-"Que viva el amor!"-

(DI)-_"Y tu estabas preocupada, al final todo salió bien"-_

(M)_-"Supongo que exagere un poco, además, Ran fue la que…."-_

(R)_-"Ah no! Miki no me eches la culpa a mi!"-_

(S)_-"Tranquilas desuu~, no hay que pelear!"-_

(SO)_-"Además, Miki, tu sabias que Día siempre hace trampa, ella sabia lo que iba a ocurrir"-_

(M,S,R,D)_-"A que te refieres con eso!/ tiene razón desuu~/Día~/ Sora~!"-_

(KI)_-"Quieren cerrar la boca!"_

(Y)_-"Hacen mucho ruido nya~"-_

(EU)-_ "Ellos siguen en su abrazo, es amor!"-_

(IU)_-"Por supuesto que lo es idiota, siempre eres la ultima en enterarse"-_

(MU)_-"Creo que ellos ya no nos necesitan mas"-_

(P)_-"Pero….yo quería ver al bebe de Amu dechu"-_

(T)-_"Pero no creen que si nosotros seguimos aquí, ellos jamás podrán superarse"-_

(N)_-"Pero les prometimos que siempre íbamos a estar con ellos"-_

(KE)_-"Y siempre lo estaremos, quien dijo que no"-_

(KK)_-"Pero yo no quiero dejar a Rima!"-_

(DA)_-"No lo haremos, simplemente hay que dejar que terminen de crecer"-_

(RH)_-"Mientras sigamos aquí, jamás podrán"-_

(S)_-"Además, en poco tiempo ellos dejaran de escucharnos desuu~"-_

(DI)_-"Y también dejaran de ver a los charas"-_

(KI)_-"Es mejor ahora"-_

(T)_-"Tienes razón"-_

(KK,PP,R,IU,EU)_-"Esta bien~"-_

(KK)_-"Adiós, Rima"-_

(PP)_-"Adiós, Yaya dechu!"-_

(IU,EU)_-"Adiós, Utau/Utau chan"-_

(T/RH)_-"Adiós, Nagi"-_

(N)_-"Adiós, Lulu"-_

(KI)_-"Adiós, Tadase"-_

(KE)_-"Adios,Kira"-_

(MU)_-"Adiós, Kairi"-_

(DA)_-"Adiós, Kuukai"-_

(Y)_-"Adiós, Ikuto nya~"-_

(R,M,S,D,SO)_-"Adios…..Amu Chan"-_

(TODOS)_-"Gracias por todo chicos, nos vemos"-_

Los chicos sintieron un pequeño vacío dentro de ellos, se miraron mientras seguían abrazados y sonrieron con tristeza; sabían que se habían ido, pero sabían que siempre estarán dentro de ellos.

Se separaron y tocaron sus pechos.

-"Gracias a ustedes, chicos"- dijeron al unísono con una gran sonrisa.

-"Amu~ tienes que decirnos cuanto tiempo llevas!" grito Utau emocionada.

-"No lo se, supongo que casi un mes"-

-"Como pudiste tardar tanto en saberlo!"- Rima le reprocho.

-"No lo se , no me he estado fijando!"-

-"Hay que hacer una fiesta para el bebe!" grito Yaya con alegría.

-"Ehm, tal vez deberíamos pensar primero en la boda"-

-"Apoyo a Tadase"-

-"A nadie le interesa su opinión, cierra la boca Nagi"-

-"Utau, no crees que estas siendo algo apresurada cariño?"-

…..

-"Y que paso después?"- una chiquilla de cabello morado pregunto con ojos brillosos.

-"Pues obvio, todos se casaron y tuvieron bebes"- la maestra sonrió.

-"Y aun siguen juntos?"- pregunto otra de cabello verde.

-"Por supuesto que si"- contesto dulcemente.

-"Es increíble, maestra!"- una pequeña se levanto emocionada-"Fue una historia muy hermosa!"-

-"Tú no sabes nada del amor"- un rubio se paro frente a ella y le saco la lengua.

-"Por supuesto que si! Lo he visto en películas!"- la pequeña le saco de vuelta la lengua.

-"Ya, tranquilos chicos"- la maestra les sonrió dulcemente.

-"Pero maestra, Kenji no me cree!"- la castaña inflo los cachetes

-"Yo si te creo"-

-"En serio?"- la mirada se le ilumino, la maestra asintió.

-"Cuando abrazas a tus padres, les demuestras amor, cuando ayudas a tus amigos también"-

-"Pero yo no hablo de ese tipo de amor!"- la pequeña se cruzo de brazos, la maestra rio divertida.

-"Por supuesto que no, pero ese tipo de amor, lo descubrirás cuando seas mas grande"-

La pequeña iba a protestar, se escucho el timbre del descanso, la maestra suspiro aliviada.

-"Hora de salir chicos"- los niños corrieron fuera del salón, los dos pequeños iban discutiendo.

-"Se supone que esa historia es un secreto, Yaya"-

La castaña se volteo, Amu se encontraba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-"Amu!"- camino hacia donde se encontraba su amiga-"Que haces aquí?"-

-"Vine a traerte a alguien"- la pelirosa se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a una pequeña pelirosa.

-"Sora, ya te encuentras mejor?"- Yaya se agacho a su altura.

-"Hmp! Solo era un poco de fiebre!"- la pelirosa se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cara.

Yaya rio divertida.

-"Es idéntica a ti, y ni que decir de su padre"-

Amu rio torpemente y rasco su nuca.

-"Ella me asusta un poco"- Yaya rio decepcionada al escucharla.

-"Como esta Ikuto?"-

-"Ahora esta de gira con Utau, ambos vuelven mañana"- Amu despeino a su hija.

-"Mama, puedo ir con Keiko?"- Sora la miro con ojos suplicantes, Amu suspiro.

-"Puedes, pero no hagas enojar a tu hermano"- Sora inflo los cachetes-"Entendido?"- Amu la miro seriamente.

-"Claro que si, gracias mama!"- Sora salió corriendo por la puerta.

-"Kei y Keiko están contigo?"- Yaya miro sobre el hombro de Amu.

Una chica y un chico peliazul, estaban sentados en una jardinera, ambos estaban conversando, Sora llego donde ellos.

La chica le dio una gran sonrisa y la tomo en brazos, el chico frunció el seño y dijo algo, ambos empezaron a discutir mientras Sora reía divertida.

-"Aun creo que ellos son la viva imagen de Ikuto y tu"- Yaya alzo la mano y los saludo-"Hey chicos~!"-

Ellos se detuvieron y saludaron con una gran sonrisa a Yaya.

-"Tía Yaya~!"- volvieron a su discusión.

-" Ya tienen 10 años"- Amu miro a sus gemelos.

-"Como ha pasado el tiempo verdad?"- Yaya sonrió.

-"Rima me llamo hace unos días, dice que todo esta bien, planean volver a Japón en unas semanas"-

-"En serio? Ella me llamo pero no me dijo eso"- Amu miro a Yaya sorprendida, ella se mordió el labio.

-"Eso significa que Yaya esta muerta, por chismosa"-

Amu y Yaya se voltearon.

-"Utau!"- gritaron ambas sorprendidas.

-"Creí que iban a volver mañana"- Amu se tiro encima de ella.

-"Bueno, alguien insistió en volver hoy"- Utau sonrió.

-"Se puede saber porque mis 3 hijos están solos afuera?"- Ikuto apareció detrás de ella-"no hay abrazo para mi?"-

Amu sonrió y le dio un beso.

-"Bien, donde esta mi hija!"- Utau se paro en la puerta del jardín, entorno los ojos y escaneo el patio.

-"Arriane!"- levanto su mano y la agito en el aire.

La pequeña de cabello castaño junto al rubio seguía discutiendo, alzo la mirada y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-"Mama~!"- cruzo el patio a gran velocidad y se lanzo a los brazos de Utau-"estas de vuelta!"-

-"Por supuesto que si querida, te extrañe un montón!"-

-"Yaya, vengan a casa en la noche, preparare algo para todos"-

Yaya asintió, se acerco a la puerta y llamo a los niños de regreso al salón.

-"Mama! Kenji me dijo que yo no se nada del amor!"- Utau sonrió al escuchar a su hija.

-"Por supuesto que lo sabes cariño, que acaso la tía Yaya no te esta enseñando nada?"-

Yaya fulmino a Utau con la mirada.

-"Debo irme amor, te recojo mas tarde para ir a casa de Sora"-

-"Bien!"- Arriane corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sora y la halo de la manga.

-"No quiero ir a ese lugar, es el infie…"-

-"Cuidado con esa boca señorita"- Ikuto le dio una mirada de advertencia.

-"Perdón, papa"- Sora entro seguida de Utau ambos se dirigieron a un grupo de niños.

-"Sora! Estas de regreso!"- grito la pequeña de cabello morado.

-"Por supuesto Nadeshiko, una fiebre no iba a detener a Sora Tsukiyomi!"-

-"Hmp, como si hubiera algo que pudiera detenerte!"- Kenji la miro con aburrimiento.

-"En verdad es hijo de Tadase?"- Utau lo miro sorprendida-"Es totalmente opuesto a el"-

-"Bueno, si tomas en cuenta la personalidad de Lulu…"- Amu sonrió.

-"Buen punto"- Yaya y Utau asintieron.

-"Amu, Kei y Keiko ya deberían estar en la escuela, Tadase se enojara si vuelven a llegar tarde"- Ikuto la abrazo por detrás-"No quiero seguir escuchando sus quejas, vámonos por favor!

-"Es cierto mama!"- Kei apareció detrás de ellos-"El tío Tadase nos ayuda cuando llegamos tarde, pero no podemos seguir haciéndolo, además pierdo clases"-

-"Me pregunto de donde habrá salido este chico, con una madre tan despistada como Amu y un padre tan perezoso como Ikuto"- Utau sonrió con burla.

-"No importa, mientras menos tiempo pase en encerrada en ese lugar, mejor"- Keiko apareció tras Kei.

-"Bueno, aunque sea ella es la prueba de que son sus hijos"- Yaya soltó una risita.

-"Gracias por su apoyo"- Amu sonrió falsamente, Utau y Yaya sonrieron.

-"De nada!"-

-"Nos vemos mas tarde Yaya"-

-"Voy contigo Amu"- Utau la agarro del brazo-"Adiós Yaya"-

-"Adiós chicas!"- Yaya se despidió de ambas.

-"Adiós mama!"- Arriane y Sora se despedían con la mano.

-"Adiós tía Amu, tía Utau!"-

-"Adiós cariño"- Amu y Utau se despidieron-"Adiós chicos!"-

-"Adiós tío Ikuto!"- los niños sonrieron, Ikuto sonrió de lado y alzo la mano.

-"Adiós Keiko, Kei!"- Keiko y Kei se despidieron con la mano y salieron.

Después de llevar a los chicos a Seiyo, los 3 se dirigieron a la oficina del director.

-"Ya pasé"- Ikuto entro seguido de Utau y Amu.

-"Ikuto, te he dicho que toques antes de entrar"- Tadase les sonrió-"Utau, Amu"-

-"Para que tocar, igual me vas a decir que pase"-

Utau y Amu rodaron los ojos, Tadase suspiro resignado.

-"Creí que volverían mañana"- Tadase dejo los papeles que estaba leyendo a un lado.

-"Bueno, si, pero ya que mañana es el cumpleaños de Kairi, decidimos volver antes"- Utau se sentó en el escritorio-"Vimos a Kenji cuando fuimos a visitar a Yaya"-

-"Kenji"- Tadase suspiro-" Todo un encanto"-

Los 3 rieron al ver su cara.

-"Es un buen chico"- Amu sonrió.

-"Nadie dice que no lo es"- Tadase sonrió de vuelta-" a que debo su visita?"-

-"Acaso no podemos visitarte?"- Ikuto sonrió con burla.

-"Déjalo, Ikuto"- Amu lo golpeo en el brazo-" Vengan hoy a casa, preparare algo para Ikuto y Utau"-

Tadase asintió.

-"Iré después de clases, si gustas llevo a Keiko y a Kei"-

-"Ellos tienen club después de clases"-

-"Bueno soy el director, debo quedarme hasta que se vayan todos los alumnos"- Amu sonrió agradecida.

-"Bien, entonces nos vamos. Muero de hambre"- Ikuto abrió la puerta-"Nos vemos Tadase"- salió por la puerta.

-"Nos vemos esta noche"- Amu se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta-"Gracias por llevar a los chicos"-

-"Adiós Tadase, hasta más tarde"- Utau se giro y camino rápidamente hasta la puerta.

-"Alto ahí!"- Tadase se puso de pie, Utau trago pesadamente y se volteo.

-"Si? Ocurre algo?"- sonrió nerviosa, Tadase levanto la ceja.

-"Sabes muy bien que ocurre, Utau"- Utau suspiro

-"Daiki~"- dijo con pesadez, Tadase asintió.

-"Que hizo ahora?"- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-"Nada"- Utau levanto la ceja.

-"Y entonces? Cual es el problema?"- pregunto con fastidio.

-"Ese….Daiki no ha estado viniendo a clases"- Utau abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y enojo.

-"Como?"-

-"Cada vez que te vas, Daiki falta mucho. He hablado con Kuukai, y el me asegura que Daiki entra a la Academia"-

-"Souma no viene a dejar a Daiki, Yami lo hace"- Utau se sonó los nudillos-"Ese chico, ya vera cuando lo vea"-

-"Utau, debes hablar con el, o con Kuukai. Daiki es un chico excelente, pero cuando tu te vas….y tu sabes muy bien que tu tienes que viajar constantemente"- Utau asintió.

-"Hablare con ambos cuando llegue a casa, Gracias Tadase. Nos vemos esta noche"- Utau se despidió con la mano, Tadase asintió y volvió a su silla, Utau dejo la habitación.

-"Vaya, al parecer Kuukai y Daiki van a tener problemas"- Ikuto sonrió con burla.

-"Ja~, créeme, será una suerte si solo tienen problemas"- los 3 caminaron hacia la salida.

-"Nos vemos esta noche, Utau"- Amu sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

-"Adiós, hermanita"- Ikuto la despeino y subió al auto-"Vamos, princesa"-

Utau se despidió y subió a su auto, unas horas después, todos estaban reunidos en casa de los Tsukiyomi.

-"Pero si son los Sanjo"- Lulu toco la frente de Yaya-"Que sorpresa que hayan llegado temprano"-

-"Lulu, me encanto la ultima colección que sacaste"- Lulu sonrió.

-"Gracias, Yaya, me alegra que te haya gustado; no estaba segura de que regalarte"-

-"Tu crees, Yaya estuvo muy emocionada, todo los días lo usaba"- Kairi bajo a la pequeña de cabello verde-"Pórtate bien, Yume"-

-"Si, papa!"- corrió hacia las escaleras.

-"Hey! No piensas saludar a tus tíos?"- Yaya le sonrió, Yume se golpeo la frente y regreso con ellos.

-"Hola~! Tía Lulu!"- le dio un gran abrazo, Lulu rio y la abrazo con fuerza.

-"Hola pequeña, Yume!"- Yume corrió hacia la cocina, tomo aire y abrió la boca.

-"Hola~"- grito con fuerza, todos pegaron un brinco.

-"Tía Amu!"- Yume se lanzo a sus brazos, Amu la agarro mientras reía.

-"Yume! Bienvenida, me alegra ver que te encuentres bien"- la bajo y Yume corrió hacia Utau.

-"Tía Utau!"- Utau la abrazo y la despeino.

-"Es como viajar en el tiempo y ver a Yaya de pequeña"- Yume sonrió y se paro frente a Ikuto.

-"Tío Ikuto"- hizo una reverencia mientras en su cara tenia una sonrisa traviesa, Ikuto sonrió y la cargo.

-"Es bueno ver que alguien me respeta"- ambos rieron, Ikuto la bajo y Yume corrió hacia Tadase.

-"Tío~!"- lo abrazo y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de el.

-"Como estas, Yume?"- Yume sonrió.

-"Bien!"- se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, se tropezó pero fue agarrada antes de caer.

-"A donde vas que llevas tanta prisa, mujercita?"-

-"Tío Kuukai!"- Yume sonrió ampliamente-"Gracias por salvarme"- Kuukai sonrió y la despeino.

-"Un placer pequeña"- Yume soltó una risita y se despidió con la mano, corrió de nuevo hacia el salón.

-"Kei, Keiko, Daiki!"- paso a su lado, Keiko levanto la mano y le sonrió de lado; los chicos le dieron un rápido 'Hola' sin apartar la vista del videojuego que estaban jugando. Yume subió las escaleras a gran velocidad.

-"Porque nunca fuiste tan gentil conmigo, Ikuto?"- Yaya inflo los cachetes.

-"Porque, Yume me cae bien"- Ikuto estaba sentado en el mesón junto a Tadase mientras Utau y Amu conversaban del otro lado.

Yaya camino hacia ellas y Kairi se sentó en el mesón.

-"Recuerda que cuido de tu hija querida, Tsukiyomi"- Yaya sonrió con maldad, Ikuto rodo los ojos y la ignoro.

…(En el cuarto de Sora)

-"Ya estoy aquí!"- Yume entro de golpe al cuarto.

-"Que bueno, ahora la fiesta esta completa!"- dijo Kenji con fingida emoción.

-"Ignóralo"- Arriane se dirigió hacia Yume-"Creí que no llegarías nunca!"-

-"Lo siento, Mama siempre se tarda mucho"- Yume rasco su nuca.

-"Que importa, lo bueno es que llegaste mas temprano de lo que sueles llegar"- Sora se paro de donde estaba y camino hacia Yume.

-"Si~, ahora podremos jugar sus tontos juegos de niña!"-

-"Vamos, no te enojes Kenji"-

-"Tu no entiendes, Nadeshiko, porque tengo que ser el único chico en el grupo"- Kenji inflo los cachetes.

-"No eres el único, olvidas a Haruto"- Nadeshiko sonrió.

-"Pero, el siempre llega tarde, mas tarde que Yume!"-

-"Ya no te quejes, niñita!"- Arriane sonrió con burla.

-"Deja de ser entrometida!"- Kenji se levanto.

-"Quieren cerrar la boca, son molestos!"- Sora se sentó en el borde de su cama junto a Yume, quien

Reía descontroladamente.

-"De verdad lo son"- una cabeza se asomo por la puerta.

-"Haruto!"- Sora sonrió de lado-"Al fin llegas temprano"-

Un pequeño de cabello negro entro a la habitación.

-"Papa salió temprano del trabajo"- dijo parándose frente a ella-"Ten, te traje lo que me pediste"-

Sora tomo la caja que le ofreció Haruto y la coloco en su cama.

-"Que es?"- Kenji la miro con curiosidad.

-"Es un secreto"- Sora miro a Haruto con complicidad, ambos sonrieron.

_-"Es amor desuu~!"-_

_-"Claro que no lo es, en que piensas!"-_

_-"Solo tienen 7 años, creo que es algo apresurado"-_

_-"Creo que ya nos descubrieron jejeje"-_

-"Kokoa, que te he dicho sobre espiarnos!"- Arriane se cruzo de brazos.

_-"Lo siento desuu~, los chicos me obligaron a hacerlo desuu~!"-_ una pequeña chara con vestido rosado entro volando por la ventana.

_-"Claro~culpanos a nosotros, acepta que tu quisiste venir"-_ una chara vestida con kimono entro detrás de ella.

-"Haruka, así que tu también estabas espiando?"- Nadeshiko la regaño.

_-"Por supuesto que no, todo esto fue idea de Mio"-_ Haruka apunto fuera de la ventana.

_-"Traidora!"-_ una chara vestida como cantante entro a la habitación.

-"Por supuesto, esto solo pudo ser idea de Mio"- Sora se acerco a ella y la golpeo en la frente.

_-"Sora chan!"-_ Mio la miro con lagrimas en los ojos-"_Yo no tuve la culpa!"-_ unos cuernitos aparecieron en su cabeza.

-"Tu sola te delatas, Mio"- Sora se volteo y regreso junto a Haruto.

_-"Tsk, odio cuando pasa esto"-_ Mio apretó los labios y cerro los ojos con fuerza, una aureola apareció en su cabeza_-"Mira, Sora, mira; estoy diciendo la verdad"_-

Una colita apareció detrás de ella y la aureola fue reemplazada por los cachitos.

_-"Tsk!"-_ Mio voló tras su dueña.

_-"Jejeje, están en problemas~"-_ un chara con grandes audífonos entro a la habitación.

_-"Y quien te dijo que tu no lo estabas?"-_ un chara vestido de pastelero entro detrás de el.

_-"Cálmense chicos, no deberían estar peleando"-_ una chara vestida de princesa entro al ultimo.

_-"Pero si es la voz de la razón~"-_ el de grandes audífonos sonrió con burla.

_-"Cierra la boca, o te la cierro de un…"-_

-"Akane!"- Yume le lanzo una mirada asesina a su chara.

_-"Lo siento mucho, Yume chan, me pase un poco"-_ hizo una reverencia_-"no volverá a ocurrir, esta noche"-_

Yume sonrió y regreso a ver a Haruto.

-"Controla a tu chara!"- lo fulmino con la mirada y luego sonrió-"por favor"-

-"Adoro cuando se pone así!"- Arriane aplaudió emocionada, Sora asintió y Nadeshiko soltó una risita.

-"Claro, porque con ustedes es un encanto"- Haruto suspiro y estiro su mano-" Ven aquí, Shun, y ya no me metas en mas problemas"- el chara le saco la lengua al pastelero.

_-"Como dije, están en problemas!"-_ el otro rodo los ojos y se acerco a Kenji.

-"Kaito, te he dicho que no hagas enojar a Akane, es peligrosa"- Kenji tomo a su chara entre sus manos y se sentó.

-"Ya nos vas a mostrar que hay en esa caja!"- pregunto con fastidio.

-"Esperen~"- Sora tomo la caja en sus manos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Utau entro enojada.

-"Arriane Souma! He estado llamándote por casi 5 minutos!"-

-"Lo siento mama, Sora…"-

Utau desvió la mirada hacia Sora.

-"Eso que tienes ahí…"- Se acerco a ella y se agacho a su altura.

-"Son fotos de nuestra infancia!"- Utau tomo la caja y salió por la puerta.

-"Bajen, chicos, la cena esta lista. Nadeshiko, cariño, tus padres están aquí!"-

-"Mama y papa volvieron?"- su rostro se ilumino, Utau asintió.

-"Bajamos en un momento, tía"-

-"Te lo encargo, Sora!"- los niños asintieron.

-"Quédense aquí chicos" ordeno Sora a los charas.

_-"Pero…ellos no pueden vernos!"-_ Haruka inflo los cachetes.

-"No estés tan segura"- Haruto y Sora los miraron seriamente.

…..(En el salón)

-"Chicos~"- Utau llego al salón con la caja en las manos-"miren lo que encontré"-

-"Tu cerebro? Por fin!"-

-"Hahaha, muy graciosa, Rima!"- Utau la fulmino con la mirada, Rima sonrió.

-"Rima, tenemos apenas 15 minutos aquí, deja las burlas de Utau para después"-

-"Gracias, Nagi! Siempre tan servicial!"- Utau le lanzo la caja, Nagi la abrió y todos tomaron una foto.

-"Esas son las fotos…"- Amu miro con sorpresa la que tenia en su mano, Utau asintió.

-"De los chicos y nosotros cuando aun estaban aquí"- Ikuto poso su mentón en el hombro de Amu.

La foto había sido tomada en el cumpleaños 18 de Amu.

-"De donde…?"- Yaya la miro confundida.

-"Ni idea!"- Utau encogió los hombros-"Sora la tenia"-

-"Sora? Eso es imposible"- Kairi se acomodo los lentes-"Esa caja estaba segura en casa de…"-

-"Kira~ que sorpresa!"- Rima rodo los ojos y volteo a verlo.

-"Hey~ yo ni siquiera note que Haruto llevaba eso"- Kira desvió la mirada.

-"Como no pudiste notarlo! "- Kuukai lo miro sorprendido.

-"Es que acaso la belleza de Kotone te cegó?"- Tadase sonrió con burla.

-"Hmp, no metas a mi esposa en esto, ni siquiera esta aquí!"- Kira le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-"Huum, el lobo saco las garras"- Lulu levanto una ceja.

-"Como estábamos diciendo, las fotos…"-

-"No desvíes el tema, sigue siendo tu culpa, Kira"- Nagihiko sonrió, Kira suspiro resignado.

-"Hay algo mas…."- Utau vacilo sobre si decirles.

-"Vamos, Utau, déjalo salir; la intriga me esta matando"- Yaya mordió su labio desesperada.

-"Bien~"- Utau suspiro-"Cuando entre, no se veía muy claro pero…."-

-"Crees que Arriane tiene un Shugo Chara?"- todos voltearon a ver a Ikuto.

-"Si! Exacto!"- Utau asintió aliviada-"También los has visto?"-

Ikuto y Amu asintieron.

-"Eh? Ambos lo han visto?"- Utau los miro sorprendida.

-"Yo no lo he visto, pero si he escuchado a Haruto hablar solo"- Kira se rasco la barbilla-"Kotone esta preocupada, pero ya le he dicho que es por la edad que tiene"-

-"Pero…no he visto a ninguno en el jardín"- Yaya rasco su barbilla.

-"Creí que no podíamos verlos"- Nagi miro a Rima confundido.

-"La he, visto, la chara de Nadeshiko"- Nagi abrió los ojos, Rima asintió.

-"_Supongo que nos confiamos demasiado"-_

_-_"Kiseki?"- Tadase miro a todos lados confundido.

-"Aun….están aquí?"- Kuukai abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-"_Por supuesto dechu!"-_

_-"_Pepe tan"- Yaya susurro con tristeza.

-"_Al parecer, sus recuerdos no desaparecerán desuu~"-_

_-"_Suu"- Amu sonrió-"Por supuesto que no íbamos a olvidarlos"

-"_Nos sentimos orgullosos de lo que han logrado"-_

_-"_Chicos"- el grupo entero sonrió con tristeza.

-"_Es hora de decir, adiós nya~"-_

-"Decir adiós? Pero…ustedes ya no…"- pregunto Kairi.

-"_Así es, pero, ustedes no pueden mantener sus recuerdos de nosotros_"-

-"Musashi…."-

-"Como que no? Dijeron que jamás nos abandonarían, y que no los olvidáramos!"- dijo Lulu confundida.

-"_Pero ahora que han crecido y alcanzado su verdadero yo, es hora de avanzar"-_

_-"_De que hablas, Dia_"-_

_-"Amu chan, deben olvidarnos, para que puedan seguir sus caminos"-_

_-"_Pero, nosotros no queremos olvidarlos!"- grito Yaya con los ojos vidriosos.

-"_Yaya chan, esto es decisión nuestra, lo quieran o no"-_

- "Pepe tan"-

-"_Gracias por confiar en nosotros y mantenernos siempre en sus corazones"- _todos los charas hablaron-"_Dejamos el resto en sus manos, y no se preocupen, ellos lo harán bien"-_

_-"_P-porque podemos verlos?"- Amu apretó sus puños.

-"_Porque aun estamos aquí"-_

_-"_Ran, Miki…."- Amu agacho su cabeza-"Entiendo"-

-"Pero Amu!"- Utau la miro sorprendida.

-"Esto ya no es decisión nuestra"-

-"Rima"- Utau cerro sus ojos y asintió.

-"Entonces los vamos a olvidar?"- todos voltearon a ver a Ikuto.

-"_No del todo, aunque no nos recuerden, siempre sabrán que estamos con ustedes"-_

_-"_No entiendo, de que hablas Sora?"- Kira ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-"Ellos están en nuestro corazón, jamás podremos olvidarlos, así nuestros recuerdos sean borrados"-

-"_Así es, Nagi!"-_

_-"_Rhythm…"-

Se escucharon los pasos y las voces de los niños acercándose a las escaleras.

-"_Es hora"-_ la voz de Daichi resonó en la cabeza de todos.

-"_Una vez mas, gracias por todo chicos"-_ los charas se despidieron.

Los chicos cerraron los ojos y sonrieron, apretando con fuerza contra su pecho , la foto que cada uno sostenía.

…..

-"Mama, Papa!"-

-"Nadeshiko!"- Rima y Nagi abrieron los brazos y recibieron a Nadeshiko.

-"Por fin volvieron, los extrañaba"-

-"Nosotros también, hija, como te portaste en casa de tía Yaya?"- Nagi le sonrió.

-"Bueno, contando con que la tía parece mas una niña…"-

-"Rima!"- Yaya le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-"_Dile lo que hicimos, Nadeshiko!"-_

_-"_Shh~ silencio Haruka, no puedo hablar"- susurro por lo bajo.

-"De que hablas, hija?"- Nagi la miro confundido, Nadeshiko sonrió nerviosa.

-"Yaya! Que le hiciste a mi hija!"-

-"A que te refieres, no he hecho nada, Rima!"-

-"Ya chicas, cálmense, de seguro ha de haber estado hablando consigo misma"-

-"Creí que habías dicho que ellos tenían charas, se supone que pueden verlos"- Sora le susurro a Haruto.

-"Ehm, como ya son grandes, los debieron olvidar o ya no pueden verlos"- le susurro de vuelta Haruto.

-"Hey, Kira! Cuida a tu hijo, que aleje las manos de mi Sora!"-

-"Ikuto, amor, no crees que exageras un poco; apenas tienen 7 años"-

-"Hmp!"- Ikuto volteo la cara y todos rieron.

-"Esas son las fotos de cuando eran joven…"-

-"Jejeje, Arriane, sabes que a mama no le gusta esa palabra"- Kuukai cubrió la boca de su hija.

-"Tsk~ cuida esa boca jovencita, o estarás castigada de nuevo"- Utau fulmino a Kuukai con la mirada.

-"Vaya, que madurez de tu parte Utau"-

-"No te atrevas a decir eso, cuando tu hijo te da ordenes a ti y a Tadase, Lulu!"-

-"Cálmense todos"- Kairi acomodo sus lentes y observo la foto que tenia en sus manos.

-"El jardín real….recuerdan cuando éramos del consejo estudiantil?"-

-"Yo quiero ver!"- Yume subió a sus piernas y tomo la foto.

-"Woow~ esos eran sus shugo charas! Que lindos~"- Yume apretó la foto con emoción.

Arriane y Sora golpearon su frente con su mano, Kenji rodo los ojos.

-"Shugo…"-Amu miro confundida a Ikuto.

-"Charas?"- Tadase volteo a ver a Kenji-"Es algún tipo de muñeco nuevo que ha salido?"-

-"Claro que n…"- Arriane cubrió la boca de Kenji.

-"Claro que si!"- rio nerviosa-"recuerdas que te pedí uno, mama?"-

Utau rasco su cabeza confundida.

-"Ustedes eran parte del consejo estudiantil?"- Nadeshiko interrumpió.

-"Si! No les habíamos contado esa historia!"-

-"Que historia, mama?"-

-"Kei, Keiko, Daiki llegaron a tiempo; la tía Amu iba a contar la historia de cuando ambos eran del consejo estudiantil en Seiyo"- Utau volteo a ver a Amu.

-"Cuando empezaron las clases…."-

Los niños se reunieron a un lado.

-"Casi la riegas, Yume!"- Sora la regaño, ella rasco su nuca.

-"Lo siento jeje, me emocione y lo olvide"-

-"Entonces ya no pueden verlos?"- pregunto Kenji.

-"Nope!"- Haruto sonrió.

-"Eh~? A mama le gustaba el tío Tadase?"- Keiko los miro sorprendida.

-"Yo quiero escuchar!"- susurro Yume emocionada.

-"Mientras no vuelvas a mencionar a lo charas"- Arriane cruzo los brazos.

-"Esta bien!"-

-"Porque papa siempre acosaba a mama?"- Kei miro a Ikuto confundido.

-"No la acosaba! Simplemente se cruzaban nuestros caminos"- Ikuto desvió la mirada algo sonrojado.

-"Y que paso con la película que filmaron?"- Daiki los miro expectante.

-"Uh~ yo , yo se!"- Yume levanto la mano.

-"Claro que sabes, tía Yaya nos la conto el primer día de jardín"- Kenji la miro triunfante.

-"Tía Yaya es una chismosa"- Rima le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-"Saben, la historia que conto tía Yaya, es parecida a la de ustedes"- Nadeshiko sonrió.

Todos los niños asintieron.

-"Cierto, Shugo Charas, ya los recuerdo!"-

El grupo volteo a ver a Lulu, los niños la miraban nerviosos.

-"De eso trataba la película, recuerdan, pequeños guardianes que venían de nuestro corazón y Vivian en huevos, pero creí que eran Sugoi Charas o algo así"-

Los niños suspiraron aliviados.

-"Claro, Shugo Charas"- Yaya asintió.

-"Y tu no lo recordabas?"- Utau levanto la ceja.

-"Jeje, lo siento~"- Yaya rasco su cabeza.

Los charas se alejaron del grupo.

-"_Al parecer ya no los recuerdan"- _Akane los miro con tristeza.

-"_Es una pena, debe de ser duro"- _Kokoa se sentó en las escaleras.

-"_Que pasara cuando nos toque a nosotros?"- _Shun miro al grupo.

-"_Has visto su edad? Aun nos queda mucho tiempo junto a ellos"- _Kazuma rodo los ojos.

_-"Regresemos junto a ellos, me gustan esas historias"-_Mio voló hacia Sora, quien le dio una sonrisa discreta y siguió escuchando, el resto de charas la imito.

-"Entonces, tía Utau te odiaba porque amaba a papa?"- Keiko los miraba confundida.

-"Exacto"- Ikuto asintió.

-"Y como se volvieron amigas?"- Daiki las miro confundido.

Utau y Amu se miraron entre ellas.

-"No lo recordamos"- dijeron ambas rascando su cabeza.

-"Que sorpresa"- Kei rodo los ojos.

Todos rieron llenos de felicidad y nostalgia y aunque hubo momentos en que sus recuerdos se volvían confusos, sabían que tuvieron que haber sido muy especiales.

Muy dentro de sus corazones, un pequeño huevo brillaba, daba pequeños brincos cuando sus dueños se emocionaban; y a pesar de que no los recordaban, sus vivencias quedaron grabadas en todos los lugares y los amigos que conocieron en su trayecto, mientras intentaban encontrarse a si mismos, en la búsqueda de su verdadero yo.

Todos los niños, llevan un huevo en su alma; el huevo de su corazón, su verdadero yo….que aun, no puede ser visto.

_**FIN**_

Y aquí esta todo! Se acabo, finito, el final! TT_TT

Espero que el prologo les haya gustado! Estuvo largo, pensaba dividirlo en dos partes pero nah! Han sido grandiosos y se merecen un GRAN final =)

Ojala y la historia haya sido de su agrado! Nos vemos en las demas, que actualizare el próximo viernes!

Deséenle un feliz día a sus padres =) y los que no tienen un padre a su lado, deséenselo a su madre, porque cuando una madre decide hacer de mama y papa; y criar sola a sus hijos, deben saber que es la mas valiente del mundo.

Buen fin de semana chicos!

Minna Daisuki!

Qiutyvampire.


End file.
